¡¿Pero qué carajos?
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: AU. No se que me pasa, solo se que esto nunca lo he sentido. Nunca pensé fijarme en una chica que apenas conozco y mucho menos terminar enamorándome de ella tan pronto... ¡¿Pero que carajos...! [Parte 1 de 3]
1. Prologue

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste. Porque aqui les traigo ¡Mi vida diaria!

**Aviso: **Para la conti debe haber 10 review en este cap (aunque ahora que lo pienso esto es chantaje... Ñe)

**Disclaimer: **VOCALOID no me pertenece y si ven un algo raro es recuerdo que los vocaloid no tiene personalidad :3

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer...

* * *

**Prólogo**

¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh mi maldito Dios! ¡Santísima mierda! ¿Cómo puede pasarme todo esto a mí? Sinceramente yo nunca habia creído en el concepto "Amor a primera vista" (y sigo sin hacerlo) pero ¡Estúpido Karma! No, no estoy enamorada, es imposible, solamente pienso que ella es la minita más hermosa que podría existir y deseo con todo mi ser, estar cerca suyo. Normal ¿no? Dale, comenzaré por explicarme por qué de seguro no están entendiendo una mierda de lo que estoy diciendo.

Comenzare por presentarme... mi nombre es Megurine Luka, tengo 14 años de edad recién cumplidos, soy originaria de Inglaterra pero también soy mitad Japonesa/Argentina gracias a la herencia de ambos de mis padres. Pero justo ahora estoy viviendo en Tokio Japón, Curioso ¿no? Prácticamente he vivido en casi todo el mundo pues se hablar 3 idiomas, los fundamentales, obviamente mi lengua natal es el Inglés, asi que en casa solo se habla Inglés si no hay visitas (que no hablen ese idioma) presentes.

Tengo un hermano menor, tiene 4 años y su nombre es Luki.

Mis padres biológicos son Megane Lena y de mi padre no recuerdo absolutamente nada… solo que se debe de apellidar Megurine, ellos se divorciaron cuando solo tenía 3 meses de vida. Tuvieron bastante trato y salía con mi padre de vez en cuando por lo menos 1 fin de semana ya que mi madre tenía mi custodia, entonces mi padre intento secuestrarme y bueno… lo demas no me gusta recordarlo, mi mama ya salia con un hombre cosa que hizo mi padre biológico se calentara y bueno, algun dia les contare el resto. En ese tiempo yo tenía 4 años (estaba próxima a cumplir los 5) e inmediatamente despues nos mudamos de Inglaterra a Alemania.

El nombre de ese hombre es Saibora Luke, vive con nosotras y somos una familia unida pero solitaria. Mis padres se han cambiado de empresa 2 veces y han hecho muchos traslados, gracias a eso he vivido en literalmente TODA América, Inglaterra, Alemania, Rusia, Tokio, Corea y no me acuerdo si he vivido en otro lugar más, mi memoria es una completa mierda. El punto es que nos han obligado a vivir en Uminari, Japón y estoy en colegio nuevo y hoy ha sido mi primer dia de clases. El colegio es religioso y dirigido por monjas su nombre es "Instituto Comercial Nueva Galicia" en honor a no que tierras.

Y bueno, podría seguir diciendo cosas acerca de mí pero no es el momento, pero hay algo que deben saber primero. Es acerca de mí, soy bisexual pero algo medio-complicado es que en mi familia son heteros y mi madre un poco homofóbica asi que calladitos ¿Eh?

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana del 20 de agosto, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de ese gigantesco colegio leyendo pero era muy temprano asi que leer solo me daría dolor de cabeza asi que lo guardé en mi mochila, la misma que he utilizado desde 4to de primaria y me puse a divagar en mis pensamientos. Me preguntaba "¿Conseguiré novia este año?"¿Hare nuevos amigos?" "¿Debería comerme mi almuerzo ahora mismo y despues robarle el suyo a alguien que me encuentre por ahí?". Fue entonces cuando la vi, era una chica bonita (¿para qué negarlo?), no portaba el uniforme al igual que yo, asi que es fácil suponer que es nueva como yo. Fácil, los nuevos no pueden haber conseguido el uniforme ya que el examen de ingreso fue hace 1 semana y los uniformes se acabaron hace 3 en especial las de 14 para arriba y si no estoy mal ella debe ser 14.

Y divago de nuevo... Como sea... Regresando a la chica... Es linda, sí, es algo baja o es lo que puedo apreciar, esta oscuro y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Como dije no usa uniforme y esta con ropas normales, un sweater blanco, un jeans y zapatos VANS celestes. Su cabello es rubio largo en una coleta de lado izquierdo y tiene ojos color miel. Se ve algo desubicada y pensé en hablarle pero soy mala socializando y a veces tímida. La chica estaba haciendo no sé qué en su móvil, despues giro su cabeza en dirección mía y me sonrió. Me sonroje un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a eso... posterior a eso se acercó y tomo asiento a un lado mío.

-''Hola, mi nombre es Neru ¿Y el tuyo?''-me pregunto la chica.

-"Megurine Luka''-Corto y conciso

-''No es necesario que me digas tu nombre completo''-dijo

-''Así estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo''-y a menos que realmente odie a alguien o alguien me atraiga MUCHO no dire más que 'Luka'

-''No eres de acá ¿Cierto?''-asentí-'' ¿De dónde eres?''- ¿Que esta chica solo sabe hacer preguntas?

-''Es complicado, pero mi lugar de origen es Inglaterra-''

-''Lo supuse, tenes un acento interesante, mezclas un chingo de acentos''-eso ya lo sé... Nunca estoy en un lugar fijo-''Como que destaca un poco más tu británico''-

-''Bueno no es mi culpa''-

-'' ¿Eres lesbiana o bisexual?''-¡¿Pero qué pinches carajos de mierda?!

-''Bisexual...''-¿Porque carajos no se mentir?

-''Háblame acerca de ti"- Ya ¿Y ahora que digo?-''Ya sabes, acerca de tus gustos y disgustos''-¿Neru sabe leer las mentes o solo pensamos igual?

Sinceramente no tengo ni puta idea de que decir ¿Mi acosamiento sexual? ¿Mis cualidades? ¿Mis defectos? ¿Que soy Fan jurada del Yuri? ¿Que soy una SÚPER OTAKU ENCUBIERTA? Maldita sea, es la primera y tal vez unica persona que me habla. Dale... estoy siendo un poco melodramática.

-''Mmmm''-ni modo a tantear terreno, si la riego pues la riego-''Tengo 1 hermano de 4 años y pues ahora debería estar haciendo algo''-

-'' ¿Qué cosa...?''

-''Comiendo o durmiendo...''-No especificare, creo que es bastante obvio -''Hasta hace poco estaba viviendo en Berlín, Alemania. Como sabes soy de Inglaterra, específicamente de Liverpool y pues no sé qué más...''-¿Debería mencionar mi fanatismo por el Anime\Yuri? -'' ¿Que más quieres saber?''-

-''Tus hobbies''

-''Pues tocar la guitarra, dibujar, umm''-lo admito, estoy dudando-''Mirar anime...''

-'' ¿te gusta el anime?''-asentí frenéticamente, conocia esa reacción ella...-'' ¡A mí también!''-creo que se le iluminaron los ojos... no sé porque me imagine que sus ojos brillaban como celulares-'' ¡Lo amo!''-Mi Otaku no tomodachi!-'' ¿Te gusta el yaoi?''-Mierda es fujoshi! bueno es similar... tengo 10 meses para transformarla...

-''No mucho... prefiero el Yuri''-Dios mátenme... eso es lo peor que le podes decir a una fujoshi

-''Ohh...''-se decepcionó-''Bueno pues te hare fujoshi en este ciclo escolar. ''-WTF?! ¡Pensamos igual! No sé porque esta niña me causará muchos dolores de cabeza, pero YOLO, sería la chica ideal que haría a mi hermana sentar cabeza.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que tocaron el timbre y nos hicimos bola. Este colegio estudia idiomas cada año, este año toca Ingles ¡¿Es una jodida broma?! Soy Japonesa/Inglesa/Argentina y en mi casa se habla italiano.

Nos hicieron una prueba evaluando nuestra fluidez, gramática y esas cosas. Obviamente quede en el nivel más alto... Avanzados 3+. Sinceramente esa idea me emocionaba bastante. Siempre es lo mismo en todos los colegios, ver el maldito verbo "To be" todo el putero año. Asi que sé que será interesante.

-"Eres nueva aquí ¿verdad?"-pregunto otro compañero nuevo esperando la respuesta esperando la respuesta... Aunque creo que es bastante obvio. Pero no lo vi en el examen de ingreso.

-''Si''-¿Y este cree que no vi su suspiro de alivio?-"¿Qué horas es?''

-''Las 7:15"-

-"¿Eres extranjera?''-me pregunto otra compañera de seguro nueva tambien, tenía solo el sweater del colegio. De una manera asentí con la cabeza ¿Eh? ¿Quién es la niña bonita que me está mirando recién? Agh... luego investigo.

-"¿Inglaterra?"-asentí de nuevo y sonreímos y nada.

-''No llevo casi nada en Japón''-dije y uno que otro me volvio a ver... agh que se jodan ¬¬ ¿uh? La niña bonita me volteo a ver de nuevo... Nah, imaginaciones mías.

Entonces un maestro realmente bajo nos saludó. Enserio que esta enano. Mide a lo mucho 1.40m, incluso los más bajos de este grupo están más altos que él. Y ahora que lo pienso no me he descrito. Pues soy peli-rosa de ojos azules y mido 1.77m de altura. Bueno, entonces ese maestro nos condujo a nosotros (todo el grupo) a nuestros salones temporales.

Este colegio cuenta con asientos especiales para diestros y zurdos. La verdad prefiero las de mi antiguo colegio, ya que eran paletas completas para ambidiestros, como yo. Escogí una para zurdos. Entonces porque gafas. Debería tenerlas puestas todo el tiempo pero en la mañana no lo hago porque me dan dolores de cabeza o me mareo. Entonces algo paso, esa niña bonita que vi de reojo en la fila y la verdad ya no pienso que es bonita, no claro que no, veo que es hermosa ¡Hermosa les digo! H-E-R-M-O-S-A, incluso lo deletree fíjense lo hermosa que es. Yo odio repetir y que me repitan las cosas, imagínense lo hermosa que es.

Sinceramente quede sorprendida, siento que en ese instante morí y fui al cielo. Esta chica era un ángel. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y sus cabellos eran de color aguamarina, de una mezcla única e incomparable que estoy segura no puedo encontrar jamás ese color en la paleta de is colores y pinturas. Creo que me ha de llegar por los hombros. En el siguiente capítulo les tendré una descripción completa de esta niña. Hmm... En lo que averiguo su nombre le dire "niña bonita"

No la habia escuchado hablar, no sabía su nombre o su actitud pero sé que fui atraída al instante... y deje ir mis pensamientos otra vez. Dale, dale, dale, es linda, ya. ¡No! Es hermosa ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Genial.

Durante las 4 clases antes del receso estuve mirando a la niña bonita estuvo a punto de pillarme varias veces pero yo como si nada tratando de simular que en realidad estaba viendo hacia la ventana, aunque lo único que podia ver era un mercado. Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero ella tambien me vio algunas veces. Nee... me lo imagine, tal vez veía, ay yo que sé, ¿El ventilador? ¿O se dio cuenta que la miraba? ¡Agh! ¡Yo que sé! Disimule de varias maneras, fingiendo que en realidad veía la ventana, hablaba una amiga suya llamada Rin. Esta sonreía cada que 'de repente' me podia a hablar con ella mientras yo quería morirme. Pero por alguna razón la niña bonita parecia desilusionada ¿Y eso porque?

Durante un episodio con el maestro de matemáticas (si el enano) llamado Veyron descubrí el nombre de la niña bonita, es Hatsune Miku. Perfecto. Durante ese tiempo casi todos los compañeros vinieron a preguntar lo mismo: Mi nombres, y eso les juro es MOLESTO y para mi rutinario, ¿Porque preguntan? es porque en cada traslado es lo primero y único que te preguntan pero les dire un secreto. Aquellos que preguntan tu nombre son porque serán tus amigos. Y los que no hay 2, o te joden la vida o desarrollas una amistad/rivalidad entre ustedes.

Las únicas personas que NO vinieron fueron Rin, Len (su hermano gemelo y amigo de Miku), Miku y una chica pelirroja de ojos azules de la cual no me acuerdo de su nombre. Rin porque me lo habia preguntado apenas cruzado el salón y se lo dijo a Len y Miku... digamos que si pregunto por él, pero sin acercarse. Le pregunto a Len mi nombre (Despues me confeso que era porque le dio pena) y me saludo con la mano sin decirme ni un hola. De hecho durante los intermedios de clase me acerqué a Miku y su grupo el cual se conforma por Lily, SeeU ademas de las mencionadas Len, Rin y Miku.

Pero me quede decepcionada, todo el tiempo se ocultó detrás de Lily, la cual es ligeramente más alta que ella y no pronuncio palabra alguna. SeeU dijo algo sobre eso pero no recuerdo que exactamente, lo que si recuerdo fue la cara avergonzada de Miku y la marca que dejo Lily en mis costillas con su codo.

En el receso fui con Neru, caminamos por todo el colegio mientras comíamos papas. Me tope 2 veces con Miku durante el receso pero no cruzamos palabra. Solo saludos de mano y una sonrisa. Pero en cierta manera era cómodo porque era algo asi como una onda solo "nuestra". Dimos como 3 vueltas al colegio platicando pero en verdad no puse atencion, por alguna razón solo pensaba en Miku y en hacer que me dijera un bendito "hola".

-''Entonces Neru... ¿Qué opinas de que sea bisexual?''-¡¿Que mierda pregunte recién?!

-''Nada en realidad, yo igual lo soy''-Vaya sorpresa… Pero al fin alguien me entenderá. Fuimos subiendo las escaleras de nuevo a nuestros salones pero quedamos platicando un rato más fuera de ellos.

Abrieron primero el de Neru asi que me quede sola en lo que abrían mí salón.

* * *

Bien porfín me arme de valor, haré como que no me han dicho su nombre y se lo preguntare, hablamos y será algo casual. Suspiro y porfín agarre los ovarios y...

-''Buenas chicos, siéntense, gracias''-dijo un otro profesor que enserio, si no es gay yo dejo de leer Jori-''Bien, hoy por ser la primera clase nos presentaremos y haremos una dinámica muy divertida''-dijo juntando sus manos en su pecho-''Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive y...''

-'' ¿Uke, Suke o seme...?''Susurro-'' ¿Uke o Suke?''-dije en voz baja y algunos me miraron-'' ¡Uke!''-exclame mientras el tipo se sonrojaba y una chica que no recuerdo su nombre rio a rienda suelta, ya que es Otaku y sabe de qué hablo.

-''Ehh...''-dios mio, ese sonrojo... ¡Es UKE nivel Dios!-''Acomodase en un círculo haremos un juego de preguntas, apúntenlas en un papel y me las entregan para leerlas en voz alta."-

Sinceramente poner cada pregunta que me hicieron me da flojera, ademas de que no recuerdo ni la mitad, estaba concentrada en tratar de oír la voz de Miku y de que me dirigiera una mirada, no me pregunten porque no tengo ni puta idea. Muy bien, escucharía su voz no importa que, escribí su nombre en un papel de manera anónima y una pregunta tonta "¿Sos de Tokio?" pero sirve y que escuchaba su voz, nadie perdía.

-''Mmmm... Esta es para Hatsune-san..."-dijo Ciel-sensei y una mierda si es mi pregunta o no, ella iba a hablar...-''Y dice...''-

¡MALDITA MI SUERTE! ¡¿Justo ahora tenía que sonar el timbre?! ¡ES LA ULTIMA CLASE T_T!, nos despedimos todos, me despedi de Miku con una despedida de manos y si no la abrace es porque no sé cómo reaccione. Ser cariñosa está en mis venas, soy un tipo "Olaf" Adoro los abrazos joder. Pero pronto ¡Pronto!

En la puerta ya estaba Hayate esperándome y fuimos las 2 juntas, yo abrazada a Hayate ¿Qué? Adoro abrazar a la gente, si no lo hago me muero, pero ñe, llegamos a la puerta al tiempo en que nuestros padres arribaban la puerta. Ahora en la camioneta rememorando todo esto sigo sin tener ni puta idea de que me pasa ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Qué creen que me pasa? Nunca lo he sentido y es muy agradable ¿Qué será?


	2. Chapter 1

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste. Porque aqui les traigo ¡Mi vida diaria!

El chantaje no me sirvio (mierda) asi que ñe. En realidad quería avanzar un poco más con la historia original. Asi que gracias a las 3 personas que agregaron al Follow y Favoritos y que comentaron :D

**Luka: **Dejemonos de cursiladas de deja que lean el capitulo.

**Yo: **Miku decile algo.

**Miku: **Luka-chan no molestes a la autora o si no te juro hago un dueto con Kaito

**Luka: **¡Me calo, me callo!

**Disclaimer: **VOCALOID no me pertenece y si ven un algo raro es recuerdo que los vocaloid no tiene personalidad :3

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 1…**

**"Amo a mi memoria de mierda"**

Ya ha pasado 1 semana entera desde que entre a este colegio, las cosas no han cambiado mucho en sí, pero he conseguido oír la voz de Miku. Nos llevamos bien y hablamos casualmente, no somos amigas juradas (y en si no la considero una amiga) pero tampoco nos odiamos a muerte y es normal… creo. Hubo suspensión de clases durante 4 días de la semana que llevo aquí porque hay varias cosas en construcción y protección civil no dejaba que el colegio impartiera clases es por eso que en términos de Neru, Miku y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

Hoy en química la maestra nos ha encargado traer bata de laboratorio para mañana. El que no la lleve se quedara fuera TODA la clase, pero no habrá repercusiones, gracias a Dios. Siempre he querido entrar en un laboratorio será mi primera vez (No _"esa" _primera vez pervertidos ¬¬). En 1 año de secundaria por ser biología no se usaba laboratorio y la única vez fue para disecar una rana y no pude entrar ya que tengo miedo a la sangre y las heridas profundas. Aquí ya les presente uno de mis traumas. En segundo año tampoco entre por 2 razones, la primera es porque o ese día faltaba o estaba enferma y la segunda es que siempre pedían bata y siempre me olvidaba de llevarla.

Odio mi memoria… Es una completa mierda, con suerte me acuerdo de cómo me llamo, donde vivo y todo lo demás de mi información personal, con decirles que una vez olvide mi nombre (y no señores, no fue porque me hablo la persona de la que estaba enamorada, a mis 14 años no me he enamorado y es normal). Estaba almacenando datos y me preguntaron mi apellido paterno y mi nombre y me quede asi como de ¿Y eso que es? Me la pase en el limbo varios minutos hasta que recibí una cachetada de una vieja amiga y respondí en completo trance.

Me fui por las ramas y lo sé porque mi hermano me está viendo detenidamente, pues estamos en casa, son las 7pm y estoy acostada, despierta y mirando al techo. Si el hablara correctamente o tuviera mi edad habría un dialogo más o menos así:

_— ¿Y ese milagro de que no estas tocando la guitarra? —me pregunto Luki._

_—No tengo ganas—dije simple—No tengo inspiración para un buen dibujo y me da flojera ver el anime que me recomendó Neru, porque, bueno, es Yaoi._

_—Hmm… ya veo—me dijo y fue a su pieza y regreso con mi guitarra, la cual estaba en la sala—Pero no podes dejar de tocar luego no hay quien te aguante._

_Estoy segura de que haría un puchero, mi ser me lo dice pero igual tomaría la guitarra, la sacaría de su estuche y comenzaría a tocar con mi hermano todo el repertorio de canciones que se me. O incluso de mis propias composiciones. _

* * *

Me gusta el colegio, la gente de acá es bien suave, chida, cool, master, como le identifiquen pero lo que si ODIO es levantarme a las malditas 5 de la mañana. Agh… En México (que es donde vivía antes de mudarme a Tokio) el colegio era un asco —no se ofendan mexicanos, hay colegios buenos, lo único que los perjudica es su presidente y la mala imagen que le ha dado en este último tiempo, me gusta mucho ese país y adoré Santiago de Querétaro— pero me levantaba a las 7:30 porque entraba a las 8. Pero aquí no… mendokusei.

—Luka-chan… ¿Cómo va? —pregunto Neru dejando su mochila mientras bostezaba, aún quedaban 20 minutos para él toque.

— ¿De qué hablas? —enserio ¿De qué me habla?

—De tu nueva conquista por supuesto—dijo simple y comencé a toser pues su comentario hizo que me atragantara con la barra de fibra que estaba comiendo.

— ¿Nueva conquista? —Pregunte— Vos queres que me haga casanova—Ella negó con la cabeza

— ¿Hombre o mujer? —pregunto.

—Ninguna—respondí y a la adicta al móvil se le desfiguró la cara

— ¡¿Qué no eras Bisexual?! — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — ¡¿Es un perro?! — ¿Qué? — ¿Ahora sos pan sexual?

Si esta no es idiota es porque mi idiotez propia le limita serlo aún más.

—Primera, Bisexual nací y asi moriré. No es un perro y no tengo una nueva conquista porque no me gusta NADIE—recalqué lo último dejándoselo en claro a la rubia.

* * *

— ¿Trajeron la bata? —pregunto Miku a nuestro grupo de amigos, yo incluida. Y justo en ese momento me golpee contra la mesilla del banco.

—Mieeeeeeeeeeeerda…—solté lo suficiente audible para que todos me escucharon y varios, en especial Miku me vieron con cara incrédula, se nota que no pensaban que pudiera decir esas palabras ¿Me vieron cara de santa o qué? — ¿Qué?

—Nada… solo sorprende—dijo Miku

—Miku he vivido en México y España que son considerados los países más mal hablados del mundo. —Le dije—Algo se me tiene que pegar. Pero aun asi no entiendo cómo se me fue a olvidar la bata. Es frustrante porque me la pase diciéndome "No se te olvide la bata, no se te olvide la bata" ¿y qué crees? ¡Se me olvido la maldita bata!

—Bueno tan siquiera no estaré sola en clase—dijo Miku y ahí toda mi frustración se fue a una dimensión desconocida. Y la peli-aqua recibió miradas curiosas de los gemelos Kagamine

—Lo mismo digo, será genial. —agregue no sé por qué. Y justo entonces llego la maestra de química llamada Marie.

Y bueno, el típico protocolo de saludar y todo eso para que despues la maestra pidiera la bata y dijera "Los que no traigan bata hagan una fila aparte y saquen un cuaderno y una pluma" me hice pata durante bastante tiempo para que Miku y pasara por mi asiento (Pues se sienta 2 asientos detrás) y fuimos juntas a la fila.

—Y bueno… ¿Cómo se te olvido la bata? —le pregunte.

—No se me olvido es que está bastante sucia y no la he lavado. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y el cuaderno en mano. —A mí se me hace curioso que se te olvidara si estabas muy emocionada por la práctica en laboratorio.

—Pues es que me olvide—reí un poco—La colgué en la noche, en la mañana la deje a un lado de la mochila diciéndome que no se me olvide y creo que la deje en la mesa porque según yo la habia echado pero ya vez que no jeje—reí un poco— ¿Vamos? —pregunte y ella asintio. Primero fueron los chicos que traían bata y nosotras junto a otros 5 chicos que tampoco trajeron fuimos detrás de ellos. Marie los metió a todos al laboratorio y nos dijo que nos esperáramos un poco.

—Chicos. Quiero que me hagan dibujos y una lista de las cosas que hay en el laboratorio.

— ¿Pero si no sabemos que hay dentro? —pregunte al instante y sé que fue un acto idiota.

—De lo que imaginan que hay…—dijo simple. Asentimos y entro.

Pasamos varios minutos dibujando varios vasos de precipitación, y esas cosas de química y bueno, termine rápido pues entre Miku y yo fuimos reuniendo varios objetos y acabamos en 20 minutos. Teníamos 80 minutos libres por lo que comenzamos a platicar. Todo gracias a los mini dibujitos de esas cosas que no recuerdo como se llaman más de la mitad.

—Vi tu dibujo en tu banca está bien padre—me dijo Miku y le sonreí. —Y estos están bonitos tambien

Aquí se forran las bancas y las decoras. Yo forré la mía de negro y le puse un dibujo de Nana-chan a grafito pero estos los hice al aventón.

—Gracias Miku, es uno de mis favoritos estos no me gustaron estos, los hice a la carrera ¿Vos como dibujas?

—Yo no dibujo. Pero me estaba preguntando si me podrías hacer un dibujo. —me pidió de manera indirecta.

Pero yo… ¿Dibujarle? Ni en sueños. Me cae bien, es linda y todo, pero yo no le dibujo a nadie, ademas no dibujo desde las vacaciones.

—Claro ¿Qué quisieras que te dibuje? —boca traidora.

— ¿Sabes hacer esto? —me pregunto mostrándose el fondo de pantalla de su móvil. Vaya novedad, son personajes anime.

—Wow ¿te gusta el anime? —pregunte confundida pues los personajes se me hacían familiares. Son mujeres las 2, creo que son de un anime yuri pero ¿cuál? ¡Ah! ¡Son Shizuma y Nagisa de "Strawberry Panic"!

—Ujum…

— ¡¿Te gusta el yuri?! —exclamé.

— ¡Shh…!—me callo y entonces caí en cuenta—Si me gusta pero Shh…

—Si perdón—dije un susurro para desviar las miradas de los chicos de alado los cuales voltearon de nuevo.

—Por favor no me odies— ¿Por qué debería?

— ¿Por qué debería odiarte si a mí tambien me gusta el yuri? —dije simple, claro el que me sea Otaku de ley no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo emocionada y yo asentí—Es que no es común

— ¿y que con lo común? —pregunte mostrando que eso me importa un reverendo carajo, ademas no soy la persona más cuerda del mundo. —Lo normal es aburrido.

—Es que bueno a mi…— ¿A vos que bonita? Me pregunte mientras se acercaba a mi oído—…a mi… me gustan las chicas…—dijo en susurro.

¿Y por qué me decís esto? O más importante ¡¿Por qué carajos eso me hace feliz?! Esto me hace pensar que tengo una oportunidad ¡¿Pero oportunidad de que carajo?! Ahora que le digo, Piensa Luka… piensa… ¡pero piensa en 2 milisegundos joder!

—No olvida lo que te dije, nunca te lo dije ¿sí? —Me salió Tsundere y bipolar la niña bonita ahora.

—No hay nada malo en eso—dije para calmarle un poco—Ademas—baje el tono de mi voz—Soy bisexual…

— ¿Enserio? — Si pero… ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No me lo espere—dijo

—Pues ya vez—no supe que más decir—Volviendo a tu dibujo ¿está bien si te lo hago a puro grafito? —Sigo sin creerme que acepte hacerle el dibujo.

—Como quieras—le restó importancia.

— ¿Me podes pasar en la salida la foto por bluetooth?

—No tengo bluetooth—dijo rápidamente ¿estaba planeado acaso? —Por FaceBook si quieres.

—Dale, en un rato te lo paso ¿Si? —confirmé y ella asintio y seguimos platicando de varias cosas. Terminó contándome que tuvo un lio por eso el año pasado, que del grupo de amigos solo los gemelos saben. Por mi parte termine contándole la "aventura" de como una "amiga" se robó mi primer beso a los 9 años y de cómo descubrí que era bisexual y que Neru es Bi pero siento que lo último le valió madres y la "aventura" o le molesto o le entristeció, asi que ahí me tienen casi haciendo malabares para que sonriera. Me gusta cuando sonríe por mi causa.

Ya en receso la cosa fue diferente.

Para empezar tengo a Neru hostigando diciendo que tengo "onda" con Miku y luego por el Gaydar súper-desarrollado de la Akita me pregunto si de casualidad no bateaba para el mismo lado… y bueno, le dije que no porque no voy andar exponiendo la sexualidad de nadie pero entonces no sé cómo carajos le hizo que terminé diciendo la verdad. Caminando por el colegio me pregunta "Es ella ¿No?" Y yo me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared pues lo dijo tan fuerte y tan CERCA que hará creer otra cosa, no sé qué pero lo harán, ya me ha pasado.

* * *

Me olvide de pedirle o darle el FB a Miku asi que le pregunte si podia ser otra imagen pero de ellas mismas. Me dijo que si y le prometí que sería el mejor dibujo de todos y creo que me la tome demasiado enserio.

Son las 9 pm de día lunes (si han pasado 3 días de lo del laboratorio) y estoy viendo el mejor dibujo yurista que he visto en mi vida, la mirada fría de Shizuma y la inocente y cálida de Nagisa fueron complicadas pero enserio valieron la pena. Las miradas me salieron tan realistas y… ¡No puedo regalarlo!

¿Cómo llegue a esto? Las únicas 2 veces que me ha pasado siempre hago una réplica y conservo la original pero ¡NO PUEDO! No sé porque pero quiero que vea lo que puedo hacer y no sé porque pero quiero sorprenderla lo más posible. Pero ¿Valdrá la pena? Pues eso lo veremos mañana porque mañana le daré ESTE dibujo.

— ¿Tan duro te dio? —pregunto Neru.

— ¿Me dio con qué? —pregunte confundida y me señalo con la mirada a Miku que estaba con su grupo de amigos. —Sabes creo que deberías dejar de alucinar con eso—dije mientras caminábamos a las escaleras.

Ahora se preguntan ¿Qué pasó? Pues que le di el dibujo entre las primeras horas. Miku se puso feliz, o eso fue lo que mostro pues me sonrío y me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo quede en estado idiotizado desde ese momento. Soportando la bulla de Neru pero igual.

Despues de deportes le escupí toda el agua que estaba tomando porque al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro en deportes le pregunte "¿Qué crees que paso?" mientras tomaba agua y entonces la rubia me soltó "¡Follaste con Miku!" y le escupí todo el agua encima mientras recibía varios golpes míos y se partía de la risa pero yo estaba roja.

Yo solamente quería decirle que jugamos en soccer y estaba cansada por eso. Pero reflexionando todo mientras me estoy bañando—Si chicos… mi momento de relajación y reflexión es en la ducha ¿raro? —si tuviera que decir que valió la pena haber olvidado mi bata y regalarle ese dibujo del que estoy segura que es el mejor que llegaré a hacer dire que sí valió la pena.

Pero si tuviera que sacar una conclusión seria:

_"Amo a mi memoria de mierda"_


	3. Chapter 2

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste. Porque aqui les traigo ¡Mi vida diaria!

Gracias Megurine Chikane por los consejos, hiciste que recordara que word tenía la maravillosa herramienta de "Buscar y remplazar" y en mi defensa solo dire que tengo 14 años. Aunque no es excusa pero igual.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer, haber si en el siguiente a Luka se le quita lo densa...

* * *

**Capítulo 2…**

**"3 dibujos, 2 abrazos y un beso en la mejilla es igual a una peli-rosada en estado idiotizado"**

¿En qué me quede en el capítulo pasado? No recuerdo T_T lo siento pero ya les dije que tenía una memoria de mierda. Haber esperen, dejen saco mi diario y reviso la fecha del dia de hoy. Esta es fecha del lunes, se cumple 1 semana despues de que le di el dibujo de Shizuma y Nagisa.

Aquí hay algo raro y no sé qué es. Siento algo con Miku y no sé qué es, es completamente diferente, porque no es una amistad y eso es obvio. No me cae mal ni la odio ni nada parecido, jamás podría yo lo sé, tampoco es compañerismo, lo sé. Sé que es atracción y un deseo "Físico/Sexual" y créanme ese no es el caso. Yo solo quiero estar cerca suyo y que sonría por mi causa como cuando le entregue a "Shizuma&amp;Nagisa" —Si, le pongo nombre a mis dibujos ¿Problem? —Y bueno le he dado 3 dibujos contando ese y sinceramente no entiendo porque.

El primero Fue "Shizuma&amp;Nagisa" y me causa demasiados conflictos internos. Primero está por qué he aceptado hacerlo ya que no he dibujado para nadie jamás, siempre dibujo para mi ¿Egoísta? Tal vez. Y no solo eso, le he dado el dibujo en tiempo record. Verán, cuando hago un dibujo tardo de 2 horas a 3 días completos y créanme son espectaculares, pero este lo hice en hora y media. Verán el cómo se lo di fue algo asi…

_Martes el día más cansado de la semana es el día en el que se lleva 2 libros menos pero un diccionario que pesa más que esos libros en la mochila, luego aparte llevo guitarra y salgo una hora tarde por deportes. ¿Cansado? Ahora súmenle que quitando música y deportes me dan las materias que más ODIO. Pésima mi suerte_

_Llegue campante ese día, le daría mi dibujo a Miku y vería si esta bueno o no (sinceramente si espero que le guste) dejé mis cosas en mi lugar y la guitarra la recargué en la pared a un lado de las guitarras de otros compañeros._

_Llegaron mis amigos y Miku ¿les dije ya que no la considero una amiga? ¿No? Pues ya lo hice, la Hatsune es punto y APARTE._

_—Hola—salude de uno por uno a cómo iban llegando. Los 6 nos sentamos en la misma fila, yo voy primero, despues va Rin, luego Len, despues Lily, Miku y por último SeeU. La última en llegar fue Miku que tardo un poco más mirando ¿el techo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya nada…_

_—Hola Luka-chan—saludo cerca._

_—Hola Miku—saludé con la mano y me dio un impulso ENORME de abrazarla. ¿Qué me haces Miku?_

_Nos pusimos a platicar un poco entre amigos y decidí darle el dibujo de una vez._

_—Miku—llame en susurro mientras las demas estaba muy enfrascadas en otra plática, le tome de la muñeca y le arrastre a mi lugar, aunque ella tampoco puso mucha resistencia que digamos—¿Recuerdas que me habías pedido un dibujo? —pregunte._

_—Si recuerdo…—dijo y se le ilumino la cara ¿o fue mi imaginación? — ¿lo terminaste? —pregunto._

_— ¿Vos que pensas? —dije en tono bromista abriendo la carpeta enseñándole el dibujo._

_— ¡Dios Mio! ¡Está hermoso! —exclamo._

_—No es nada—solo me esforcé demasiado y pase por una batalla campal cerebral para al final darte el original y sin sacarle copia—Cuando quieras—le sonreí._

_—Muchas gracias—dijo robándome un abrazo, si esto vale toda la batalla campal que me eché._

El segundo dibujo que le di fue el de Himemiya Chikane, lo hice recientemente y fue 1 dia despues del de NagUma. Esa tarde para recompensar la perdida me puse a dibujar a Chikane, dirán que no es la gran cosa pero el problema es que lo hice en la oficina de mamá en lo que papá iba a una entrevista de radio para publicidad en su empresa. La mochila se la quedo papa cuando me recogió asi que agarre una hoja blanca y como no habia lapiceros o siquiera un lápiz dibuje con plumas, ni idea de donde mamá saco tantas plumas y no tiene para un lápiz y un borrador.

El punto es que no utilice nada de lápiz, solo pluma negra, azul y amarilla, solo la piel quedo blanca pero al dia siguiente le pintaría con color piel, o al rato cuando tuviera tiempo pero antes de que se me acabara la inspiracion y lo que paso fue lo siguiente…

_Me encontraba yo durante un tiempo entre clases con el dibujo de Chikane y creo que bastante centrada porque Miku se me acerco cuando acabe el dibujo._

_—Está bonito. —dijo despues de verlo._

_— ¿Eso crees? —pregunte emocionada y sigo sin saber porque._

_—Si bastante_

_— ¿lo queres? —pregunte y me miro fijo._

_— ¿Hablas enserio? —asentí—eres muy dulce—dijo cuándo le di el dibujo para despues abrazarme de nuevo. Podría hacer esto diario esto y no me molestaría_

_Y asi fue como perdí el segundo dibujo… y como sentí que quería bailar (imagínense como me sentí si yo ODIO bailar)._

Manera más tonta de perder un dibujo pero solo es superada por el tercer dibujo. Pero aun asi me pregunto porque Miku dijo que soy dulce.

_— ¡Touma! —yo pensé que la había perdido. Minami Touma, el primer dibujo que me salió digno de recordar. Como ya saben soy ambidiestra pero aun no soy tan buena dibujando con la izquierda como la derecha y para ser el primer dibujo con la izquierda me salió fenomenal, la unica diferencia a como dibujo con la derecha es que los trazos son más suaves, es decir no esta tan remarcado._

_El punto es que pensé que la habia perdido y la encontré en la misma carpeta donde guardé a "Shizuma&amp;Nagisa" pero… justo en ese momento Miku estaba frente mío._

_— ¿Para mí? —pregunto confundida._

_—No, no… No decía "toma" del verbo tomar—dije negando nerviosa—Me refiero a Minami Touma ¿ves? —dije señalando el nombre que ya estaba escrito._

_—Ah…—dijo decepcionada a punto de irse con Rin_

_—Pero tómalo si queres, es todo tuyo— ¿Por qué mierda dije eso? Créanme no lo sé, solo no queria que se fuera asi._

_— ¿De verdad? —pregunto la ojos zafiro desconfiada._

_—Claro, ya te di 2 ¿No? Pues completa la colección—dije en tono un poco bromista._

_—Siento que te dejare sin dibujos—Eso me importa un carajo si con eso sonreís y me abrazas._

—_Mientras tenga un papel y un lapicero todo bien. —encogí los hombros y sonrio. _

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla pero fue tan rápido que no reaccione, enserio, si bien habia mucha diferencia entre nuestras alturas yo estaba sentada y ella estaba enfrente mio, me quede en shock, ella se alejó a guardar el dibujo eso que está en su cara… ¿Es un sonrojo?_

Me quede con ganas de lanzarme por la ventana de lo feliz que estaba me quede con cara de *o* y fue un ¡CO-CO-COMBO BRE-BRE-BRE-BREAKER!

Pero me quede con la duda de algo pues yo creo que Neru sabe algo porque cuando le conté y se burló de qué me puse roja, sé que ella lo sabe pero no me lo piensa a decir, ni modo a extorsionarla hasta que me diga.

* * *

— ¡Pero si estas enana! —exclame a Neru mientras estábamos en el portón de salida.

— ¡Pero tu acentito da risa! —exclamó en defensa

— ¡Arrepiéntete de lo que has dicho! —casi grite

— ¡Che Running! —exclamo haciendo una mala imitación del sonido gutural británico que tengo al hablar mezclado con el español característico de Argentina.

— ¡Ya verás! — exclame haciéndole cerillo a la rubia.

— ¡basta! ¡Basta! —exclamo quitándome de encima. —Eres insoportable.

—Aun asi me amas—dije en un tono ligeramente arrogante.

La ojos miel solamente se cruzó de brazos y sentí que me había pasado.

—Oye… perdón… Pero enserio no pude evitarlo

—Yo tampoco ¿A mano?

—Dale

—Dale, dale che _understandg_. — ¿Esto en serio? La palabra "understand" ni siquiera lleva "g" Lo sabía Neru sería causa de mis dolores de cabeza.

—Tan siquiera y nos Tsundere… Neko-chan ~ —Ella odiaba que le dijera así, pues todos le llamaban asi, esta niña no admite lo Neko que es, y además de todo, es Tsundere.

—Oh cállate ¡Yo soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas! — ¡¿Ella dijo Qué?!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —enserio esta niña no se da cuenta de lo que dice y que detrás esta una señora que nos está viendo raro. Ha de ser esa mirada homofóbica

— ¡Soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas! — ¿enserio aún no se da cuenta?

—Repetílo

— ¡Soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas!

—Es decir que sos completamente torta ¿No eras bisexual?

—Nop completamente lesbiana Baby—no pude más me solté a reír— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿te has dado cuenta de que no somos las únicas aquí cierto? —Hasta ahora lo ha pillado. Vio como la señora se alejaba mientras una niña le tomaba del brazo, de lado nuestro había una chica que de seguro iba en 3ro igual.

— ¡Te voy matar! —exclamó dándome golpes en la espalda.

—Ya, ya… Cálmate—pedí dándome la vuelta—tranquila ¿sí?

Ella se calmó, o eso creí. Al instante se me abalanzo pero logre evitarlo casi al completo y quedó arrinconada entre mis brazos contra el portón del colegio.

—Y asi se comprueba que sos neko—dije y ella se sonrojo.

—No es verdad—murmuro con un puchero desviando la mirada. —eso es porque te aprovechas de que soy baja.

—Mentiras, solo soy master—dije aun en la misma posición. Le solté y me aleje ligeramente—Pero para que veas que soy buena ahora intenta acorralarme vos—ofrecí y ella acepto casi al instante. Si no estalle en risa es porque Neru lo hizo primero.

—Esto es tan ridículo—dijo soltándome y nos estabilizamos—Esta bien, está bien, sos Tachi, yo soy Neko—Vaya, nunca creí que lo admitiría, es decir, hace 3 semanas que nos conocemos y he aprendido que puede ser igual de terca que yo.

— ¿Estás en tu lado Dere-Dere? —pregunté y ella soltó un bufido.

—Agh, que pesada que eres—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No te enojes Neru—dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella dio 2 pasos hacia atrás pero tropezó con una de las mochilas de los niños de primaria. Logre atraparla pero ahora que lo pienso si una de mis "acosadoras personales" me viera me tratarían de mentirosa ya que siempre digo que no salgo con nadie.

No recuerdo si lo explique pero una de las salidas está en reparación asi que Primaria y Secundaria salimos por la entrada/salida de primaria hasta nuevo aviso. Asi que ya saben porque la mochila estaba ahí. Lo importante aquí es que había mucha gente alrededor.

Verán yo puede atrapar a Neru antes de que cayera pero quedamos en una posición que es típica en las películas que los protagonistas se besan y está casi NO es la excepción. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. La cara de Neru estaba a unos centímetros míos, casi podía sentir el aire caliente que salía de su nariz en mis labios. Mi cabello por lo largo que es y gracias a la gravedad cayo tapando el rostro de ambas de casi todos los ángulos visibles. Pues la unica parte al descubierto miraba hacia la pared. Mierda. De seguro medio colegio ha de creer que la he besado. En sí no me molesta demasiado, pero sería incómodo porque es mi MA [Mejor Amiga].

Pero… ¿Si Neru fuera Miku? Esa si no me molesta para nada, es más creo que eso sería perfecto… ¿Y si…?

No sé por qué la cara de Neru cambio a Miku, y creo que si me acerco… ¡Ella no es Miku! ¡ES NERU!

Solté a Neru abruptamente y se pegó contra el suelo en la parte trasera (el trasero pues) y tambien el coco pero contra la mini-acera que hay. Auch, hasta a mí me dolió.

—Avisa si me vas a soltar coño—exclamó sobándose.

—Perdona—me disculpé extendiendo mi mano y ayudándole a pararse de nuevo. ¿Esa es Miku?

Miku tenía la mochila colgada y miraba hacia acá. No dijo nada solamente paso a un lado de nosotras y salió. No sé porque siento que la cague enormemente y ni siquiera sé que es lo que cague. Ah joder estoy hecha un lío.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto

—No, no es nada—dije y puso una sonrisa pícara. ¡Madre santa! Ya va a comenzar ¬¬

— ¿No estarás asi porque Miku nos vio? — ¡¿Qué mierda Neru?!

— ¿Miku que tiene que ver cómo yo estoy?

—Olvídalo, aun no te das cuenta

— ¿Cuenta de qué? — ¿De qué carajos está hablando?

—Mira, date cuenta sola, no es tan dificil—me dio un golpecito en la frente de esas maneras que se consideran un zape con un dedo.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Decime! ¡Neru! ¡Ne…!

— ¡Luka! —Justo ahora tenía que aparecer mamá —Ya vámonos que se me hace tarde. Ni modo, contra mamá nuca ganare asi que sometida subí al auto.

* * *

Ya sinceramente estoy hecha un lío porque me puesto a analizar las formas en las que me he comportado con Miku y las cosas que he hecho y sigo sin hallarle explicación lógica. Empecemos con el análisis que llevo a ver si me pueden ayudar.

Primero. Cuando la conocí la considere la mina más hermosa que he visto y bueno ya no lo considero, ahora lo afirmo. Pero fue instantáneo, ni siquiera me la pensé ni me la plantee. Eso es raro, si he sentido atracción hacia gente pero fue despues de un tiempo despues de analizarlos bien. Con Miku no fue así. Simplemente una mirada, un segundo y un resultado inmediato.

Segunda, acepte dibujarle yo NO hago eso. Yo JAMÁS le he dibujado a nadie, excepto a Oka-san y Otou-san por obvias razones. A Lena y Luke (si les llamo a mis padres por su nombre) por los dibujos del colegio del dia de la madre y del padre. También va para los cumpleaños porque nunca tengo plata para un buen regalo.

En si le doy vueltas al asunto y no le hallo explicación.

Se los juro no la hallo.

Luego de hacer el dibujo tan fenomenal que hice, me ENAMORE de ese dibujo, eso tampoco pasa muy seguido. Y cuando pasa le saco copia y entrego la copia no el original y el problema aquí es que NO le saqué copia y le di el dibujo ORIGINAL.

Y despues de eso el UNICO dibujo que me ha salido sin lápiz con pura pluma desde que soy dibujante se lo di sin pensármela y dale que es cierto que yo casi no razono las cosas, casi siempre sigo a mi kokoro y a mi instinto [Uy, soy bien salvaje xD] pero sobre algo asi yo me la pienso 128747645948 veces ANTES de hacer semejante cosa.

Y luego Touma, el primer dibujo que me sale con mi zurda, mi bebe, mi idola, mi amor platónico [¿Qué? Amo a Touma, Alois, Moka… buena todos los personajes con la voz de Nana] estaba adagafsgdfagas y simplemente se lo di porque no quería que se fuera triste. Solo por algo asi. ¡Sí! ¡Soy egoísta, terca, testaruda y algo malhablada joder! ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que era perfecta? SI lo pensaste debo decírtelo, no lo soy.

Soy una chica de 14 años con la mente de un niño de 7 años, y si NIÑO, ni siquiera niña. Soy terca, testaruda, un poco orgullosa, algo peleonera [aunque ya estoy semi-reformada] traviesa, me meto en problemas, mi memoria es una mierda que con suerte retiene la información esencial. Tengo tantos traumas en mi vida que solo recuerdo desde que tengo 9 años en adelante, lo demás es memoria flash, que es por un segundo y si no lo apunto sabrá Kami cuando recupero ese recuerdo, ademas de que la mayoría de mis recuerdos regresan en sueños y casi siempre son pesadillas.

Pero volviendo al tema… Ahora que lo pienso… soy algo así como una esclava de su sonrisa… ¡De verdad! SI me pidiera un beso, un abrazo, toda la tarea del ciclo escolar, que vea Yaoi estoy segura que con tal de que me sonría como lo ha hecho lo hago. No me gusto para nada la cara que hizo en la salida.

Pero ¿Por qué?

¡Santa mierda! ¿Por qué?

¡No entiendo ni un puto carajo de mierda!

Kami-sama ilumíname, vos Tambien Yisus serví de algo y decíme que es lo que me está pasando.

Ya no aguanto.

Tome mi guitarra y subí a mi pieza, afine la guitarra y comencé tocar una melodía que no me identificaba pero me dio un impulso incontrolable de tocarla. De verdad que no entiendo. Pero si se preguntan cuál es la cancion se llama Loving the Alien de Velvet Revolver.

— ¿Inspirada? —pregunto Tore, un tío que viene a visitarme bastante seguido, no recordé que él venía sonriendo entrando a la habitación.

—No, solo me dio por tocarla—dije simple guardando la guitarra—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? —pregunté.

—Hasta al martes ¿por? —Preguntó despues y ya sé a dónde iba su pregunta.

—Nada—dije negando con la cabeza— ¿Recordás a Neru, la chica de la que te hable?

— ¿la Neko? —Asentí—Si la recuerdo ¿Paso algo?

—Nop, bueno, nada malo. Pero… hoy casi nos besamos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó

—¡Fue un accidente! —Dije rápidamente—Lo que pasa es que se cayó nuestros rostros quedaron cerca y pues por un momento pensé en Miku y luego recode que era Neru y la solté y se pegó, lo malo es que medio colegio nos vio y mi cabello tapo nuestros rostros a todo mundo y Miku nos vio y se armó un tremendo lío estoy segura, solo mira su mirada, porque si ves bien el tono de azul que…

— ¡Ya entendí! fue un accidente y con esto solo me acabas confirmar lo que ya pensaba.

— ¿Qué pensabas?

— ¿Aun no te das cuenta? — Es lo mismo que Neru insinuó/pregunto.

—¿De qué?

—Olvídate.

—No quiero, decíme.

—A vos te gusta Miku— A ya, tan sencillo como eso, me gusta Mik- ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué?! Te volviste loco—de verdad que sí, Miku solo es… ¿Qué es? No es mi amiga, ni mi enemiga, bueno, ella no me gusta ese el punto.

—Sí, sí, me volví loco— ¡No me des el avión! —Solo piénsalo ¿sí?

—Yo jamás me he enamorado ni me ha gustado alguien asi que por favor no me salgas con esas cosas.

—Por eso lo digo, no sabes que es el amor y sos una completa ingenua y densa.

De alguna manera sé que le preocupo.

—Gracias Tore-san—agradecí y nos abrazamos.

Ya de noche mientras me pongo a tratar de saber que me sucede con esa peli-aqua de ojos celestes que me confunde tanto. Puede que lo que Tero-san haya dicho sea una completa locura, pero hay algo malo, la cordura no es una de mis virtudes.

— ¿Qué me haces Miku? —me pregunté mirando el techo de nuestra pieza, siendo de noche cuando se supone debería estar dormida. Joder Miku, devuélveme mi capacidad de dormir.


	4. Chapter 3

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste. Porque aqui les traigo ¡Mi vida diaria!

Como bien saben Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si asi que YOLO.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer, haber si en el siguiente a Luka se le quita lo densa...

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"17 de Octubre, retiro espiritual"**

—Mátenme—masculle abriendo los ojos.

—Levántate—me dijo Tero-san aun en medio de su letargo. —No puedes llegar tarde—me dijo. Creo que no describí a mi tío, solo es 4 años mayor que yo y duerme conmigo cuando está de visita

—Si te quitaras de encima ayudarías mucho—dije, aunque tenía el pants puesto desde anoche me faltaba cepillarme el cabello como siempre. Ademas hoy me haré una coleta, parece que haremos deporte, o una trenza, el que sea más cómodo—Además ya estoy lista.

—No te has puesto el pants.

—Eso es lo que vos pensas. —Es tan lindo ganarle a Tero en una batalla.

—Ya verás…—Alguien toco la puerta, seguro es papa.

—Chicos a levantarse—dijo Luke en la puerta con no mejor aspecto al mio. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y en la cara estaba marcada la desvelada que se hecho con Lena-san anoche, por eso nos costó conciliar el sueño a Tero y a mí.

—Si papa—dije

—Hoy Lena nos lleva asi que aprovecha.

No hubo que decir más y me más rápido de lo que Kuro-Illye se besó a Miyu. ¿Por qué? Porque papa no tiene, auto, licencia ni sabe conducir. Mamá es la del auto, la del permiso y la que conduce. ¿Por qué desaprovechar eso? Además no sabemos dónde queda el bendito seminario donde tenemos que ir.

— ¿De qué color era mi equipo? —pregunte a Tero la cual tomaba una polera verde.

—Rojo—respondió un poco burlón. Desde que le dije lo del casi NO beso de Neru y yo, me insinúa cosas que no son, y… Neru y yo estamos en el mismo equipo y eso quiere decir que pasaremos el día juntas sin la compañía de alguien.

—Gracias. —y el problema no es que estemos en el mismo equipo, si no que ¡Haku Yowane está también! Y para no darles una larga explicación les dire que es una chica un poco parecida a mí, de cabellos plateados como los de Kakashi y ojos rojos, suele peinarse en 1 coleta baja como yo lo hacía hasta el año pasado y bueno, esa chica me da cosa, ya verán porqué.

—"¿En qué piensas?" —me pregunto Tero en notas de su teléfono.

—"En que Miku se portó un poco extraña"—respondí en las mismas notas mientras escuchaba música.

—"¿En qué sentido?" —volvió a preguntar.

—"Me ha estado evitado desde hace 2 días, ¿Sera porque aún no contesto su hola en FB?"

—"¿De qué va de eso?" —me pregunto.

—"Yo que sé"—dije simple y mi tío me miro con cara resignada para despues negar con la cabeza.

—Sos una idiota—dijo lo suficiente bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara. ¿Idiota yo? Bueno si, pero ¿qué le dio por resaltarlo ahora?

— ¿Aquí es no? —preguntó papa.

—No sé, eres tú el que me está guiando—respondió mamá. Touchè. —A ver dice… "Seminario San Ángel"

Si… Luke no cambia, siempre intenta lucirse con Lena… ¡¿Por qué mierda aún no se casan?!

—Yo voy a dejar a Luka espérame en el OXXO—dijo Luke mientras Lena abría la cajuela del auto para que sacara una mini lonchera y también el morral en donde guardo varias cosas importantes.

Llevaba una lonchera donde tenía pues mi almuerzo y aparte el morral negro donde estaba mi móvil, los audífonos, un libro, la polera blanca del colegio por si me decían que me la cambiara, y un poco de plata.

Papa se bajó me guio a la puerta y despues de confirmar la hora que me recogería (las 6 pm) entramos, no vi a nadie y me distraje platicando con una amiga mía y compañera del club de soccer, si no estoy mal su nombre es Furukawa Miki. Pero llego más gente y me comenzó a hacer de lado. Y como no i quien llego era su cortejador

En fin me fui a sentar como pinche anti-social que soy y entonces la persona de alado me da un abrazo que me deja sin aire porque el agarre fue del cuello… Adivinen quien era… Esperen me acaban de notificar que no les pagan por adivinar, ¡jum! Codos… Pues como es de esperarse, o tal vez no tanto, era Akita Neru.

— ¡Che, ya ni saludas! — ¿Esta niña cuando dejará de hacer esa mala copia?

—No te había visto—y era la verdad, ya si me salia con sus moños Neko-Tsundere es su bronca.

—Se nota—dijo en ese tono pícaro—Pensando en Miku ¿no?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Esta niña es insistente—Tengo sueño no quería venir hoy.

—Mírale el lado bueno, no tendrás examen de deportes y no correrás bajo el sol toda la hora—me dijo y enserio Neru… Eso. No. Ayuda.

—No claro que no, me la pasare todo 1 día corriendo en un seminario, escuchando pláticas religiosas sin recibir nada a cambio—dije irritada, Miku 1 día antes me explico que se hacía normalmente en los retiros espirituales.

— ¿Qué te dio?

—¡Tengo sueño y no he desayunado!

— ¿Estas de coña? —pregunto.

— ¿tengo cara de estarlo? ¡La comida es sagrada!

— ¿Qué clase de lema raro es ese? —me pregunto

—El que rige mi vida, Yo podría comer aún más que Goku y Naruto unidos y no engordo como ellos Incluso como más que Luke

— ¿Quién es Luke?

—Mi padre adoptivo—dije—la forma de llamar a mis padres es, la mayoría de las veces por su nombre y de vez en cuando por sus títulos.

—Ya veo—dijo y me mostro esa sonrisa radiante de siempre.

— ¡Hola! —¡NOOOOOO! ¿Tan temprano Yisus? ¡¿De verdad?! Van máximo 7 minutos de que llegue y me la pones a Haku Yowane enfrente. ¡Son las 7:25 de la mañana!

PUTO YISUS ¬¬

—Hola Yowane-san—salude.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan educada? —preguntaron las 2 al mismo tiempo. No me ayudan.

—El sueño y el hambre hacen maravillas—dije para excusarme, ¿No nota Neru lo nerviosa que me pone esta enana? De solo recordar lo que pasa en soccer en cuanto llego ya me da cosa…

— Hey… Luka-chan…—no me gusta a donde va esto. Oh dios está haciendo la pose del spiderman. — ¿Un rapidín?

— ¡No! —exclame sonrojada escondiéndome detrás de Neru. Al carajo si se malinterpretaba, al fin y al cabo medio colegio piensa que la bese. Pero la que más me intriga es la reacción de Miku ¿pero porque? ¡Este no es el momento para pensar eso! Tengo una chica enfrente mio que es capaz de violarme en medio seminario. —Este yo… mira… —dios mio busca que decir Luka.

— ¿Neru-chan ya me gano la partida?

— ¡No! —mi cara no podía estar más roja estoy segura, pero es que recordé el casi beso entre nosotras.

— ¡Te pusiste roja! Es verdad… Neru se ha adueñado de tu Heart —Maldita Haku…

— ¡Oh mi amor! Vayámonos juntas a disfrutar nuestro amor donde nadie nos juzgue—Maldita Neru…—Conozco un buen lugar, Si queres tu cubro tus papás—Ya… Maldita seas Neru.

—Neru-chan, si queres le pido ayuda a mi hermano para que las lleve a la frontera— ¿Y este tipo quién es?

— ¿No queren que las acompañe? —pregunto Haku, de verdad malditas sean todas… ¡Si el cambie el sexo al tipo ese! Problem? —haríamos un trío interesante…

—Cállense—grite sonrojada corriendo, literalmente, de ahí. Al final choque con alguien y terminamos en el suelo. —Lo siento—me disculpe y mi cambia cambió totalmente al ver quien era. — Miku ¿cómo has estado?

—Err… Bien gracias. — ¿Qué con esa cara?

— ¿No te lastime?

—No tranquila, peores caídas he tenido.

—Si lo comprendo… como la vez que me caí por toda una escalinata—de recordarlo me volvio a doler la espalda.

—Etto… Luka-chan…—de nuevo… ¿Qué con esa cara?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me dejas levantarme—eso me cayó como baldazo. Yo ahí haciendole plática sobre ella, sobre un seminario… ¿Eso que tiene de malo? ¡Joder! Ahora malpienso todo. Malditas sean Neru y Haku.

— ¡Pe-Perdón! — ¿Por qué mierda tartamudee? —Veo que viniste—Que comentario más idiota.

—Sí, es que quiero ir al parque de diversiones a Niihama y al cine—me dijo Miku.

— ¿Y cómo está eso? —pregunte.

—No lo sabes— ¿Saber qué? —Vale, no lo sabes. El colegio realiza muchas salidas, a final de este mes organiza una salida al cine y en febrero nos llevarán a un parque de atracciones en Niihama el "Shingai"

— ¡¿De verdad?! —grite emocionada. De todas las veces que he visitado Japón ha sido mi ilusión ir a ese parque. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. — ¡Wow! No puedo esperar a ir—no sé porque el deseo de exteriorizarlo—Ojala vayas conmigo—ni idea de porque dije eso otro.

—Si… bueno… yo tambien lo espero. ¿No andas con alguien?

—Con Neru y Haku—la cara de Miku cambio cuando dije el nombre de Neru ¿Por qué? La bonita es un misterio. — ¿Queres acompañarme con Neru? Siento que ella me a violar con Haku—dije en tono juguetón pero con un verdadero deje de miedo.

—No gracias—hasta la voz le cambio, ¿será que tambien es Tsundere? —Además vine con Rin-chan y me está esperando—yo no la veo—mira ahí está—dijo señalando hacia un montón de gente y fue corriendo antes de que dijera algo. Que rara esta niña.

— ¿Ligando tan temprano y en pleno seminario? —Neru tenía que ser…

—Neru…

— ¿Si?

—Cierra. La. Boca.

—Hagamos una dinámica para que despierten—dijo un coordinador frente a todos los adormilados jovenes a través de un megáfono—Quiero que se pongan en equipos de 5 y se tomen de las manos y haga pequeños círculos. No puedes soltase de las manos. —no me diga profesor ¬¬

—El juego, digo dinámica es simple en verdad—dijo uno de los chicos de pastoral. —Deberán con el espacio entre sus brazos tomar a alguien y entonces se unirá a su grupo y ayudara a unir más personas, cuando suene el silbato se detendrán.

—El juego que diga dinámica se llama células, asi que mostraremos como es la unificación de las células. No sean tan bruscos ni lastimen a nadie—Ya… en realidad nos saldrán con una cursilería de que somos 1 sola célula. — ¿Listos? —Se oyó un "si" apático de todos. No pues vaya ánimo. — ¡Comiencen!

— ¡Agh! ¡Me ahorcan me ahorcan! —grite pero entre el griterío de los demás no me oyeron o simplemente les valió un carajo.

No pasaron 3 segundos de que dijo comiencen y 2 equipos distintos me habían tomado como indico el profesor, el problema es que las que me tomaban eran más bajas que yo por la diferencia me tomaban del cuello y mis queridos MA me jalaba con fuerza para que no me llevaran. No sé quién sean las que me estén jalando pero creo que Miki si los reconocería si me llegan a matar enserio.

— ¡Sos nuestra, Luka-chan! —exclamó Miku, bueno, si es ella no me molestaba si me asfixiaba… ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces quien me había jalado eran Miku, Rin, Len y SeeU, ¿y las otras quiénes eran? Viré la cabeza y vi a Haku junto a otras chicas que no conozco. No sé porque me sentí ligeramente incómoda de que Haku y Miku se pelearan por quien me llevaba a su equipo.

—Cuidado Miku—exclamé cuando el equipo de unos compañeros nuestros la intentaron agarrar, lo único que logre es que me llevaran a mí en vez de a ella.

Me pregunto cómo le ira a Neru, con lo pequeña que es se les escabulle fácilmente, lo malo es que no convive con nadie más yo, de segura se las sabrá apañar. No la veo, pero encontré a Miku que parecía buscar a algo o alguien. En eso sonó el silbato.

— ¿Quién es la célula más grande? —el equipo de Neru grito fuertemente "nosotros" ¡¿Cómo se consiguió 17 personas en 2 minutos?! [De los cuales recibí golpes en los costados y la falta de aire por parte de Miku y Haku].

— ¡Háganse más grande! —otro caos.

Miku vino hacia mí de nuevo llevándome a su equipo las otras 2 veces que pararon el juego para hacer lo mismo que describí anteriormente. Lo malo es que a la tercer nos robaron a los demás quedando solo nosotras 2. En otras circunstancias esto sería TAN yuri, es decir, tomadas de las manos viéndonos fijamente… ¿Dónde estará Neru por cierto?

¡Agh! ¡A la mierda Neru! Yo quiero esta con Miku.

—Ni modo, nos tocó unirnos a otra. —le dije con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, fuimos a la de un compañero nuestro llamado Tomoya y sus amigos Sunohara, Tomoyo y las gemelas Kyou y Ryo. Ademas de por supuesto nuestros gemelitos Rin y Len.

El silbato volvio a sonar. Y como lo supuse, dijeron una cursilería sobre la unión. "Todos somos una sola célula, vinimos de lados diferentes y somos diferentes pero a la final servimos para un mismo propósito, el mandato de Jesucristo" ¿Qué onda con ese vago?

Detrás de nosotros estaba un vago, todo sucio, harapiento y su cabello era tan sucio y largo que le tapaba la cara. Estaba esculcando entre las cosas. Pobre, de seguro tiene hambre. Cuando pueda le doy uno de mis sándwiches.

Despues hicimos otro juego donde supuestamente éramos barcas. Tenías que juntar una cantidad específica de gente. Si no me equivoco dirán algo sobre el trabajo en equipo y adaptarse a las circunstancias. Primero dijeron 2 personas. No sé cómo se dio pero instantáneamente Miku y yo nos aferramos una a la otra mientras la cobriza miraba hacía un punto—con esa mirada que le lanzo a Tero cuando le gano un videojuego—en específico pero dimos una mini charla en lo que revisaban que fueran binas.

Despues pidieron cuartetos, nos unimos con Len y Rin al instante, con 5 se agregó a SeeU, a partir de 7 se armó el caos, negociando y todo para conseguir la cantidad porque ya los comenzaban a contar. Lo curioso de esta actividad es que Miku y yo nunca nos separamos, cada quien mando a la mierda de manera sutil a los demás permaneciendo juntas, nunca solté su mano ¿o ella la mía? Como sea… el juego acabó... y pensaba como atrapar al vago y darle algo de comer al pobre.

— ¿En qué equipo estas? —le pregunte en lo que se calmaban todos.

—En el azul—dijo abriendo su chaqueta dejando ver una polera celeste. —Tengo frío—dijo en voz baja pero lo escuche de todas maneras.

—Te presto mi chaqueta—dije pues hace rato me dio calor entre todo el ajetreo y la tenía atada a mi cintura. Ella volteo a verme rápidamente. —Si queres digo…

—No gracias—dijo rápidamente ¿nerviosa? —Tú la debes ocupar más que yo.

—No—dije—ademas vos sos la que tenés frío.

—Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte—agradeció.

No es nada si me muestras esa sonrisa—Es inevitable—dije en voz baja.

Llamarón a Miku para que fuera con su equipo, quedo con Rin y otros chicos que no conozco.

— ¡Luka-chan!

— ¡Waa! —grite cayéndome al suelo. Haku no pierde esa mañana de lanzarse contra mí. Desde que vio que vamos a soccer lo hace siempre que me ve… Imagínense cómo será en media clase… eso ya se puede considerar ACOSO SEXUAL.

Aunque considerado con Artísticas, donde escogí el taller de música que salgo semi-violada, todos ahí lo pueden constatar.

— ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! —dijo emocionada y no es por ser grosera pero me aleje lo más posible escondiéndome tras el poste de a canasta de baloncesto. — ¿Por qué te escondes? —pregunto pero no creo que sea necesario responderlo.

Neru aparecio una vez que la nombraran los coordinadores para ver si no faltaba.

— ¡Británica viajera! —exclamó abrazándome con fuerza y no puedo negarme a eso.

— ¿Eres inglesa? —pregunto Haku.

— ¿No es obvio? —Neru respondio por mí—Los ojos, el acento, el que sepa mejor que nadie el Inglés y esa manera en la que lo habla y Luka es un nombre popular allá

Dale, asi si era más que obvio de donde era.

De aquí fuimos a rezar y bueno, no rece ni mierda. Luego en lo que entramos a una conferencia, antes de entrar, le ofrecí mi sándwich pero me lo devolvió, despues lo vi muriéndose a media conferencia y se lo ofrecí de nuevo y se revelo que en realidad era un maestro y quería ver como se comportaban con gente "inferior" a ellos y blablablá…

Almorzamos en grupos y hable mucho con Miku, regale mis sándwiches y mi jugo pero recibí cacahuates, yogur y pan :D

—Oigan amigos aún nos falta tiempo para que los demas acaben ¿jugamos a algo? —hablo Kumuru Kurono, la chica vivaz de nuestra aula que se lleva bien con todo mundo. Tambien es de las "populares" en el colegio.

— ¿A que jugamos? —pregunto una gran amiga suya llamada Mizore.

—Gira la botella—Odio ese juego con toda mi alma. Pero todos se sentaron a jugar incluso Miku con lo pudorosa que llega a ser aveces. Y como no quiero ser la unica fuera de esta convivencia de grupo acepte rogando a todos los cielos que no me tocara en ningún momento ser la sometida.

A un chico llamado Light le retaron a correr gritando que era gay pero luego de alegar que gritar que era gay en pleno seminario que era gay no era la mejor idea corrió alrededor de todos los grupos "Me gusta los ponys rosas salvajes"

Lo sabía… si me preguntarían 3 cosas. Algo de mi pasado que prefiero no recordar. Algo acerca de mi sexualidad "dudosa" y si salgo con Neru. O tres quien me gusta.

Si bien no me gusta nadie, se cómo funciona la mente, dirán nombres al azar y como no conozco a casi nadie quedaré con mi cara de WTF?! Y se malinterpretará. En ocasiones como estas agradezco infinitamente que ni Neru ni Haku estén en mí mismo grupo.

Por suerte no me tocó ser condenada ni una sola vez, solo condenar pero en realidad no le condene. Ay soy un amorsh.

Lo vergonzoso fe en la porra donde Tomoya y Sunohara siendo algo así como los líderes del grupo os hicieron mover las caderas haciendo un baile "sensual" mientras gritábamos "3D" es algo a lo que llaman "Trueque"

—Siento que le acabo de hacer truque a la nada—me dijo Miku y tal vez me lo imagine pero posiblemente, con una posibilidad casi nula de que sea cierto pero… hubo un ligerísimo, casi imperceptible sonrojo.

— ¿Qué es un trueque? —pregunte.

—Justo lo que acabamos de hacer—volteó a la cabeza—pero más eroticoysensual—dijo lo último de manera atropellada que casi no entendí.

De aquí he adquirido una nueva maña, abrazar a Miku y recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Se siente horriblemente hermoso. No me separe de ella hasta hacer la porra de nuevo.

Despues de hacer la porra otra vez, que Haku me diera una de esas miradas que causan que me quiera poner un cinturón de castidad y una burlona y pícara de Neru joder, yo ya me quería ir y apenas eran como las 9 o 10 de la mañana.

Total, caminamos por TODO el seminario para llegar a una cancha de soccer tamaño profesional aunque un poco descuidada, pues el pasto estaba algo largo. Nos acomodaron en 4 filas a las cuales le pusieron número y nos fueron sorteando para revolvernos todos. Despues nos dieron números y si decían tu número tenías que correr por las 3 filas y pasar por las piernas de los de tu fila para llegar al frente, las filas no eran estáticas, se podían alargar mientras los demás corrían y achicar cuando pasabas por debajo.

Por la magnífica suerte que me cargo dijeron el número 7 primero. Es decir MI número casualidad de la vida, competí contra Miku, Haku y el celular con patas, o sea Neru. Les gane pero antes recibí golpes en la espalda y el cuerpo de alguien que no conozco pero que pesaba mucho. Ay pobre de mi cuerpo mañana. Me va a doler horrible, yo lo sé.

Despues vino otra competencia, donde separaron de 2 filas creando 1 y quedaban 2 y cada quien conservaba su número. Neru le tocó mi fila asi que estuve abrazada a ella esperando que no dijeran nuestro número porque teníamos que recoger un trapo y llevarlo a nuestra fila y Dios eso era masacre. Al final teníamos que ir toda la fila. Neru y yo ni nos movimos pero aun asi recibí golpes, porque yo tengo un increiblemente grande impulso de protegerle siempre y recibí todos los golpes que debía recibir ella a excepcion de una raspada en su pierna izquierda que se hizo cuando éramos 4 filas.

Luego nos separaron en colores de nuevo y nos llevaron a una arboleda donde había papel cartón, nos ordenaron que tomáramos pintura y pusiéramos nuestro nombre algo me decía que iba salir mal y así fue. Maestros un consejo…

NUNCA DEJEN PINTURA A MAS DE 100 ADOLESCENTES DE ULTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA.

A excepcion de Miku, Neru y yo todos terminaron llenos de pintura. Tremenda regañiza que recibieron del asesor.

Luego de limpiarnos las manos el maestro nos dijo que inventáramos una porra en honor a la virgen del rosario "chayo" no dire la porra es vergonzosa peor que la de mi grupo.

Primer fuimos a la sala de conferencias donde teníamos que armar a frase "El que no vive para servir no sirve para amar" con las palabras que había ahí. Despues fuimos a la cancha de soccer [no pues, ya nos fuimos de punta a punta] donde pasamos un globo de agua por unos trapos sin usar las manos. Luego fuimos a lado del salón de conferencias a otra mini arboleda donde nos taparon los ojos, nos quitaron los zapatos y nos hicieron preguntas de Jesucristo.

Luego fuimos a lado de la capilla donde nos hicieron jugar al ahorcado donde la respuesta era la misma frase del principio. De haber sabido ¬¬

Luego corrimos —Sip, TODO fue corriendo— a donde habia una estatua de la virgen maría y nos hicieron preguntas sobre la biblia. Luego caminamos a la estación del frente—por fin no corrimos—y nos hicieron una pregunta a la que solo respondí Moisés porque la tipa de Pastoral tenía la respuesta anotada en la mesa. Luego de la pregunta pasamos por una telaraña de hilos donde teníamos que pasar todos tomados de las manos hacia el otro lado mientras nos hacían más preguntas. Lo pasamos al 3er intento porque como Neru estaba lastimada no podía levantar bien la pierna izquierda.

Ella iba al último para solo tomarme la mano a mí, mientras que o se la tomaba a Miki porque ni de coña dejo que Haku me tome la mano.

Luego volvimos a correr a donde estábamos al principio en la cancha de baloncesto para responder que Jesús tenía 12 apóstoles y tener cada quien que hacer una canasta. Yo fui la primera porque antes practicaba baloncesto a nivel casi-profesional pero me quebré mi brazo derecho y deje de jugar por un tiempo y cuando lo iba a retomar me mude de país retomando el soccer. Despues fue Haku por suertuda, luego Neru porque de algo sirvió la clase en el taller de baloncesto, luego Miki igual por suerte y despues los demas no hicieron porque llego otro equipo y nos corrieron, literalmente.

Volvimos a la cancha de soccer para hacer una fila con objetos y prendas. Primero fueron los zapatos, luego los calcetines, luego la chaqueta. Por parte de cada quien, las que tenía tenis de cordones se las quitaron y las estiraron. Yo no porque eran de broche. Luego dijeron que se podían usar mochilas y fuimos por mi morral y mi lonchera al igual que todas por sus loncheras.

Les sacamos el móvil, los audífonos y todo lo que tuviera dentro, en mi caso aparte fue, un libro, un yo-yo, la polera extra que había traído. Una vez ya bastante avanzado me quite mis gafas—Si no se los dije, uso gafas con bastante aumento, son 5 puntos y falta que le los renueven—y entonces llego ¡HAKU YOWANE LA VIOLADORA! Que prácticamente me quito mi polera y la puso en la fila igual y luego me tiro al suelo y me dijo que no me moviera. Yo como soy bien rebelde me pare me fui caminando a conseguir más cosas pero no me puse mi polera porque me amenazó con quitarme los pantalones si me la ponía.

Neru me sirvió como perro para ciegos (eso sonó mal). Pusimos servilletas, fuimos al bote y sacamos botellas de agua y jugo y las pusimos. Y como teníamos ropa puesta nos acortamos al final de la línea cuando no encontrábamos que poner a excepcion de Neru que es alérgica al pasto y ganamos agradecí haberme quitado mis gafas y quedarme a ciegas para no ver varías cosas que prefiero olvidar, Neru me dijo que vio a Tomoya, Sunohara y varios más casi desnudos pues solo traían su bóxer lo que demuestra que no fui la unica que se quitó parte de su ropa.

Una vez que ordenaron recoger nuestras cosas lo primero que hice fue ir por mis gafas, no andaría más a ciegas, ademas, capaz y me los rompían. Cuando me revestía y guardaba mis cosas y Neru las suyas me vinieron una oleada de bromas por parte de la misma que la avente al suelo. Despues me senté y le comencé a decir Neko-chan~ se medió-enojo y terminamos en una "pelea" donde me quede encima suyo—pues pelábamos de que si tuviéramos una relación la que quedara abajo sería Neko—tipo Sono Hanabira y me quite de encima porque le recalque lo neko que es y porque sentí una insistente mirada en mi espalda que me dio la sensación de que correría sangre si no me quitaba. Y aun me pregunto de quien es esa mirada.

— ¡Por fin comida! —exclame abrazando a Neru.

—Vos solo piensas en comida—me recrimino mi amiga.

— ¡La comida es sagrada! —dije a modo de defensa y suspiro para ir a donde estaban los tacos de canasta y agh. Sabían horribles, los regale y me quede ahí muriendo de hambre hasta que llego Miku al rescate y me dio pan y galletas que le sobraron del almuerzo y me quede abrazada a ella lo más que pude. No la quería soltar ¡Pero no! Tenía que llegar SeeU y decirle que Rin y Len la estaban esperando.

Las bromas que recibí por parte de Neru no tenían precio, si soltaba una pavada más la mataba, sí que sí. Neru y yo fuimos la cancha donde el móvil de Neru se robaba el internet de los padres. Se metió a FB y comenzamos a hablar con una amiga suya que está interesada en ella llamada Teto a través de una llamada pero entonces fallo el Internet y Neru se metio en su mundo de coqueteo de Yaoi. Entonces vi como Piko coqueteaba con Miki y me dio ternura, hacen linda pareja, y en cierto modo me recordó a mí con Miku.

.

.

.

¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABO DE DECIR?!

Piko y Miki se gustan ¿porque lo tuve que comparar con Miku y conmigo? Oh Jesucristo de mierda…

La considere la mina más bonita jamás vista porque no existe nadie más a mis ojos.

Le he dado mis obras maestras porque soy esclava de su sonrisa, y lo soy porque mi voluntad la tiene ella.

Me importa mucho lo que piensa porque… porque… ella… creo que ella…

—Creo que me gusta…—dije viendo hacia Piko y Miki y la rubia me vio.

— ¿Quién? —me pregunto con una mirada preocupada hacia los chicos.

—… Miku…— ¡mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¿Porque esa mirada de "Enserio no me digas¬¬"?

¡Claro! Ella ya se había dado cuenta. Le debo una disculpa.

De aquí no pasó nada especial, nos dieron una conferencia sobre las madres—En la cual Neru se durmió encima de mí porque se la pasó haciendo roleplay hasta las 5 de la mañana y su mama fue a despertarla a las 5:15 am—y nos hicieron hacer una carta hacia nuestras mamá (Lena) en la cual por cierto llore como nena. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que hay cosas que aun o estoy preparada para contar? Sigo sin estarlo, el punto es que recordé esas cosas y Neru no hallaba como consolarme. De nuevo sentí una mirada sobre mí pero aún sigo sin saber de quien fue.

Ya despues nos vendaron a todos y nos sentaron en filas, no sé como pero antes de vendarnos Miku y yo nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra y comenzamos a platicar antes de que nos vendaran, cosa innecesaria, a mí me quitan mis gafas y listo. Entonces ella me abrazó como yo lo habia hecho todo el día pero me soltó despues para preguntarme quien era y me hizo preguntarme si tenía pero que la mía.

Le dije que era yo y comenzó a acariciar mi cara para ver si era cierto What?! Y luego me volvio a abrazar poniendo mi cabeza entre… ejem… lo que tiene entre los brazos, el estómago y el cuello. Hasta que oí a un profesor que dijo "Señorita Hatsune suelte a su compañera por favor" Ambas hicimos "Mou~" de respuesta, ya me imagino el puchero que he de estar haciendo me pregunto si Miku habrá hecho uno tambien.

Entonces unas manos tomaron las mías y me levantaron. Me fueron guiando hacia un lugar y me sentaron en otro. Las manos se me hacían conocidas y el aroma del señor se parece al de mi papá. Ya… entonces si no estoy mal, debería ser Luke. Cuando nos dijeron que quitáramos la venda lo hicimos y sip. Era mi padre el que me habia guiado. Vi a todos a un lado de sus padres y me puse a buscar a Miku y la halle detrás de mí junto a Rin y Len recargadas en la pared sin sus padres. No era dificil sacar conclusiones. Los salude a los 3 con una sonrisa y me fue devuelta.

Al momento de desear la paz quise ir a abrazarla de nuevo pero… ya se habia ido junto a sus amigas. Entonces fui a deseársela a Neru a cual estaba de casi el otro lado de la capilla. Fuimos a recoger la carta para mamá y discriminamos a papá porque no le hicimos nada (maldita maestra homofóbica y machista) pero le abrazamos bien fuerte y como estábamos en público no se negó. Entonces él me dio un folder con dedicatorias de mama y papa. Hoy en dia me pregunto dónde carajos la deje.

Fuimos con Neru y su hermano mayor Akita Naro (son idénticos O.O) conversamos un rato y luego Luke y yo fuimos a tomar el colectivo para ir a la oficina y esperar a que el trabajo de Lena terminara y le di mi cartas. Ya despues a casa, a cenar y a dormir.

.

.

.

Y como lo dije, tengo un dolor de huesos HORRIBLE mi cuerpo entero esta mallugado. Ahora estoy de paseo con mi familia en una de las plazas de la ciudad comprando unos boletos para el cine y ahora que sé que me gusta Miku estoy en un duelo existencial.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Conquistarla? ¿Declararme? ¿Pedirle que sea mi novia? ¿Rendirme? ¿Averiguar si ya le gusta alguien? ¿Preguntarle porque su indiferencia desde hace 2 días y que ayer me haya tratado como si nada? ¿Saber si no le soy indiferente? ¡¿Qué carajos debo hacer?!


	5. Chapter 4

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste.

Como bien saben Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si asi que YOLO.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?"**

Te das cuenta de que gustas de gustas de una compañera que casi no te pela ¿O sí? Cómo sea. El punto es que ahora te encuentras en una crisis existencial en la que no tenes ni puta idea de que hacer. ¿No?

Nadie me comprende u.u

Tengo varias opciones y no se cual seguir… ¡Na! Mentiras, ya tengo mi maravilloso plan a prueba de idiotas, osea de mí. Pero aun asi les dire las opciones que me dieron.

Mi queridísima (nótese el sarcasmo) amiga propuso que vaya con todo pues Neru me dijo que la besara, despues de decirme que me olvidara.

Me dijo que dijo que lo intentara, pero primero averiguara su le gusto o no. Capaz solo lo arruinaba o como diría ella "Cagar la amistad a lo wey"

Mi "maravilloso plan" es callar todo lo que siento, ser amiga de Miku y al final del año cuando queden unos minutos para la salida declararme y salir corriendo.

Sip, mi plan es el mejor de todos.

—Luka ya vámonos—dijo Luke, hoy era martes, exactamente 3 días despues del retiro. El lunes había faltado al colegio porque me sentí un poco enferma y mi cuerpo me traiciono. Me lastime bastante durante el retiro.

Estaba en la estación mientras papa cargaba mi guitarra, el me ayudaba para que no se me rompiera en medio del colectivo. Me pregunto si Miku se habrá preocupado de que falte. Puede que sí o puede que no. Pero si de verdad se preocupó es porque me ama.

Ajá si… y yo odio el atún y aborrezco el anime yuri… NI yo me la creo.

* * *

—Hola Luka-chan~

—Hola Miku ¿Cómo estás? —Salude inmediatamente. Apenas entre y me recibió. Cosa medio rara porque su nuevo lugar estaba en el otro lado del salón, a mí misma altura pero en el otro lado. La maestra de español le cambio porque se la pasaba platicando con Lily y Rin.

—Bien y ¿tú? ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

Le contesté y comenzamos a platicar como siempre, aunque hablamos un poco en compañía de Len, SeeU, Rin y Lily, el grupito de siempre.

Entonces llego nuestro maestro de matemáticas, ese que está bien enano, su nombre es Makoto, igual que uno de mis compañeros con el que me llevo bastante bien y cada quien fue a su lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi taller deportivo? —pregunto Miku mirando hacia otro lado con las manos detrás de su espalda un poco nerviosa mientras yo tomaba mi guitarra.

— ¿Eh? Si claro—dije demasiado rápido si tuviera una hermana gemela posiblemente se estaría burlando de mí.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Si…—dije un poco confundida del cambio en su actitud— ¿Y Neru? Quiero decir, siempre vas con ella y no quiero que la dejes sola.

—Tranquila—Ay que linda—Neru se las arreglará, además ya me lo pediste ¿no? ¿Cómo decirte que no?

—Es simple

—Para mí no

— ¿Por qué? —Porque me gustas obvio.

—No sé, si te das cuenta no te he negado nada—Miku volteo la mirada incómoda.

Entonces salimos al taller de banda de guerra y nos encontramos a Len, he visto que cuando estamos cerca Miku suele esconderse tras de él y esta vez no fue la excepcion, aunque cambio la atmósfera cuando bajamos los 3 benditos pisos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pegunto Len con su estilo elegante y tranquilo de siempre.

—A banda de guerra ¿no? —pregunte confundida, pensé que irían al mismo taller.

—Sip Luka-chan se ofreció a acompañarme— ¿Lo hice? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué no fue ella? —Ella de verdad es alguien adorable, y gentil ¿verdad? —Dijo pellizcando mi mejilla izquierda desacomodando mi bufanda, pero no importa, porque es Miku.

—Eso creo… gracias por los halagos—dije sonriendo—Pero vos sos mejor—dije sonriendo mientras recibía una mirada de Len al igual que Miku.

—No al contrario—dijo mientras llegábamos a la locación de su taller— ¿Y tú a que taller vas?

—Yo voy a soccer—dije simple y recibí una mirada asombrada de Len y una de culpabilidad de Miku. — ¿Qué?

—Eso queda al otro lado del colegio ¿Lo sabes no? —pregunto Len

—Aja… ¿y…?

— ¿Sabes que llegarás tarde? —me pregunto Miku. Como si eso me importara solo con pasar un segundo más con ella.

—Haku me ama como para hacerme algo—y no me refería a Haku Yowane, si no a la entrenadora, que curiosamente se llamaba Haku, de hecho es un nombre popular, en mi salón hay 3 Haku. —Ademas siempre pasa lista hasta el final de la clase, puedo estar fuera pero llegar 5 minutos antes de que acabe, que me tomen lista y ya. Mi nombre es de los últimos en la lista.

—Aun asi no quiero que arriesgues tu rendimiento.

Que buena chica.

—Una vez no hace daño.

—Bueno yo me voy a vóley—dijo, el taller de vóley estaba a un lado prácticamente.

—Em yo mejor voy entrando—dijo nerviosa de nuevo.

—Este hasta luego—dije.

—Me contestas el mensaje de Face ¿ok? —dijo.

—Ah dale…_—_dije atarantada, entonces me sonrio y me fui corriendo a soccer, en realidad, lo primero que hace es tomar lista, pero es verdad que soy de las ultimas en la lista.

Apenas llegue un cuerpo se abalanzo a mi espalda dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí haciéndome caer ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿Qué mierda pasa por la mente de Haku Yowane? Agh… aún recuerdo su insinuación en el retiro espiritual.

Me encontraba Neru despues de descubrir que me gustaba Miku. Si bien solo dije que me gustaba de manera ligera en el capítulo anterior no dije mi reacción. Y fue algo curioso…

_._

_—No puede ser me gusta—dije siento que perdía la respiración, me atoraba con mi saliva. ¡No, no, no! Agh, puta vida._

_— ¡Luka-chan respira! —Exclamo Neru, veo la luz… — ¡Respira Joder! —grito dándome golpes y patadas en la espalda_

_— ¡Ya estoy bien cálmate! —y con más dolor del que debería de tener. —Me gusta Miku, joder… Mátenme no quiero vivir…_

_—No seas exagerada niña—dijo la rubia—la tienes fácil, ¿de qué te quejas?_

_—Me agrada tu optimismo pero no creo que sea correspondido—dije deprimida._

_— ¡Ve con todo Luka! —Dijo Neru— ¡Tú puedes! ¡Bésala! ¡Asi sales de dudas! —Si aja Neru…_

_—Mejor me voy pegada a vos porque no quiero esta vida y por lo visto no me quieres matar—dije abrazando a Neru y asi nos quedamos hasta que los maestros comenzaron a avisar que nos iríamos a una conferencia de la maestra de civismo._

_La abracé durante todo el trayecto y en la entrada nos encontramos a Haku Yowane… Comienzo a creer que esta chica me acosa… Fingí que no la vi y cómo que Neru no entendió mi indirecta. Porque le paso por un lado y le saludo con la mano._

_—Oye Luka—llamó Haku y ni modo me volteé hacia ella con Neru aun abrazada. Y de nuevo siento una mirada penetrante que aún no sé de donde viene._

_—Hola Haku—salude_

_—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—dijo._

_—Dale—dije confundida._

_—Ustedes 2 ¿Son amigas? — ¿_No es obvio?

_—Si_

_— ¿Se quieren?— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Es mi MA claro que la quiero._

_—Si—dijimos simples y con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Mucho? _

_—Sip, mucho—dije yo por las 2 mientras Neru asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_—Muy bien—sonrio y miro atrás de nosotras con una sonrisa maliciosa—Muy bien ahora—puso su mano detrás de mi nuca y la otra detrás de la nuca de Neru— ¡Bésense!_

_NI DE JODA._

_No de como pero logre zafarme del agarre de Haku pero tuve que romper el abrazos con Neru._

_— ¡No te pases Haku! —exclamó Neru ya sin la sonrisa en su rostro ya._

_— ¿No harían linda pareja? —de nuevo vio detrás de mí. _

_— ¡No! —exclamamos las 2 al mismo tiempo. Entonces volteé a detrás de mí para ver que tanto veía Haku. Pero no vi nada._

_¿Por qué Haku cree Neru y yo somos pareja?_

.

—Haku quítate de encima—Deletree_._

— ¿Un rapidín?

— ¡No! —exclame levantándome pero aun la tenía anclada a mi espalda.

—Ow, para la otra—dijo soltándose

—Ni de joda—dije —Ya tengo a alguien.

— ¿Neru?

— ¡No! —Exclamé rápidamente. Eso es cosa de todos los días. Pero por lo menos se porque me empareja con Neru, y por lo que me dijo medio colegio lo cree. En especial por nuestro "beso" en el portón del colegio.

Tuve que confesarle que en realidad fue un accidente y NUNCA nos besamos.

* * *

—Miku no te duermas…—dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—No me toques el pelo—dijo con voz somnolienta—Ademas asi me duermo más.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de civismo y bueno, la maestra nos estaba platicando de su vida más aburrida y Miku se estaba durmiendo. Siendo sinceros yo tambien, pero no quiero que se meta en problemas con esta maestra que nos odia. No a nosotras. A todo el salón en general.

—No te duermas—le susurre mientras soltaba un bostezo.

—Tambien te estás durmiendo.

—Pero lo importante acá sos vos no yo—dije casi durmiéndome.

— ¿Qué? —Mierda lo dije. Bueno, por lo menos la voz somnolienta se le fue.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo

—Dale me olvido. —dije feliz de que no le haya tomado importancia pero no entiendo el cambio de miradas.

—Entonces hagan los equipos y me presentan su muro de reflexión con los temas que les ire dando.

No oí ni mierda por andar metida en Miku-landia, por suerte Rin me dijo que nos dividiríamos el grupo a la mitad y nos daría 2 temas donde sacaríamos 1 pregunta de cada tema que te haga reflexionar todo. A nosotros nos tocaron "La drogadicción y el embarazo"

El problema aquí… Miku y yo andábamos que nos dormíamos, la diferencia es que yo trataba de despertarla completamente y a mí de paso y ella lo contrario, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Me acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras estábamos abrazadas.

Entonces Miku se acostó y medio reaccione y le pedí que se levantara.

—Miku, Levántate, tenemos que trabajar.

—Pero si ya le dimos la pregunta para que la pasen—Mierda, tenía razón.

—Pero la maestra nos está checando que trabajemos.

—Que no friegue—Amo a esta niña.

—No me dejas otra opción—dije y me pose encima de ella—Si no levantas te violo.

—No hay problema— ¡¿Qué?! —No sería violación—Moriré si sigue con esto.

—Mejor ya párate—dije sonrojada levantándome.

—No quiero—dijo con un puchero—me tendrás que levantar tú.

— ¿Segura? —yo puedo levantarla.

—Segura—le levante esta me miro sorprendida, no creyó que pudiera hacerlo. —Wow… eres fuerte.

—Jejeje, ni tanto, sos muy liviana.

—No es cierto, yo estoy gorda— ¿Gorda? Mi NO niña bonita Le faltan unas gafas serias.

—No lo estás.

—SI lo estoy.

Tome la mano de Miku a lo que me miro sorprendida y nerviosa.

—No lo estas—le sonreí y quise besarle en la mejilla pero como estoy bien falta de ovarios le abracé enterrando mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro—Créeme. —dije y me separe. Ambas nos sonreímos y de alguna razón que no entiendo le regreso la energía para ayudar a nuestros compañero a poner la pregunta en esos trozos de papel cartón, creo que aquí le llaman papel craft.

Para la drogadicción pusimos "¿Qué vas a mejorar?" con un dibujo de la planta de Marihuana y a lado tuve que dibujar una cara deformada.

Y para el embarazo a temprana edad pusimos "¿Planeas cuidar de un ser indefenso cuando no cuidas ni de ti mismo?" Y no pusieron "vos" porque la única persona que habla asi en TODO el colegio soy yo. Dibujamos a un adolescente vestido de bebe.

* * *

Me encontraba caminando con Neru y Teto (una nueva chica en nuestro dúo) cuando vi a Miku jugando Vóley y Wow, no sé porque estaba a punto de babear, si porque jugaba bien o porque se veía muy bien jugando.

— ¡Luka-chan! —me saludo con un brazo y una sonrisa.

— ¡Miku! —devolví el saludo y cuando estuve cerca la abracé—No sabía que jugabas aquí.

—Nunca vienes—me dijo y era cierto, la verdad siempre quise saber a dónde se iba y la verdad siempre rosaba por ahí a diario. Estaba en el patio trasero frente a la cafetería. Y pasaba a la cafetería a diario ¿Cómo no la veía? Ah sí, nunca uso mis gafas.

—Bueno ya vine ¿no? —bromé y de nuevo mi sonrisa irradiantemente idiota que solo aparece con ella.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine con Neru— ¿Qué mierda paso con la sonrisa de hace un segundo de Miku? —Teto nos está comprando los almuerzos y cómo no me gusta nada el bullicio ni el aglomera-miento me aleje y este mapache me siguió.

— ¿Mapache? —pregunto curiosa mientras Neru gruñía.

—Si, a ella no le gusta el bello mundo del yuri—le dije—le gusta el Yaoi—le susurré y ella hizo cara de asco, de verdad ella odiaba el Yaoi—Y cuando lo está viendo hace cara de mapache, ademas los mapaches son tramposos y bromistas igualitos a ella.

—Siempre cagando mi imagen ¿verdad Luka-chan? —dijo sarcástica.

Le saque la lengua muy infantilmente mientras abrazaba a Miku más fuerte.

—Sin bullying no hay amistad ¿Nee Miku? —sonreí de nuevo y le guiñé el ojo.

—Este… si… umm… eso creo… M-Me debo ir, me están llamando ya—dijo la peli-acua.

—Si claro nos vemos al rato :D—dije y fue con sus amigos y además otros más de grupos distintos, pero no se los presentaré porque ni yo sé quiénes son a excepcion de Gumi.

—No entiendo su manera de comportarse a veces—dije.

— ¿Será porque le gustas? —dijo Neru detrás de mi dándome un susto y entonces Miku falló un servicio. Es como si lo hubiera oído pero está lo suficientemente lejos para oír y hablamos bastante bajo.

—No le gusto a Miku—dije muy segura. Yisus no es tan bueno conmigo.

—Si le gustas—Miku falló un pase.

—No es cierto—es más posible que me haga fujoshi.

—De verdad que le gustas, se ve que se gustan—insistió el celular andante y Miku fallo al clavarla y el balón le dio en la cara a un tipo que de verdad tiene pinta de gay fastidioso (espero no sea fastidioso) Auch. Eso sí debe doler.

—Mira si de verdad nos gustáramos mutuamente, te juro me pongo a ver animes Yaoi y dejo de ver tanto yuri.

— ¿Para cuándo empiezas? —Dijo Neru ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte.—sabes que ya perdiste ¿no?

—Calla—dije.

En la tarde recibí un mensaje de Miku me quede platicando con ella hasta las 11:30 de la noche. Y cosas como esas me confunden y me hacen preguntarme si tengo una oportunidad o no. Mierda ya no entiendo un carajo.

¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?! ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?


	6. Chapter 5

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste.

Como bien saben Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si asi que YOLO.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**"A la niña bonita le gusta alguien"**

¿Saben cuál es la mejor manera de hacer amigos en pleno 2014? En 2005 si no veías los Power Rangers no eras nada En el 2007 la amistad era gracias a Pokemón. En el 2009 la moda era DBZ, Naruto, Saint Seiya o en su situación más femenina (que no era mi caso) es Ver patito Feo o su adaptación "Atrévete a Soñar" Entonces ¿No saben?

Recuerdan que en el prólogo de esta historia (diario) dije que tenía un perfil en ¿No? ¡Pues ya se los dije hijos reconchesumadre!

Bueno, desde que llegue a Uminari llevo siguiendo un fic muy bueno de KorrAsami titulado "Lo estoy ¿o no?" de una autora—Porque lo dice su perfil— Llamada "Laevantein SW" (Ni Puta idea de porque el nombre) comenzamos a hablar entre Reviews y Respuestas en su fic y despues por Mensajes privados por FF. Ella se sabe unos detalles sobre las cosas que pasan con mi NO niña bonita. Cosas simples, las más informadas al respecto son Neru y Teto. Y cómo ella no es tan allegada como estas 2 y no comprende del todo el asunto (porque es igual de densa que yo) me da opiniones claras y veraces de seguro no me sale con las pavadas de estas 2 de que le gusto a Miku.

Bueno, Pues intercambiamos nombres a medias. El mio fue a medias mi Nick en FF es "Luka-chan NHyKA" (NH de NaruHina y KA de KorrAsami) asi que mi nombre ya se lo sabía, asi que le dije mis apellidos. Ella me explico el significado de su Nick. Laevantein es el nombre de una espada (la cual está muy chida por cierto) ademas de que era el nombre con el que comentaba antes de hacerse el perfil y "SW" significa Signum Wolkenritter. Ya se nombre de lo más genial que tiene.

Bueno, su opinión al respecto es que tengo oportunidades (siempre y cuando no le guste alguien asi mucho) y que si pasa algo sera la primera en enterarse (le dije que sería tercera porque Neru y Teto se enterarían primero) y que si algun dia subiera un fic basado en mi vida se moriría por leerlo.

_Nota del autor: ¿Deja Vù? ¿Dónde? ¿En este fic? ¿En la escritora (mi sempai) Kihara CJ? No se ilusionen no daré su verdadera identidad. Para empezar porque me mata._

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Oye estas bien? —le pregunte a Miku pues llevaba ignorándome desde hace 3 días.

—Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —pregunto con la mirada ausente y buscando una manera de huir, pero no señor. Primero vería que le molestaba. Me la pasaba poniendo más atencion a la peli-acua que a las clases como para saber que algo le molestaba.

Agh pero no entiendo porque putas me evita SOLO a mí.

—Porque está un poco rara—dije y tal vez eso no lo debí decir—Llevas evitándome 3 días seguidos quisiera saber el porqué. —No es raro si llevo la cuenta de los minutos que lleva sin hablarme. Joder ni en el FB y eso que nuestras pláticas diarias son de 6 pm a 11pm o 1am.

—No es nada—dijo.

—Si no fuera nada no estarías así—miro a los lados nerviosa y suspiro, se dio cuenta que era demasiado terca.

—Es que…—Espero bonita—…Me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien.

¡PUTA VIDA!

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Maldito Yisus.

—Que quien me gusta es una chica—Eso es obvio si sos torta.

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Que no es normal! —dijo.

—Creí que ya te habías aceptado—dije.

—Si pe-pero… No lo sé de ella. —Putah bida (escrito asi a propósito)

—Pues primero debes saber si las mujeres no le son indiferentes, luego analizar su contacto y ver si tenes posibilidades y ante la más mínima oportunidad aprovecharla.

—Pe-pero…

—Pero nada—dije.

—Buenas tardes alumnos—joder justo ahora tenía que aparecer la maestra de civismo.

Pasada la hora volvía a acercarme a Miku mientras Len me hacía el paro.

—Entonces ¿le vas a conquistar? —hable en neutro por si alguien se entrometía en la conversación.

—No lo creo—agh, yo y mi ladita gentileza. —Creo que ya sale con alguien— ¿Se puede estar eufórico y deprimido el mismo momento? ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Dale, lo capté

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Se lo preguntaste? —Tengo la oportunidad de hacer que se rinda con esa chica y ahí voy yo dándole ánimos.

—Bueno no pero es lo más seguro.

—Nada es seguro, tal vez solo sea un malentendido—dije y recordé como medio colegio cree que me he besado con Neru.

—Pe-pero… ¿Y si pregunta que porque me interesa?

—Pero nada, le decís que por curiosidad…—dije y llego Ciel-sensei. —Esto aún no acaba—el tema no quedaría inconcluso. —Pero prométeme que le preguntarás ¿sí? ¡Oh Maravilloso! Me voy a mi lugar.

Ni le deje terminar y me fui. Al final de clase me dirigí a su lugar y le pedí a Teto que se adelantara con Neru.

— ¿Entonces lo intentarás? —pregunte y asintio pero cuando iba a negar le dije "No te enamoras de un género te enamoras de la persona y carajo si amas a tu madre a tus amigas primas o hermanas podes amar a una chica cómo pareja"

Creo que debería ser filosófica.

—Esto Luka-chan…

— ¿Mande? —pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que había recuperado un poco la esperanza. No será mía pero será feliz, y en caso de que no lo sea ahí estare para apoyarla.

— ¿Sales con alguien? — ¿Qu-que? ¿Qué le dio por saber?

—No—respondí confundida por la pregunta— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¿A qué se debe esa gran cara de incredulidad?

—Nada solo curiosidad—dijo aun con esa cara de incredulidad con la respuesta que le diría a su prospecto. — ¿Segura que no sales con nadie? ¿Ni Neru?

—No—dije y parece que no me creía, asi que le respondí varias veces que no hasta que Neru llego corriendo diciendo que mis papas ya habían llegado. Asi que salí corriendo en direccion al portón, me despedí rápidamente de Teto y me subí al auto casi dando un salto mortal.

¿Por qué Miku me preguntó si salía con alguien? Bueno mañana le preguntaré.

* * *

— ¡Luka-chan!

— ¡AUXILIO QUE ME VIOLAN! —grité cuando sentí a Haku encima mío en la puerta del baño.

—Hey tranquila—dijo soltándome aturdida del enorme grito que di.

— ¡¿Cómo queres que esté tranquila?! Voy saliendo del sanitario y alguien se me avienta encima—dije alterada pero no por causa de la peli-azulada, si no por recordar a una acosadora que tuve que prácticamente no me dejaba sola ni para bañarme. —Esto se puede considerar acoso sexual

Lancé una broma para aligerar el ambiente y comencé a caminar hacia el taller de estudiantina con Haku detrás de mí. Entonces caí al suelo por otro peso.

— ¡Joda! ¿Por qué todos se lanzan encima de mí? —pregunte quitándome a una compañera, llamada Banda (si ya se nombre raro) de encima.

—Porque sos muy adorable—dijo mi compañera simple.

—Y violable—completo Haku

— ¡Gackpoid Sálvame! —exclame a un chico de cabellos púrpuras y ojos del mismo color el cual dejo de tocar mi guitarra y se acercó.

—Oigan chicas… Con que sigan asi Luka terminara traumada y les pondrá una orden de restricción—dijo el peli-morado.

—Está bien Gakupo—dijo Haku y fue se sento a un lado de mí y yo por cuestiones de seguridad le cambie el lugar a Mikey y me senté a lado de mi hermana cerca del profesor.

—Ahora ¿Por qué me llamas Gackpoid si mi nombre es Gakupo? —Me dijo Mikey—Ni siquiera hay relación en los nombres.

—Es que me Recordás a las tortugas Ninja. Asi que te puse un nombre genial y mecánico. Como si fueras un cantante ninja virtual —dije y me reí, era su culpa no mía.

— ¿Qu-Qué? —Haku comenzó a reír.

—Es que tu cabello es morado como la cinta de Donatello y tus ojos igual y tu actitud es algo juguetona como la de Miguel Ángelo asi que por eso te quedas como Gackpoid.

—Esa es la manera más mamona para decirme que soy feo—dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo un falso puchero que me dio bastante gracia.

—Pero si sos re-tierno—dije apretándole las mejillas. — ¿Quién lindo? ¡Ay que leeendo!

—No soy un perro—dijo

—Asi me trata Neru ¿Por qué no desquitarme? —dije con mi inocencia y por un motivo que desconozco frunció el ceño. —Ademas sos re-lindo y sos un amor de persona por eso te quiero. —Y por alguna extraña razón del mundo Gakupo se sonrojo.

Y ahora siento 3 miradas clavadas profundamente en mí. Ñe… Pues vale YOLO.

Nos enseñaron una cancion para tocar el 30 de octubre el mismo día que iríamos al cine en un evento que se haría en el colegio durante la tarde-noche.

Ahora dejen les explico lo del cine.

Como bien saben el 31 de octubre es Halloween, ¡Yei dulces! Oh esperen, a mí no me gustan los dulces. ¡Yei cosplays! Entonces el colegio organizó una salida al cine el 30 ya que el 31 es día festivo y no hay clases, además de que los últimos viernes de cada mes se suspenden clases. Dieron a escoger 2 películas una se llama "Annabelle" y tengo grandes esperanzas en esta película, el caso real de verdad que te causa 1 noche de insomnio si te centras lo suficiente o si o estás leyendo de noche en tu cuarto a las 3 de la mañana en una habitacion llena de espejos.

La segunda película es "El libro de la vida" la verdad se oye interesante pero no quiero escoger esa. Mis padres y yo acordamos de ir a verla 1 semana despues. Asi que en todo caso iría a ver Annabelle.

Pero bueno, me desvíe del tema. El punto es que tendríamos solo las 2 primeras horas despues iríamos al cine y regresaríamos a las 5pm para el evento los que participaríamos, los que no hasta las 6:30pm. Las canciones que cantaríamos se llaman "La llorona" y "Me lleva la bruja"

Salté a una velocidad envidiable de la mano de Haku que estaba repasando mi pierna acercándose a mi punto más sensible.

— ¡¿Queres dejar de hacer eso?! —susurre/grité a Haku.

—Nop—Esa sonrisa me da miedo—Quiero qe me digas algo

— ¿Tanto alboroto para eso? —pregunté.

—Es que asi no sería divertido— ¿Debería pedir una orden de restricción contra Haku? No es la primera vez que solicito una, a lo mejor y me la adelantan gracias a ser cliente preferencial.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero saber si te gusta alguien— ¿Qué les da ahora a todos de preguntar eso? Primero fue Miku, despues fue Lily, SeeU, Rin y Len en ese orden.

— ¿Qué te dio por saber eso?

—Curiosidad—preguntó.

—Uno no pregunta solo por curiosidad, siempre hay una razón escondida—dije.

—Bueno me lo encargaron ¿contenta?

— ¿Quién? ¿Y porque?

—Se-cre-to…—separó en sílabas para decirme "No te dire ni puta madre cabrona"

—Fue Mi-ku-chan~—canturreo una mini yo en mi oído sobresaltándome. Mierda, ya me estoy volviendo loca.

—Ay ajá ¬¬—Haku me miró atentamente. Cierto que estoy hablando sola.

—Pero ya. Dime quien te gusta. —insistió Haku.

—No—dije firme a Haku no le confío ni un chocolate. Ademas conociéndola será como tener a una Neru2

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me decís quien te encargo averiguar quién te encargo averiguar quién me gusta. Y si te lo digo se lo dirás a esa persona asi que no.

—Entonces te diré quién me encargó—Ah pero bien que las a decir ¿no? —La persona a la que gustas me lo encargo porque cuando te lo pregunta no le dices la verdad.

¿Quién me ha preguntado si me gusta alguien? Agh no me acuerdo.

Pero aun asi no me dijo asi que no le diré. Con eso yo me podría imaginar a Miku pero no es ella ¿cierto? Asi que Haku no venga a joder.

—Pues mira… la persona que me gusta es…—Haku guardó total mutismo y atencion a mis palabras—La minita más linda que he visto en mi vida—dije y me fui a lado de Gackpoid y comenzamos a tocar, platicar y jugar en lo que quedaba de la hora. Es divertido avergonzar a este chico porque siempre termina tartamudeando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Luka-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta? —me preguntó Miku antes de que saliera a deportes.

— ¿Queres qe te acompañe a deportes de nuevo? —pregunté porque desde la semana pasada me detiene para lo mismo.

— ¡No es eso! —exclamo—S-si quiero pe-pero no era eso lo que te iba a preguntar… todavía—lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que no le oyera pero bueno, mi oído está muy bien entrenado.

—Entonces pregunta soy toda respuesta—dije y ella río.

—Se dice "Todo oídos" Luka-chan jejeje

—No estoy hecha de oídos ¿verdad?—volvió a reír. Dios mío adoro su risa. Afortunada la chica que tiene su kokoro. —Pero ya… ¿Qué queres preguntarme?

—Megurine—me llamó Maro, un amigo de Makoto y compañero con el que me llevo bien pero que no joda ¿tenía que aparecer ahora?

—Hola Maro ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Si mira verás mi amigo Isa me manda a preguntarte si queres ir con él a ver Annabelle

— ¿Ir con él? — ¿Cómo esté eso?

—Bueno, no con el pero si sentarte junto a él para ver la película—aun no aclaro con la situación con Miku, Isa no está en un primer plano ahora mismo.

—Mira me explicas bien mañana ¿dale? Ahora debo resolver algo con Miku—no le deje seguí, tome mi guitarra y salí corriendo.

La alcance antes de llegar a las escaleras y le tome del brazo para que no siguiera.

—Entonces que querías preguntarme.

— ¿No te gusta Neru-chan?

—No—dije firme, lleva desde ayer preguntándome eso, incluso por FB me lo pregunto varias veces. Y no me cree

— ¿No sales con ella?

—No

— ¿No la has besado?

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡No! —tartamudear resta credibilidad pero es que no esperaba esa pregunta.

—No te creo

— ¿Qué hago para que me creas? Ella solo es mi MA—pregunte.

—Nada, yo veré si creerte o no—esa actitud no me gusta nada.

—Hmmm…—fue lo único que solté mientras estábamos a punto de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta Neru? — ¡Porque me gustas vos bonita!

—Porque solo es mi amiga y no podría verla cómo algo más—respondí—aparte ya tiene a alguien más.

—Hmmm…—Aveces me gustaría saber qué es lo que Miku está pensando. Conmigo se comporta como yo lo hago con ella. Hay veces en las que quiero decir algo pero no me atrevo y me la paso girando los ojos buscando algo más para apartar los nervios. Cosa que Miku está haciendo ahora.

Puse mi mano izquierda en el hombro de Miku y con la derecha levante su barbilla acerqué un poco mi cara para que me mirara fijamente a mis ojos.

—No me gusta Neru, no salgo con ella no la he besado ni pienso hacerlo—solo me importas vos, me gustaría hacer todas esas cosas con vos pero ya tenés a alguien más, si ojala tuviera las agallas para decírtelo—Creeme ¿Sí? —pedí alejándome mirándola con todo el cariño que le tengo.

—Está bien te creo—nos miramos con una sonrisa y sé que esta vez sí me creyó.

Íbamos a seguir por el taller de banda pero llevo Haku y prácticamente se la llevo a rastras… Y no, no estoy celosa. El hecho de que me haya enterado que el año pasado Miku estaba que moría por ella no tiene nada que ver.

Bueno, cuando llegue a soccer Haku como siempre se me lanzó encima. Y bueno también se enteró de que gusto de Miku. No. Yo no fui le dije "Me gusta Miku" Ella comenzó con una plática normal, luego pasamos a esos temas e insistió con Neru y yo le dije que ya "Tenía alguien especial y no era Neru" se la paso soltando nombres al azar y cuando dijo "Es Miku entonces" me paralicé y me puse blanca pero lo negué pero su insistencia (cofcoftoquetevioladorocofcof) termine contándole todo pero entre me las arreglé para amenazarle con que no le diga NADA a Miku. Más que nada porque era su mejor amiga.

Pero soltó una frase que no entendí y que Neru rio un montón y completo

Haku dijo: El cazador está cazando una presa ya cazada.

Y Neru agregó: Y la presa quiere ser cazada sin saber que ya lo está.

No entendí ni un carajo.

No negaré que tal vez me duela, dale si me duele que ya esté interesada en alguien más, pero por alguna extraña razón no me siento en la FriendZone. Se lo comenté a Signum (Laevantein SW) y me dijo que muy bien y que de grande quiere ser como yo (?)


	7. Chapter 6

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste.

Como bien saben Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si asi que YOLO.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"Joder se lo dije"**

—"El cazador quiere cazar a una presa ya cazada y la presa quiere ser cazada sin saber que ya lo está" Palabras Sabías de Akita Neru y Haku Yowane—dijo Neru recitando la frase mientras estábamos en la cafetería.

— ¿Lo ves? Y te digo lo más chistoso, la presa no lo entendio—dijo Haku mientras le daban sus tacos.

—Si me lo explicaras por mi genial—dije tomando mi pizza y las 3 salimos.

Entonces llego una chica corriendo y me dio una bandeja de tacos de bistec y salió corriendo.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?! —dijimos las tres al ver la bandeja. Pero vale YOLO ¡Tengo más comida!

— ¡Comida! —exclame y apenas estaba a punto de darle una mordida al taco recibí un zape. — ¡Hey!

— ¿Y si tiene un afrodisiaco? —me recordó Neru.

—Estamos en Tokio, esas cosas no pasan aqui—dije—Ademas acá no soy popular como en Liverpool.

—Tenes razón—dijo Neru.

—Hola Luka-chan—saludaron 2 chicos y 2 chicas.

—Hola mina—salude y sonrieron para seguir de largo.

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunto la acosadora/violadora de Haku

—Ni Puta Idea—respondí comiendo mis tacos mientras Akita me miraba resignada. —Por cierto, tengo que buscar a un amigo de Maro-san, Isa-san.

— ¿Isa? —Preguntaron viéndose sincronizadas— ¿Y ese quién es?

— ¿Por qué lo buscas? —pregunto Teto detrás de mí. Carajo me dio un susto.

—Me invitó a ver la película de Annabelle con él y debo buscarlo.

— ¿Le vas a decir que si? —no se definir el estado emocional de Neru con ese tono de voz. Nunca se lo he escuchado.

—No claro que no—dije, era obvio—Pero no le voy a mandar un "No" con alguien, mejor se lo digo en persona, me evito conflictos y me hago un nuevo amigo.

—Al que de seguro llamaras Miguel Ángelo "Mikey"—murmuro Haku pero fingí que no oí su comentario.

— ¿Qué clase de conflictos causaría el que le mande decir "No" con alguien?—Preguntaron Teto y Neru.

—Terminar con protección policial y una orden de restricción—respondí comiéndome los tacos como si no hubiera comido en meses. ¡Había atún mezclado con el bistec! :3

Me la pase todo el receso buscando al méndigo de Isa pero nunca lo encontré. Fuimos el Neru, Haku, Teto y yo con Maro-san para que nos dijera donde estaba Isa para responderle su invitación.

Maro-san nos guío con otro amigo y compañero nuestro: Nato-san

Nato-san nos llevó con Hiro-san.

Y Hiro-san nos condujo con Maro-san.

Tocaron el receso y bueno, me fui al salón como de costumbre.

.

.

.

.

.

—Anno… Esto… Miku—llamé cuando estábamos ambas en la puerta del salón.

Enserio que no sé de donde carajos se me vino la idea y porque demonios haré lo que voy a hacer pero ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Estaba platicando con Kasane Teto del 3C y me dijo algo bastante interesante—ella asintió un poco temerosa de lo que fuera a decir ¿Qué podría Amy decirme sobre ella? Le hice una seña y caminamos juntas hacia la salida del colegio (ya arreglaron la salida de secundaria).

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto nerviosa ¿nerviosa de qué?

—Me dijo que en el cine te dejaban escoger con quien ir y sentarte, sin importar si son de diferentes grupos—suspiro ¿aliviada? —Y bueno, estaba pensando en invitar a alguien pero dudo que acepte.

— ¿Neru-san te diría que no? —Enserio ¿Qué debo hacer para que absolutamente TODOS dejen de creer que tengo algo con ella?

—No es ella a quien quiero invitar—dije viéndola

— ¿Entonces?

—Quiero invitar a una niña bonita de ojos aguamarina y cabellos del mismo color llamada Hatsune Miku—dije por fin. Ahora Luka prepárate al rechazo, dolerá, pero trata de no demostrarlo— ¿Entonces me acompañarías?

Prepárate al no Luka

Prepárate

Prepárate

—Claro con mucho gusto—sonrió.

Carajo ¡NO ME PREPARE POR SI ME DECÍA QUE SI!

—Entonces, nos veremos allá—dije y le di un abrazo cómo siempre. —Hasta mañana Miku

—Hasta mañana Luka-chan—se despidió de hizo algo que no esperé. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana—dije aun ahí en un completo estado idiotizado.

—Hai—dijo ella asintiendo aun con esa sonrisa que dirigía solamente hacia mí.

—Me voy yendo…

—Yo también…

—Yo me voy por esta puerta…

—Yo por aquella…

—Sí, em…— ¿Qué clase de conversación/despedida es esta? — Entonces ¿me voy?

— Esto… ¿Yo también?...

—Creo que sí…

—Hasta mañana Miku

—Hasta mañana Luka-chan—apenas hice un ademán de moverme me sujeto de la muñeca—Esto… Luka-chan, hay algo que quisiera confesarte, sobre la persona que me gusta.

—Oh… enserio… ¿De qué se trata? —No me duele, no me duele, soy fuerte, muy fuerte.

—La persona que me gusta ere-

— ¡Luka hijareconchetumadre! ¡Lena ya llego y no está de buen humor!—dijo la rubia de ojos miel jalándome del cuello de la polera hasta el auto mientras yo lloraba internamente, o eso creía porque Luke me pregunto qué porque estaba llorando. Le dije que era porque tenía hambre y olvide mi almuerzo. Pero siendo mi familia como es le importo un reverendo carajo.

Bueno, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, aun no se quien le gusta a Miku pero según lo que me dijo ayer era alta, tenía una manera curiosa de hablar, cabellos claros, ojos inexpresivos, no fríos pero amables de un color similar al suyo, múltiples nacionalidades y nombre extranjero. Quien carajos será… Bueno dejaré eso de lado por ahora. Solo quiero que sea mañana, verla y disfrutar la película, o más bien ese mínimo acercamiento a mi adorada peli-acua.

Ya quiero que sea mañana.

* * *

Odio mi suerte. Bueno, no la odio, ¡agh! Estoy hecha un lío. Hoy es sábado 1 de noviembre y van 2 días de lo del cine ¿Quieren saber cómo me fue? ¡Me fue horrible!

No es que tuviera que soportar los delirios de Miku por su interés amoroso. Ni tampoco el que haya descubierto mis sentimientos y me haya rechazado. No claro que no. Fue peor qe eso.

¡NI SIQUIERA FUI AL CINE!

Verán, Lena nos iba a llevar ya que tenía una cita de trabajo a las 7am y dado a que nosotros entramos a las 6.50am nos llevaría. Apenas salimos y se reventó una llanta, íbamos muy temprano pero no había porque abusar del tiempo que es bien desgraciado.

Entre Luke y yo cambiamos la llanta y salimos. Con una velocidad constante llegaríamos justos pero como que a Lena se le olvido eso y fue a alta velocidad y pasamos por un tope y adivinen… ¡Se fregó la llanta de repuesto!

No hubo caso, de ahí a que paso un taxi ya eran las 7.30am.

Asi que no fui. Y lo peor es que me quede con las ganas de saber que me diría Miku. Porque la tarde anterior me dijo que al terminar me diría lo que me iba a decir a la salida porque era importante. Entonces le invite a que me viera cantar en la tarde. Pues yo (junto a la demas estudiantina) tocaría en el colegio en la tarde en una fiesta de Halloween—algo contradictorio porque están en contra de esta fecha, pero todo por la convivencia dijeron—y bueno, acepto a venir a verme tocar. La deje plantada.

Ahora sé qué pensarán ¡¿Cómo dejaste plantada a la chica por la que suspiras?! No fue mi culpa.

Mi plan era disculparme con Miku por dejarle sola en el cine y pasárnosla bien durante la fiesta. Ya me había arreglado como nos lo habían pedido pero a oka-san y otou-san se les acumulo el trabajo por una visita sorpresa de su jefe y no nos podía dejar, asi que me quede en casa TODO el día, tarde y noche.

El viernes de verdad estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablarle asi que no me conecte a Facebook y por primera vez en 2 años agradecí no tener un móvil funcionable.

El sábado recibí un mensaje de Miku preguntando por mí y bueno, no tuve otra más que contestarle.

_Hatsune Miku: Hola :)_

_Luka Megurine: Hola Miku_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Por qué no viniste el jueves?_

Se preocupó por mí… Eso se siente condenadamente hermoso.

_Luka Megurine: Unos problemas surgieron con mi medio de transporte y no alcance a llegar a tiempo al colegio._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Y porque no fuiste en la tarde?_

_Luka Megurine: A mis papas se les acumulo el trabajo y no me pudieron llevar. Gomen._

_Hatsune Miku: Esta bien tranquila._

_Hatsune Miku: Aunque me hiciste mucha falta._

¡¿Qué, qué?! Oh dios mío moriré.

_Luka Megurine: Yo tambien moría por ir. Quería pasármela todo el rato con vos._

_Hatsune Miku: Bueno no importa, a la otra si iremos juntas ¿Te parece? ;)_

_Luka Megurine: ¡Claro! No lo dudes._

_Hatsune Miku: Te voy a secuestrar un día antes para que no faltes._

_Luka Megurine: Aunque venga Kuvira y reviva a Amón junto a todos los igualitarios no faltaría por nada._

_Hatsune Miku: Jajaja_

La plática no paso de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando, cuando ya no sabía que responder decía boludes y media.

~Día siguiente~

_Luka Megurine: Hola_

_Hatsune Miku: Hola Luka-chan ¿Cómo sabes que estoy conectada? ¿Me espías?_

_Luka Megurine: No nada de eso, solo que a esta hora es donde siempre comenzamos a platicar._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Prestas atencion a eso?_

_Luka Megurine: Todo lo que haces capta mi atencion._

_Visto a las 17:56_

Maldito visto. Joder, eso duele. Mucho.

_Hatsune Miku: Gracias (carita sonrojada)_

_Luka Megurine: De nada_

_Visto a las 18:07_

_Luka Megurine: Oye, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir?_

_Hatsune Miku: No es nada, creo que el hecho de que Akita-san nos interrumpiera y tú faltaras me decía "No le digas nada"_

_Luka Megurine: ¿No confías en mí?_

_Hatsune Miku: No confío en nadie_

_Visto a las 18:12_

Ahora yo la deje en visto, pero es que esta confesión me sorprendió.

_Luka Megurine: ¿Y eso?_

_Hatsune Miku: Me lastimaron en el pasado._

_Luka Megurine: pero enserio ¿en nadie? ¿Ni en tus amigos?_

_Hatsune Miku: Ni en ellos, pero contigo es diferente._

_Luka Megurine: ¿En buen sentido?_

_Hatsune Miku: En TODO sentido._

_Visto a las 18:49_

_Hatsune Miku: Moriré sola con 7 gatos_

No mientras yo esté aquí bonita.

_Luka Megurine: ¿Estas de joda cierto?_

_Hatsune Miku: Hablo muy enserio_

_Luka Megurine: ¿Por qué terminarías sola bonita?_

Oh mierda, se me salió.

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Bonita?_

_Luka Megurine: Si, sos bonita, muy linda por cierto, demasiado._

_Hatsune Miku: Ni tanto, la persona que quiero no me mira_

Oh bonita, si supieras lo que yo haría…

_Luka Megurine: Pues será idiota o ciega._

_Hatsune Miku: O heterosexual._

_Hatsune Miku: O simplemente soy fea y moriré sola._

_Luka Megurine: No sos fea. Sos la minita más bonita que he visto._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Qué significa minita?_

_Luka Megurine: Es una manera que tenemos en Argentina de llamar a las chicas lindas._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿No pueden decirles solo lindas o guapas o bonitas?_

_Luka Megurine: Nop, porque no va dirigido solo a lo físico._

_Luka Megurine: Decimos minita porque quien nos interesa es una mina de oro._

_Visto 19:20_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Te intereso?_

_Luka Megurine: ¿En qué sentido?_

_Hatsune Miku: En el que dijiste lo último._

Joder. Odio cuando hablo sin pensar y soy brutalmente honesta.

_Luka Megurine: ¿Qué dije?_

Desviar la conversacion siempre me funciona.

_Hatsune Miku: Olvídalo._

_Visto 19:53_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Y qué me cuentas?_

_Luka Megurine: Que tengo hambre_

_Luka Megurine: Y Luke se luce "hablando" con unos familiares junto a papá_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿De Inglaterra?_

_Luka Megurine: Nop, de Argentina. Unos tíos._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Cuántas nacionalidades tienes?_

_Luka Megurine: 3_

_Luka Megurine: Inglesa, japonesa y Argentina._

_Hatsune Miku: Wow O.o_

_Luka Megurine: :D_

_Visto 20:10_

_Luka Megurine: Oye bonita ¿Por qué decías que morirías sola con 7 gatos?_

_Hatsune Miku: Por quien me gusta. Me confunde demasiado._

No más de lo que vos me confundís a mi seguro.

_Hatsune Miku: Es muy amable conmigo, y cariñosa en ciertas maneras. Tambien muy atenta pero es muy posible que ya ande con alguien. Y el hecho de que nadie se fije en mi me deprime más._

_Luka Megurine: ¡No es cierto! Mucha gente está interesada en vos_

O por lo menos yo lo estoy

_Hatsune Miku: Según tu ¿Quién?_

¡Pues yo! Oh cierto, no te dire eso.

_Luka Megurine: No puedo decirte eso._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Por qué no?_

_Luka Megurine: Porque debe hacerse en persona y en su consentimiento_

_Hatsune Miku: Entonces dame pistas._

Si lo que menos quiero es confesarme ahora

_Hatsune Miku: Y mañana te compro una empanada_

Joder, olvide que la oji-lavanda sabía mi debilidad por la comida. ¿Ahora que le digo sin exponerme.?

_Luka Megurine: Pues creo que es más alta que vos y tiene piel clara. Es todo lo que diré_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Solo eso? Decime algo más comprometedor_

_Visto 20:58_

_Luka Megurine: Este, pues Es una persona deportista. Buena gente, creo, pero yo la considero un poco antisocial_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Y porque eres antisocial?_

_Luka Megurine: Traumas_

_Visto 21:10_

_Hatsune Miku: Dime más sobre esa persona_

_Luka Megurine: ¿Para qué?_

_Hatsune Miku: Para saber más de esa persona._

Ni modo si ya metí la pata pues la meto hasta el fondo. Preparándome mentalmente para los golpes que recibiré mañana a la salida en 3… 2… 1… ¿Espera porque tan lejos?, los que recibiré de Neru cuando me vea a primera hora.

Dejen me preparo para la estupidez que estoy a punto de hacer.

_Luka Megurine: Pues para tu suerte (creo) es una chica. Va en 3er año de secundaria y tiene una gran debilidad por la comida_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Qué más?_

Es el momento de echarme atrás pero…

_Luka Megurine: Es extranjera, ama el anime y tiene múltiples nacionalidades_

_Hatsune Miku: Creo que ya sé quién es…_

_Luka Megurine: ¿Si?_

_Hatsune Miku: Sip_

_Luka Megurine: Haber decíme a ver si estas en lo correcto._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿No me mentirás?_

_Luka Megurine: No_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Lo prometes?_

_Luka Megurine: Si_

_Hatsune Miku: Pues veamos… Va en la clase 3-D_

_Luka Megurine: Si_

_Hatsune Miku: Tiene el cabello largo_

_Luka Megurine: Si_

_Hatsune Miku: Es extranjera_

_Luka Megurine: Yeap_

_Hatsune Miku: Tiene ojos zafiro._

_Luka Megurine: Vamos bien_

_Hatsune Miku: Es extranjera y su nombre juntado con su apellido tiene solo una letra "A"_

_Luka Megurine: ¡Jora que sos buena en esto!_

_Hatsune Miku: Hay muchas chicas con el nombre con "A"_

_Luka Megurine: Jajaja tenés razón_

_Luka Megurine: Como por ejemplo Agito_

_Hatsune Miku: O Maki_

_Luka Megurine: Tambien está Sayo_

_Hatsune Miku: Tami_

_Luka Megurine: Kagamine Rin, o espera ese tiene 2_

_Hatsune Miku: Como Tamao_

_Luka Megurine: O Haruka_

_Luka Megurine: jajajajaja_

_Hatsune Miku: Pues la respuesta es fácil ¡Es Illyasviel von Einzbarn! _

_Luka Megurine: ¿Y a esa quien la parió?_

_Hatsune Miku: Jajajajaja_

_Luka Megurine: Además ella no va a 3D_

_Hatsune Miku: Cierto, cierto_

_Luka Megurine: Entonces nos quedamos sin pretendientes_

_Hatsune Miku: Aun hay más_

_Luka Megurine: Dudo que le atines, ya dijimos a las posibles candidatas_

_Hatsune Miku: Aun quedas tú_

_Visto 21:47_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Quién te gusta?_

_Visto 21:57_

Ni modo, si no lo hago ahora no lo podré hacer jamás.

_Luka Megurine: Pues mira, es la minita más hermosa que he visto toda mi vida. Su nombre empieza con "Mi" y termina con "ku" y su apellido es Hatsune. Sus ojos son de un brillante acua-marino y aunque sus cabellos tienen el mismo tono y son algo brillosos a mí me encantan. Desde que le vi no paro de pensar en ella. Soy esclava de su sonrisa._

Me tarde 15 minutos entre debatirme y escribir ese mensaje y créanme que presionar "ENVIAR" fue lo más dificil que he hecho a mis 14 años pero lo hice.

_Hatsune Miku: Olvídalo, seguro no queres decirme, perdón, no tienes por qué responder mi mensaje anterior ¿sí?_

¡¿No me pudo llegar el mensaje antes de que presionara enviar?! ¡Putah vida! ¡Puto Yisus! ¡Puto todo! Que se joda el mundo.

_Visto 22:10_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Te puedo llamar?_

_Luka Megurine: no tengo número telefónico_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Estas en un teléfono no? Messenger te deja hablarle a ese teléfono._

_Luka Megurine: Dale, cuando quieras._

_Visto a las 22:12_

— ¿Luka-chan? —se oyó la voz de Miku por el intercomunicador

—Buenas noches Miku—dije y la línea quedo en silencio unos minutos.

Entonces ambas comenzamos a reír sin razón aparente. Una risa no incómoda, relajante y en cierta manera, aliviada. Mi razón está más que clara pero ¿Por qué lo estaría Miku?

Hablamos de cosas paranormales, donde termine espantando a la pobre de la bonita. Entones mi Lena-san llegó a decirme que ya me fuera a dormir que ya eran las 11.30pm

Y aunque me despedí de Miku al instante en realidad la llamada termino hasta las 12.20pm con un "Mañana hablamos" y yo deseándole las buenas noches y prometiéndole por todo el yuri que no faltaría mañana (ya que he faltado todos los lunes anteriores desde el mes pasado).

Joder…

—Oh joder… se lo dije…—murmure ante el shock que llego apenas en la soledad de mi pieza.

Ya quiero que sea mañana, pero a la vez no. Fue una idiotez completa habérselo dicho, mátenme, no quiero esta vida. Agh alguien allá arriba ayúdeme.


	8. Chapter 7

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste.

Como bien saben Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si asi que YOLO.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"Ella es Luka Megurine"**

Bueno, sinceramente no sé cómo a comenzar con esto. Yo soy una simple chica normal que se la pasa tonteando con sus amigos la mayoría del tiempo. Mi vida no es la mejor de todas pero no me quejo, sé que se puede ser peor.

Soy la hija mayor de Maru Tamura y Maiosha Hatsune, ellos se han divorciado desde que yo era muy pequeña ¿Qué cómo soy la mayor? Tengo un hermano de 6 años, su nombre es Tamura Mikuo, ¿Su padre? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Nadie la tiene. Pero aun asi Mikuo es más querido dentro de mi familia que yo.

En mi familia me tienen como la oveja negra, solo por el hecho de ser la hija de Maiosha, y sinceramente se me hace algo ridículo solo por el hecho de parecerme mucho a él. De mi madre solo tengo su color de piel todo lo demás es de Maiosha. Mikuo por otro lado tiene el cabello verdosos como mi madre, del mismo color, a excepcion de su tono de piel, es más pálido, pero incluso su complexión es igual.

Pero dejemos eso de lado, realmente no importa asi que no sé porque lo he dicho. Creo que sería adecuado para que conozcan un poco de mí y mi situación actual.

Como decía, soy una chica común de 14 años. Asisto al "Instituto Comercial Nueva Galicia" a petición de mi madre a ver si asi me "corrijo" o algo. Desde pequeña me he dado cuenta de que yo no buscaba un príncipe si no una princesa. Y ese es el secreto más celosamente guardado en mí.

Solamente mis más allegados lo saben, bueno tambien nuestro profesor de idiomas también, le decimos "Master". Ese maestro es la onda, de verdad que podes contar con él. Me ayudó mucho con los problemas que tuve el año pasado. Pero me volví a salir de tema.

Era un día nuevo en un nuevo ciclo escolar. Ya por fin estoy en 3ro de secundaria. En cuanto toco el timbre nos acomodamos por los niveles de inglés que tenemos desde el año pasado, mientras a los nuevos les hacían una prueba del nivel que tenían.

Nada del otro mundo, lo hacen todos los años. Entonces pude ver a una chica de cabellos rosados largos, sus ojos se veían azules pero no podía apreciar en que tono. Era mucho más alta que yo, por lo menos debía medir el metro setenta. Distinguir que era nueva era algo más que fácil. No solo por el hecho de que se ve desorientada, sino por la ropa que usa.

Voltee verla varias veces, platicaba con otros 2 chicos nuevos, me preguntaba qué tipo de voz tendría, y ademas trataba de mirar de más cerca sus ojos pero estaba demasiado lejos y aparte de espaldas. Despues nos fuimos con Mako-sensei a unos de los salones en el primer piso.

Cuando entre mi mirada chocó con la de ella y pude observar que sus ojos no eran de un azul zafiro oscuro e inexpresivo. Las clases fueron pasando y yo me encontraba observándola en cada una de ellas sin saber porque. Me di cuenta de que le daba igual que mano escribir. Que la socialización no es lo suyo pero que aun asi atrae a bastantes masas.

Todos se acercaron a preguntarle su nombre junto al de su gemela. Sinceramente a mí me dio pena. Soy algo penosa incluso para mostrar mis ideales. Asi que le pedí a Rin que me dijera su nombre, pues las vi platicando durante las clases. Su nombre era Luka Megurine. Puede que fuera Argentina o Británica, lo digo por el nombre "Luka" es un nombre unisex popular en ambos países o simplemente podía ser que fuera cosa de legado, por ejemplo, Lily es japonesa pero tiene un nombre y apellido extranjeros, claro SeeU si es extranjera. Ella viene de Corea y este es su segundo año en Japón.

Durante el receso me la tope varias veces y le sonreía por alguna extraña razón, Luka-san me hacía actuar de manera diferente a lo usual, y eso que aún no había cruzado palabra con ella.

Hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atencion y fue su manera segura de hablar y exponer sus ideas. Me di cuenta de eso en las preguntas que hicieron en historia. Yo le hice una pregunta pero yo de idiota olvide de decirle que era yo quien preguntaba. En un papel le puse "Quieres ser mi amiga" pero no le puse mi nombre. Odio ese mal hábito de mí. Siempre olvidar poner mi nombre.

Pero descubrí más cosas como por ejemplo que si es extranjera, es de Inglaterra, específicamente de Liverpool. Se cambia cada año de ciudad asi que mejor no me encariño. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Luki y es 10 años menor. Le gusta el anime. Le encanta la música. Su artista favorito es Mizuki Nana. Y bueno, fue lo que alcanzaron a preguntar.

—Mmhmm… Esta es para Miku…—dijo Ciel-sensei y yo lo mire sorprendida ¿Quién preguntaría algo sobre mí? Entonces vi a Luka erguirse ¿Podrá haber sido ella? De solo pensarlo me emocione demasiado sin razon aparente. —Y dice…

¡Tenía que sonar el puto timbre!

Joder, ahora no sabré que era lo que Luka quería saber de mí. Pero eso me dio una determinación. Yo la conocería, más allá de lo superficial que todos ven y todos saben.

—Trajeron la bata—pregunte a mi grupo de amigas al cual se había integrado Luka-chan.

—Mieeeeeeeeeeeerda…—No creí que Luka-chan dijera groserías. Y se lo exteriorice. Esta es una gran oportunidad para conocerla como me lo propuse.

—Bueno, tan siquiera no estare sola en clase—cerré rápido mi mochila para que no vieran mi bata ahí. Pero aun asi recibí la mirada de Len y SeeU. Ellos me conocen bien y saben que el que yo falle con algo académico indica un apocalipsis zombie.

—Lo mismo digo, será genial—eso me recordó a Mikuo, paso de frustración a alegría en 1 segundo ¿sera porque estare conmigo? No lo creo.

—Y bueno… ¿Cómo se te olvido la bata? —pregunto.

—No se me olvido—mierda—Es que está bastante sucia y no la he lavado—Que no note mi nerviosismo, que no note mi nerviosismo. Que no note mi nerviosismo. —pero no entiendo cómo es que no la trajiste, te veías bastante emocionada.

—Pues me olvide—dijo y fuimos al laboratorio, hicimos un trabajo encargado por Marie-sensei. Entonces quise hacer una prueba, para saber qué tan lejos podía llegar en la confidencia con ella. Le pedí que si me podía hacer un dibujo. Porque bueno, no dibuja nada mal.

Hizo un dibujo de Mizuki Nana y le quedo demasiado bien, incluso estos dibujos del trabajo aunque se mostrara inconforme.

Ella acepto dibujarme y me pregunto qué quería que le dibujara. Hora de la verdad. Le mostré un dibujo Yuri. Con esto sabría su opinión hacia los homosexuales, más específicamente, hacia mí.

—Wow ¿te gusta el anime? —oh cierto, olvide que es Otaku, sabe perfectamente de géneros. Era de lo más común. Osea sé que le da igual. Asentí, creo que no entendió. — ¡¿Te gusta el yuri?! —exclamo.

¿Cómo debo calificar eso?

— ¡Shh…!—y como que apenas callo en cuenta de que no estábamos solas. ¿Eso quiere decir que se aísla conmigo? —Si me gusta pero Shh…

Se disculpó conmigo. Al instante le pedí que no me odiara y me vio con una cara que decía "¿De qué cojones me perdí?"

— ¿Por qué debería si a mí tambien me gusta el yuri? —No puede ser cierto… estoy en una nube…

— ¿De verdad? —Asintio—Es que no es común…

— ¿Y que con lo común? Lo normal es aburrido—dijo simple restándole importancia a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Me gusta la forma de ser de Luka-chan.

¡A excepcion de que no parece entender mis indirectas!

—Es que bueno a mí…—me acerqué a su oído para que los otros compañeros no escucharan. —…a mi… me gustan las chicas

Oh carajo… su cara…

Se quedó quieta en una mueca seria. Olvide que puede que le guste el anime yuri pero no a la gente. Suena imposible pero de verdad hay gente asi. Ademas ¡¿A qué mierda se debe esa mini sonrisa?!

—No, olvida lo que dije. Nunca te lo dije ¿sí? —el sentir rechazo de su parte me dio una punzada muy fuerte en mi pecho.

—No hay nada malo en eso—tus ojos me dicen otra cosa. Ahora que lo pienso sus ojos nunca concuerdan con su rostro. No me mal entiendan. Sus ojos son my lindos y me atraen a cada rato. Pero es que…—Ademas…—bajo su tono de voz y se acercó más a mí. ¿Cómo debo reaccionar a esto? —Soy bisexual.

— ¿Enserio? — ¡Por primera vez en años le daré as gracias a Dios! Ha sido lo mejor que me han dicho en este 2014. Ella asintió—No me espere—jamás, lo hice…

—Pues ya vez… Volviendo a tu dibujo ¿Está bien si lo hago a puro grafito?

—Como quieras—reste importancia. En verdad solo era una prueba.

—Me puedes pasar en la salida la foto por bluetooth— ¿No la puedes buscar en internet?

—No tengo bluetooth—mentira de lo más grande, pero sirve que me daba su teléfono para enviársela por mensaje. Aunque ahora que recuerdo se queja de no tener un teléfono celular funcional. ¿Entonces? —Por FaceBook si quieres—Esperemos que no sea tan antisocial como se lo empeña.

—Dale, en un rato te lo paso ¿sí? —amo esa manera peculiar de hablar que tiene. Mezcla bastantes acentos, pero su inglés británico resalta.

Descubrí algo impresionante sobre Luka-chan (aparte de que Akita sea bi igual y que mucha gente se atrae en ella) Sus ojos.

Si es verdad que son de un color zafiro oscuro, pero me di cuenta de que son inexpresivos. Y no es cosa mía, comparándolos con los de su hermana, los ojos de Luka-chan son más oscuros y no muestran emoción alguna. No digo que sea fría. Solo digamos que si su cara no fuera tan expresiva jamás sabría si me dice la verdad o me está mintiendo. Es como si temiera verse vulnerable si demuestra sentimientos.

Me dio el dibujo 3 días despues y de verdad que le quedo genial. Fue mientras platicábamos con las chicas. Me tomo de la muñeca y me deje guiar por ella. ¡Estaba hermoso! Y aunque me dijo un simple "No es nada" estoy segura de que le costó. Era cosa de ver lo expresivas que le quedaron las miradas. Y aun asi me dio no sé qué cosa de que supiera más lo que los ojos de un dibujo decían a lo que los ojos de Luka-chan me dicen: "Absolutamente NADA"

Pero aun asi la abracé. No me pude contener. Se quedó estática un segundo pero luego me sonrió como siempre y regreso a la plática pero ¿Qué demonios significa esa sonrisa?

Al día siguiente me dio otro dibujo, de Himemiya Chikane de Kannazuki no Miko. Esperen si ustedes son yuristas con que les dijera Chikane la ubicaban. Como sea.

—Está bonito—dije al ver sobre su hombro lo que la mantenía tan entretenida. El dibujo era a pura pluma, no había rastro de lápiz y estaba coloreando la piel.

— ¿Lo queres? —la mire fijo.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —asintió—Eres muy dulce—dije cuando me dio el dibujo, sonrío de esa manera usual que no tengo idea de que putas significa.

Y entonces al día siguiente iba a darle un libro a SeeU (su tarea) cuando oigo como Luka-chan me dice "¡Toma!" extendiéndome un dibujo. Pregunte si era para mí confundida. Negó. Lo que pasa es que el nombre del dibujo era "Touma" y bueno. Es un juego de palabras.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando me lo ofreció. No me la creía, se notaba que amaba ese dibujo. Y no me lo dijeron sus ojos, tuvo que ser su incomodidad lo que me lo dijera

Me lo dio de todas maneras rompiendo mis excusas (y siento que no sera la primera vez que lo haga) y por alguna razón (que en ese entonces desconocía) me puse demasiado contenta, le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla y guarde el dibujo en la carpeta en donde tenía los otros 2 seguramente roja de la cara. Lo digo porque sentí mis mejillas arder. Y déjenme decirles que aquí en Uminari no hace calor.

Ahora dirán "Aw ternuritas" pues déjenme que decirles que NO Luka-chan estaba tras de su amiga Akita. Y aunque aveces le notaba cierta aura romántica con Luka-chan era algo que simplemente… ¡Arg! Quería matar a Akita.

Y ni siquiera sabía porque. Hasta ese día que estoy casi segura que Luka-chan no recuerda, o por lo menos solo recordara su beso con Akita…

_Rin y Len debieron salir por razones empresariales por parte de sus padres. SeeU tuvo que tramitar no sé qué cosa para poder seguir aquí y Lily…_

_¡EL punto es que nuestras amistades se pusieron de acuerdo en faltar!_

_Estaba conversando con Haku cuando esta de repente me avienta. Unos brazos me rodearon evitando que me cayera por las escaleras._

_— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto una voz que reconocía demasiado bien._

_— Estoy bien Luka-chan solo un poco distraída jejeje—reí un poco y trataba de estallar Haku se había desaparecido. Al parecer vio a Luka-chan y me empujo para que cayera en sus brazos, literalmente._

_—Ten cuidado, ahorita quedaban pocos escalones, no me quiero imaginar de más arriba._

_—Te preocupas demasiado._

_—Sí, pero me preocupo exclusivamente por vos—dijo. Y dios como luche para no ponerme roja. _

_— ¿Estás sola?_

_—Sip, me han abandonado—dijo haciendo una falsa cara dramática que me hizo reír._

_— ¿Quieres venir conmigo y con Haku? —vi cómo se tensó. Ay Dios… que le habrá hecho._

_Espera, Haku siendo Haku, Luka medio penosa, BISEXUAL comparten artística y deportes y tendiendo a Haku SIENDO HAKU._

_—Esto… Ando buscando a Neru—dijo. Me molesto la cercanía que tiene Neru-san con Luka-chan. —Pero a la próxima no dudes, que me voy con vos._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque sos alguien demasiado linda, maravillosa y especial—me congele en mi sitió. — ¡Ya la encontré! —exclamó—To__ next__ time!—se despidio y la sonrisa que me dio esta vez se sintio diferente. Ademas de que había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos al ver a Neru-san y fue tras ella._

_—Te gusta…—Y vino Haku haciendo su aparición tipo Fairy Tail_

_Y me olvidaba de que Haku te leía la mente y me conocía bien._

_—Pero le gusta Akita-san_

_—Wow ya la odias—le fulmine con la mirada cuando dijo eso. — ¿Qué? Tú nunca llamas a nadie por sus apellidos a menos que no lo toleres o sea un total desconocido._

_—Ner-Akita-san es una total desconocida, nunca he cruzado palabra con ella._

_—Te corregiste_

_—Cállate Haku. Ademas…—baje la mirada y apreté los puños—…Sus ojos brillaron cuando la encontraron…_

_— ¿Sabías que Luka-chi ama la comida? Es decir, ama comer y come bastante_

_—Si ¿por?_

_—Mira allá—dijo señalando con la mirada a Luka y Neru. La última le daba toda su comida a la primera._

_—Y por lo que se a Neru trae lonche—entonces se emocionó por la comida no por ella…_

Claro que en la salida vi a Luka-chan acorralar a Neru-san en el portón, despues la soltó ella misma se acorralo y Neru lo único que hizo fue tomarle de las muñecas. Pero considerando que Luka es demasiado alta y Neru-san está más baja que yo (y eso que estoy enana) que la verdad si causaba gracia.

Entonces mi hermano me hablo y me dijo que tenía que ir con un compañero a hacer un trabajo. ¡Cabrón me lo hubieras dicho y no te hubiera estado esperando media hora! Me colgué la mochila y me di la media vuelta y me congele en mi sitio.

Luka tomaba a Neru de la cadera y los brazos de esta estaban en su cuello. El cabello largo de Luka-chan las cubría pero debería ser increiblemente tonta como para no saber que se estaban besando. Se quedaron casi 1 minuto es esa posición. Y Luego Luka se incorporó de golpe y Neru cayo y se golpeó con la mini-vereda.

— ¡Avisa si me vas a soltar coño! —exclamo la rubia sobándose.

—Perdona—dijo y le extendió la mano para levantarle suave y delicadamente. No había duda mi suerte era la peor.

Seguí inmóvil en mi lugar. Agache la mirada y salí. De lo contrario le reclamaría y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Estaba yo caminando hacia el punto de encuentro que tendría con Len-chan cuando de repente siento como me taclean y me dirán al suelo. ¡Maldito hijo de su p*uta el que…! Oh es Luka-chan no hay problema

—Lo siento—se disculpó apenada y su cara cambio a completa alegría al verme— Miku ¿cómo has estado?

—Err… Bien gracias. — ¿Cómo es que cambia tan rápido de humor? Pero esta posición es vergonzosa.

— ¿No te lastime? —Se preocupa por mí…

—No tranquila, peores caídas he tenido. —Aún tengo la cicatriz en mi espalda.

—Si lo comprendo… como la vez que me caí por toda una escalinata—No parece… tiene la piel muy delicada.

—Etto… Luka-chan…—Amo hablar con ella pero de verdad esto es vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me dejas levantarme—No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes ¡NO TE SONROJES!

— ¡Pe-Perdón! — ¿Qué con el tartamudeo? —Veo que viniste—dijo cuándo nos levantamos

—Sí, es que quiero ir al parque de diversiones a Tokio y al cine—dije en respuesta

— ¿Y cómo está eso? —pregunto.

—No lo sabes— Vi su cara de "Me no entender" —Vale, no lo sabes. El colegio realiza muchas salidas, a final de este mes organiza una salida al cine y en febrero nos llevarán a un parque de atracciones en Tokio el "Shingai"

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Grito emocionada. Yo asentí con una sonrisa. — ¡Wow! No puedo esperar a ir—Esa cara emocionada, es tan Kawai—Ojala vayas conmigo— Ella acaba de decir ¡¿Qué?!

—Si… bueno… yo tambien lo espero. ¿Vienes sola?

—Vengo con Neru y Haku—Mi cara cambio en la mención de Neru. De solo recordar que me gusta su novia…— ¿Queres acompañarme con Neru? Siento que ella me a violar con Haku—dijo en tono juguetón pero con un verdadero deje de miedo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que la viole? ¿Es su novia no? Aunque ahora ya entiendo porque se pone tensa cuando mencionan a Haku

—No gracias— ¡Tengo que huir! ¡TENGO QUE HUIR!—Además vine con Len-kun y Rin-chan y me está esperando—señale a un lugar lleno de estudiantes para escapar—mira ahí están—me fui corriendo, literalmente, de ahí.

Despues recibí un regaño de los gemelos por no estar en el lugar acordado y que me estuvieron buscando 20 minutos. Pero es que no quería ver a Luka-chan cerca de Neru-san.

No describiré el día completo, para empezar, me da flojera, segundo, no pasó nada importante a excepcion de que fue el peor día para mi salud mental. Casi estallo literalmente.

A la primera actividad no sé qué me dio que la anduve buscando a cada rato. Y la vi en constante conflicto consigo misma buscando a Neru. Cuando la iba a soltar algo le dio porque ahora era ella quien no me soltaba. Incluso cuando tenía que separarse forzosamente de mí no lo hizo. Se volvio abogada del diablo.

Luego de esto nos separaron en grupos y desayune con ella, nos pusieron a jugar a la botella. Sinceramente no quería jugar pero el ver que ella jugaría me dio los ovarios deseando que me tocara preguntarle si tenía algo con Neru y si no ¿Quién le gustaba?

Peeeero ese hermoso sentimiento se fue al carajo cuando vi a Luka-chan encima de Neru en la cancha de futbol, sin darme cuenta estaba acribillándolas con la mirada. Entonces como magia Luka-chan se quitó de una Neru sonrojada. ¡Oh dios, ese brillo en los ojos de Neru… ella…!

Nos pusieron un rally y en la parte final juro por todos mis libros de Stephen King que casi me da un derrame nasal asi tipo anime hentai. ¡Es que si hubieran visto a Luka-chan! Se recogió el cabello, se quitó los zapatos, sus gafas, sus calcetines para la línea de prenda de ropa. Dios mío, SeeU se burló de mí pasándome una servilleta por la comisura de la boca y lo peor es qe si tenía baba.

Y como siempre se puede poner peor, Haku vio mi cara, puso una sonrisa malévola y me guiño el ojo. Se lanzó sobre Luka y le quitó la camiseta roja que traía y el tiro al suelo y no supe que le dijo que no quiso volver a poner… Mi cerebro…

— ¿Disfrutas la vista? —pregunto Haku

—Cállate Haku

—Todos me callan

—Por algo será

—Tómale una foto durará más— salió corriendo

— ¡Haku! — exclame y miraba repetidamente mi bolsillo. —Oh carajo…

Despues el rally nos dieron de comer unos tacos de canasta que de verdad estaban fríos y eran de frijoles o de chile. Según recuerdo Luka-chan no come chile… Oh dios… Cuando la voltee a ver estaba dándole sus tacos al bote de basura, tanto que los deseaba ¬¬ Y su carita de agonía no me gusto.

Fui y le di las galletas que me quedaron del almuerzo. Su carita me mostro ese brillo que vi en sus ojos cuando vio a Neru. Ahora sí creo la obsesión de mi peli-rosa, que diga de Luka-chan por la comida.

Pero otra cosa que me mato ese día (no de la forma buena) fue ver a Luka llorar con demasiado sentimiento. Me partió el alma. Pero solo pude mirar como Neru-san trataba de calmarla lográndolo con demasiado éxito. Aunque anduvo con los ojos rojos un rato.

Ya para terminar con misa nos sentaron y nos vendaron. Abrace a Luka-chan instintivamente y luego la solté avergonzada pero me siguió la corriente y cuando me encontró detrás de ella en misa me sonrio de una manera diferente. Más brillante y en cierta manera tímida.

Me fui antes de que dieran la paz, pues iba a oscurecer y si llegaba de noche a mi casa no me iría nada bien con mi mama.

—Hola Luka-chan~ —hasta canturreé su nombre

—Hola Miku ¿Cómo estás? —Luka-chan si supieras que cosas asi me confunden. Es decir, gustas de Neru y estas con ella pero siempre estás tan pendiente de mí y eres tan dulce y atenta conmigo y nadie más.

— Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué faltaste ayer? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió no me culpen. Cuando estas con quien te gusta olvidas hasta quien eres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi taller deportivo? —pregunte a Luka-chan mirando hacia otro lado con las manos detrás de mi espalda bastante nerviosa mientras tomaba su guitarra. Aunque como siempre va con Neru la respuesta sera un profundo y rotundo n-

— ¿Eh? Si claro—dijo demasiado rápido ¡Carajo! ¿No puedes simplemente romper mis esperanzas?

— ¡¿De verdad?! — ups, me emocione de mas

—Si…—dijo un poco confundida y no la culpo

— ¿Y Neru? Quiero decir, siempre vas con ella y no quiero que la dejes sola.

—Tranquila—restó importancia—Ella sabrá arreglárselas, además ya me lo pediste ¿no? ¿Cómo decirte que no?

—Es simple

—Para mí no

— ¿Por qué? — ¡Solo me ilusionas Luka-chan! ¡Se una maldita patán descarada y déjame olvidarte!

—No sé, si te das cuenta no te he negado nada—voltee la mirada incómoda. Era verdad, y eso era de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella.

Entonces salimos al taller de banda de guerra y nos encontramos a Len, y me escondí detrás de él como de costumbre cuando Luka-chan esta cerca, pero es que me pongo demasiado nerviosa Mou~ no es justo, he hizo un ambiente incómodo, aunque cambio la atmósfera cuando bajamos los 3 benditos pisos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pegunto Len con su estilo tranquilo y elegante de siempre.

—A banda de guerra ¿no? —pregunto confundida, cierto, ella no sabe que vamos a talleres diferentes.

—Sip Luka-chan se ofreció a acompañarme. Ella de verdad es alguien adorable, y gentil ¿verdad? —Dije pellizcando su mejilla izquierda.

—Eso creo… gracias por los halagos—dijo sonriendo—Pero vos sos mejor—sonrio de nuevo y solo le mire al igual que Len-chan.

—No al contrario—dije mientras llegábamos a la locación banda— ¿Y tú a que taller vas?

—Yo voy a soccer— ¡Eso queda del otro lado del colegio! ¿Me acompañaste solo porque te lo pedí o por ser yo? — ¿Qué? —Me acaba de dejar K.O

—Eso queda al otro lado del colegio ¿Lo sabes no? —pregunto Len

—Aja… ¿y…?

— ¿Sabes que llegarás tarde? —Me siento culpable ¿Y si la castigaban? ¿Si le bajaban puntos por mi culpa?

—Haku me ama como para hacerme algo— ¿Haku que va hacer? Ah cierto que la entrenadora se llama Haku y no es como mi maestro—Ademas siempre pasa lista hasta el final de la clase, puedo estar fuera pero llegar 5 minutos antes de que acabe, que me tomen lista y ya. Mi nombre es de los últimos en la lista.

—Aun asi no quiero que arriesgues tu rendimiento. —menos por mi culpa

—Una vez no hace daño.

—Bueno yo me voy a vóley—dijo Len-chan dejándonos a solas

—Em yo mejor voy entrando—dije apenada.

—Este hasta luego—se despidio.

—Me contestas el mensaje de Face ¿ok? —pedí/suplique

—Ah dale…_—_

— ¡Luka-chan! —me separe de mi grupo mientras jugábamos vóley y la salude

— ¡Miku! —devolvió el saludo y cuando estuve cerca me abrazó—No sabía que jugabas aquí.

—Nunca vienes—le reproché con un puchero, visto de otro Angulo puede parecer una escena de pareja.

—Bueno ya vine ¿no? —bromeo y sonrio de una manera diferente, esa misma que ha aparecido desde el retiro espiritual, tímida y radiante.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine con Neru— Siempre me olvido de la existencia de Neru-san —Teto nos está comprando los almuerzos y cómo no me gusta nada el bullicio ni el aglomera miento me aleje y este mapache.

— ¿Mapache? —pregunte curiosa mientras Neru gruñía, eso es adorable ¿y ella gruñe?

—Si, a ella no le gusta el bello mundo del yuri, le gusta el Yaoi—Asco, yaoi—Y cuando lo está viendo hace cara de mapache, ademas los mapaches son tramposos y bromistas igualitos a ella.

—Siempre cagando mi imagen ¿verdad Luka-chan? —dijo sarcástica. Entonces a Luka le gusta joderle

Le saco la lengua muy infantilmente mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

—Sin bullying no hay amistad ¿Nee Miku? —me guiño el ojo ¡me guiño el fucking ojo! Moriré… Espera… dijo ¿Amistad?

—Este… si… umm… eso creo… M-Me debo ir, me están llamando ya—dije huyendo.

—Si claro nos vemos al rato—fue lo que oí mientras regresaba con Len-chan, Lily-chan, SeeU-chan, Rin-chan Gumi-chan y Kaito-kun

—Y asi se comprueba lo densa que es Luka-chan—oí que decía Len falle el servicio que me mandaron porque oí a Neru decir "¿Sera porque le gustas?"

— ¿De qué hablan?—pregunte mientras Kaito-kun se alejaba enojado por una razon que no comprendo. Entonces Lily-chan me hizo un pase.

—De que Luka te gusta y tú le gustas a ella pero ella es demasiado densa como para darse cuenta—fallé el pase..

—Ajá y Kaito-kun está enamorado de mí desde los 9 años—dije con sarcasmo y desviaron la vista.

—De verdad que le gustas, se ve que se gustan—apoyó SeeU y clave mal y con bastante fuerza a la cara del regresado Kaito-kun Auch. Eso sí le debio doler.

—Mira si de verdad nos gustáramos mutuamente, te juro que dejo de leer a Stephen King

— ¿Para cuándo empiezas? —dijo Rin ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte.

—Calla—dije

En la tarde le mande un mensaje a Luka-chan y me lo contesto enseguida, dejamos de hablar hasta las 11.30pm porque llego mi madre y no venía de buen humor.

Lo que sentía por Luka-chan era cada vez más grande. Y aunque muchas veces Luka-chan se dirigía a Neru como su amiga todos me aseguraban que eran algo más ademas de que las vi besarse.

— ¿Oye estas bien? —me pregunto Luka-chan con una mano en mi hombro, llevaba evitándola inconscientemente 3 días

—Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Mi mirada estaba ausente y estaba buscando una manera de que se acercara alguien medianamente conocido pero entre Len y Rin se encargaban que eso no pasara.

—Porque estás un poco rara—dijo y me tensé—Llevas evitándome 3 días seguidos quisiera saber el porqué. —Joder ni en el FB le he hablado

—No es nada—dije.

—Si no fuera nada no estarías así—mire a los lados nerviosa y suspire, Luka-chan era demasiado terca.

—Es que…—Su cara de infinita paciencia… La adoro—…Me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien.

Más concretamente me gustas tú, pero claro no dire eso.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Y Luka no entiende ¿Por qué no capta las cosas fácilmente?

—Que quien me gusta es una chica—Y vino su cara de "Dime algo que no sepa"

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Que no es normal! —dije.

—Creí que ya te habías aceptado—dije.

—Si pe-pero… No lo sé de ella. —excusa de lo más barata.

—Pues primero debes saber si las mujeres no le son indiferentes, luego analizar su contacto y ver si tenes posibilidades y ante la más mínima oportunidad aprovecharla. —Eso ya lo hice, eres bisexual.

—Pe-pero…

—Pero nada—dijo.

—Buenas tardes alumnos—Alabada sea la maestra de civismo, la odio pero ahorita capaz le hago un altar.

Pasada la hora volvía a acercarme a Miku mientras Teto me hacía el paro.

—Entonces ¿le vas a conquistar? —hable en neutro por si alguien se entrometía en la conversación.

—No lo creo—La vi maldecirse —Creo que ya sale con alguien—Mejor dicho sé que sales con Akita-san

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Se lo preguntaste? —No, yo las vi besándose.

—Bueno no pero es lo más seguro.

—Nada es seguro, tal vez solo sea un malentendido—El beso con Neru me hace pensar otra cosa.

—Pe-pero… ¿Y si pregunta que porque me interesa?

—Pero nada, le decís que por curiosidad…—dijo y llego Ciel-sensei. —Esto aún no acaba—el tema no quedaría inconcluso. Ya me di cuenta—Pero prométeme que le preguntarás ¿sí? ¡Oh Maravilloso! Me voy a mi lugar.

¡Ni me dejo hablar! Carajo ¿Y ahora? En la salida Luka le hizo unas señales a Teto-san y esta se fue con Akita-san y se fue.

— ¿Entonces lo intentarás? —preguntó y asintio pero cuando iba a negar por miedo a que me rechazara me dijo algo que seguiré toda mi vida

"No te enamoras de un género te enamoras de la persona y carajo si amas a tu madre a tus amigas primas o hermanas podes amar a una chica cómo pareja"

¿De casualidad Luka-chan escribirá? ¿Poesía, filosofía o algo por el estilo?

—Esto Luka-chan…

— ¿Mande? —pregunto con una sonrisa y restauro mi determinación. Aun si me rechaza podre habérselo dicho.

— ¿Sales con alguien? —la sorpresa en su rostro fue inmediata

—No—respondio con confusión— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¿Cómo es que no entendio? ¡Si le estoy preguntando es porque ella me gusta y quiero saber si no sale con Neru!

—Nada solo curiosidad—Luka-chan de verdad que es densa. No puede haber alguien más denso. Ahora entiendo porque Haku me dijo que tuviera demasiada paciencia — ¿Segura que no sales con nadie? ¿Ni Neru?

—No—dijo y repetí la pregunta varias veces y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Le pregunté para que se diera cuenta de que le preguntaba porque quien me gustaba era ella y asi seguiría si Akita-san no hubiera llego corriendo diciendo que sus papas ya habían llegado.

Definitivamente las indirectas no funcionarían con ella.

—Me he enamorado de una idiota—dije viendo hacia donde había partido.

—Dime algo que no sepa—dijo Haku detrás mio.

— ¡Haku un día de estos me vas a dar un puto infarto! —exclamé.

—Un infarto te va a dar pero por ver la foto de Luka en tu celular—¡¿Qu-Qué?! —No creas que no te vi tomarla.

—Haku cállate—dije roja.

—Bueno ¿Ya averiguaste si le gustas?

—Le pregunte si salía con Neru-san

—Y no entendió que era porque le gustas—asentí—Mejor averigua quien le gusta. Puede que no salga con el mapache pero puede ser que le guste.

—Se besaron

—Si yo tambien las vi—dijo y se encogió de hombros y me apretó la nariz.

— ¡Oye!

—Pero me descubrí que en realidad fue un accidente y en realidad no se han besado.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté escéptica.

—Dime que no la has violado—dije y rio.

—No te garantizo nada

Mandé a Lily-chan, SeeU-chan, Len-kun, Rin-chan y Haku para que investigaran quien le gustaba a Luka-chan. No me dijeron nada a excepcion de Haku. Que me dijo que era la minita más linda en su vida. Y despues de ir por un diccionario descubrí que minita es una forma Argentina de llamar a una chica.

— ¿Luka-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le pregunte a Luka deteniéndola antes de que fuera a deportes.

— ¿Queres que te acompañe a deportes de nuevo? —pregunto con una sonrisa no era eso, si ero no pero es que ay…

— ¡No es eso! —exclamé—S-si quiero pe-pero no era eso lo que te iba a preguntar… todavía—lo último lo dije en voz baja para que no le oyera.

—Entonces pregunta soy toda respuesta—reí a lo que dijo.

—Se dice "Todo oídos" Luka-chan Jejeje

—No estoy hecha de oídos ¿verdad?—reí de nuevo, Luka-chan es única—Pero ya… ¿Qué queres preguntarme?

—Megurine—me llamó Maro, un amigo de Makoto y compañero con el que me llevo bien pero que no joda ¿tenía que aparecer ahora?

—Hola Maro ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Si mira verás mi amigo Isa me manda a preguntarte si queres ir con él a ver Annabelle

— ¿Ir con él? — matare a Isa lentamente y lo colgare por las…

—Bueno, no con el pero si sentarte junto a él para ver la película—No quise seguir escuchando, me fui.

Antes de llegar a los escalones Luka-chan me tomo del brazo

—Entonces que querías preguntarme. —había corrido hacía acá para alcanzarme… su respiración estaba entre-cortada

— ¿No te gusta Neru-chan? —tenía que salir de esa duda sí o sí.

—No—dijo firme.

— ¿No sales con ella?

—No

— ¿No la has besado?

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡No! —ese tartamudeo…

—No te creo—nadie duda de lo que dice a menos que mienta.

— ¿Qué hago para que me creas? Ella solo es mi MA—pregunte.

—Nada, yo veré si creerte o no—vi su cara inconforme

—Hmmm…

— ¿Por qué no te gusta Neru? — Y por favor esta vez dime algo concreto.

—Porque solo es mi amiga y no podría verla cómo algo más—respondió —aparte ya tiene a alguien más.

—Hmmm…—giré los ojos viendo a cualquier lugar para disipar mis nervios

Sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho y mi barbilla fue levantada por la mano derecha de Luka-chan cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el rostro de Luka-chan cerca. Su mirada azulada era lo único que podía ver.

—No me gusta Neru, no salgo con ella no la he besado ni pienso hacerlo—su voz salió en susurro, estaba en trance. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.—Creeme ¿Sí? —no se descifrar lo que decía su mirada, pues la primera vez que les vi un brillo que no fuera causado por la comida. Yo no confío en las personas, pero con Luka-chan hay algo diferente, que me hace imposible desconfiar

—Está bien te creo—nos miramos con una sonrisa. Sentí un agarre en el cuello de mi chamarra y al segundo siguiente ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Haku.

—Te vi—dijo—Se iban a besar.

—Cl-Claro que no—mierda. Yo nunca tartamudeo.

—Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

—Yo mejor me voy—apenas iba a bajar la escalera sentí a Haku susurrarme en mi oído.

—No sabía que eras Neko

—¡Haku!

Sinceramente yo pensaba que Luka-chan aceptaría a Isa, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me invitó. Acepté al instante e hice una prueba de la frase que me dijo Haku "El cazador quiere cazar a una presa ya cazada"

Intente declararme y Akita-san se llevó a Luka-chan arrastrando, literalmente. Pensé en decírselo al día siguiente, pero me dejo plantada en los 2 eventos que habíamos plantado. Pensé en hablarle en FB pero no se conectó, me preocupé ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Ella no tenía agregado a nadie del colegio a excepción de mí. Y ella no es de hacer preocupar a la gente.

Me preocupe en serio al no ver señal de vida en su FB (si la Stalkeo Problem?), me arrepentía de o haberle conseguido aunque sea el número de su casa

Mi corazón volvio a un latido constante cuando respondio mi "hola" el sábado. Me dijo que habían surgido problemas y no había podido ir y su internet había colapsado. Por no sé qué cosa. Lo curioso llegó el día siguiente donde termine soltando mis confusiones sobre ella y le pregunte quien le gustaba.

Paso 15 minutos en silencio asi que pensé que le había incomodado, no quería responder o no me tenía la suficiente confianza como seguro la tendría con Neru. Pero justo cuando envié el mensaje me llego la respuesta.

Un milisegundo más y realmente detenía el saber que yo era esa persona especial.

Hablamos por teléfono y aunque le ordenaron soltar el teléfono a las 11.30pm nos la pasamos diciendo adiós hasta las 12.20am.

Mañana tendría que darle su respuesta pero no sé qué hacer. Es cierto que me gusta Luka (incluso puedo decir que me ha enamorado) ¿pero todas las cosas (problemas) que le ocasionaría valdrían la pena? Soy una persona muy indecisa lo admito, pero igual soy egoísta.

Pero con Luka-chan mi indecisión y mis miedos aumentan. Y mi deseo de ser egoísta disminuye incontrolablemente. ¿Y si solo es una mera atracción? ¿Y si solo jugaba conmigo? ¿Si me tomaba el pelo? No imposible. Ella no es asi, es la persona más confiable que he conocido, porque una mínima parte de mi cree en ella más de lo que lo hago con todos los demas.

Estoy segura que responderé sin pensar pues mi corazón hablara por mí como siempre lo ha hecho con ella. Pues ella es Luka Megurine

La chica que me ha flechado.


	9. Chapter 8

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste.

Como bien saben Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si asi que YOLO.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"¡Ya no estoy soltera señores lectores!"**

Y no dormí nada en la puta noche. Joder Miku, déjame dormir aunque sea 1 hora para no estarme durmiendo en el proceso del día.

Verán, me la pase toda la noche pensando en posibles excusas para faltar el lunes. Pero despues las descartaba porque oiría una respuesta de Miku, ademas se enojaría conmigo si faltaba.

Me ordene con todo mí ser dormir.

Y como verán no dormí.

Me la pase la noche aparte de ideando como faltar, formas de tratar de reaccionar ante su rechazo para que no vea que rompe my heart tratar de seguir lo más normal posible.

Vaya optimismo el mío ¿no?

Es que ¡vamos! El que Miku me corresponda lo veo casi imposible. Es una persona maravillosa y ademas ya está interesada en alguien por si no lo recuerdan. Y dios mio como quisiera ser esa chica. No sé quién es pero la envidio.

¿Qué cómo estoy tan ignorante?

Bueno eso se debe a mi amnesia de los 9 años para abajo. Posiblemente tanto golpe también me ha afectado el cerebro… Quien sabe…

Me fui por las ramas…

De nuevo…

Bueno decía que de verdad envidio a esa chica, Miku nunca me ha querido decir su nombre, ni quien es concretamente. Recopilando todo lo dicho y confesado por Miku quien le gusta es alguien de cabellos claros, ojos oscuros y de un azul peculiar, curiosa manera de hablar, múltiple nacionalidad, le encanta el soccer, juega muy bien de hecho, lleva 3 años en Japón y ya, creo, por el momento no recuerdo más. Y es que carajo como confunde eso con la manera en la que actúa.

No dormí nada recordando cada efímero momento.

Me "desperté" a las 4.30am y me puse el uniforme, apenas e reloj dio las 5am Luke salió a levantarme me vio arreglada, puso cara de apocalipsis zombie afuera y cuando pregunta a que se debe el milagro dije que me tocaba alguna participación importante y debía llegar temprano.

Claro que al llegar Neru se enteró de mi estupidez, me felicitó y me abrazo y viva la vida ¡Yei! Aunque creo que tal vez Miku no le caiga del todo bien. Pues puso una cara rara.

Bueno, no les haré el cuento largo, entramos, hubo evento cívico, Miku y yo hablamos como si nada, con abrazos incluidos. Al finalizar las clases me dijo que me amaba, nos besamos, ahora nos hemos casado y Miku espera a mi hija.

¡Fin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JA! Era broma! ¿De verdad se la creyeron? Joder que era una broma… ¿Oigan porque se acercan tanto? ¿Cerrar la puerta no era necesario? ¿Y ese rifle de donde lo sacaron? ¿Tiene balas? ¡Oh mierda!

— ¡Meiko sálvame!

— ¿Yo que tengo que ver acá?

—Sos la qe tengo más cerca

—Jódete Luka…

—Oye no ¡Espera!

Y despues de la persecución que tuve por parte de Miku, Neru, Teto y todos los lectores donde me disparaban el rifle aquí me tienen. Ya no haré más bromas o ahora si me matan.

Bueno, quitando la parte en donde me dice qe me ama lo demás fue exactamente igual, jejeje, por favor les pido que no me miren con esa cara.

Si me hizo la iniciativa de hablar y responderme. Peeeero…

— ¿Entonces…?—pregunté cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

—Pues, me sorprendió mucho el que te me confesarás, yo creí que dabas por Neru—Pero si gusto de vos…—Si ahora sé que soy yo, pero bueno, muchas cosas me hacían creerlo.

—Si lo puedo entender…

Y llega ese molesto silencio incómodo.

—Y pues aquí estamos…

—Si…

Alguien máteme ya.

—Luka-chan…—le volteé a ver mientras dejaba de recargarme en la pared.

—Si…

—Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer… No sé qué decir…

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Tú sabes de que. —hice mi cara de confundida profesional. —Sobre lo de nosotras ser…

—Ah ya… ¿Qué respondes?

—P-Pues—primera vez que la escucho tartamudear—Es que es dificil y ¡No me has preguntado nada!

—Lo hice anoche

—Pero en un inbox, si no es en persona no cuenta, pero no es como s afectara mucho, la respuesta sería la misma, pe-pero no…

Suspiré. Suficientes ovarios me gaste en ese mensaje.

—Dale… Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia o no?

Se paralizo en medio de su acto Tsundere.

—Anno…

— ¡Luka-chan! — ¡Púdrete en el infierno Neru! — ¿Sabes dónde está Teto?, se quedó con mi dinero del lonche

—No pero mira, toma el mío, es un hot-cakes

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —despues de muchas señales como que entendió el mensaje. —Oh cierto, las dejo solas, hasta luego Mi-ku-chan~

Mendiga Neru, la acaba de traumar otra vez con esa manera de decir su nombre. Desvíe la vista apenada por eso.

—Bueno Luka-chan ¿Te puedo responder en otro momento? Es que debo pensar unas cosas—pregunto.

—Si claro, el tiempo que necesites—dije.

— ¿Segura?

—Claro, esperaré ya sea por un no o un sí. Lo importante es que estés segura de tu respuesta.

— ¿Asi me tarde todo el ciclo escolar?

—Asi te tardes todo el bachillerato—reí

—Te terminarás cansando

— ¿Pones a prueba mi paciencia? —pregunte burlona

—Te tengo a prueba a ti—me siguió la cura. Reímos como la noche anterior, sin razón aparente. —Quiero conocerte más.

—No sos la única.

El martes no hubo gran cosa que decir, aparte de los golpes que recibí de Levi, Neru y Teto donde me recriminaban el hecho de ser tan brusca y falta de tacto para una propuesta asi.

Cuando les dije que estaba en espera de una respuesta me molieron a golpes.

Pobres de mis neuronas… Apenas tengo las suficientes para vivir y estas desgraciadas me las matan.

Terminé preguntándole a Miku de nuevo pero esta vez con una pancarta—que yo no hice—y una paleta—que yo no conseguí—y luego de la vergüenza que pase—y el enojo del trío del mal—acompañe a Miku a deportes y me fui a mi taller.

No hablé con ella por FB pues me cortaron el internet. Así que ahí me tienen.

Haciendo tarea…

¿Qué tiene de raro? Que nunca la hago, siempre Teto la hace y me la pasa, o si no me la pasa Miku.

¡Mendigo cerebro sácatela por lo menos 1 minuto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —me dijo Miku antes de que saliera al receso.

—Si—respondí y le hice una seña a Teto que se llevó a Neru. Seguí a la cobriza hasta llegar con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

— ¿Nutella o Fresa? — ¿Are? —para tu empanada. La que dije que te daría el domingo.

Ahh… Solo porque me muero de hambre...

— ¿Qué es Nutella?

—Como una crema de chocolate y maní o algo asi

—Entonces de esa cosa—ella rio ligeramente. No lo dije en afán de gracia pero ñe, está bien.

— ¿Vamos?

— ¿Eh? ¡Si claro! —me fallan las neuronas y reacciones más de lo normal, parece que los golpeas si me dieron gacho.

Fuimos caminando alrededor del colegio en un silencio constante. Nos topamos con Teto y Neru pero despues de dirigirse una extraña mirada Teto tomaba a la rubia de los hombros, se daban la media vuelta y se iban en otra dirección. En fin…

Me comí la empanada en una manera de intentar no salir corriendo, además si se me la acababa me tenía atada a ella con otra empanada.

Fuimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos frente a los arboles de flores silvestres.

—Luka-chan…—dijo mi nombre

— ¿Hai?

— ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

Haber haciendo cuentas entramos en agosto y estamos a noviembre…

—3 meses con 1 semana, 2 días y 14 horas…—Ahora parezco una obsesa.

—Está bien… hace no mucho nos conocemos, y no me conoces, no sabes lo hija de puta que puedo llegar a ser—Abrí la boca—No me interrumpas por favor.

No iba a decir nada… La abrí porque respiro por ahí… Creo que despues le dire ese secreto de mí.

—Luka-chan, eres una persona muy dulce, cariñosa, gentil, caballerosa, atleta, inteligente—yo no creo lo último—no te he escuchado pero sé que has de tocar maravilloso. Adoro mucho tu manera de hablar y de pensar, te admiro en ciertas cosas pero yo no creo ser tu tipo…

—Entonces ¿Todo este rollo es para decirme que no? —pregunté mordiendo la empanada, disimulando my Heart a punto de romperse.

—Todo esto es para decirte que si…

Me atraganté… Que buen comienzo Luka… que buen comienzo…

— ¿Qu-Qué? —enserio ¿es lo único que puedo decir?

Ella rio ligeramente.

— ¿No te lo imaginaste? —Rio—Es comprensible, yo tampoco, tenía muchas dudas, no quiero meterte en problemas ante el colegio, tus amigos, familiares, el colegio.

—Sos re-tierna.

—Jejeje

Silencio. Esta vez no incómodo.

— ¿Entonces sos mi novia?

— Sip—amo esa sonrisa en ella, entonces nos abrazamos y asi permanecimos bastante tiempo. —Asi me quieras cortar a los 3 días lo disfrutare.

—Nunca te dejaré sola—sonreí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Tu cabello me hace cosquillas.

—Igual y lo amas—reímos y hablamos hasta que la campana sonó. No me despegué de ella hasta la salida pues salíamos por puertas diferentes.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntaron Teto y Neru

—Ya no estoy soltera niñas—las abracé realmente contenta.

Por alguna razón el abrazo de Neru fue bastante alegre como siempre pero aun asi lo sentí un poco diferente.

Fue como más pesado… un poco triste ¿Pero porque? ¿Habrá pasado algo en su casa? ¿Con Teto?

Pero lo importante del día de hoy que se ha convertido en el mejor de mis 14 años…

¡Ya no estoy soltera señores, señoritas, ladies, niños niñas, stalkers!


	10. Chapter 9

Mi primer FF en este Fandom, espero les guste, es una adaptación de otro FF de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha mio tambien bajo el mismo título. Espero les guste.

Como bien saben Vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta historia si asi que YOLO.

Solo pido una cosa y es que no me maten con el proximo capitulo los pocos lectores que tengo aqui.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más, aqui les dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**"Las 2 semanas más felices de mi corta vida"**

Uno nunca sabe lo feliz que puede llegar a ser hasta que siente que su corazón saldrá de su pecho y posiblemente aunque repitas todas las materias seguirás sonriendo como idiota, tal y como yo lo hago ahorita.

Dirán, solo tenés 14 años, no podes sentirte asi. Bueno, les adelanto que mi vida es un asco y es normal que un adolescente se emocione por cosas simples.

Esta comparación es completamente absurda pero el tener novia a tener un puente es más alegre el saber que tienes novia con la que podrías pasar el puente. Pero bueno, soy una completa torpe e idiota en los sentimientos y en especial en demostrarlos. Si quiero decir a alguien que esta hermosa diría algo asi como "Bella" o asi como "Te ves considerablemente bien"

No es Tsunderismo, solo no se expresarme. De hacerlo diría todo lo que siento a mis padres. A Miku especialmente, pues sé que aveces suelo ser algo fría y cortante. ¿Cómo me aguanta? Ni idea sinceramente.

— ¡Baja ya de Miku-Landia! —exclamo Neru dándome un zape en la cabeza.

—A este paso me dejarás más idiota de lo que ya estoy. —reclamé sobando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Más idiota no podes estar—puntualizó y esto casi segura de que hice un puchero ya que ella me sacó la lengua.

—Niñas dejen de pelear que ya llegamos—dijo Teto.

— ¿A dónde llegamos? —pregunte a Neru en voz baja.

— ¿Ves que más idiota no podes estar? Al principio de la fila de la tiendita—me dijo.

Ah cierto que estamos en el receso, perdí completamente mi ubicación espacial, gracias Miku.

* * *

Ingles… ya se Ingles ¡¿Por qué jodidos tengo esta clase?!

No se confundan, obviamente yo amo el Inglés, recuerden que es mi lengua natal. Pero joder… Me estoy durmiendo… No sé cómo es que Rin y Len tienen tanta energía… Oh cierto son los Kagamine…

A mi lado Lily ya está en el 9no sueño mientras que huyo de los toqueteos de Haku. ¿Y mi novia? Porque si, se siente bien decir que Miku es mi novia. Pues mi linda novia parecía querer dormirme ¿Por qué? Pues se encontraba haciendo caricias en mi cabeza… Joder, con esos movimientos tan suaves, delicados en mi cráneo es imposible no relajarse, y sumando mi aburrimiento es igual a dormirse.

—No te duermas…—me decía mi novia en un bostezo sin detener las caricias en mi cabeza.

La maestra Nodoka se apiadó de nosotros, pues cerró su libro y apago el computador y el televisor para despues tomar aire y decir "Tomen sus 3"

Sentí que el sueño se me iba de repente. Cuando dice "tomen sus 3" son 3 minutos de libre albedrío. Con decir que Lily se despertó.

—Luka-chan acompáñame al baño—pidió Miku viéndome de manera fija, ¿Cómo decirle que no? Pero la flojera es más grande… Ademas de que tiene 14 añitos, de seguro que sabe ya a ir al baño.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Haku aparecerá salvajemente en el baño para violarte? —pregunte medio en broma medio enserio. Recuerden que eso ya me lo ha hecho, no me sorprendería que lo hiciera con mi niña bonita.

— ¡Dios mio! Mas idiota no podes ser…—escuche decir a Lily detrás de mí con resignacion. —Yo te acompaño Miku-chan—Ya me perdí…—Ahorita hablamos Luka.

De alguna manera me he sentido regañada.

—Luka-chan~—un peso se instaló sobre mi espalda tirándome al suelo. No hace falta decir quién es.

— ¡Coño! —exclamé arrastrándome por el piso porque joder que esta pesada la desgraciada. —Haku quítate de encima. Me dejas sin espalda y ¡deja de canturrear mi nombre! —porque siento que me vas violar cuando lo haces.

—No quiero~—Agh joder, Miku y Lily regresan de a donde quiera que hayan ido (porque es más que obvio que no fueron al baño)

—Haku ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mi novia? —Vaya, Tsundere y celosa me salió Miku-chan…

— ¿Y si no quiero? — ¡No la desafíes!

—Qui-ta-te…—El terror de los puerros se desatará…

—Vale, me quito, pero me debes una pregunta entonces.

— ¡No te quites! ¡No te quites!

— ¿Es decir que te gusta tener a Haku encima? —peores amigas no puedo tener, de eso estoy segura.

—Calla… La pregunta será peor…—de eso estoy completamente segura.

—Haku…—no sé qué será peor.

A la final me quite a Haku de encima, pero como lo supuse, la pregunta fue de lo más vergonzosa.

— ¿Se han besado?

—No…—respondimos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiene que andan?

— ¿"Andar"?— ¿qué coño es eso?

—Ser novias—me susurró mi rubia amiga.

—Este… ¿1 semana? —dije con duda.

—1 semana 5 días y 4 horas—oh vaya memoria. ¿Por qué Haku y Lily tienen una gota en la cabeza?

— ¡¿Y no se han besado?! —exclamaron ambas.

No se burlen por favor, lo intentamos 2 veces, y tenía planeado intentarlo de nuevo Peeeero…

— ¡Achú! —estornudó Miku mientras se sonaba la nariz. Asi es, se ha resfriado y ha alegado que no quiere enfermarme, y siendo sinceros no tengo prisa, se dará a su tiempo, o no se dará. Una de ambas, pero no forzaré nada.

—Está enferma…—decirlo no fue buena idea.

—De aquí no nos movemos hasta que se besen— ¡Pecadoras, pervertidas!

—Pero la voy a enfermar— ¡Eso Miku! ¡Niégate!

—Gracias a Dios estas enferma—murmure.

— ¡¿Qué…?!— ¡Que buen oído tiene! — ¿Entonces no quieres besarme?

—Che, para tu tren no he dicho eso. —comencé a mover mis manos nerviosamente.

— ¡Dijiste "che"!— ¿Y Neru que hace aquí? —Se supone que fui al baño— ¿Y ahora lee mentes? —No leo mentes, solo te conozco demasiado bien.

Me van a matar, me van a matar… Mi novia oscureció su mirada.

— ¿A ella si la besarías? —pregunto.

—Pero si la beso todos los días—Lily, Neru y Haku se golpearon contra la pared de manera sincronizada.

— ¡No de esa manera idiota! —grito Lily. —Se refiere a contacto de saliva.

—Por eso, Neru… ¿no recordás cuantos besos llevamos? Ya perdí la cuenta—Según Neru cada vez que bebemos de la misma botella es un beso asi que nos hemos besado un montón de veces, ya hasta perdí la cuenta.

Y caí al suelo de nuevo, pero ahora gracias al trío del mal que me lanzo al piso mientras me tapaban la boca.

— Cállate, cállate, cállate…

—Pero cuando yo se los digo ni madres ¿verdad hijas de coña?

—1…—dijo la chica idéntica a mí—No tengo idea de idea de que has dicho pero no me importa.

—Debería… Es un insulto es como decir "hija de p*ta"

—Con lo que me importa…

—2…—dijo la peli-pateada idéntica a mí—Te quedaras sin novia si sigues diciendo pendejadas.

—Miku ¿Qué son pendejadas? —ahora fue ella la que se dio contra la pared ¿Qué? De verdad que no entendí…

—No utilices regionalismos con esta niña, jamás te los va a entender—dijo Neru pellizcando mi mejilla… ¿Es normal sentir un frío en la espalda?

— ¡No nos desvíes el tema! ¡De aquí no se mueven si no se besan!

— NO me jodas Haku, porque debes saber que…—ni bien termine mi frase Miku estampo sus labios en mi mejilla bastante cerca de mi comisura.

Neru de inmediato se fue al baño, donde se supone debería ir, Haku quedo boquiabierta y Lily se partía en risa. ¿Y yo…? Yo estaba ahí parada moviendo la boca sin pronunciar nada, me tomo de sorpresa, Miku entró al salón como si nada, o eso intentaba porque el rojo no se le quito despues de la 7ma hora.

¿Y les digo lo más gracioso? Todo esto pasó en menos de 3 minutos

* * *

—Achís…—estornudé.

—Y a pesar de que no hubo contacto de saliva te enfermaste—se burló Akaito, un amigo que hice hace poco, suele llevarse con Teto, ahí la respuesta.

—Es por el clima… sabes que a quien más afectan los cambios es a Luka-nee—dijo en mi defensa mi Kouhai. Megpoid Gumi.

—Achís…—siento que hoy me mimarán.

—Solo espero que sepas aprovechar el Dere-Dere de Miku

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿El Dere-Dere de quién? —preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, no había que voltear para saber quién me hablaba, reconozco esa voz en cualquier lado.

— ¡Pues el tuyo mapache! —dije haciendole cerillito.

—Ca-Cállate—Aw, tan linda que se ve roja. Ese Tsunderismo extremo conmigo haría pensar a cualquier persona que gusta de mí. —Suéltame—"renegó" moviendo los brazos en protesta pero no hacía esfuerzo alguno en soltarse ¿será masoquista?

—Hmmm…—me hice la pensativa mientras cerraba los ojos y olía el shampoo de vainilla de su cabeza. —I don't want it.

Reí un poco ante el sonrojo más adorable que le he sacado a esta niña. Pero tanto Lily como Chrono y Amy estallaron en carcajadas.

.

.

.

— ¿Has hablado con Neru-san? —me pregunto Miku a través del monitor. Era sábado y estábamos realizando video-llamada pues Miku dijo que quería verme y oír mi voz.

—Solo anoche un poco antes de despedirme de vos. —confesé ya acostumbrada a esta pregunta habitual. Sé que hay ocasiones en la que se pone celosa de mi amiga, es comprensible dado a que medio colegio "nos vio besándonos" y las actitudes Tsundere que recibo maca registrada, Akita.

—Ya veo

— ¿Por qué?

—No es nada—respondió mientras doblaba sus ropas. —Hey te envidio, no estás haciendo nada más que estar en tu cuarto.

—Hey tambien como, respiro, parpadeo y uso el sanitario—rio ante mi tono de voz despectivo. —Lo que pasa es que suelo cuidar de Luki pero mientras tenga televisión por cable y comida es feliz.

—Eso sonó mal

—Lo se

— ¿Esa de ahí es tu guitarra? —señalo detrás de mí desviando el tema. Ahí se encontraba un espejo pero revelaba el estuche de la guitarra enfrente mío.

—Eh… Si ¿Por?

— ¿Me tocarías algo? —pregunto y a esos ojos ¿cómo decirles "no"?

—Seguro—respondí un poco nerviosa mientras iba por la guitarra. Normalmente cuando toco es para gente conocida y es común que te digan que tocas bien para no herirte. Incluso Neru cuando le toque se puso a aplaudir frenéticamente.

La saqué de su protector estuche y la afine. Pues suelo desafinarla despues de usarla para no dañar las cuerdas.

— ¿Qué quisieras que toque? —le pregunte.

—Lo que tú quisieras tocarme—dijo sonriente, se veía la ilusión.

— ¿Qué te parece Für Elise?

— ¿Se puede en guitarra?

—Claro, además es la primera de la que me he acordado—reí nerviosa.

— ¿Y eso?

—Tu sonrisa borro cualquier cosa coherente de mi cabeza—rio nerviosa y me dio una señal para qe empezara.

Mi mano izquierda se movió por el mástil mientras la derecha hacía el arpegio ya memorizado. Pulgar-índice-anular-índice-menique-medio-pulgar. Los acordes Fa-Sol menor-Si bemol-Fa-La firmemente marcados. Todo en el ritmo de 8 tiempos y la ligera aceleración en ciertas partes.

Por un momento me olvide donde estaba y para quien tocaba.

—Me gusta tu cara de concentración—y ahí se fue mi concentración. —Perdón— ¿Es normal avergonzar tanto a alguien?

—No es nada, tranquila—sonreí— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Maravillosa, nunca oí algo tan hermoso.

—Fue el primer arpegio que me he aprendido, además es mi melodía favorita.

— ¿De verdad? — ¿Por qué tanta emoción? asentí— Es la mía también. Solo que pensé que solo se podía tocar con un piano.

—Es una adaptación, no sonará como la original la he sacado con el oído. Pero ¿Por qué no tocas vos el violín?

—Me da pena—ya me di cuenta—No toco tan bien como tú, te reirás de mí.

—Creeme que no—reí—toca Please.

No sabía que tenía tanto poder de convencimiento. Despues de 15 minutos cedió.

Que Miku diga lo que quiera pero toca de maravilla. Me toco "Bésame mucho" "Cielito lindo" (ni idea de que es eso, creo que era una cancion que escuche en México pero no recuerdo) y "Mi Heart will go on".

Despues yo termine tocando más y la video-llamada termino a eso de las 9 que llego su madre pero seguimos en Messenger.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños bonita! —le dije mientras mostraba el cascaron con un dibujo de Chikane y Himeko. Tenía una dedicatoria por el otro lado pero en Español, asi en caso de que alguien de su familia lo viera no entendiera y en caso de querer traducirlo no les iría bien. Los traductores al español son realmente malos.

— ¡Luka-chan! —exclamó mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte mente y me daba besos en las mejillas.

—Me alegro te gustó.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegraste el día

—Cierto que hoy dan calificaciones—me dije—Mis padres no vendrán, tienen entrevista en la radioemisora.

—Espero mi madre tampoco venga. Buscará cualquier cosa para joderme tú tienes suerte. —me tensé a su comentario. Apreté los puños y rompí el abrazo.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso—sonreí y tomé la agenda. — ¿Vamos?

—Adelante

* * *

—Hiroshima-san me va a dormir—le dije a mi novia la cual estaba recargada en mí. El coordinador estaba en la tarima diciendo reglas que yo ya me sabía de memoria.

—Ahora otro asunto—estoy perdiendo Ingles que es la única clase interesante de hoy ¿Me quieren mantener aquí todo el santo día? —Se han reportado diversas parejitas.

¡Me cago en la…!

—Últimamente nos toca ver a jóvenes abrazaditos más pegados que el sándwich de mermelada que me pienso comer más al rato. — ¿Y a mí que me importa? —Las chicas todo el tiempo con el novio.

—Yo no tengo novio—le susurré a mi linda novia al oído a lo que soltó una risilla.

—Yo tampoco—me susurró y reí.

— ¿Cuánto a que hablan de Len? —le pregunté a su hermana la cual estaba a un lado mio.

—Nada, ya es seguro.

—Puedo oírlas ¿saben? —dijo el susodicho en la grada que estaba delante nuestro, un piso más abajo.

—Ese es el punto—le dijimos las 3 al mismo tiempo mientras reíamos.

.

.

.

El receso es ese tiempo preciado por todos los estudiantes. Recuperas las energías robadas por el primer periodo de clases. Son preciados 45 minutos para comer, charlar, leer FanFics en el internet de la biblioteca, ver anime en la biblioteca, leer en la biblioteca, caminar, jugar, correr, acosar a alguien y aprovechar ese tiempo con tu novia si están en clases distintas.

Pero yo tengo a mi novia en mi misma clase asi que es tiempo de calidad con mi amiga que está en otra clase, pero ella sola me manda con mi novia. ¿Saben qué? fuera la lógica.

—Luka-chan… ¿Quieres mucho a Neru-san? —me preguntó.

—Pues claro, es mi amiga despues de todo ¿Por qué?

Miku rio con resignacion mientras se frotaba las manos.

—No es nada, simplemente una confirmación. —No entendí.

—Daaale (?)

— ¿Queres una empanada? —pregunto

—Claro, pero que no sea de fresa, Neru ya me dio una.

—Neru-san realmente te quiere.

— ¿Por qué no debería?

—Te quiero Luka-chan y mucho.

—Yo igual bonita, más de lo que piensas. —apareces siempre en mi mente, pero no dire eso.

—Lo sé—me dio un beso en la mejilla. No supe en ese momento porque tuve la sensación de que todo cambiaría. Pero en mi siguiente relato lo sabrán.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Lalalalala~ *Deja esto aqui y huye gaymente* ¡No me maten por favor! _**

**VOCALOID no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**"Las mejores dos semanas terminan"**

Han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que comencé a salir con Miku y sinceramente aún me siento como en el primer día. Ando con un poco de sueño porque apenas y dormí hablando con ella e incluso olvide hacer mi proyecto de civismo pero no importa, es civismo.

Pero eso sí, cumplí con la tarea de matemática y compre los materiales para el proyecto de química. Bueno a medias.

La tarea de matemática la hice en el colectivo, estaba demasiado sencilla, la hice en menos de tres minutos, siempre he tenido habilidad con los números, ecuaciones y demás cosas, no por nada soy una nerd en mate y gané un concurso a nivel nacional en Londres. Y para química eran cosas que ya tenía, solo cuide que las empacara una noche antes.

Llegué bostezando al punto de encuentro común entre Neru, en ocasiones Oliver, Teto y yo.

— ¡Dios mio! ¡Están más somnolientas que de costumbre! ¿Están bien? —exclamó Neru al verme llegar, al parecer Oliver llego temprano el día de hoy.

—La novia, ya sabes Neru—respondió Oliver por mí—Solo dormimos dos horas.

—Entiendo que Luka-chan se quede hasta las cuatro de la mañana hablando con Hatsune-san ¿Pero tú? Eres más casanova que un pinche playboy ¡¿De dónde coño sacaste novia?!

—Yo no tengo novia—respondió, era la obviedad más obvia del mundo—Estas dos tórtolas no dejan dormir a nadie ¿Con quién crees que platica Luka mientras Miku le contesta? y aparte de que derraman tanta miel que te dejan ahí pegado.

— ¡Oye! Eso no es verdad—reclamé aunque en parte era cierto, me la pasaba cada dos minutos muriendo de ternura en las video-llamadas que eran hasta que llegaban Lena y Luke, en las llamadas telefónicas que eran hasta que me mandaban a dormir y en los mensajes que me reducían mis once horas de sueño a dos. Algo me dice que en futuro solo dormiré de dos a tres horas diarias.

—No niegues lo evidente—dijo Oliver—Hasta el mapache se queja de ti cuando no estás porque estas todo el tiempo con Miku y ya no le haces tanto caso como antes.

— ¿Eso es cierto mapachito? —le pregunte, yo desconocía eso. Ella no respondió… sospechoso.

— ¡Claro lo es! pero te quiere tanto que no te lo dirá para que no te sientas culpable.

—Aw mi mapachito ¡si yo te quiero un montón! —la abracé por la espalda mientras frotaba mi mejilla contra la suya, esto es divertido, pero… ¿Quién suda en noviembre por un aparente calor cuando estamos a dos grados centígrados? Al parecer Neru lo hace.

—Ese es otro punto—dijo Oliver interrumpiendo mi diversión— ¿No crees que sos más acaramelada con Neru-chi que con Miku-chi?

Repasemos las cosas que hago…

Abrazar.- Abrazo a ambas.

Besar.- A ninguna, bueno una vez Neru me dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Miku, pero yo a ninguna.

Besar en los labios.-A ninguna pero casi me beso con las dos.

Contacto físico.- Con ambas, y medio mundo igual (exceptuando a Haku)

—Nah~

—Densa, distraída e idiota.

—Pero asi me aman—las abracé a ambos—Pero igual yo soy melosa con mi novia.

—No te pongas celosa Neru, cuando estas dos terminen y ustedes anden les aseguro que derramarán más miel— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Tenía que exteriorizarlo— ¿Quién te dice que voy a andar con Neru?

—Yo pensé que me reclamarías por decir que terminarías con Miku.

—Todas las relaciones terminan, es una eventualidad de la vida, nada es para siempre pero ¿por qué andaría yo con Neru? —pregunté, se supone Oliver debería decir algo como "Cuando yo ande con Neru" no "cuando ustedes anden"

— ¿No saldrías con ella? —Qué raro que anda.

—Ella no saldría conmigo—excuse.

—Mapache, siendo honesta ¿te gustaría andar con Luka-chi?

Las dos miramos al mapache que ahora quería ponerse tan pálido como un muerto (¿Qué le pasara?) esperando una respuesta.

—No estaría mal, pero como mi última opción—dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿lo ves?

—Idiota— ¿Ahora porque me insulta? —Sabes, terminarás con Harem al final de este ciclo escolar.

—Uy si como no…—dije en burla— ¿Quiénes según tú?

—Voy al baño— ¿tan temprano?

—Miku-chan, Neru-chan, Gakupo-kun, Ia-san…—ignoró el anunció de Neru.

—Para, para, para—detuve— ¿Quién chuchas es Ia?

—Planetes Aria, la cerebrito de nuestra clase—no la ubico…—Pelos rosados… ojos azules—me suena…—la que siempre te está mirando ¡Ia Conchetumadre!

— ¡Pero si esa chica me odia! —exclamé al recordarla.

Siempre siento que alguien me mira y casualmente Planetes-san me mira muy intensamente como si quisiera atravesarme, estoy segura me odia, no sé porque, pero me odia.

—Sí, sí lo que digas

— ¡Es enserio!

* * *

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —pregunto Miku en mi banca en el receso.

—Ya te sabes la respuesta bonita—sonreí y me despedí de Teto con la mano y esta me devolvió el gesto y fue a recoger a Neru a su salón.

—Te voy a comprar algo—dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—No es necesario—dije, no me gusta que me regalen cosas sin ningún motivo.

—Lo es, llevamos ya dos semanas como… ya sabes cómo—dijo apartando la mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo novias? —dude de si debía completar.

—Si—asintió—Y me pone demasiado feliz—me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó mi mano mientras continuábamos bajando.

Miku aún no tiene el valor para poder decir que somos novias en voz alta en público, menos en el colegio, ella me lo había dicho, su familia es la peor por como lo dice, pero la mía parece competir con la suya. Aun así sé que si yo saliera del armario con mis padres estos me comprenderían o me ignorarían, en su caso sería igual a exilio y desamparo. Pero de eso tratan las parejas ¿no? De paciencia y comprensión.

—Toma…—dijo extendiéndome una manzana cubierta de ají… ah mierda… ají.

—Gracias…—pero me lo está dando Miku, pero ella debería saber que no como ají. Pero se agradece la intención.

— ¿No te la vas a comer? —No… pero no quiero romper tu ilusión mi niña.

—Sí, pero no ahora, más tarde quizá ahora quiero disfrutar el tiempo en vos y no en comer—eso sonó completamente cursi e idiota… eso es demasiado para mí—Te quiero tanto—froté mi mejilla con la suya.

Ah hermoso sentimiento de culpa que tengo y eso que aún no tiro la manzana.

—De acuerdo— ¿De verdad se lo tragó? Me salvé del demonio puerritos ¡yey!

Despues de jugar durante el receso entramos a clase de robótica y después química donde recibí mucho mimo de mi novia mientras los demás trabajan. Hermoso sentimiento de culpa ¿Te gusta mucho permanecer en mi cuerpo verdad?

Cuando la clase casi había acabado llego nuestro asesor y mando llamar a Miku, no me extraño, estaban cerca de un concurso de conocimientos y ella junto a Amitie siempre eran enviadas a tales concursos pero me llenó de un sentimiento de angustia y preocupación al verla llegar a la mitad de la clase de español con los ojos rojos y las pestañas húmedas, estuvo llorando ¿pero por qué? La seguí con la mirada hasta su lugar el cual estaba convenientemente a un lado mío. Apenas se fuera el asesor cruzaría la palabra con ella.

— ¿Me permite a Megurine Luka-san? — ¿yo?

—Si claro—cedió el permiso la maestra mientras Oliver me miró preocupada al tiempo que Miku apartó la suya. ¿Habré hecho algo?

¡Cerebro deja la densidad un momento y relaciona cosas para entender el contexto de algo aunque sea por hoy! debo crear buenas defensas para lo que sea me vayan a hacer.

Me levante un poco dudosa y le dirigí una última mirada a Miku la cual volteo a verme con una mirada preocupada y triste. Sonreí tratando de decirle que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse pero no yo me la creo, según me ha dicho Neru todas mis emociones se reflejan en mi cara, y esa es una de las razones por las que no se mentir.

— ¿Me permite a Akita Neru-san? —oh mierda esto es por nuestras conductas "demasiado lésbicas".

—Diga asesor—dijo educadamente y asustada igual por mi cara de pánico, la cual ella sabe comprender muy bien.

—Tu mama vino a dejar tu certificado médico y el permiso de las faltas que tendrás en los próximos tres días— ¡¿Neru va a faltar?! ¡¿AHORA?! —A partir de tu próxima clase de deportes no harás por lo que irás con el coordinador ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió—Eso es todo.

Bien si no es por ella entonces porque se… ¡Es por Miku y yo! Ah dios mío alguien máteme.

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo hasta llegar a su tan conocida oficina a la cual prometí no ir en todo el ciclo escolar. Llevo un año sin causar problemas estoy semi-reformada de mi etapa violenta, no debería estar aquí solo por ser feliz.

— ¿Sabes porque te llame aquí Luka-san? —pregunto el serio maestro Kokuo poniendo sus manos sobre la boca.

—La verdad es que no—relájate Luka y aparenta inocencia, un momento no he hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué relación sostienes con Miku-san? — ¡COÑO! ¡Nunca me prepare para esto! No sé qué hacer. Miku y yo habíamos acordado mantener el secreto hasta salir de secundaria. ¿La niego? ¿Acepto la relación? ¡Cálmate joder!

—Pues tenemos…— ¿la niego o no la niego? Piensa en Miku, que haría ella…—…una amistad bastante estrecha.

— ¿Amistad? —pregunto alzando la ceja ¿Miku le habrá dicho algo? Joder, nos tomaron por sorpresa a ambas.

— ¿Debería haber algo más? —cuestioné.

—Me han comentado que las han visto besándose en las escaleras—respondió.

—Maestro, yo me beso con todo mundo, es una costumbre de Londres al despedirse o saludarse.

—Me refiero a un beso entre amantes, en los labios—Yisus exactamente ¿Cuánto me has de odiar?

—Pues me temo informarle le han comentado mal, yo no me he besado con nadie en de este colegio y menos dentro de el—aunque los intentos hubo, pero llego SeeU a interrumpir en todos los intentos sin saberlo.

—A mí me han dicho que les han visto—hijos de puta sin nada mejor que hacer que arruinar relaciones ajenas con falsos chismes.

—Yo le repito, eso no puede ser posible—insistí.

— ¿Por qué no? —como quisiera poder desarrollar telepatía como en los animes para comunicarme con Miku y saber si la debo negar o no. Mi moral me dice que no debo hacerlo pero mi instinto de protección hacia mi novia me dice que debo hacerlo ¡Malditos sean los dilemas!

—Porque…— ¡toma una decisión ya!

— Dígame Luka-san ¿A usted le gustan las mujeres? —preguntó—No tenemos nada en contra de eso, siéntase libre de hablar, estamos en confianza—siendo objetivos usted profesor me inspira menos de lo que lo hacen mis inexistente testículos.

—Yo…

—Pues Miku-san nos ha dicho "Asi es, soy completamente lesbiana y estoy completamente orgullosa de eso".

Kokuo-Sensei no sabe mentir, Miku es demasiado pudorosa como para admitirlo abiertamente, ademas de que a ella no le gusta la palabra 'lesbiana', la pronunciación más bien, ella prefiere usar mi término 'torta' o 'tortillera'. Pero ¿admitir mi sexualidad crearía más tensión o la disiparía?

—Yo soy bisexual sensei—respondí, tenía que adelantarme a los pensamientos del profesor y eso era demasiado difícil considerando mi densidad, ocupo sentarme mal, al estilo L, para poder ser más analítica, eso funciona en las materias, debe funcionar en esto también.

—Más sin embargo no es algo que me guste andar pregonando.

— ¿Entonces sostiene algo con Hatsune-san? —perdóname bonita.

—Mis relaciones interpersonales no son de interés público, pero se lo dije antes, tenemos una estrecha amistad—respondí—No pasa de ahí, por lo cual le puedo asegurar ese beso es mentira.

—Yo repito Megurine-san, es lo que me han comunicado y debo hablar con usted ¿cómo puede probarlo?

—No necesito hacerlo, sé que es una mentira y pronto usted mismo lo verá.

— ¿Por qué tan segura?

—_Un inocente no teme_—Wow ¿desde cuándo me volví tan fría?

— ¿En tu casa saben acerca de tus preferencias? —que metiche…

—MI papa lo SABE—genial, ahora debo decirle a mi Luke—Estamos pensando cómo decirlo a mi mama que es un poco más cerrada de mente.

—Listo—dijo y se levantó de su escritorio— ¿Me acompañas un momento? — ¿Tengo opción? —El rector Zamorategui quiere hablar contigo.

—Hai…—respondí.

Hablarles de lo que hable sería relativamente inútil, solo cuestionamientos a mi vida familiar la cual no le interesa a nadie porque es una completa mierda, ¿Alguien ha notado que solo hablo del colegio y los amigos pero jamás de la familia? Eso es por la mierda que es mi relación familiar.

—Por lo tanto se concluye que Hitler no muere en realidad si no que…—la teoría de Ciel-sensei fue interrumpida por el timbre—Una basura y salen…—ese era siempre el trato para dejar el salón un poco más "limpio".

Todos prácticamente se peleaban por pedacito de papel o arrancaban una hoja de sus libretas para tirarlas en el cesto.

Yo me quede de última, no dije nada a Oliver, el solo lo intuyó al igual que nuestros amigos.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro…—cedí la petición, mi densidad todavía no regresaba, sé muy bien lo que iba a pasar… me iba a terminar.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, de verdad, mucho, mucho, eres la primera persona que quiero de esa manera tan fuertemente y…

—Me vas a terminar ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no quiero…—Yo tampoco pero—…Pero yo te lo dije, estuvieron a punto de llamar a mi madre y contarle todo y sabes bien lo que pasará.

—Y eso lo he tenido más que claro—se hizo el silencio— ¿Entonces ya no somos nada?

—No…—lo dijo en un susurro como queriendo no decirlo.

—Entonces, adiós—me despedí con un beso en la frente y me fui en dirección al portón de salida y ella hacia el otro.

Tal vez el hecho de que hayan sido dos semanas hizo que no doliera tanto, o el saber que ninguna quiso esto realmente, pero aun somos menores de edad, no está en posición de pelearse con su madre.

—Hola ¿qué tal te fue? —preguntó Teto llegando junto a Neru y Oliver.

—Pues estoy soltera de nuevo—sonreí, me siento rara, me acostumbre mucho (y muy rápido) a su compañía.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto Neru, yo asentí— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me abrazó.

—Si lo estoy—pero aun así duele un poco.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche y aún sigo en FB, no sé porque, ella no me hablará. Tal vez sea la costumbre pero mejor me salgo de una vez.

El cursor se dirigió a la configuración y justo cuando iba a presionar el botón salir una ventana de chat se abrió.

_Hatsune Miku: Hola :)_

_Megurine Luka: Hola bonita :D_

Algo me dice que esto aún no termina, despues de todo, debo salir del armario con mis padres antes de la siguiente junta de padres de familia.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Lalalalala~ *Deja esto aqui y huye gaymente* ¡No me maten por favor! _**

**VOCALOID no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**" ¡Quiero volver con Luka-chan!"**

_Hatsune Miku: Hola :)_

_Megurine Luka: Hola bonita :D_

No espere que respondiera a mi saludo y menos de esa manera en la que suele hacerlo.

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Cómo estás?_

Seré idiota, ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso cuando terminamos hace 7 horas? Peor aún ¡¿Por qué le estoy hablando?!

_Megurine Luka: Pues mi novia me cortó, mis padres llegaron demasiado estresados y se desquitaron conmigo, mi hermano está saltando por todos lados y platico con el mapache._

_Megurine Luka: Todo relativamente normal :)_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Eso qué tiene de normal?_

_Megurine Luka: Mis padres asi son, Luki es una máquina con energías infinitas y si no estoy con Neru explota el mundo xD._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿De verdad si no está contigo explota el mundo?_

_Megurine Luka: No sé, nunca lo he intentado, pero mejor no arriesgarse._

¿Luka es o se hace?

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Te gusta?_

_Megurine Luka: ¿la comida? ¿El anime? ¿La música? ¿Vos?, porque de una vez te digo que sí ;)_

Aw… me derrite con cada "vos" es tan tierna su manera de hablar, no entiendo porque a veces quiere ocultara, aunque no le salga.

_Hatsune Miku: Hablo de Akita-san_

_Megurine Luka: ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?_

_Megurine Luka: No importa, no me gusta, aca entre nos aún sigo con mi ex clavada in my heart, pero no le digas, que sea nuestro secreto._

¡Luka-chan no es justo! ¿Cómo se supone que deba olvidarte si me sueltas esas cosas?

* * *

Aquí me pregunto si debería ir y matar a Gumi-san a Haku, Oliver-kun o Luka-chan, es una pregunta bastante difícil ¿De qué hablo? No se preocupen, ahora mismo explico.

Gumi-san (Gumi Megpoid) es una alumna de nuevo ingreso y va en segundo año, eso lo sé gracias a Yuuno-kun, por lo que he podido observar es muy unida a mi Luka-chan, bueno, ya no es mía, pero se entiende el punto. Gumi-san va con Luka-chan a deportes y está demasiado acaramelada con Luka-chan, sé que ella es así con todo el mundo pero de verdad se está pasando.

Haku ahora mismo me acaba de ver y ella es una clase de amiga (mas no confidente) de ese tipo de personas que aunque no quieras les terminas contando todo sin saber cómo. Pues ella se fue de arrimada a Luka-chan de esa manera que sabe cuánto odio. Mientras Luka-chan se queda con cara de no entender que pasó.

Oliver-chan, es más complejo, igual es mi amigo y todo pero me di cuenta de algo. Oliver-chan está tratando de juntar a Akita-san con Luka-chan y justo ahora en el receso la vi platicando con Haku y cuando me acerqué escuché como dijo "¿Le vas al MikuLuka o al NeruLuka?" no había demasiada ciencia detrás de esos nombres así que ahí me di cuenta.

¡Y Luka-chan sigue siendo demasiado Luka-chan! Quiero tirarme del segundo piso, luego recuerdo que ensucio el piso y se me pasa.

Sé muy bien las cualidades de Luka-chan y su peor defecto ¡Es demasiado lenta! Es dificil de decir si Gumi-chan quiere algo con ella (cosa que sinceramente no creo) pero es más que obvio que Haku le tiene demasiada lascivia, que Oliver intenta juntarla con Akita, que Akita está que nos crea un nuevo océano pacífico de pura baba, que Gakupo-kun está interesado en ella y que ahora que Ia se entere de que Luka-chan ya no está conmigo irá tras ella.

¿Qué tienen que ver estos dos? Seguro porque normalmente ven todo desde el punto de Luka-chan aún no se dan cuenta, pero aquí estoy yo ¡Hatsune Miku para decírselos!

A Gakupo lo conozco desde primaria y se perfectamente que Luka es su prototipo de chica ideal, y por si fuera poco conviven demasiado gracias a la estudiantina y los ensayos fuera de clases y como de seguro no sabe los gustos de Luka (ni los míos) me pregunto si tenía novio ya que para él solo somos "muy buenas amigas", aquí tuve que mentir un poco.

Pero lo que más me inquieta es Ia, Aria Planetes, la conozco prácticamente toda mi vida y junto a su hermana era de mis mejores amigas. Gracias a mi descubrió su orientación sexual (pan sexual) y ambas éramos las mejores en notas hasta que llegó Luka. Ia me contó su gusto por Luka una hora antes de que ella se me confesara, en cierta manera la traicioné y ahora no me habla, o por lo menos no como antes. Si una cosa se es que Ia es una persona bastante diferente cuando realmente está interesada en algo.

—Al verte me haces pensar que se puede morir de celos— ¿A qué horas llego Lily?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto llevas?—pregunté un poco nerviosa en un intento de desviar la conversación.

—Desde que vi que los de banda no tenían clase hoy—Ah… ¡Me lleva la!—No sabía lo Stalker que eras.

—No es gracioso—y de verdad que no lo era.

— ¿Entonces porque la terminaste?—pregunto curiosa alzando la ceja.

— ¡Por tonta! ¡Me gano la ansiedad y el miedo!—Exclamé— ¡Ahora tengo que aguantar verlos a todos coquetearle y que ella lo acepte porque ya no tiene un compromiso con nadie!

—Querrás decir contigo

— ¡Da lo mismo!—en realidad no pero me estoy soltando— ¡Akita-san se la puede ganar, Gakupo la puede conquistar, Ia la puede atraer e Isa la puede hacer reír!—solté mis miedos.

—Pero solo tú puedes hacer todo eso, por ende la puedes enamorar— ¿Qué?—Luka-san puede ser la persona más dulce, popular y deseada pero ella no se va a ir con alguien que no le guste.

—Akita le gusta—dije agachando la mirada.

— Eso es lo que tú quieres creer—se rio tranquilamente.

— ¡Eso deseo, pero no! Sé muy bien que a Akita le gusta y si no viera que le correspondiera de manera mínima no me preocuparía—se quedó en silencio asi que continué—Luka-chan nos trata de maneras muy similares y casi nos besa a ambas, poco a poco Akita logra meterse un poco a su corazón mientras yo me alejo.

—Te alejas por pendeja porque ella te prefiere a ti, si le pidieras volver lo haría pero solo ahora porque no solo Akita se va metiendo en su corazón, Gakupo igualmente lo hace a su manera, puede que cuando reacciones sea demasiado tarde—me dejó en mis cavilaciones y se fue a su taller deportivo.

Tras las palabras de Lily me quede pensado, una cosa es clara y es que quiero volver con Luka-chan, que si yo no se lo pregunto ella no lo hará, pero igualmente si vuelvo con ella será darlo todo para eliminar a quienes me la quieran arrebatar, y los más importante, debo vencer mis miedos.

Pero eso lo haré mañana, hoy debo salir por el regalo de SeeU que hoy esta de cumpleaños, ya le falle a mi ex-novia, no le quiero fallar a mi mejor amiga también.

Salir por su regalo fue algo sencillo, entrar para dárselo fue lo complicado. Como sistema de protección del colegio los guardias de seguridad no dejan entrar a un alumno que ya salió, por lo tanto ahora estoy corriendo hacia la entrada/salida de preparatoria ya que el guardia de secundaria avisó al guardia de primaria.

Logre burlarlo pero el guardia de primaria me vio y me comenzó a seguir para sacarme, entonces mi cuerpo chocó con otro, joder, ahora si me iban a atrapar, entonces el cuerpo me jaló hacia un pasillo bastante estrecho, que ahora que recuerdo, aquí fue donde casi me beso con Luka-chan. ¡Cerebro deja de pensar en Luka-chan aunque sea un momento!

—Disculpe señorita ¿No ha visto a una chica de secundaria, de ojos y cabellos verdes azules?— ¡¿Verdes?! ¡Es turquesa señorito guardia!

—No la verdad que no, no conozco ninguna chica verde—respondio una voz capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con completa inocencia, será…

—Lamento la molestia.

—Ya…—esa pronunciación de la "y" ¡Si es ella!—Tranquilo, vaya tranquilo.

—Listo se ha ido—dijo la otra persona, levante la cabeza y pude ver a Oliver, su voz era ligeramente más grave que la de Luka-chan, ademas él no tenía un acento Inglés, Luka-chan en cambio tenía una mezcla enorme entre argentino, inglés y japonés—Luka~~ yo iré por el mapache, estaremos en la puerta de siempre.

— ¿Van a salir sin mí?—pregunto con voz triste ¿Cómo debo tomarlo?

—Si te tardas mucho, si—dijo sacando la lengua y comenzando a caminar lejos de nosotras.

—Hola Miku como estás—me saludó campante mientras me sacaba de mi escondite improvisado. Me quede sujeta a su mano y mis ojos fijos en sus orbes azules, entonces la solté abruptamente y di un salto para atrás— ¿Sucede algo?

—Un metro de distancia, no lo olvides—dije recordando nuestro acuerdo, todo bien y bonito pero a un metro de distancia, Kokuo-sensei ya estaba con la mirada fija sobre nosotras, no quiero meterla en problemas, ni yo tampoco.

—Ah eso—restó importancia y se acercó más a mí—En realidad esto es lo que mide 1m— ¡Es demasiado cerca!

—Mientes ¡Esos son 30cm!

Se rio de mi comentario mientras se acercaba más—En realidad estos son 30 cm—se alejó a donde estaba antes.

— ¡Entonces dos metros!— ¿Y asi quiero volver con ella? ¿Qué paso con ese discurso tan motivador de vencer los miedos?

—Me temo que eso es imposible Miku—rio de nuevo ¿Qué le pasa?—Este pasillo es demasiado estrecho y no mide dos metros, si yo me acuesto y estiro los brazos no quepo. Ademas nuestras bancas están contiguas, no puedes ponerte a dos metros.

—Me puedo cambiar de lugar—ni yo me la creo, amo mi lugar, tengo una vista casi perfecta de Luka-chan, además ya se a quien le darían m lugar, asi que ni loca me cambio.

—Hmm…—puso su mano en el mentón mientras pensaba como romper mis barreras como siempre, entonces una peli-verde de cabellos cortos y ojos del mismo color se acercó a nosotras.

— ¡Hola Luka-san!—saludo con alegría.

—Gumi-chan—se entusiasmó, y ha de quererla mucho para usar el "chan", ni conmigo lo usado ¿eso quiere decir que no me quiere lo suficiente?—Ven acá linda—dijo mientras le abrazaba y le hacía cerillo ¡¿Linda?! Si a mí me dice bonita, es casi lo mismo…

Entonces despues del cerillito se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, no sé qué, pero la sonrojo.

—Ella es Miku—me presento—Ehh… Una… Etto…— ¡No sabe cómo definirme! Bueno es normal.

—Una compañera de clase—me miró como diciéndome "¿Enserio?"

—Mucho gusto Miku-san—se reverencio y volvio con Luka-chan—Bueno Luka-san, onii-chan me está esperando, hasta luego

—Hai Sayo!—se despidio a su estilo y recibió un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia el portón, incluso estaba sorprendida de ese beso, se le notaba en la cara— ¿Qué le dio?—preguntó mientras yo bufaba interiormente.

—Luka-chan quiero decirte algo…—todo mi valor se fue en esa oración, era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Eh? Claro, soy tu receptor

— ¿Receptor?—pregunté confundida.

—Si ya sabes, recibo tus palabras y tu mensaje asi cómo una interpretación— ¿Soy solo yo o Luka-chan es demasiado literal?

—Este, ok—aún estaba confundida pero no importó, debía decirlo, era solo una pregunta de cuatro palabras "¿Luka-chan quieres volver conmigo?" vamos Miku, tú puedes, sé que sí—Luka-chan…

— ¡Luka!—saludó Gakupo mientras la abrazaba.

—Suéltame boludo ¡Luego van a pensar que sos mi novio!— ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto!

— ¿Y…?—descaro, Hola Gakupo soy yo Miku tu amiga de la infancia estoy aquí sabes, no soy un espejismo—Ah hola Miku-chan

—Hola Gakupo—salude más por cortesía que con gusto.

—Pues que tal vez le gustas a la chica que te gusta, piensa que andas conmigo y la perdés por idiota. Además ahora estaba hablando con Miku ¿verdad?—se dirigió a mí.

—Si…

—Oh adelante, hablen—dijo sonriente esperando que fuera algo simple entre amigas, pero no cabrón, yo quiero pedirle volver a la chica que quieres conquistar.

—En privado—dije yo y el me miró contrariado.

—Ok, esperare ahí—señalo a una distancia casi prudente para no escuchar.

—Bueno decías—me preguntó con esa característica sonrisa.

—Luka-chan yo quería decirte que…

—Oh, ¡Luka-chan!—ya siento un tic crecer en mi ojo, justamente ahora todos deciden que hablarle es primordial, ni que fueran a morir si no lo hacen en otro momento como me gustaría decirle que se vaya a la chingada pero no puedo porque quien le habló fue la madre superiora y a su vez, la directora—Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Pues yo estudio aquí—dijo simple arqueando la ceja— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?

—Ella sabe el nombre de todos ¿verdad?—dijo Gakupo entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—Claro, si no que mal desarrollaría mi trabajo—rio ante su propia broma la cual a nadie le dio gracia.

— ¿Qué papel desarrolla en este colegio?—Gakupo le miró incrédulo mientras yo me daba el clásico Facepalm al momento que la madre sonreía.

—Cierto que nunca me habías hablado, solo tu padre hace una semana cuando quería transferirte— ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! Vi a Luka-chan tensarse y mirarme de reojo algo preocupada, y tambien pálida ¡¿Luka-chan se va?! ¡Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero nunca imaginé que tan pronto!

—Si bueno, espero que Lu- digo, mi padre no le haya causado mucho inconveniente.

—Al contrario, es alguien demasiado simpático y supo plantearme bien su posición en su caso y el suyo—le acarició la cabeza—Pero yo me voy que se me hace tarde y debo verme con el rector de secundaria—miró a Gakupo—Niño, vienes conmigo, tu mama te está buscando

—Pero…—olvidé mencionarlo, la madre de Gakupo es profesora en la sección primaria—De acuerdo, le ayudo con la mochila.

—Gracias, que Dios este contigo y con ustedes tambien—nos volteó a ver y comenzó a caminar con el peli-morado.

—Muy caballeroso ¿no crees?—pregunte sarcástica, de seguro lo hizo más para impresionar a Luka-chan que por amabilidad.

—Gran cosa, yo suelo hacerlo mucho, más en los colectivos y las personas mayores o los niños, pero no es la gran cosa

— ¿Colectivo?

—Camión, autobús, bus, pecera, transporte público—oh ya entendí ¿pero que sus padres no los pasaban a recoger?—Mi papá está yendo mucho para Niihama asi que mi madre para acortar tiempos nos dice que nos vayamos los tres directo a casa—explico alzando los hombros ¿Por qué el señor Megurine va a Niihama? ¿Será que ya comenzaron con la mudanza?—Pero volvamos al tema, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ahora estoy dudando, ¿Para qué decirle si se va?, puedo superarla en lo que queda del ciclo pero me quedare con el "¿Y si…?", además sería mejor pasar los últimos momentos con Luka-chan ¿no?

—Luka-chan, yo quería preguntarte

— ¡Miku-chan!—Ia…—Te olvidaste de tu libro en el salón—me dijo extendiéndome MI libro computación, ¡pero si hoy no toca!, ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?—Ten más cuidado, sabes que los libros desaparecen—Y estoy segura de que tú eres la culpable, admítelo, de seguro nos espiabas y nos has interrumpido a propósito—Que placer volverla a ver Megurine-san—se reverencio.

Aw~ que linda cara de "¿Ahora qué carajo hago? ¿Quién sos/eres, nos conocemos?" Cierto que ellas nunca han hablado desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar, Jajaja, buena suerte Ia si la quieres conquistar asi.

—Esto… igual mi niña—se reverencio igualmente… ¡¿Cómo le acaba de decir?!

—Y-Yo las dejo— ¡OH MY GOSH! Ia sonrojada, nunca creí que eso existiera.

— ¿Te vas a mudar?— ¡Eso no era lo que le iba a preguntar! Fue lo primero que se me salió aun no bien Ia estuviera lo suficientemente lejos por lo que se paralizó.

—Ah eso—se rascó la mejilla, mala señal, suele hacerlo cuando está nerviosa— ¡Mira que tarde es, debo irme!—dijo señalando "su reloj" el cual según ella estaba en su mano derecha cuando estaba en la izquierda— ¡Adiós mis niñas!—y salió corriendo, ahora yo igualmente estoy sonrojada.

Tanto Ia como yo suspiramos como colegialas al verla correr.

— ¿Encantadora no?—pregunto una voz detrás de nosotras con un poco de resentimiento, ambas nos volteamos y pudimos ver a Gakupo ¿Cuándo llego?

—Ga-Gakupo-kun…—igualmente nos sincronizamos.

—No quería creerlo pero veo que mi amiga de la infancia es una desviada, vaya vergüenza enterarme de eso—atrévete a decirlo de nuevo. Anda te reto—Y veo que igualmente la chica más inteligente del colegio igual babea por ella, ha de ser realmente encantadora ¿no?—pregunto en ironía.

—Realmente encantadora—respondio en un tono algo áspero, quien diría que me pelaría con uno mis amigos de la infancia por una chica.

—Me preguntó que se sentirá tenerla como novia—pregunto falsamente, es oficial ¡Esto es guerra!

—Pues una novia maravillosa, bastante atenta con su pareja pero sin llegar a lo empalagoso, te alegra el día sin saberlo, es una buena oyente para tus problemas, puede que no te de un consejo pero te da una muy sincera opinión y un muy certero punto de vista—y aquí vengo yo a echarle más leña al fuego.

— ¿Tú como sabes eso?—preguntó serio mientras Ia apretaba sus puños.

—Ellas dos fueron novias, pero Miku-chan le terminó—respondió Ia por mí, oh vaya, lo sabe.

—Que tonta—se mofó—Perdiste tu oportunidad Miku-chan—Cuanto cambiaste Gakupo, dudo que Luka-chan te haya hecho así, parece que después de todo ésta siempre ha sido tu verdadera cara.

—No tan seguro, estuvimos hablando y parece que volveremos.

—Ya quisieras—ya verás Gakupo, ni tú ni Ia me la ganarán, no me arrebataran la única luz en mi oscura existencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hatsune Miku: ¡No lo aguanto más! :|_

_Megurine Luka: ¿Qué sugieres entonces?_

_Hatsune Miku: No lo sé_

_Hatsune Miku: pero no quiero estar más tiempo como tu amiga/compañera._

_Megurine Luka: ¿Quieres volver?_

¡Si quiero… si quiero! ¡Lo deseo más que nada!

_Hatsune Miku: No_

¡Maldito orgullo!

_Megurine Luka: Es oficial, no te entiendo._

Y no te culpo.

_Megurine Luka: lo que te preocupa es que te Kokuo-sensei o el rector y hable con tu madre ¿no es así?_

_Hatsune Miku: sí :(_

_Megurine Luka: ¿Y si somos novias fuera del colegio?_

_Hatsune Miku: No, si voy a ser tu novia que sea de tiempo completo._

_(Hatsune Miku: Porque si no andarás con Gakupo y Ia dentro de la escuela)_

Borré ese último mensaje antes de enviarlo, que ridículo sonó eso, Luka-chan ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor, asi me conviene, no se lo voy a exponer.

_Visto a las 21:07_

¡¿Se fue?!

_Megurine Luka: perdón si me tarde, estaba cenando._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Que cenaste?_

_Megurine Luka: Cereal_

_Hatsune Miku: Tan típico de ti._

_Megurine Luka: ¿Puedo cortejarte?_

Co-Co-Co-Cor-Co-Corte-Cor… ¡¿Cortejarme?! ¡¿EN qué piensa?! Eso de llevarme flores, chocolates alarmarían a cualquiera, fuera de eso sería algo demasiado tierno de ella, ¡Dilema!

¡ALTO! De seguro ella tiene un concepto muy diferente al que yo estoy pensando, como esa vez que le hable de los besos cuando quería insinuar que quería que me besara y ella pensaba en los chocolates o en besos en la mejilla.

_Hatsune Miku: ?_

_Megurine Luka: Ya sabes, actuaríamos como siempre lo hemos hecho, yo puedo ser cariñosa con vos de "esa" manera y vos conmigo pero no seremos pareja, así que si alguien nos ve solo seremos "amigas cercanas" pero como te estoy cortejando no puedo poner mi vista en nadie más, no puedo cortejar a nadie más y no puedo recibir el cortejo de alguien más. Ese es el código de honor del cortejo._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Según quién?_

_Megurine Luka: Según mi familia._

Ahora que lo pienso esto es similar a los quedantes.

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Cómo si fuéramos quedantes?_

_Megurine Luka: ¿Qué carajo es eso?_

_Hatsune Miku: No son amigos ni son novios porque están "quedando"_

_Megurine Luka: Algo así, pero mi estilo es diferente._

_Hatsune Miku: Y que lo digas._

_Megurine Luka: ¿Entonces puedo cortejarte o no?_

_Hatsune Miku: Sí_

_Megurine Luka: Bueno nos vemos mañana bonita, debo lavar los trastos, bañarme e irme a acostar, no he dormido bien estos días y a decir verdad he hecho tanto trabajo que estoy cansada. Hasta mañana :D_

_Hatsune Miku: OK. Cuídate, te quiero, bye :*_

_Megurine Luka: Igual cuídate, bye._

— ¿Y el "tambien te quiero" donde está?—suspiré cuando vi que se desconectó. De nuevo olvide preguntarle si se iría.

Ahora que lo pienso Luka-chan nunca ha respondido a ningún "te quiero" pero no es porque no lo sienta, sé que lo hace, su mirada y su forma de ser conmigo me lo demuestra siempre. Es fría y amorosa al mismo tiempo, nunca lo he entendido, sé que su inconsciente trata de no mostrar sentimientos pero ella lucha para mostrarlos y que sepa que me quiere.

Algo debió haberle pasado para que le cueste expresarse correctamente, y estoy segura que eso tiene mucho que ver con la inexpresividad en su mirada.

* * *

¿Por qué cuando Luka-chan dice "nos vemos mañana" no viene? Es como si alguien me cacheteara y me dijera "no siempre la vas a tener"

Hoy un muy bello miércoles libre, me arregle un poco más de lo usual pero de manera discreta pero Luka-chan faltó. De inmediato pienso lo peor.

¿Será que anoche se fue? No lo creo, ella no es de ilusionar, pero… Es muy sospechoso,¿será que igual ella no sabía que se iba hoy?

.

.

.

En el receso no me sentí con ánimos de jugar con mis amigos así que me aparté y comencé a caminar por la escuela y vi a Akita muy campantemente platicando con Oliver. ¿Tan poco le importa Luka-chan? NO. Akita de verdad quiere mucho a Luka-chan, si esta tan calmada es porque debe saber algo.

—Akita-san…—llamé casi sin darme cuenta.

— ¡Miku-chan que sorpresa!— ¿Desde cuándo me tutea? —Luka-chan no vino hoy así que ando un poco sola ¿Almuerzas conmigo y Oliver?

Algo en mi interior me hace desconfiar de esa mirada, no solo por el hecho de que por naturaleza yo desconfió de todo mundo, hay algo detrás yo lo sé. Y sea lo que sea, no me va a gustar.

—Lo siento Akita-san, no tengo con que almorzar—respondí.

—Llámame Neru—dijo alegre, es similar a ese ánimo de Luka-chan—Y tranquila, siéntate de todos modos, por algo me has llamado ¿no?

—Sí, quería preguntarte si no habías visto a Gakupo-kun—fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, Akita se comenzó a carcajear mientras se ponia de pie.

Entonces me sento a la fuerza en la mesa, no podía levantarme ¿Cómo alguien tan enano tiene tanta fuerza?

—La verdad hoy Luka-chan y Teto-chan no vinieron, cosa que se me hace demasiado conveniente—dijo mientras silbaba y junto a un chico peli-verde de ojos iguales se acercaron Ia y Gakupo—Ella es Gumi Megpoid, creo que la conoces, es la Kouhai de Luka-chan—me señaló al pelirrojo—Y a ellos ya los conoces ¿no?

—Sí, de toda la vida—respondí. Los dos se sentaron.

— ¿De que querías hablar Neru-san?—preguntó Ia.

—Tengo qe hablar de algo MUY serio con ustedes tres y ocupaba que ni Luka-chan ni Teto estuvieran aquí.

— Habla, te escucho…—dijo Gakupo calmadamente, claro, como es su mejor amiga quieres ganártela ¿verdad?

—Sé muy bien que los tres están en una clase de competencia por quien conquista primero a Luka-chan—juro me atraganté con mi propia saliva—Primero que nada, Luka-chan no es ningún objeto, lo tienen claro, ya lo sé. Pero no quieren que nadie más la tenga. Les daré mi más sincero consejo. Olvídense de eso—dijo, como si fuera tan fácil—Esto es completamente absurdo y si continúan se armara un buen lío.

—Mejor diles ya que lo que quieres es sacarnos del camino y tener a Luka-chan—solté con veneno.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sé que te gusta, se te ve, y por si fuera poco te aliaste con Oliver para que las juntara.

Hubo silencio en la mesa mientras Gumi no sabía por dónde mirar.

—Yo no estoy "aliada" con Oliver—dijo firme—Yo conozco a Luka-chan mejor que todos ustedes. Si es verdad que me gusta pero nunca me da bola ni me la dará, por lo tanto yo la olvidaré cuando menos me dé cuenta. Si esto sigue igual Luka-chan entrara en un dilema mental y sentimental. Ella no sabe que es el amor, y si siguen así solo harán que le tema. De por sí ya es fría con ustedes lo será aún más.

—Soy solo yo quien le gusta fastidiar a Neru y Luka pero no intento juntarlas realmente, ademas luego la Tsundere de aqui—señalo a la rubia—me reclama y me regaña—hice un puchero.

Dime algo que no sepa.

—El corazón de Luka, por más que no lo quiera admitir, es de Miku, y nosotros tres solo seremos sus amigos—se señaló asi misma y a Ia y Gakupo—Eso es como debe ser.

— ¡Eso es absurdo!—Se levantó Gakupo— ¿Por qué debemos hacer semejante estupidez? ¡Yo quiero a Luka y no voy a renunciar a ella por algo tan ridículo como eso!—se marchó del lugar enojado.

—1...—contó ¿Neru?—Ia, tu eres más razonable. Tú sabes que a la larga ellas dos terminaran juntas— ¿Habla de Luka y de mí?—No debemos alargar nada.

—Concuerdo con Gakupo, es algo ridículo renunciar a Luka por algo tan absurdo como tus suposiciones

—Pero…

—Pero en cierta parte tienes razón. Conoces a Luka mejor que nadie.

— ¿Desistirás?—preguntó ella, Ia negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar Neru-san, pero de verdad agradezco tu ayuda—se levantó y se reverenció—Pero no me rendiré hasta que lo haya intentado absolutamente todo. Con su permiso me marcho.

—Propio—asintió con la cabeza y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos habló—…2…

— ¿Qué cuentas?—pregunte curiosa.

—Los niveles a los que llegarán—no entendí—cosas mías—le restó importancia mientras agitaba su manos, Gumi y Oliver se fueron despues de ver fijo a la rubia.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?—me miró confundida.

— ¿No vas a pelear?

—No por ahora—tomo un respiro—Yo soy su mejor amiga, eso es mucho más duradero que un noviazgo—tiene un punto, pero…

—Te enamoraste.

—Posiblemente con la misma o mayor intensidad que tú.

— Entonces ¿por qué?

—Porque ella te quiere a ti ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?—Se encogió de hombros—Eso si todo tiene su momento, sé que ahora son quedantes—Luka-chan…—Así que juega bien tus cartas Miku-chan, Gakupo será un rival pero Ia será quien más te dará problemas y si haces algo que lastime a Luka-chan o la vuelves a dejar, tu oportunidad habrá acabado, ella te dejará de querer y Ia y yo estaremos ahí para tratar de remplazarte.

—Si lo dices así suena triste.

—Y en cierta manera lo es—se rio—Estaba quedando con Oliver y termine enamorándome de Luka-chan. Ironías.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque quiero ver a Luka-chan feliz, y tú eres la mayor causa de eso, cuando está contigo, su mirada vuelve a brillar sonríe casi inconscientemente. Es por eso que sé que te quiere.

Neru no puede ser tan observadora y tan ciega.

—También te quiere a ti—me miró atentamente—Te demuestra más contacto físico y cariño a ti de lo que lo hace conmigo, su mirada contigo brilla más y sonríe todo el tiempo. Tú la haces igual o más feliz que yo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Ambas la hacemos igual de feliz, de maneras distintas, yo como su amiga, tú como su persona especial—miro fijamente a mis ojos lavanda—Dependiendo de las acciones de ambas eso puede permanecer igual, pero si intento actuar y tú haces las cosas mal hay dos opciones: O termina sintiendo cosas por las dos o termina enamorándose de mí. No quiero complicarme la vida ni complicársela a Luka, así que no haré nada. Yo como tú no quiero causarle problemas.

—Se ve cuanto la quieres.

—Luka-chan es una persona maravillosa—uso las mismas palabras que Gakupo hace una semana pero con un tono muy distinto—Mira como nos tiene a los cinco.

— ¿Cinco? Solo somos tú, yo, Gakupo y Ia, somos cuatro.

—Es que el quinto todavía no aparece.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esa quinta persona todavía no cae ante el encanto Megurine, pero lo hará muy pronto—eso no me calma—Pero tienes la partida casi ganada, te lo pido de verdad, no lo arruines.

—No lo haré—sonó el timbre y ambas nos levantamos de la mesa.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?—pregunto sonriente.

— ¡Quiero volver con Luka-chan!—exclamé, al carajo todo, ella me quiere, yo la quiero, que se joda el mundo.

—Y así será dentro de poco—me palmeo la espalda mientras se iba a su salón.

Yo me quede en la puerta del mío viendo cómo se iba con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara, Akita Neru no es una mala persona después de todo, por el contrario.


	13. Chapter 12

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN donde el 97% de las cosas relatadas son reales (por más dificil que parezca de creer)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

**"De vuelta al noviazgo"**

— ¿Qué chuchas es quedantes? —preguntó una chica de 17 años, cabellos rosas y ojos azules. Signum Wolkenritter, una chica que conocí mediante de FanFiction y ya es mi sempai, ya lo había mencionado antes pero igual hago hincapié porque… porque me dio la gana (?)

—Según lo que me dijo es algo asi como "Cortejar" es decir, soy su compañera de clases o algo así dentro del colegio pero fuera de él soy casi su novia porque estamos "quedando" —le expliqué.

—Bueno, algo es algo ¿Algun otro hecho relevante con tu vida? —me preguntó.

—Que últimamente el mapache está mucho tiempo en su Dere-Dere—respondí recordando que últimamente era demasiado cariñosa conmigo, y un poco celosa con Gakupo pero cada que podía me lanzaba a Miku antes de que yo la pueda ver.

—Que adorables…—dijo—Soy la partidaria número uno de ustedes—algo me dice que no habla de Miku y de mí… pero entonces ¿de quién hablaría? Seguro son cosas mías.

— ¿Verdad? —Dijo mi tío mientras me tomaba, lo cual no entiendo ¡Tero es más chismoso de lo que debería! Él ni siquiera debería estar aquí—Yo sé que tarde o temprano se realizará…

— ¡Quiero ser la primera en enterarme! —exclamó, aunque Signum-senpai pareciera a primera vista una persona seria y todo lo que quisieran ¡les juro que no lo es! bueno, solo cuando le conviene, está igual de loca que yo.

—Lástima, primero me enteraría yo—dijo Tero mientras inflaba el pecho, ya quisiera…

—Mentiras, por como últimamente está Neru seguro que la primera en enterarse es ella—dije y el par comenzó a reír— ¿Dije algo gracioso?

— ¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó mi Senpai a mi tío.

—Lamentablemente sí—dijo en tono mezquino, como si yo no estuviera aquí—La muy babosa tiene harem y ella ni enterada.

—Como todo buen protagonista de anime harem.

— ¡Que no tengo Harem! —Exclamé pero solo rieron más—Con suerte Miku me hace caso.

—Es que no te contamos— ¿Contamos? — lo que le paso a Luka-chan camino a casa hace unos días ¡Es un héroe! —exclamó agitando los brazos yo solo puedo avergonzarme de que tengamos la misma cara.

—No soy un héroe, hice lo que cualquiera haría—alegué, además de que no era necesario contar eso.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto Senpai.

—Que esta niña se jugó su vida para salvar la de una completa desconocida

— ¿Enserio?

—No fue la gran cosa, de verdad, fue una coincidencia…—respondí.

—Estábamos en la estación y un conductor ebrio casi mata a una chica de bachillerato pero esta niña—no me palmees la espalda tan fuerte, me vas a dejar sin pulmones desgraciado—de heroína la salvo y la enamoró.

—Deja de exagerar las cosas—dije ante la mirada pícara de Senpai—Lo que pasa es que como tengo el oído muy desarrollado gracias a la porquería que es mi vista escuché un motor irregular y por reflejo jale a la persona que tenía enfrente, la cual de seguro moría porque el auto choco con el poste, hubiera quedado entre medio ¿me explico?

—Ya entendí—dijo Signum-senpai aguantando la risa— ¿Y estaba linda?

—Pues era un poco más baja que yo, casi nada, como uno o dos centímetros—comenzó a hablar Neru, como no—Tenía el cabello corto y castaño y ojos igual café, como de un miel, un pecho grande…—Tero deja de babear.

— ¡Pervertida! —Mi cabecita…

—Hijo de puta…—Si el que le estaba viendo el pecho eras vos, además senpai me preguntó cómo era, yo solo le respondí.

—Deberías hacer ese Fanfic—se escuchó la voz de senpai—Y cuando lo hagas yo seré la primera en leerlo.

—Sinceramente creo que lo comienzo esta semana—dije, ¿Con qué debería comenzar?

_N/A: Y así nació esta historia._

— ¿Por qué no fuiste? —preguntó senpai curiosa.

— ¡Es estrategia Signum-sama!

— ¡Estrategia mis inexistentes testículos! —dije de inmediato—No le creas nada senpai, fue simplemente que este idiota jodió todos los despertadores y sigo sin saber cómo hizo que mis padres no se despertaran.

—Lo dicho es E-S-T-R-A-T-E-G-I-A —Le guiñó el ojo a la cámara ¿ok? ¿Debería preguntarme qué significa? Nah~~

—Kouhai te dejo dejo, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano—dijo entre risas.

—Descanse senpai—Ambos hicimos una señal clase comandante, así al estilo "Cross Anju" y colgamos.

—Esa niña terminará en tu harem—se refirió a la chica de hace unos días.

— ¡Que no tengo Harem! —puta moral que no me deja pegarle hasta que se calle.

—Siempre me pregunto porque nunca me pegas— ¿Ahora lee mentes? —Se te nota en la cara que quieres pero no lo haces.

—Por así me lleves solo un par de años sos mi tío y por desgracia te debo algo de respeto.

—Te volviste así después de lo que pasó con Ayano, creo que eso de verdad te afectó.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Viernes, lindo viernes, lindo y a la vez no. Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que soy la "quedante" de Miku, es también el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno, ya es diciembre eso es bueno, viene la navidad y eso significa que mis padres no van a trabajar aunque sea ese día y año nuevo. Pero hoy será genial.

Una trampa que hago es decirles a mis padres que la salida es a las tres de la tarde. Verán nuestros horarios de salida varían según el día. Los lunes, miércoles, y jueves salimos a las 2.10pm, los martes a las 3.00pm y los viernes a la 1.20pm. Lo que pasa aquí es que la madre de Neru es médico y sale hasta las tres así que me quedo con ella, entonces hoy quedaban casi dos horas libres, obtuvimos la costumbre de salir todos los viernes y hoy iremos al centro a unas tienda de manga, Neru prometió que también iríamos a comer algo ligero a una tienda que se encontró por casualidad. ¿Suena bien verdad? Pero ahora no podré ver a Miku todos los días, y aunque seguimos con los mensajes y eso no es lo mismo.

Pero bueno me concentraré en mi entrenamiento.

— ¡Cinco series de veinte! —Lo disfrutas ¿no es así Haku?

Una de las más grandes preguntas que todos en el club de soccer es porque Haku nunca hace nada, y no creo que es porque sea la tocaya de la entrenadora, debe haber algo más por ahí.

Ni cuenta me di y ya las había hecho. Oh vaya, el taller de Miku está cambiándose de aula… ahora me va a quedar más cerca…

— ¡Ahora hagan parejas! — ¡Puta madre se va a venir la tercera guerra mundial en pleno colegio!

— ¡Luka-chan! —y así es como tengo a casi todo el taller queriéndome desmembrar en lugar de trabajar conmigo.

— ¡AUXILIOOO! —Ya no siento mis piernas.

— ¡Fuera es mía bitches! —Una chica de otro grupo.

— ¡Yo la tomé primero! —Y la marca me va a quedar varios días.

— ¡Tiene un hermoso cuerpo, por lo tanto es mía! —Haku, de verdad me das miedo.

— ¡Es mi senpai! —saltó una chica de primero mientras era golpeada en la nuca.

— ¡Tambien la mía idiota! —cuanta amabilidad Gumi-chan, no la vayas a morder.

— ¡Pero ella será mía! —Neru sálvame…

— ¡TOMEN TURNOS BOLA DE DRAMATICAS! —Se escuchó la voz del mapache y todas me soltaron, Neru, de verdad te amo con todo mi corazón… de manera amistosa por supuesto. Un momento ¿Esa es Miku? ¡Carajo si es Miku! Me va a matar, no me va a hablar en días TnT tendré que explicarle la situación, pero mejor se las explico primero a ustedes.

Seguro se preguntan qué carajos pasó ¿recuerdan que capítulos atrás yo mencioné que jugamos un partido? (¿No?) Pues desde aquí se hicieron más y no es por presumir, pero juego bastante bien, las chicas de la selección siempre me quieren meter y yo igual pero mis padres de amargados no me dejan y lamentablemente ocupo su permiso. Me volví "popular" en el club por decirlo de alguna manera y soy bastante atlética, pero eso es ahora, yo tengo una enfermedad que en climas calientes no me deja hacer nada, soy de climas fríos, por decirlo así. A Gumi la conocí aquí, es mi Kouhai aunque a veces me dice "onee" o "nee-san" la mayoría de las veces me dice senpai. Igual varias chicas de primer grado se hicieron mis Kouhai.

—Seguís Gumi-chan—Gracias a una insistencia tremenda por parte de esta niña, más bajita que hobbit, cabello verde y ojos también verdes, que es mi Kouhai más allegada y a la que se podría decir que yo "quiero" debo usar el sufijo "chan" en su nombre, ademas le queda bien con lo increíblemente Loli que es. ¡Hasta voz de Loli tiene la condenada! Es tan loli, rozando lo moe.

Nos pusimos a hacer las series y terminamos rápido así que le empecé a hacer cosquillas y me posicioné encima de ella y entonces oí como algo metálico caía ¡Fue horrible! ¡Agh mis oídos! ¡Putas sean las cosas metálicas! Oh era una corneta… ¿de quién es a todo esto?

Me giré y pude ver a una adolescente de mi edad, ojos y cabellos de color turquesa, ah mierda, ya valí madres…

— ¡Lo siento mucho senpai! —se disculpó mi adorada Kouhai, que igualmente estaba al tanto de mi situación, además de decir que ella estaba en una similar con un chico llamado Toshiba, bueno no se llama así, ese es su apellido pero a mí me da mucha risa. En mi opinión el señorito marca de computadora no se merece a mi Kouhai.

—Tranquila, fue mi culpa—mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento, ya después aclaro las cosas con mi niña bonita.

Otra cosa que de seguro se preguntan es: "¿qué demonios hacía Neru en el club de soccer?", creo que nunca lo dije (¿o si lo dije?) Lo que pasa es que mi mapache tiene un problema en la espalda y no puede hacer ningún deporte de los que hacen aquí, hace dos capítulos cuando me llamo el asesor hizo una breve Mención sobre eso. Cuando me lo dijo mi cara fue de "Oh…" así que lo único que tiene que hacer es decir presente y después es libre de hacer lo que quiera, así que se viene a la barda de soccer con Gumi y conmigo.

— ¡Me toca con Luka-chan! —una mata plateada me saltó al cuello y al segundo siguiente ya estoy en el suelo con problemas para respirar — ¡Te tocan las flexiones!

Me toca abajo… a doblar las piernas… ¿Por qué este ejercicio me tenía que tocar con Haku?

— ¡Oye espera, este no es el ejercicio! ¡Es más dudo que esto exista! —grité al sentir como Haku deslizaba sus manos por mis piernas.

—Existe en el Kama Sutra… —No quiero saber cómo es que sabe eso… ¡pero más importante…!

— ¡Neru deja de reírte y sácame a esta loca violadora compulsiva de encima…!

Neru se siguió riendo mientras yo trataba de quitarme a la sanguijuela de nombre Haku. Me paralicé por el sonido de algo pesado caer… era un percusión, como un tambor… ¿De verdad Yisus? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿O te divierte verme en problemas colosales? ¡Contéstame carajo! Me gire aun con Haku encima y si… Miku me observaba, mieeerdaaa…

Cuando acabo la clase tenía dos malentendidos más y pude ver a Miku sentada en la tarima que da al pasillo que lleva a las canchas de baloncesto y soccer.

—Ve con ella

—Neru…

—Anda.

—Pero… ¿Y nuestra salida? Es la última vez que no veremos en este año.

—Todavía viene otro—Peeerooo—Tenemos redes sociales, ademas podemos reunirnos en cualquier otro lado en una cita doble, ya sabes, es que… estoy saliendo con alguien y pues…

—Para, para, para… ¿Desde cuándo sales con alguien? Dime a quien amenazo y explícame porque no me habías dicho nada—De verdad, ¿falto un día y Neru ya está saliendo con alguien? Y no me avisa… ¿dónde quedó la amistad? ¿Quién fue el/la Desgraciado/desgraciada? Si está todo el tiempo conmigo ¿De dónde sacó galán/tachi? —Mala amiga, no me dijiste nada—la vi rodar los ojos con una sonrisa para después golpearse la cabeza en un "facepalm".

—De verdad no entiendo que está mal conmigo—se dijo a sí misma pero la escuché.

—Tu estatura… tu hiperactividad… tu mente llena de subnormalidades…—comencé a enlistar, eso le pasa por no decirme nada

— ¡Ya vete! —Todos me pegan ahora… Después de matarme un par de neuronas más me lanzó a los brazos de Miku. Literalmente… Casi me caigo encima de ella pero con buenos reflejos eso no pasó.

—Hola…—saludé.

—Hola…—dijo en tono arisco… esta celosa (ya mátenme…) yo no me di cuenta lo celosa que podía ser cuando alguien me ligaba hasta el sábado pasado…

_Como cada sábado Miku y yo comenzamos a chatear desde que me con un simple chat desde las 7 am a las 8.30 am. De las 8.30 am a las 10 hablamos por teléfono y desde las 10 comenzamos un video chat que se acabó hasta las 10 de la noche. Lo toque la guitarra le cante (quería escucharme de nuevo) y ella me toco el violín (yo igual la quería volver a escuchar) y de hecho toco la misma cancion de Lindsay Bueno, el punto es que a eso de las 4 hasta las 8 salí de compras por con mi mama (castigo por estar todo el dia en el computador ya que ODIO con todo mi ser ir de compras) ella estaba en la lap y yo en el móvil de mi mama para el video chat y fue entonces cuando fue al área de bisutería y estaba atendiendo una chica de como 17 años por ahí y cuando mi mama dejo de comprar la chica me dio un papel doblado y sin verlo lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ella me pregunto qué me dio y le dije que un papel. Puso cara de molestia (no supe en ese momento porque) y seguimos en las compras._

_Llegue a mi tierra prometido (un puesto de puras cosas de anime incluso estaba el manga de Hanona A's, pero no me compraron nada porque estaba siendo torturada, digo castigada) y entonces llego un tipo como de primer año de bachillerato se me acercó:_

— _¿Estas soltera?_ —_pregunto_ y _Miku lanzo un montón de insultos que el no escucho ya que yo tenía puestos los audífonos para que mi madre no oyera que hablábamos pero debido al trato no sabía que carajos responder así que decidí mentir un poco._

—_Lo siento niño yo soy lesbiana_—el tipo de seguro quedó traumado

—_Mentirosa_—dijo Miku_ con un tono feliz_

—_Soy bisexual asi que técnicamente no mentí_—_ pero si le decía eso al tipo le doy ilusiones para un trio._

_Ella rio un poco ante mi respuesta, como si estuviera satisfecha y cuando llegue a casa continuamos ya las 2 en laptop y entonces me pregunto:_

— _¿Que tiene el papel que te dio esa tipa?_

—_Ni idea, no vi, solo lo guarde ¿porque tan molesta?_

—_Estoy celosa_

_Abrí el papel y ¡sorpresa! era un número telefónico._

— _¿Qué dice?_

—_nada_

—_Ahora me dices_—_ me dijo y le enseñe el papel decía:_

_"me gustas extranjerita, y me gusta como cantas con tu acentito [insertar aquí el numero celular] Háblame cuando puedas [Insertar beso hecho con labial aquí también por favor]"_

_Miku me dijo que le llamara. Lo hice acerqué el teléfono en altavoz a la bocina del computador y le grito "Ya tiene novia" y me dijo que le colgara y lo hice. _

_De verdad no tiene idea de cuánto me reí. Pero le tuve que recordar que ella me termino asi que no era mi novia a lo que me respondió que segun el trato somos novias fuera del colegio y sin nadie más alrededor asi que técnicamente no mintió._

_A las 10 dejamos de video chatear y chateamos hasta eso de las 3 de la mañana_

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté, de verdad ella me pone demasiado nerviosa.

—No tan bien como tú supongo—Está _muy _celosa—Luka-chan…

—Decíme…—no me mates, no me mates, no me mates por favor.

— ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia? —me has dejado knock-out, ¿de verdad escuché bien?

—Miku… ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente quieres…?

— ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! — ¿Perdón? ¿Ahora que hice? —Tú y tu maldito encanto, tu voz tan serena, tus ojos tan bellos y a la vez vacíos— ¿Por qué todos dicen algo similar de mi mirada? —Tu amabilidad, tu inteligencia, tu paz— ¿Paz? ¿Yo? Como que Miku aún no me conoce bien—Y que todos vean eso me da algo de…

— ¿Celos? —me estoy metiendo en terreno peligroso.

—Sí pero es todo tu culpa—Pero si vos me dejaste—Y-yo… no quiero dejarte de lado de nuevo—Me abrazó y le correspondí.

—Yo tampoco— ¡Me pegó! ¡Señorita Laura, mi novia, mis amigos, mis familiares y la gente que no conozco me pegan! — ¡Auch!

— ¡No vuelvas a coquetear con Haku!

—Pero si yo no estaba…

— ¡Y te prohíbo decirle a los demás que me viste celosa! —Creo que ellos ya se dieron cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso ¿podrá ser que Miku sea igualmente Tsundere?

—Lo prometo…

Platicamos hasta casi llegar las 3, me disculpe y me fui a donde estaban Neru y Gumi. Les conté de manera resumida que había vuelto con Miku, la felicitaciones no faltaron, en especial la de Neru, aunque su felicitación fue diferente y bastante alegre por una razón que desconozco la sentí ligeramente distante, la sonrisa que me dio fue de alguna manera diferente y aunque Neru me pegó y me reclamó de camino a casa por cosas que no entendí estaba contenta, aunque no niego que este nuevo comienzo con Miku me hace sentir algo insegura. Y no me gusta sentirme así.

* * *

**Es verdad que este capítulo esta corto y hace casi medio año que no actualizaba pero bueh~~ muchas cosas pasaron y pues heme aqui, con el capitulo más corto de lo que y avisándoles que el siguiente capítulo de la version original no lo adaptaré porque es simplemente para mandar a Alicia al extranjero, pero como aqui Alicia no existe no es necesario, pero si igual quieren verlo ya saben, a mi perfil.**

**Un aviso... prepárense para el drama... porque esta chica a la que Luka salvó (y es más que obvio quien es) vendrá a dar drama con todo D:**


	14. Chapter 13

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN donde el 97% de las cosas relatadas son reales (por más dificil que parezca de creer)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**"Mucho gusto en conocerte"**

Nada interesante pasó durante mis vacaciones, Tero por fin se fue de nuestra casa, salí del armario, viajé en año nuevo y me emborraché por primera vez ¿Por qué? Luke quiere que aprenda a beber antes de ir a una discoteca, el resultado final fue a una Megurine Luka toda ebria bailando la macarena, recibiendo bastante flirteo que aún no me explico cómo retuve las ganas de gritar que ya tenía novia, en especial cuando me subieron una silla según la tradición "Para que consiguiera pareja" ahora, si se preguntan cómo fue mi salida del armario aquí les dejo el recuerdo.

_El asesor Kokuo nos había "Dejado en paz" pero un día de estos el jodido asesor llegó un día a nuestro salón diciendo que apuntáramos un recado a ciertos estudiantes, para una "ayuda", al ver que llamó a aquellos con malas calificaciones y chicos problemáticos me dejaba a mí en suspenso porque últimamente mis calificaciones habían bajado, entiéndase cómo: He pasado las materias a penas. Entonces al ver que no dijo mi nombre me alivié pero entonces dijo "Luka-san, usted también"._

Después_ de varios días la reunión se hizo y cuando Luke salió lo primero que hice fue preguntarle de manera casi desesperada cual era dicha "ayuda" y para dejarlo fácil de entender lo diré en palabras simples:_

_¡El puto asesor de mierda era un pinche homofóbico que quería mandarme con el psicólogo!_

_Según lo que mi padre me contó hizo muchas indirectas a mí y a mi sexualidad, ese profesor debe tener algo contra mí. El punto es que en pleno desayuno surgió la plática del porque el asesor creía que ocupaba ir al psicólogo, gracias a Lena, y de manera poco ortodoxa confesé mi sexualidad antes de lo previsto. Planeaba decirlo en navidad pero terminé diciéndolo una semana después de que saliéramos de vacaciones. Y la reacción fue esta:_

_— ¡¿No eres hetero?! —Gritó Lena y presas del pánico corrimos al baño— ¡Sal de ahí! —Comenzó a gritar Lena golpeando la puerta_

_— ¡Nunca! —Grité una vez que le puse llave a la puerta._

_— ¡Te voy a sacar así sea a la fuerza de ahí! —Gritó Luke y escuché como se abría la puerta._

_— ¡Nooooo! —Empujé la puerta tratando de evitar que la abriera, lamentablemente mi padre era mucho más fuerte y me llevó arrastrando al living, literalmente. Aun presa del pánico me escondí debajo de la mesa y detrás del sofá._

_—Primero que nada ya nos la esperábamos—dijo Lena al ver que no pensaba salir de debajo de la mesa._

_— ¿De verdad? —Pregunté_

_—Era más que obvio que eras lesbiana hija—me miró, espera madre soy bisexual no torta—Desde todo ese arguende en Kansai se veía venir—Pero que no soy torta T.T_

_—Lena, se te han cruzado los burgueses—Dijo Luke burlón—Luka-chan es bisexual— ¡Mago!_

_— ¡Estás loco! Yo parí a esta niña, tu solo la conoces desde hace ocho años— ¿Esto debería de considerarse una buena reacción?_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Que la niña lo diga!_

_—Estoy de acuerdo—Con su espíritu competitivo me voltearon a ver._

_—Yo soy bisexual…_

_— ¡Ja! ¡Paga! — ¿Qué? Espera, espera ¿Por qué Lena está sacando plata de su bolso?_

_—Tch… Creí que te había educado bien Luka-chan._

_— Lo siento (?)_

Y así como leyeron fue mi salida del armario aunque tambien me dijeron "Es su vida, si se la quieren joder adelante" bueno, eso lo dijo Lena, pareciera como si fuera yo la de mayor problema… ¿Por qué últimamente me trata como si fuera una chica problemática? Luke solo dijo "Por lo menos asi sé que es menos posible que te vayas con una mierda de hombre"

Otra cosa que hice que comprarle unos collares a Miku y Neru como regalo de año nuevo, día de reyes, ¿qué se yo? Solo me nació, si preguntan si tuve los ovarios como para entregarlos debo decirles que sí… a medias pues entregué solo uno… el de Miku. No me explico por qué pero al momento de dárselo a Neru sentí que me arrepentiría, como si no fuera el momento… no lo sé, de verdad que no me lo explico, así que mejor esperaré a que sea su cumpleaños de nuevo y entregárselo.

Cuando le di el collar a Miku me dio las gracias, me abrazó y por poco y me besa, fue simplemente… mágico. Habia esperado a que estuviéramos a solas en un lugar no muy concurrido del colegio (cómo es de esperar desde que estamos en la mira del rector) platicando de todo y nada a la vez saqué el collar de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. Después del abrazo yo no quería soltarla—y quiero creer que ella tampoco—por lo que solo nos separamos un poco sin deshacer el agarre quedando nuestros rostros cerca, sus ojos brillaban, pero igual no presté atención a esa pequeña sombra de tristeza, supongo que de nuevo es por todos los problemas con su madre y su medio hermano. Conociéndonos saben que ese beso no llego a suceder, como siempre llegó alguien a interrumpir (por algo dije casi antes) ahora fue el turno de Planetes-san, la chica de mejores calificaciones del salón y hablando de calificaciones… debería de mejorar mis notas.

¿Cómo fue qué Planetes-san interrumpió? Pues simple, apareció de la nada, al parecer buscaba a Miku así que nos despegamos más rápido de lo que brinca el aceite cuando haces hamburguesas todas rojas y soltando bastantes incoherencias, terminé huyendo gaymente del lugar. Lo volvimos a intentar unos días después que hubo taller artístico y juntaron mi taller con su taller…

_— ¿Todavía no se besan? —Preguntó Rin bastante sorprendida mientras Len se hacía el desentendido platicando con Haku, cosa que agradezco._

_Los maestros de orquesta y estudiantina tuvieron la magnífica idea de juntar talleres y ponernos una película que supuestamente serviría para inspirarnos a tomarnos la música más enserio, como si yo ya no lo hiciera, si la música es mi vida. Tenía la mano lastimada por un accidente durante unas compras con mis padres, me cayó una campana encima (ya saben esas cosas que quitan el humo que sale de la estufa) ¿Qué si lloré? No, no lloré, yo casi nunca lloro, eso sí, solté el grito más fuerte de la historia, joder sí que dolió, tenía la mano vendada por precaución durante esa semana._

_Miku y yo nos fuimos hasta un rincón a darnos mimos y al mismo tiempo ver la película hasta que llegaron Len, Rin y Haku. El que estuviera lastimada era igualmente un factor importante para sacar el Dere-Dere de Miku ¡Alabas sean mis estupideces!_

_—Eh…—Y yo preguntándole a Miku si debo responder o no con la mirada._

_—Pues no…—Dijo ella escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro… Aw ternurita…_

_Despues de avergonzar a mi pequeña novia se dedicaron a ver la película y al ver que mi niña bonita no me soltaría decidí enfocarme igual en la película acariciando los cabellos de su cabeza, esperaba no haberla dormido, parecía que no después de que se alzara y se quedara viendo mi cara muy fijamente ¿Qué acaso tenía rastros de comida? La película terminó y nosotras fuimos las últimas en levantarnos y fue antes de llegar a la puerta cuando ella habló:_

_—Ya no importa— ¿Qué no importa? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tomas mi barbilla tan fuerte? Duele, duele, duele, estoy segura de que yo no te la agarro tan fuerte ¿Por qué el cuello de la camisa también? ¡Me caigo, me caigo, me caigo! ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?! ¡Miku intentó besarme! Me sorprendió que tomara la iniciativa, normalmente, o era yo, o éramos ambas al mismo tiempo._

_Peeero igual quedó en el intento, se arrepintió al último momento y me dejó el beso en la comisura, aunque pude sentir un leve roce de sus labios, muy leve… oh genial, ahora mis ganas de besarle son más grandes, quiero saber que tan suaves son realmente, que tan dulce puede ser._

Fuera de eso nada interesante nada ha pasado, bueno sí, una semana después me lastimé la muñeca, de nuevo, desde ahí Miku comenzó a estar bastante fría conmigo, la razon la desconozco, cuando intenté hablar con ella me dijo que era algo personal y que ocupaba su espacio, y se lo he dado, digo, a nadie le gusta que lo estén atosigando, además me lo dirá cuando lo crea necesario, o no me lo dirá si no es realmente necesario que lo sepa, pero sé que es delicado, yo estuve así un tiempo cuando creí que me iba a ir de Tokyo.

¿Cómo que no se los había dicho? Bueno pasó algo que debió pasar hace años, ascendieron a mi padre y le ofrecieron un traslado a Niihama, fue bastante dura la contienda pero en un momento bastante épico utilicé todas mis tácticas de manipulación para convencerlos de quedarnos aquí. Fue complicado pero los convencí, así que ahora mi padre va a Niihama por dos semanas al mes porque igual debe asesorar la filial de allá.

Pero bueno, me he ido por las ramas por quien sabe cuántas veces en este relato.

¿Qué más cosas me han pasado? Que después de lastimarme el asesor me obligó, con todas sus letras, me OBLIGÓ a participar en un torneo de baloncesto porque "juego bien" es verdad que de chica fui a campeonatos pero que no joda, en primera estaba lastimada, segunda, hace años que no jugaba, mi nivel de seguro era apenas aceptable. Aunque después de jugar un par de partidos o había de dos opciones:

1.-Yo era muy buena en baloncesto a pesar del tiempo, tenía un talento innato que se las metía a todas.  
2.-Las chicas de este colegio son una mierda jugando baloncesto.

Fue al cuarto partido, ya casi tres semanas de enero cuando ya era más conocida entre las chicas, Signum-senpai me hacía bullying por Skype diciendo que quería hacerme una casanova, Miku apenas y me miraba pero por las tardes hablábamos como si nada. Pero decía, fue al cuarto partido cuando era bastante conocida con las chicas, medio equipo con el que me enfrentara me cubría y con suerte podía moverme, podría pero estaba jugando con chicas, que por desgracia eran bastante delicadas y no podía jugar tan brusco como estaba acostumbrada. La ventaja es que como soy notoriamente alta (1.67m aproximadamente, tal vez más, hace mucho que no me mido) lograba intimidar un poco cuando tenía el balón y avanzaba, ¡pero me la jugaron bastante sucio!

Estaba yo con el balón, lo botaba mientras avanzaba con rapidez a la canasta contraria, di un saltó y justo al tiempo me dieron un empujón bastante fuerte que me hizo caer en golpe seco en la espalda y rodar media cancha hacia atrás, era una suerte que tenía el pantalón puesto y no me gutara andar de exhibicionista como mis demás compañeras y llevar un short mucho más corto de lo debido y por eso no me raspé las rodillas, por mala suerte no usaba sudadera, porque primero, hace calor después de jugar un tiempo, y segundo debíamos portar un "uniforme" es decir una playera de un solo color, el nuestro, después de "mucha discusión"—léase como "usan este color y punto" por parte de esta niña… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Fujibashi-san… creo…—quedó el azul marino y el usar sudadera lo tapaba y así me conocieran todos la cara no podía estar sin "uniforme". Por lo tanto si me raspé el antebrazo izquierdo y del derecho me dejó el cuero a medio caer, no sé cual está peor, ambos me duelen bastante.

Por suerte Neru que siempre me estuvo animando fue conmigo enseguida y me atendió ligeramente las raspadas, aunque igual siguen doliendo como el demonio y no sé qué tenga en las rodillas pero me duele cada paso que doy, eso sin contar como me duele y arde la jodida espalda, hasta sentarme me duele, más que nada porque las bancas son de plástico y súper incómodas.

Me apoyé en el mapache hasta que llegué a mi salón, de verdad que cosas como caminar sin hacer muecas de dolor era imposible, pero era mejor que estar llorando, odio llorar, por eso no lo hago. En cuanto llegué Miku me estaba aniquilando con la mirada ¿Ahora que hice? Igual no estoy para estar lidiando con nada más que mi dolor, me zumba la cabeza. Normalmente la cabeza me empieza a doler desde las once de la mañana desde hace unos días pero aparte el golpe que me di en la caída… mi cuerpecito…

Nuevo proyecto en matemática, una maqueta que represente el teorema de Pitágoras, odio al puto que inventó el Pitágoras y al teorema mismo, y no porque no le entienda, simplemente lo odio, no sé por qué, prefiero hacer trigonometría, será más complicado pero es más exacto. ¿Buena noticia? Será en tríos ¿Buena noticia número dos? Me toco con Miku y con Len ¿Buena noticia número tres? No hay. Miku me trató de la mierda en lo que quedó el día.

¿Qué carajo? Me ignoras toda una jodida semana y cuando me tratas, me tratas de la mierda ¿te ofendí o algo? Cada cosa que decía me respondía solo una cosa, un monosílabo que me desespera bastante: "ah". Y fuera de eso me mandó a lijar palillos para que en lugar de que fueran redondos fueran puntiagudos y pudieran unirse con los demás, cuando acabo el período, cuando creyó que no me daría cuenta, tiró los palillos a la basura.

No me despedí de ella como costumbre, además de que no aguantaba mi cabeza tampoco mi cuerpo, pero como Neru es vidente me encontró y me dormí encima de ella, bueno, en su regazo, la cabeza de verdad que me estaba matando, ya podría definirse como migraña. Cuando me desperté tenía un saborcito como a vainilla en la boca, de seguro que es cosa mía, igual no lo pensé demasiado porque llegó Lena por mí y me llevó a su oficina dónde ya estaba Luki. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía tiempo para dejarnos en la casa y hacernos de comer,

Llegué a la oficina con cara de mártir y me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas pesadamente, estuve a punto de dormirme no sin antes maldecirlo todo de no ser porque me di cuenta de que unos muy bonitos ojos color miel me miraban de manera curiosa.

—Ah… ¿Hola? —Pregunté con una clara muestra de confusión a la chica enfrente de mi ¿dónde la había visto?

—Buenas tardes—Me respondió la chica de cortos cabellos ojos castaños, ojos miel y cuerpo bien desarrollado léase como pecho providente—Etto…

—Luka, Megurine Luka, pero llámame Luka por favor.

—De acuerdo Luka-san—Dijo educadamente, ya me cae bien la niña.

— ¿Y vos cómo te llamas? —Pregunté.

—Sakine Meiko, pero igual siéntete libre de llamarme por mi nombre—Sigo diciendo que la he visto en alguna parte, además el nombre me suena conocido ¿Qué no es el nombre de la chica que le pidió a mi madre que le prestara mi libro "Caballo de Troya"?

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Meiko—Dije con una sonrisa mientras intentaba enderezarme pero joder cómo me dolió moverme.

— ¿Estás lastimada?

—Jodidamente lastimada, me hicieron una falta en un juego de baloncesto, no aguanto ni mi alma—Respondí amablemente, así de familiar trato a quien recién conozco, además se ve de mi edad, y a juzgar por su estatura es más baja que yo y sus rasgos faciales son... ¿Para qué mentir? Sí, ella es bastante linda y me gusta como habla, de manera baja, con una voz suave, calmada y pausada, si no quisiera ya a Miku como la quiero es seguro que caigo rendida a los pies de esta chica—Tengo unos cuantos raspillones y no quiero saber cómo tengo las piernas.

— ¿Te trataste los 'raspillones'? —Preguntó Meiko, que amable la chica, de seguro que será buena amiga mía

—La verdad que no, solo me puse la sudadera encima—Respondí—Aunque mi mejor amiga me las lavó, como su madre es doctora…

—Espérame aquí—No tengo de otra a decir verdad, así que solo asentí. Estaba a punto de caer dormida sobre el escritorio cuando…—Volví—…Meiko me regresó a la vida con su voz, de verdad que adoro su voz, es hermosa y realmente relajante, y me viene bien con el mal día que he tenido.

De acuerdo, tal vez exagero, pero es que estar jodida corporalmente hablando, que mi novia me haya tratado de la mierda y tenga una jodida migraña no me ayudan a que mi parte buena este a flote el día de hoy.

—Lo noté—Bromeé, ella rio ligeramente mientras se acercaba con una pequeña pomada que… ¿de dónde la sacó? Y unas gasas que enserio… ¿De dónde las sacó?

—Quítate la sudadera

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Tranquila, es para ayudarte con los raspones, para otras cosas mejor despues—Me guiñó el ojo… de acuerdo… ¿hay mucho polvo aquí? De verdad me alegro de no haberle dicho que la espalda también la tenía lastimada.

Me quite la sudadera y me limpió los rastros de sangre que se le fueron al mapache y me puso una gasa bastante grande en el antebrazo izquierdo, con el derecho no hizo nada, solo me acarició la parte "mala" mientras me miraba detenidamente, ya enserio ¿tengo algo que cause que Meiko se me quede viendo todo el rato al igual que Miku lo hace?

Platicamos un poco para conocernos un poco más, le conté de Tero y fue ahí donde hizo una cara de "ya entiendo" aunque no sé por qué. Llegó Lena y al ver que estaba mejor, solo por verme sonriendo con Meiko platicando e ignorando mí dolor porque de verdad que esta niña me cayó bien; me mandó por pizza, por suerte Meiko se ofreció a ayudarme, y fuimos al puesto que está por el colegio, un bloque antes.

— ¿Vas al Galicia? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí, ¿Y vos a dónde vas? Me comentó mi madre que te mudaste recién en diciembre.

—Yo voy a preparatoria abierta.

— ¿Preparatoria? ¿Primer semestre? —Pregunté sorprendida, mientras interiormente me reía de la ironía, siempre los que son más bajos y parecen más jovenes que yo son mayores, Miku, Neru, Tero y ahora esta chica.

— ¿Qué? No—Se rio de mi sorpresa, no sé si ofenderme o reírme con ella, es que de verdad, su risa es contagiosa—Soy de quinto semestre, estoy por cumplir los diecisiete.

— ¿De verdad? —Ella asintió—Te imaginé que tenías mi edad—Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca y cogía las pizzas del mostrador, ahora fue ella quien me miró confusa mientras tomaba los refrescos de tres litros.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Catorce, cumpliré los quince en Junio.

—Pero sí que eres pequeña, pensé que tenías 16 a punto de cumplir 17—Dijo con los ojos abiertos.

—Bueno, yo creí que tenías 14-15 así que estamos a mano ¿no? —Siento que olvido algo importante.

— ¿Tan niña me veo? —Preguntó con un puchero bastante adorable.

— ¡Claro que no! —Según lo que me ha dicho Luke nunca debes ni quitarle ni aumentarle años a una chica, así que ni modo Luka, te tocará improvisar algo para arreglar este desliz—Es que simplemente no pensé que alguien tan jovial, amable y llena de vida fuera una persona completamente madura como para entrar en el mundo adulto.

—Y yo no pensé que alguien visiblemente madura y turbada por el mundo adulto fuera alguien completamente jovial y llena de vida.

—Touchè

— ¿Guardaste el cambio de las pizzas? —Me preguntó y yo puse los ojos en blanco ¡Eso era!

—No me lo vas a creer—Me miró atentamente—Me olvidé de pagar

— ¿A quién se le olvida eso? —Ya he olvidado mi nombre, que se me olvide algo tan mundano como pagar no me sorprende pero sin duda yo…

— ¡Te culpo a vos! —Exclamé mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la pizzería—Es tu culpa por distraerme con esa bella voz y esos bonitos ojitos.

— ¿Eso crees? —Alzó la ceja juguetona y yo asentí fervientemente mientras me disculpaba con el encargado y le pagaba lo que habíamos comprado y cuando partimos de vuelta (de nuevo) contra la oficina como ya había olvidado de que iba la conversación inicié otra.

—¿De dónde sos?

—Nací en Corea, pero me crie aquí en Japón, hasta hace poco vivía en Osaka—Eso explica tanto—Pero mi abuelo tenía raíces pero toda mi familia es Japonesa así que uno nunca lo imaginaría. Le llegue a mi madre en medio de un viaje.

—Ya veo—Dije mientras le abría la puerta de la oficina y le dejaba pasar.

—De ti ni pregunto, tu acento habla por sí solo—Reí nerviosa.

—Que observadora, me pregunto si entiendes lo que digo—Dije recordando los primeros días en los que hablé con Miku y como mutuamente nos explicábamos regionalismos.

—Me gusta tu acento—Dijo ella, pero eso no responde mi pregunta—Y si entiendo lo que dices, tenía un amigo británico, estaba de intercambio en mi antigua prepa.

—Vaya… Pues ahora conoces a una británica que no piensa irse de aquí—Y ambas reímos, la invité a comer conmigo, se negó porque ya había comido pero quedamos de salir a comer mañana, me pareció bien y acepté. Cuando terminé de comer seguí charlando con ella, tanto así que ignoré los mensajes de Neru y Miku en Messenger. No estaba de humor, no entiendo el porqué, pero eso sí, Meiko fue la protagonista en mi atención el día de hoy porque hay una cosa muy clara.

Meiko me causa mucha calma y curiosidad, y más que eso, de verdad fue un gusto conocer a Sakine Meiko, tanto así que me hizo el día tan malo que tuve.

* * *

**Es verdad que este capítulo esta más corto de lo que pensé y no abarcó todo lo que quería pero ya se pueden dar una idea de lo que viene... Quiero decir a Luka le estaban ligando y ella ni enterada, y respondió el ligue igualmente sin darse cuenta... ¡Terminó en una clase de cita-no-cita! y a quien diga que es "solo como amigas" terminará igual a como terminaron Miku, Hayate, Signum y todo el que me conoce... así como terminó Luka/Yo en su momento... con la boca hasta el suelo.**

**Pero bueno, si algo puedo asegurar es que en el siguiente capítulo ahora si me odiarán y me querrán linchar, y en caso de que no quieran los amare con todo mi kokoro kawaii**


	15. Chapter 14

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN donde el 97% de las cosas relatadas son reales (por más dificil que parezca de creer)**

**Una aclaración Raccoon es Mapache en inglés.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**"¿Me casé?"**

Los dolores de cabeza que llevaba sufriendo eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, Neru sugirió que podía ser algo relacionado con mi vista y no pudo ser más acertado. Claro que hasta que la migraña no pudo más con mi consciencia y me encima de Meiko no me llevó al oftalmólogo.

¿Qué pasó ahí? Pues en primera que regañaron a Lena por no haberme llevado cuando correspondía, y ahora que lo pensaba iban casi dos años desde no me llevaba, estaba en lo cierto. El punto es que al no llevarme al año como correspondía la enfermedad en mis ojos había empeorado y ahora debían hacerse revisiones cada seis meses en lugar de cada año, (que conociendo a Lena volverá a tardarse) y el aumento que normalmente subiría un grado ahora subiría tres, es decir ¡Tendría 8.5 grados de aumento! ¡Y todavía le faltaba! Si no me ponían más era por la precaución de que era "mucho aumento" además de que no podía sincronizarse mi ojo derecho con mi ojo izquierdo. Debía también hacer unas terapias visuales, cosa que de seguro a todos se les va a olvidar, inclusive a vos lector, te apuesto que al siguiente relato ni te acordarás.

Tardaron una semana en hacerme las gafas, y eso que lo hicieron lo más rápido posible porque fue un pedido "urgente". Lena se apiadó de mi alma y me dejó faltar a clases en lo que me daban las gafas, igual Neru me pasaba los apuntes (los que tenía) de casi todas las materias, a excepción de química que nos la daban diferentes maestros y el suyo estaba bastante atrasado y mi maestra estaba bastante adelantada. Le pedí los apuntes a Miku pero de manera bastante arisca me los dio, casi a regañadientes.

Durante toda esa semana me la pasé más tiempo charlando con Meiko que con Miku y Neru, no lo sé, Meiko tiene ese "no sé qué" que te atrae. Aparte es muy buena chica, uno de esos días en los que Lena sabía que no podría llegar a casa me llevó al colegio, por suerte era viernes y el día era más corto.

— ¿Y cómo es esa chica? —Preguntó Neru, a ella no le puedo ocultar nada, así lo intente.

—Pues es bastante linda, por dentro y por fuera, va en quinto semestre de preparatoria y am… em… su madre trabaja para la mía, tiene una hermana menor de mi edad que todavía está en Osaka con su padre en lo que termina el ciclo escolar.

—Vaya, ya dime la verdad ¿Qué acaso te gustan mayorcitas y celositas? — ¿Pero qué cara…?

— ¡Neru! ¡Sabes que tengo novia! —Le reclamé—Y no, son meras coincidencias, además de que a Meiko OBVIAMENTE NO le gusto, y de seguro es hetero además de que estoy con Miku y le debo respeto así que nunca, NUNCA jamás de los jamases vamos a salir.

— ¡Pero si ya están saliendo! —Me reclamó mientras mordisqueaba más de esa paleta de cereza, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? El aroma es tan fuerte… no me quiero imaginar el sabor, seguro que si besa a alguien le queda el aroma, el color y el sabor.

—Explícate—pedí—Porque te repito, tengo novia.

—La cual te trata como la mierda, es como si quisiera que la cortaras

— ¿Y yo para que quiero cortarla? Sabes que tengo el trauma con la sangre ¿y para qué querría yo lastimar a mi novia? —El mapache se dio un facepalm.

—Olvídalo—No hay problema—Volviendo al tema—Ajá…—Has estado hablando con esta chica…

—Meiko

—Si con ella todo el tiempo desde que se conocen, quedaron de comer pero te desmayaste encima de ella así que hoy piensas ir a caminar con ella y charlar para "compensarlo"

—Pero…

—Si no fuera nada no tendrías porqué compensarla, has estado ignorándome a mí y a Miku por hablar con Meiko

— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Miku me mandó un mensaje, estaba preocupada de que te pasara algo porque no tardas en responderle cuando habla ¡carajo te trata como su perrito faldero! ¡Cualquiera te trataría mejor que ella!

— ¿Cómo quién? Te reto a decirme a una persona.

— ¡Pues y-Meiko!

—Que no le gusto a Meiko—me trae un Deja Vù de cuando pensaba que no le gustaba a Miku… espera…

—Ah no—cuanto sarcasmo hay en dos palabras—Según lo que me contaste ella te estaba claramente coqueteándote y tú le seguiste el coqueteo.

—Por supuesto que…

—"Tranquila, es para ayudarte con los raspones, para otras cosas mejor despues" "¡Te culpo a vos! Es tu culpa por distraerme con esa bella voz y esos bonitos ojitos azules." —Hizo una imitación de mi voz y mi acento así como el que creyó sería el de Meiko.

—Oye cálmate, primera yo no soy de ser infiel y segunda…—mi celular vibró, si, se hizo el milagro, tengo celular nuevo—un mensaje de Meiko—dije sonriendo mientras le contestaba.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! Incluso gastas tu saldo en ella y estás haciendo una cara estúpida—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si algo comenzara a aclararse en su cabeza— ¡Te está empezando a gustar esa chica!

— ¡Que no! ¡Tengo novia! —exclamé ya cansada—Además esa "cara estúpida" también la hago cuando leo tus mensajes.

El mapache se sonrojó, eso es nuevo.

— ¿El que tengas novia es el único impedimento? — ¿Impedimento para qué? —Si Miku-san no fuera tu novia… ¿no negarías que te gusta Meiko?

Procesando…

Procesando…

Procesando…

—No sé cómo responder a eso—Neru hizo unas caras raras para después bufar, tomarme de la muñeca y llevarme a rastras hasta la salida a esperar a su madre, (o a la mía, quien llegara primero) mascullando un montón de cosas inentendibles para mí.

Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra como es costumbre pero no salía palabra alguna por parte suya ni mía. Se sentía cierta tensión y lo peor es que no tengo idea de dónde salió, ni porque salió.

— ¿Estás enojada? —Me aventuré a preguntar. Vi como soltaba un gran suspiro y volteaba a verme.

—Eres como los caballos—dijo con un tono cansino.

— ¿Cómo los caballos?

—Siempre así—Dijo mientras extendía las palmas a los lados de su cara impidiéndole ver a otra cosa que no fuera al frente. Encarné la ceja en muestra de confusión— No ves más allá… en cuanto a sentimientos.

—Es imposible querer a dos personas de esa manera. Además sabes lo torpe que soy en esas cosas.

—De sobra—Respondió—Y no dije que las quieras a las dos, sino que Meiko te está empezando a gustar, puedes pararlo ahora de una vez, si es que quieres.

—El punto es que no sé nada—Respondí sincerándome, por eso adoro a Neru—Cuando estoy con Meiko mi mente se queda en blanco, y te digo, tiene algo, algo que aún no descubro qué es, que causa que atraiga toda mi atención. Me tranquiliza bastante, es una chica que en presencia de personas que no conoce puede parecer tímida, pero en realidad es completamente segura de sí y ¡agh!... —me revolví los cabellos en señal de frustración, nunca entendí nada cuando se relaciona de Meiko pero gracias al mapache es la primera vez que me estresa. Agh… mi cabeza…

Una risilla por parte de Neru me hizo parar con mi revoltijo mental y voltearla a ver. Sus manos tomaron las mías y me miró diferente, diferente de alguna manera, pero solo por na milésima de segundo.

—Acuéstate—Dijo ella cruzando las piernas—Ya te duele la cabeza ¿no es cierto?— ¡Maga!

Y así terminé en el regazo de Neru una vez más, dormida, a medias, mis sentidos seguían más o menos alerta pero mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en solamente dos personas: Miku y Meiko.

¡Me niego a que me guste Meiko! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! Estoy con Miku, con MIKU y yo la quiero y mucho, a pesar de que ahora nuestro noviazgo no sea el noviazgo ejemplar, yo QUIERO A MIKU, y bastante. Tampoco pienso ser infiel, yo odio la infidelidad, si hay cosas que nunca puedo perdonar son dos: Que me mientan o que sean infieles. No puedo, no recuerdo bien el por qué pero sé que algo fuerte me pasó como para que yo odie esas dos cosas en particular.

¡Carajo! Ni en mis sueños consigo paz, muchas gracias Neru, por favor nota mi sarcasmo.

¿Si Miku me terminara que haría? ¿Iría a los brazos de Meiko como sugirió Neru? Mis pensamientos iban y venían a una velocidad impresionante pero se pararon abruptamente al sentir algo tibio y suave en alguna parte de mi cara, me calmé ¿Qué carajos? Ahora ya me está dando sueño… Ahora sí podría llegar a dormirme realmente…

—Luka-chan…—No se gasten mi nombre—Luka-chan ya llego mi madre.

—Que se espere…—Murmuré recibiendo un pellizco en la mejilla— ¡Auch! —Me levanté enseguida, pellizca fuerte.

—Ya llegó mi mamá tengo que irme

— ¿Por qué estás toda roja? —Un golpe nada suave en el hombro— ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Por preguntar — ¿Qué? Ni tiempo tuve de preguntarlo porque Neru había salido casi corriendo hacia su auto.

Me estiré sobre mi lugar y tomé mi mochila, ahora que Neru ya se había ido ya me puedo ir a la oficina de mis padres, aunque Luke siga en Niihama ¿entonces ahora es de Lena? Bah~~ No me interesa. ¿Qué huele a cereza? Siento el olor bastante cerca, de seguro es porque esa paleta se puso de moda, todos los que están aquí tienen una. Volviendo a mis pensamientos de Miku (de nuevo) esta es la hora en la que sale de su entrenamiento de banda, debería ir a verla, según sé mañana toca en el evento que va a hacer la escuela.

¿Qué evento? El día de la alegría, es algo que me jode tanto de los colegios católicos, en especial los que tiene un santo, para todo hay eventos, normalmente uno dice "¡yey no hay clases!" pero aquí no, porque los eventos son los fines de semana y si no vas te espera una sanción. Lo bueno es que quedé con Neru y Gumi mañana a las 12pm, pero bien podría invitar a Meiko también, le ayudaría integrarse y socializar con más gente, así no fuera a verlos jamás en la vida de nuevo.

—Luka

— ¡Waaaaa! ¿Meiko que haces aquí? —Pregunté sorprendida de encontrármela ¿la invoqué con el pensamiento?

—Vine por ti—Ese tono de voz es demasiado… ¿sensual?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Cálmate, tu mamá me dijo que viniera por ti—claro ríete de mi cara, casi me causas un paro cardíaco—Me encargó que te diera esto—dijo mientras me extendía 5000 yenes—Dijo que te compraras lo que quieras de comer.

—Oh ya veo…—Nos sumimos un silencio donde nos mirábamos y no nos mirábamos al mismo tiempo, hasta que su cara hizo una mueca algo extraña.

—Tienes los labios rojos.

— ¿Enserio? Será porqué me los estuve mordiendo todo el día—resté importancia mientras ella pasaba la manga de su sweater por mis labios.

—Es dulce—dijo ella mirando detenidamente la mancha en su sweater y mis labios— ¿Lo pusiste tú ahí o tuviste ayuda? —Preguntó encarnando la ceja juguetona.

— ¡Ni idea de cómo llegó eso ahí! —exclamé mientras sacudía los brazos.

—De acuerdo te creeré, pero en caso de que alguna vez quieras ayuda me dices ¿Okay?

—Ya…—No entiendo nada y creo que por este momento estoy bien en la ignorancia—Aprovechando que ya estás aquí ¿Qué tal si caminamos por ahí para reponer la comida que arruiné la otra vez?

—Eres bastante dulce.

—Hace mucho que no me lo dicen así que no se si creerte.

— ¿Tu novio no te lo dice nunca? —Encarnó la ceja.

—No tengo novio—Dije mientras desviaba la mirada y resistía el impulso de silbar, no sé si esta chica puede ser homofóbica.

—Entonces… ¿Novia? —La miré bastante sorprendida, no por el hecho de que lo atinara, sino por el cómo lo dijo… un tono de ¿esperanza y decepción?

Yo solo asentí temerosa de la reacción mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Y cuánto llevan? —Me preguntó poniéndose a la lado mío siguiéndome en la caminata.

—Dos meses—Respondí.

—No es mucho—Para mí lo es Meiko— ¿Y la quieres?

—Bastante—confesé con una sonrisa recordando como a pesar de todo quiero a Miku como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Que afortunada es.

—Más bien diría que la afortunada soy yo—Me rasqué la nuca de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es su relación? —Preguntó un poco más apagada que cuando me saludó ¿ahora qué le dio?

—Sencilla diría yo—hablé—No seremos de esos romances de telenovela, ni tampoco las más expresivas pero nos escuchamos cuando tenemos problemas y creo yo que eso es lo más importante en una relación…—mi sonrisa se cayó, ¡Que tonta había sido! Hoy llegando a mi casa hablaré seriamente con Miku, esa era la chispa entre nosotras cuando todo comenzó, se fue apagando por la monotonía, oh dios catorce años y ya me enferma de la monotonía…

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Que ambas hemos estado actuando estúpidamente, más yo que ella—reí ligeramente.

— ¿No crees que siempre te atribuyes todo lo malo?

—Posiblemente, pero yo puedo sonreír y pretender que nada me pasa para hacer a otros estar tranquilos y felices—Dije—Ahora… ¿Te apetecería ir a un parque que hay por aquí? Es bastante lindo y te aseguro que te encantará—Dije y ella asintió un poco más, le tomé de la mano y partimos al parque.

Nos la pasamos ahí toda la tarde, incluso jugamos con el agua de una de las fuentes a salpicarnos. Platicamos un poco más en los columpios meciéndonos suavemente una a la otra, tomé una de las flores de ahí y se la di, le recomendé que la presionara para usarla de separador, ella me dio el separador de su libro, un muy curioso origami al cual no le encontré forma. Llegada la noche le llame a mi madre y le pedí que nos recogiera, de día estar ahí es bello, de noche salir de ahí es peligroso, el parque es seguro porque está alumbrado y tiene cámaras, pero fuera… ¡De nuevo la culpo a ella! El que me pierda tanto en sus ojos como para olvidar el transcurrir el tiempo es unica y enteramente culpa suya ¡ya dije!

* * *

_Megurine Luka: Miku ocupamos hablar._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Me vas a terminar?_

Admito que no elegí las palabras adecuadas pero el asunto es serio, creo yo.

_Megurine Luka: No, jamás, simplemente ocupamos hablar._

_Hatsune Miku: Pues habla._

Auch

_Megurine Luka: Soy una idiota, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo realmente serio te pasaba, decíme ¿hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar?_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_Megurine Luka: Has estado bastante distante conmigo estos días, dijiste que ocupabas un tiempo, que era muy personal._

_Hatsune Miku: Tú no entiendes las indirectas ¿verdad?_

_Hatsune Miku: Aunque bien es mi culpa por no decir algo tan serio a la cara. ¿Prometes que no te vas a enojar?_

Tengo miedo de lo que me va a decir pero…

_Megurine Luka: Decíme… Te escucho._

_Hatsune Miku: Me besé con alguien más._

¡¿Pero qué carajo…?!

_Megurine Luka: ¿Solo un beso?_

_Visto a las 8:30pm_

_Hatsune Miku: He estado saliendo con alguien más._

_Megurine Luka: ¿Es Vita?_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Qué? ¿No?_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Y cómo sabes de ella?_

_Megurine Luka: Gumi me habló de ella, son amigas, al estilo Neru y yo._

_Visto a las 8:34pm_

_Hatsune Miku: Dudo que Gumi-san y Vita-chan se lleven cono Neru y tú… Tan cariñosas…_

_Megurine Luka: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Me refiero a tener el nivel de confianza para contarse todo._

_Hatsune Miku: Pues Gumi-san no dudó en decírtelo._

_Megurine Luka: Creyó que hacía bien._

_Megurine Luka: Es como si yo recientemente conociera a una chica a la que claramente le intereso, y yo SUPIERA que le intereso y se lo dijera a Neru, Neru con lo buena persona que es te lo diría para que tomes alguna acción al respecto._

_Megurine Luka: Aunque claro eso no pasa._

_Visto a las 8:48_

_Hatsune Miku: Creo que debí ser lo más clara posible antes, así que lo seré ahora.  
Hatsune Miku: Luka-chan ¿Tienes novia?_

El resultado de esta charla no me va a gustar, hubiera seguido huyendo… ¡Te maldigo Karma!

_Megurine Luka: Si_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Quién es?_

_Megurine Luka: Sos vos._

_Hatsune Miku: No, ya no. Desde hace una semana que no._

_Megurine Luka: ¿Qué?_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Los distanciamientos no te dijeron nada?  
Hatsune Miku: ¿De verdad?_

_Megurine Luka: ¿Cómo querías que me diera cuenta si no me lo decías de frente? ¡Por Dios Miku! Es verdad que no soy la persona más observadora pero nadie más que un psíquico se daría cuenta que le terminas distanciándote. Más cuando eres una persona distante que guarda todo para sí, que no confía en nadie por temor a ser lastimada. El exponerte cómo eres no te hace débil._

_Hatsune Miku: ¡Habló la señorita honestidad! Dime algo ¿acaso eres capaz de sentir? Porque a tu lado sentí nada, NADA. Nunca sé si lo que me dices es verdad o mentira porque tu mirada es tan fría que me sorprende que me congele. ¿Poco observadora? ¡Eso es poco! Si no te gritan las cosas en la cara no te das cuenta de nada ¡DE NADA! Tal vez yo sea una cobarde por no mostrarme como soy a nadie más que tú, pero tú eres una hipócrita por nunca decir lo que realmente sientes._

_Visto 9:00pm_

_Megurine Luka: Pues lo siento por no ser la imagen del amor en persona. Lamento no ser romántica en exceso en físico porqué vos no tenés ni idea de todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando estoy con vos. ¿Por qué nunca lo expreso? Por la razón de que no puedo, miles de veces lo he intentado pero simplemente no puedo ¿y sabes el por qué? Claro que no lo sabes porque no te paraste a preguntar. Lo que diré es lo más cliché del mundo pero es la verdad. Hablando se entiende la gente. Y eso fue lo que más falto en nuestra relación: Hablar de lo más importante y no solamente desahogarse. Seré una hipócrita como has dicho, porque yo oculto mi dolor y mi tristeza cargando la misma estúpida sonrisa todos los días para no preocupar a nadie, para que nadie sienta el mismo dolor y tristeza, y que aquellos que la sientan alivianarles un poco el sentimiento._

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Qué te costaba decirme todo esto antes? ¡DIME QUE PUTAS TE COSTABA! No te hagas la víctima ahora.  
__Hatsune Miku: Hablando mi madre no dejará la homofobia, hablando no salvas las vidas que son extinguidas día a día, hablando miles de persona siguen en hambre ¡HABLANDO NO PODEMOS ENTENDERNOS TU Y YO!_

_Megurine Luka: Entonces responde, esa persona con la que has salido mientras seguías conmigo ¿te escucha? ¿Te causa la misma confianza que yo? ¿Es capaz de dar la cara a todos por vos como yo lo hice con el asesor Kokuo, con el rector y con mis padres? No vengo a hacerme la víctima como vos decís porque la única culpable aquí soy yo. Digo, si me engañaste es porque no fui suficiente ¿verdad?_

_Hatsune Miku: ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya te enojaste!_

_Megurine Luka: No estoy enojada con vos por haberme engañado, estoy triste que es distinto. Si querías dejarme me lo hubieses dicho antes, sacándome de esa burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba en lugar de hacer tal cosa, pero bueno tampoco soy santa. Conocí a alguien, ese alguien me causa cosas que no puedo entender, me hace sentir de una manera similar a la que vos me has hecho sentir pero aún mejor, de una manera más intensa, pero me negué a sentir todo eso porque estaba contigo y te debía respeto, y a pesar de lo que me has dicho te sigo queriendo, no quiero llamarlo amor por el miedo a no poder renunciar a sentirlo, pero sin duda era lo más cercano a ello._

_Visto a las 9:15pm_

_Megurine Luka: Realmente me duele que me dejes, pero así es la vida. Lo nuestro iba a acabar algun día, lamento que tan pronto, así que por última vez te digo "Te quiero bonita" porque después será un "Te quiero Miku" de una manera completamente amistosa, cuando ya no sienta nada de ese tipo de cariño por vos._

Cerré el computador y me encerré en mi pieza, fingí que dormía ante Lena, lo que menos quería era tenerla encima. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y miré el techo por un tiempo indefinido.

—Ahora realmente todo terminó…—Por más que lo repita ahora todavía no lo asimilo por completo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Me llegaron dos mensajes, uno de Miku, de seguro la respuesta a mi biblia de despedida. Silencié la conversación y vi el otro mensaje, era de senpai.

_Signum Wolkenritter: ¡Kouhai! ¿Cómo estás?_

Aún no se ha marcado el visto, tengo dos opciones, ignorarlo y fingir que duermo también con ella, aunque bien sabe mi mal hábito de dormir poco. No tiene caso, además es la única con la que puedo hablar.

A Neru definitivamente no. Se le va a lanzar encima y la va a matar.

A SeeU, Lily, Haku, Rin y Len menos, se pondrán de parte de Miku, la conocen de más tiempo.

¿Luki? Tiene cuatro años coño, ¿qué me va entender?

Gackpoid… ¿de verdad considero contarle algo a alguien de quien ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre y le digo así por mi fanatismo a las tortugas ninja?

_Megurine Luka: No muy bien, senpai.  
__Megurine Luka: ¿Podemos hablar por WhatsApp en lugar de FB? Estoy huyendo de alguien que tengo aquí y está bastante pendiente ahora._

_Signum Wolkenritter: ¿De quién huyes titancito?_

_Megurine Luka: De mi ahora ex-novia_

_Signum Wolkenritter: Ya entiendo, dame cinco minutos, yo te hablo._

_Megurine Luka: De acuerdo_

_._

_._

_._

Me desperté mucho mejor que otros días y no lo digo por disimular el que me duele haber terminado todo con Miku, porque me duele, lloré por ella cerca de media hora, tal vez no tanto como uno espera de una chica normal a la que acaban de cortar pero ¡hey! Yo no soy una chica normal.

Tenía unas notables ojeras, solo dormí como una hora, tal vez menos. Platiqué todo y me desahogué con senpai, cuando nos despedimos me quedé un rato más contemplando el gris techo de mi pieza, ¿Por qué Miku me engañaría? No es que sea una egocéntrica pero me considero una buena persona, un buen prospecto, pero lo que me dijo lo llevaré siempre, yo sé que soy fría en cuanto ese tipo de emociones, ni siquiera sé por qué soy así. Esto ya me había causado varios problemas antes pero no de este tipo.

Muchas amistades que tuve se destrozaban en menos de dos meses por el hecho de que no parecía "realmente comprometida" a una relación de amistad. La única compañía que he tenido a lo largo del tiempo han sido los libros, y ni siquiera eran libros para mí, eran libros que eran de Luke, leía cosas que ni siquiera entendía con tal de pasar el rato. Me concentré de más en los estudios de una manera que sé ligeramente más que el promedio. Me asilé del mundo con la música a tal punto de que no puedo estar sin unos audífonos, aprendí de todo, incluso de tecnología viviendo siempre encerrada en una oficina, si hay alguien que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo fue mi amigo el imaginario con el que sigo hablando cuando me siento en extremo sola, porque mis padres se la pasaban día y noche en el trabajo sin ponerme ni una gota de atención; intentan remediar todo eso ahora pero es tiempo perdido ya… No tiene sentido que ahora quieran vivir la infancia que debí vivir hace años.

¿De verdad seré una hipócrita como dijo Miku? No es que yo no quiera expresar mi sentir, es que simplemente no puedo, obligada a estar en un ambiente adulto completamente profesional dónde las emociones están prohibidas afecta, y aún más cuando te crías ahí y la mayoría de tus recuerdos residen ahí porque uno de tus tantos traumas te hizo olvidar gran parte de tu vida.

Joder, ahora estoy pensando en todas estas cosas que prefiero dejar en lo más recóndito para que no me molesten ¿ves lo que haces Miku? El arma más poderosa para una persona que te quiere no son los cuchillos o las pistolas, son las palabras.

—Joder…—Solté mientras entraba de nuevo al colegio, ahora en un sábado, este "Día de la alegría" me enfermaba, yo no estaba feliz y podía ver la falsedad en un colegio que promueve la igualdad. Apenas me veían algunas madres hacían gestos despectivos, no entiendo la xenofobia tan estúpida que se carga la gente. Algunos maestros me miraban por unos segundos y después desviaban la mirada, mientras yo me daba vueltas por el colegio, gracias rector de mierda.

Ya son las 12:30pm y ni Neru ni Gumi aparecen ¿se habrán perdido? Ya mucha gente estaba llegando, la música estaba tan alta como la de una discoteca. Si no cruzo palabra con Miku, creo yo que estaré bien.

—Ahora ¿dónde estás Raccoon? —me paré cerca de la puerta sin lograr distinguirla

— ¿Entonces ya no son nada?

—No, terminamos definitivamente anoche— ¿Enserio Yisus? Tenías que ponerme a Miku a lado cuando decía esas palabras enganchada de ese chico que está tan acaramelado con ella, debes odiarme mucho, luego no preguntes porque no te alabo.

Subí mi capucha tapando lo más que pude pero al instante gritó:

— ¡Luka-chan! ¡Qué alegría verte, te estaba buscando Darling! —Sí, era Neru la cual me llamaba "cariño" sin razon aparente, no podía hacerme la desentendida, quiero decir, es Neru y tampoco puedo dejarla mal, además podía vengarme un poco.

Neru se ancló de mí y yo apreté el agarre mientras al mismo tiempo agachaba un poco la cabeza para recargarla en sobre la suya, lo bonito que es la diferencia de alturas.

—Oh Raccoon, las asesorías que te he estado dando han servido. Aunque debo admitir que fue mi culpa, me la pasé rondando en lugar de quedarme donde acordamos anoche.

—Pues ya estoy aquí, así que disfrutemos de esta cita—me tomó de la mano y me alejó de ahí. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos me aventuré a preguntar.

— ¿Cita? ¿Enserio?

—Hey, como amigas.

—Sabes, ahora Miku ha de pensar que esperaba terminar con ella para salir con vos.

— ¿Qué importa? ¡Ya no es tu novia!

—Acerca de eso… ¿cómo es que te…?

—Iba llegando y escuché la conversación de Miku con Yuuma.

— ¿Y ese quién es?

—El chico con el que estaba. Iba conmigo en mi antigua secundaria.

—Oh…

—Si "oh"—se cruzó de brazos—no entiendo los gustos de Miku-san, ha de tener algo con el cabello rosa… pero ya qué. ¿Disfrutamos esta "cita"?—Me guiño el ojo juguetonamente mientras con la vista me señalaba como Miku se acercaba.

—Me parece bien, ¿con que iniciamos?

—Con la comida.

—Por eso te adoro—Dije mientras le hacía cerillo en la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar con ella a los puestos de comida. Sin previo aviso tomó mi mano, le miré confundida interrogándole el porqué de acción pero solo se encogió de hombros sin soltarme.

Comimos un poco de todo, probamos especial comida occidental, Neru tenía ganas de saber el sabor conjugaciones y esas vainas, yo solo estaba de crítica, sin duda ningún lugar como el original. Es decir, tacos de tostada, burritos con una tortilla que no parece real, una hamburguesa que parece más una ensalada en medio de dos panes, una taza de "mate" que de mate no tiene más que el nombre, un "Steak and Kidney" sin variedad de salchicha como corresponde… ¡Eso es un insulto! ¡Insulto les digo! Un día me raptaré a esta niña a Liverpool para que pruebe un verdadero SK.

Nos quedamos al final en unas mesas alejadas del resto de la gente, así soy yo, me aíslo mucho, Neru entiende eso y me acompaña, sin añadir que en ese sentido nos parecemos. Todo el tiempo sostuvo mi mano, la acaricio con su pulgar, me brindó su apoyo sin una palabra, Neru es la única que tiene una idea exacta de lo mucho que yo quiero a esa Hatsune. Sin duda Neru es mi más preciada amiga, una persona excepcional, como ella no encontrarás otra, afortunada sea quien tiene su corazón, que sepa que le dejaré peor de lo que Korra se dejó a Amón si le hace algo a este mapache tan adorable.

— ¿Tambien te enferma este ambiente? —Pregunté, ella detuvo sus caricias y me miró.

— ¿Quieres irte?

— ¿A dónde?

—Por ahí, como siempre—me guiñó el ojo de nuevo ¿o será que hay polvo por aquí?

—Me parece—Me levanté y le solté la mano con eso, me incliné con falsa y exagerada galantería hacia ella y pronuncié: —Oh My Raccoon, ¿os escapáis conmigo de esta mierda por lo menos dos horas?

—Con mucho gusto Darling—se levantó aún más exageradamente y nos comenzamos a reír mientras caminábamos fuera del colegio en dirección a la plaza Otaku que está por ahí.

No contamos el tiempo, regresamos al colegio ya casi de noche, más que nada porque en estas fechas oscurece temprano, eran las seis pero parecían las ocho. Nos la pasamos de nuevo por la zona de comidas, un vendedor ambulante intentó venderme bisutería varias veces, fue divertido porque siempre iba primero con el mapache creyendo que así me convencería ¡Ja! Ingenuo.

También pasamos por el área de posters, le compre a Neru un póster de Free, ella me compró dos de Naruto, uno dónde están él y su padre haciendo un Rasengan Gigante y otro de Hinata Hyuga. Para acabar compramos unos helados y cuando quedaba poco lo mezclamos y nos dimos la una a la otra. Ánimos completamente recuperados, no sé qué haría sin vos mapachito.

Éste "Día de la alegría" se puso bien y eso que terminaba hasta la media noche; a Neru la recogerían hasta las diez, conmigo ni idea, irían a recoger a Luke de la estación de autobuses. A todo esto… Veo que Miku no vino, ah no esperen, ahí está Miku… con ese chico ¿será él con quien me engañó? De acuerdo ver para allá fue mala idea. No pienses en Miku, no dejes que te baje el ánimo, concéntrate en Neru que intenta hacerte sentir mejor, no tires su esfuerzo por la borda.

— ¿Pocky-Game?

— ¿Qué? —De respuesta solo vi como el mapache sacaba unos Pocky de fresa de su morral—Oh ya… Sí dame… Sabes que adoro la fresa—Sonreí mientras ella abría la caja y la dejaba en medio de la mesa, cada una tomaba uno, de manera que ninguna comiera de más, quedaba un solo Pocky al final…

— ¿mitad y mitad?

—Dale—Dije contenta, hasta que…—Para, para, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Había puesto el Pocky en su boca, solo de la punta y se había acercado a mí.

—Es la manera más equitativa que conozco de partir un Pocky a la mitad—Habló quitándose el Pocky por un segundo.

— ¿No es más fácil partirlo en dos con las manos?

—Así uno quedaría más grande.

—Puede que sí y puede que no…

— ¿Lo quieres o no? —Asentí—Entonces a la punta

— ¡Yes Sir! —Extendí mi mano frente a mí al estilo militar mientras comenzaba a mordisquear junto a ella, se está poniendo cada vez más roja… ¿se estará enfermando?

— ¡Chicas!

— ¡Gumi-chan! —Exclamó Neru mientras se separaba y dejaba caer el Pocky ¡Noooooooo! ¡El Pocky! —Ni se te ocurra—Me ordenó antes de tomar el Pocky del suelo… Oww… Que desperdicio.

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¡Llevo buscándolas por horas! —Se me olvido completamente.

—Aquí—Respondimos ambas al unísono algo dudosas—Pensamos que no habías venido, no te veíamos por ningún lado.

—Ya no importa—Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados— ¿Me puedes mejor explicar porque te encuentro casi besándote con Neru-chan y Miku-san se casó con Yuuma-san? —Neru le dio un ligero zape a Gumi en la cabeza, escuchar eso bajó un poco más mi ánimo recién recuperado.

Pero pensándolo bien…— ¿Se casó? ¿No es ilegal eso a los 15 años?

—No de verdad idiota—dijo Neru— ¿Tú nunca ibas a estos eventos verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero no sabía que podías casarte.

—Es un juego, se llama "casarse por un día", es un registro civil falso con un anillo que hicieron con un alambre forrado de papel lustre dorado.

—Oh… suena divertido.

—Y lo es, cuando te casas con alguien a quien quieres mucho.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo casar con vos? —Pregunté al mapache y se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—Eh…

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Gumi casi con estrellas en los ojos mientras nos arrastraba a la otra punta del colegio.

El consuelo es que no éramos la primera "pareja gay" que se casaba, cuando llegamos unos chicos de bachillerato se casaron, que bien, no me va a joder el rector ahora, o por lo menos a mí sola no.

Cuando estos tipos se fueron y se dieron su bien hermoso beso de recién casados, donde aguanté los chillidos de Neru por tener Yaoi en vivo nos sentamos, quienes atendían se me hacían conocidos de alguna parte pero meh~ no importa. Me pusieron un moño de esmoquin y un sombrero de vestir bastante exagerado, de esos que van con esos trajes que te hacen parecer como pingüino. Ahora ¿soy el novio solo porque le llevo 20 centímetros a mi "futura esposa"? Estúpidos estereotipos.

Después de leer un "Acta de Matrimonio" que hizo que me carcajeara de una manera increíble porque tengo que darle a Neru chicles todos los días, dejar que tome mis cosas pero yo no pueda hacerlo, que tome libremente mi móvil, no poder mirar a otra chica del colegio que no sea ella y otra sarta de sandeces con un artículo inexistente el cual firmamos ambas con nuestros nombres (porque una firma nuestra no es legal a nuestra edad) y que nos pusieran unos anillos más baratos que un chicle en el quiosco de la esquina pasó algo que debí prever pero aun así pensé que no nos harían hacerlo.

— ¡Ahora un beso de las felices recién casadas! —Exclamó el chico que nos casó través del micrófono haciendo que varios voltearan a vernos.

Yo solo miré a Neru completamente rígida en su lugar con la cara roja volteó a verme igual, casi preguntándole qué hacer con la mirada (sin que me respondiera nada) decidí negar la tradición del beso con la verdad, que solo somos amigas haciendo joda. Justo al momento en el que me giré con el chico "cura" o lo que sea Neru se había casi levantado de su asiento para darme un beso, dicho beso fue solo una milésima parte de mis labios pero aun así sentí una parte de su tacto, eran completamente suaves. Si no me hubiera girado de seguro era un "picotazo".

Lo que fuera a decir se quedó en mi cerebro, nunca me esperé que Neru de verdad intentara el beso.

Yo me quedé con el "acta de matrimonio" y mientras veíamos el espectáculo de acrobacias abrazadas, dejando al mapache acostarse sobre mi pecho me sigo preguntando ¿Qué demonios pasó por mi cabeza para dejar que Gumi me arrastrara a ese "altar de bodas"?

* * *

**¿Quién actuo bien y quien actuó mal a su parecer?**

**Curiosamente leí el review de LILI cuando ya había escrito el capítulo y fue de "Maga!" si se distancian pero Luka no pudo hundirse por completo en su soledad gracias a Neru xP**

**Díganme, si ustedes fueran Luka ¿cómo hubieran actuado? e ignorando que ustedes no saben la confesión de Naru a Miku... ¿sospecharían que Neru quiere a Luka de manera algo más que mistosa o seguirían sin enterarse de nada? Me entró la curiosidad.**


	16. Chapter 15

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN donde el 97% de las cosas relatadas son reales (por más dificil que parezca de creer)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 "Tengo novia nueva"**

Ya sé, ya sé… "¿Qué carajo con el título? Miku te terminó el capítulo pasado ¿Cómo es que ya tienes novia nueva?" Pues para eso tendrán que leerse esto de corrido así no quieran. Pero si igual les importa tres hectáreas de pepino verde pueden saltarse al final así no entiendan nada.

Comencemos desde el lunes que fui al colegio como acostumbraba ya con mis nuevas gafas (las cuales me habían otorgado el domingo) y debo decirles que… ¡Veo la luz! Todo es tan claro… ahora puedo notar que Miku no tiene el cabello azul y verde a ratos sino que es turquesa, que los ojos de Neru en realidad son dorados y no miel, que los rasgos faciales de Meiko son más maduros (ahora entiendo su consternación al pensar que tenía 15) pero lo mejor de todo es que ¡ya puedo ver los apuntes de la pizarra!

Aunque bien el comienzo del lunes fue incómodo, quiero decir, no puedo dejar de querer a Miku en menos de dos días además una milésima parte de mi quiere volver con ella pero lo demás de mi le dice "No, te engaño, no pienses en ella" Lindos dilemas, me pregunto si alguien de los que me lee ha pasado por lo mismo. Entonces lo primero que hice al entrar fue ver el punto de encuentro que tenía con Miku, estaba allí, pero no sola, el mismo chico peli-rosa del sábado estaba con ella. Apreté la mandíbula y me alejé al nuevo punto de encuentro con Neru y ahora también Gumi, solo estaba el mapache pero no pude evitar sonreír.

—Hola mapachito—Le dije mientras alzaba la mano, ella me recibió con un abrazo.

—Hola marida.

— ¿Marida? —Pregunté alzando la ceja.

—Bueno, estamos casadas y fuiste el novio, Marido… Marida… ya sabes…— ¿Suena nerviosa o es idea mía?

—Oh ya entiendo, en ese caso debo decirte de alguna manera también.

—Sorpréndeme.

— ¿Darling?

—Los apodos amorosos no es lo tuyo ¿verdad? —Encarnó la ceja.

—El romance no es lo mío, ya vez, me engañaron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás repitiéndolo? —Preguntó exasperada.

—Hasta que las palabras de Miku dejen de carcomerme.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Dijo que soy una hipócrita.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ¡Mis oídos! — ¡La mato!

— ¡Cálmate! —Le dije a Neru mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la levantaba del suelo para que no cometiera ninguna tontería—No vale la pena Neru, déjalo.

—Pero…

—Déjalo. Además no me duele tanto—Mentira—Es más el hecho de que soy un asco de novia que terminó buscándose otro, además me mintió, dijo que los hombres le daban asco en cuanto a relaciones pero ya vez.

—En el orgullo de una lesbiana.

—No creo que sea eso… Además sabes que no soy lesbiana, bisexual Neru, B-I-S-E-X-U-A-L

—Para ti nada es lo que crees…

—Exacto… Espera ¿Qué?—Silencio incómodo, rápido Luka busca una manera de revivir la charla—Mira ya tengo las gafas, hoy no tendrás que cargar conmigo, de tener suerte no me dormiré encima de vos de nuevo.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—Ya no tendrás 48kg encima tuyo—Neru pareció murmurar algo pero no entendí ni mierda— ¿Qué?

—Nada—No creo que sea "nada" aunque igual no puedo reclamar, acaba de sonar la campana— ¡Nos vemos en el recreo marida!

—Oye espe… ya te fuiste…—Suspiré y caminé a las hileras en donde nos obligaban a formarnos todas las mañanas, y allí las vi. Comencé a silbar mientras hacía plática con Nawaki-san ignorando como Neru se estaba matando a mi ex-novia con la mirada.

La plática del rector del día me entró por oído derecho y salió por el mismo oído derecho. Cuando menos me di cuenta nos ordenaron dar la media vuelta para ingresar a nuestros salones, pude sentir como me estaban perforando la espalda, mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que no volteara y por primera vez le hice caso ¡Milagro! Pero sin duda estaba preparada para lo que seguía después.

Describamos la situación, entrar al salón de clases y sentarte en tu lugar y entonces cuando tu ex-novia ingresa al salón darte cuenta de que se sentaba a un lado tuyo, si bien antes eso era el cielo antes era una tortura. Y nada más pasada la primera clase querer darme un tiro ya que era la clase de japonés, en donde hacíamos un proyecto en equipos de seis, donde somos yo, Lily, SeeU, Len, Rin y por supuesto, Miku. Después de soportar toda esa tensión llegó la clase de matemática en donde también hay un proyecto en equipo ¿recuerdan mi equipo? Es Len y Miku. Seguido de esto llego la clase de computación en donde nos acomodan los monitores por lista y tengo a Miku enfrente de mí, mi vista se la pasa más concentrada en todo lo que hace en su monitor y todos los movimientos que hace con sus coletas ¡y para la guinda del pastel vino la bella clase de historia! En donde debíamos juntarnos en equipos hechos completamente al azar por el profesor y como yo sé que Yisus me odia y ustedes adoran verme sufrir ya saben con quién me tocó: ¡Con Miku carajo! Y no solo Miku, también está esa chica, Planetes-san que estoy más que segura que me odia con todo su intelectual ser, el que se la pase mirándome cada que me volteo hasta perforarme el alma y casi asesinar a Miku cuando se le salió que éramos novias me lo confirma.

Cuando llegó el receso sentí que mi energía vital había sido drenada por completo, por suerte el mapache logró animarme, pobre, a este paso la dejaré sin energía, debo dejar de depender tanto de ella.

Siguiendo con el día escolar mi maravillosa suerte evitando a Miku continuó (por favor vean mi sarcasmo) terminé en una clase de valores donde la maestra nos dijo que haríamos una dinámica en donde charlaríamos con la persona que teníamos a nuestra izquierda… así que me tocó Miku… de nuevo. Siguiendo con la clase de química en donde se debía hacer una tabla periódica de dos metros en equipos de seis… ya para que especifico, y esto fue dos jodidas horas y terminamos con inglés donde el profesor tan lindo y maravilloso dijo: "Para esta actividad necesito que se junten en dos" como en mi salón éramos perfectamente 26 desde que se fue Alicia era más que lógico que sería yo quien sobraría ya que cada quien tiene su grupo, ahora solo faltaba la persona que dejaría su pandilla porque eran número impar y se juntaría conmigo, y de verdad rogaba al cielo en el que no creo que me tocara con cualquiera menos Miku… pero sucedió lo contrario.

A la salida terminé con Neru en la salida esperando por Lena. Cuando llegó fuimos directo a casa, en donde recibí la noticia de que una de sus trabajadoras llamada Maki había tenido un accidente de tránsito. Tal parece que el colectivo en el que viajaba chocó con otra unidad y los pasajeros que estaban en la parte delantera sufrieron más daños, Maki estaba entre esos pasajeros y ahora estaba incapacitada y bastante decaída por ser una carga. A decir verdad con ella casi no he convivido, con suerte recuerdo su nombre, pero ni a Lena ni a Luke les importó y fui obligada a ir a una fiesta de carne asada (o parrillada, como mejor se acomoden) para tratar de animarla y darle su apoyo, no estoy en contra de que lo hagan ¿pero por qué tengo que ir yo? Por lo menos sé que estará Meiko y tendré con quien hablar, y hablando de Meiko…

_Sakine Meiko: Hola Luka_

_Megurine Luka: Hola Meiko, ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Sakine Meiko: Bien, las cosas un poco pesadas con eso de la revalidación de las materias y como hoy no viniste me aburro :(_

_Megurine Luka: Me disculpo, pero sé que a tu lado no hago nada así que mejor me fui a quedar en casa.  
Megurine Luka: Nah~ Mentira, mi mamá dijo que me ocupaba en casa._

_Sakine Meiko: ¿Y por qué te quedarías sin hacer nada conmigo? Ni que fuera a ayudarte a tener los labios eternamente rojos, para eso está tu novia._

¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué es eso de "labios eternamente rojos"? Le pregunto después, primero a aclarar lo más importante, espero que no le den ganas de saber más.

_Megurine Luka: Ya no tengo novia_

_Sakine Meiko: ¿Qué?_

_Megurine Luka: Estoy de nuevo en la soltería_

_Sakine Meiko: ¿Qué tu ex está idiota?_

_Megurine Luka: Digamos que encontró algo mejor._

_Sakine Meiko: ¿Me dejas matarla?_

_Megurine Luka: ¡Dios, NO!_

_Sakine Meiko: Solo bromeo y lo sabes ;)_

_Megurine Luka: Me han dicho tanto eso que estoy dudando el creerte_

Mentira, solo ha sido Neru y Signum-senpai.

_Sakine Meiko: Como me duele que desconfíes de mí :'(  
Sakine Meiko: Bueno a decir verdad si pensaba matarla por engañar a un amor de persona como tú pero ahora desistiré.  
Sakine Meiko: ¿Te imaginas el por qué?_

_Megurine Luka: ¿Por qué sos alguien completamente genial?_

_Sakine Meiko: Nop.  
Sakine Meiko: Intenta de nuevo._

_Megurine Luka: ¿Por qué razonaste que irías a prisión?_

_Sakine Meiko: No estás ni remotamente cerca_

_Megurine Luka: Eh… ¿Por qué no sabes cómo es ni en donde vive?_

_Sakine Meiko: También, pero esa no es la principal razón._

_Megurine Luka: Pues me rindo  
Megurine Luka: De aquí a que termino ya acaba el relleno de Naruto._

_Sakine Meiko: Porque me lo pediste tú._

_Megurine Luka: ¿Sólo por eso?_

_Sakine Meiko: ¿Te parece poco?_

_Megurine Luka ha enviado un mensaje de voz: …Touchè…_

_Sakine Meiko: Adoro tu acento, adoro todo de ti, eres un encanto._

_Megurine Luka: Aww a este paso me terminarás enamorando._

Obviamente estoy bromeando pero está más que obvio.

_Sakine Meiko: ¿Problema con eso?_

_Megurine Luka: Demasiados, ¿Qué tal si te quiero tanto que luego no te quiero dejar ir? ¡O peor! ¿Qué tal si luego te das cuenta de que eres hetero? Y lo más impensable…  
Megurine Luka: ¿De tanto tiempo en el bachillerato te encontrás a alguien de tu edad que te de bola?_

_Sakine Meiko: Contigo basta y sobra para toda una vida  
Sakine Meiko: Soy bisexual igual que tú ¿recuerdas?  
Sakine Meiko: Y con lo que hemos convivido me he dado cuenta que eres más madura y caballerosa que muchos chicos de mi edad. ¿Si te tengo a ti para que quiero más?  
Sakine Meiko: Es más fácil a que yo me enamore de ti a que tú te enamores de mí._

_Megurine Luka: Primero… Qué rápido que escribís… Segundo… exageras… y tercero… Cambiemos de tema o entraremos en debate de quien se enamora de quien._

_Sakine Meiko: ¿Supiste lo de Maki-san?_

_Megurine Luka: ¿También te obligaron a ir?_

_Sakine Meiko: Estarás conmigo así que no le veo el problema._

_Megurine Luka: No comiences que volveremos al debate.  
Megurine Luka: ¿A qué hora llegarás?_

_Sakine Meiko: A eso de las cinco._

_Megurine Luka: Entonces llegaré a las cuatro._

_Sakine Meiko: ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!_

_Megurine Luka: La vida no es justa_

_Visto a las 16:37hrs_

¿Se enojó? Ah bueno, sirve que comienzo a hacer mi tarea… Oh mi teléfono suena, debo contestar.

— ¿Aló?

— Hola Luka

— ¿Meiko?

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —No voy a hacer ni mierda.

* * *

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que por culpa de Meiko-san no hiciste absolutamente nada? —Preguntó Neru mientras yo me rascaba el cuello nerviosamente.

— ¡Es su culpa! Le digo que si me habla no hago nada y me llama

— ¿Y porque no colgaste? —Preguntó, ¿es molestia lo que suena en su voz?

— ¡Lo hice! —La castaña alzó la ceja— Pero me volvía a llamar y pues después del séptimo intento me di por vencida.

— ¡Debiste intentar más!

— ¿Por qué tan molesta?

— ¡Es que tú…! ¡Agh! ¡Me desesperas! —Se cruzó de brazos muy a lo Tsundere.

—Pero si voz nunca haces la tarea ¿Por qué te desespera que yo no la haga?

—Por la razón de tu irresponsabilidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada—Dijo mientras caminaba lejos de mí. Ya se enojó sin razón otra vez desde que le hablo de Meiko… ¿Andará en sus días?

Ya después de otra semana larga llegó el sábado, por suerte los proyectos terminaron y sería capaz de liberarme de Miku por completo de no ser por un ínfimo pero importante detalle: Ahora me habla todas las tardes por FB para preguntarme la tarea. Cosa que no entiendo.

Comencemos por lo cumplida que es, todas las clases la veo apuntando siempre su tarea y jamás ha fallado en algo. Segundo, ella sabe que yo no apunto ni mierda y si me acuerdo de las tareas es por la manera de recordar que tengo (entiéndase como recordar en la noche y hacerlas en el colectivo de camino al colegio) y tercero… ¡Tiene a su lindo novio nuevo para pedírsela! Así sea de otro grupo tenemos exactamente los mismos profesores (aunque según nos dicen los maestros somos un grupo bastante adelantado) Carajo… de todos los momentos en los que pude sentir celos tenía que ser cuando ya no es mi novia.

Aun así le respondo, aunque no sé si es por amabilidad o porque aun quiero hablarle aunque sea de esa forma.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos—Escuché una inconfundible voz.

—Mejor un abrazo, esos son más bonitos—Respondí girando la cabeza para ver a la chica que se sentó a un lado de mí—Te ves muy bien, Meiko—Dije al ver su lindo vestido negro con algunos detalles en rojo, tacos negros y un sencillo pero bastante lindo collar—Aunque por otro lado ¿desde cuándo usas gafas? —Pregunté al verle unas gafas cuadradas negras.

—Desde hace mucho pero normalmente uso lentes de contacto, además mi aumento es mínimo, no como el tuyo.

— ¿Y por qué ahora si las usas? —Pregunté curiosa.

— ¿No has escuchado la leyenda de las lentillas en las carne asada?

—Nop.

—Consiste en que las lentillas se derretirían en mis ojos y necesitaría una operación en la que perdería mis "bonitos ojos " que tanto te gustan—Me guiñó el ojo y yo solo pude sonreír.

Dieron las ocho de la noche hasta que un chico llego a interrumpir mi genialosa conversación con este encanto de chica, debo admitir que era lindo, castaño de ojos verdes, con los ojos rasgados como buen asiático, pero era ligeramente menos rasgado que el resto. El tipo me invitó unas copas las cuales rechacé, prometí no volver a tomar alcohol y lo pienso cumplir, aunque igualmente me cayó bastante bien enseguida, era taeko (comúnmente conocido como yurista) y shippeaba lo mismo que yo. Algo que me causó mucha gracia es que solo me habló porque era gay y "encontró alguien de la comunidad", y por otro lado vi a Meiko morderse el vestido ¿no le bastó la asada para calmar el hambre?

Meh~~ Igual el tipo me cayó bien así que pensaba quedarme platicando con él un buen rato y después incluir a Meiko en la plática y leyeron bien… pensaba… Como siempre algo que no planeé sucedió…

— ¡Deja de estar tan cerca de ella! —Sí chicos, esa fue Meiko que le jaló del brazo poniéndome a dos metros de distancia de este tipo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Bueno, de ese tipo.

—Cálmate linda, estamos pasándola bien y tampoco tenés derecho a decirle con quien se junta y con quién no.

—Puedo decirle que se aleje de tipos que intentan ligar con ella—Me reiría de la ironía ya que este tipo es gay de no ser porque todos alrededor nos voltearon a ver. Por suerte pude ver que ninguno de nuestros padres estaban cerca. Por mala suerte, vi un brillo malicioso en el tipo.

— Si quiero ligar con ella o no es MI asunto.

—También es MI asunto porque estás hablando con MI Luka que es MI NOVIA

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grité junto a todos los demás.

De ahí ya no supe que pasó, recuerdo que Meiko me pregunto varias cosas pero como seguía en trance solo asentí a lo estúpido. Recuerdo que me presento con su madre y sus hermanos, una chica rubia de ojos miel y un tipo raro igualmente castaño de ojos miel, una copia masculina de Meiko, me la pasé como un zombie, estoy segura.

Solo una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza desde ese momento hasta que llegó el lunes… ¿Cómo decirle a mi novia que no quiero ser su novia? Esto va a ser dificil porque la rechazaré una vez que se auto-proclamó mi novia y me presentó con su familia.

Ya enserio ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Qué carajos sigue?!

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿reviews? ¿amenazas? ¿tomatazos? ¿Nada? Oww :'(**


	17. Chapter 16

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN donde el 97% de las cosas relatadas son reales (por más dificil que parezca de creer)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**"¿Amor o atracción?"**

La primera vez que nos vimos en realidad no nos vimos. Fue una simple mirada, no hubo palabras, solo un simple agarre y un simple gracias.

Mi nombre es Meiko, Sakine Meiko, de familia pequeña, nacionalidad coreana pero criada en Japón, residente, hasta hace poco, de Osaka, mi madre se llama Seal Eberwein y tengo una hermano menor de nombre Meito así como un hermano mayor llamado Min Sakine. Aparte de ser la hija de en medio también soy la única hermana por lo que estos dos me sobre-protegen mucho a veces. Nuestros padres se separaron hace tiempo pero aun así portamos el apellido de nuestro padre, el cambiarse el nombre es un proceso bastante largo y tedioso, además de que llevamos toda una vida acostumbrados a ese nombre y no tenemos problema alguno con portarlos. Como ya dije, yo soy la hermana mediana, Min me lleva cuatro años y yo a Meito le llevo tres, según me cuentan mis tíos yo mantuve a mis padres unidos por lo menos casi dos años más, hasta que decidieron que su relación no iba para más.

Mi madre tuvo que hacerle de madre y padre a la vez y realmente le admiro por eso, jamás la vi con ningún otro pero supo sacar adelante no solo a un hijo, ¡sino tres! Igualmente ella veló por no dejarnos solos en ningún momento ni mucho menos experimentar la soledad, jamás dio preferencia y nos trató por igual, cosa realmente contradictoria con _ella._

"¿Quién es ella?" Se preguntarán así sepan de quien estoy hablando.

Megurine Luka, una chica que me tiene completamente hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la mía así fuera un solo instante.

A mi madre le ofrecieron una oportunidad de trabajo, un nuevo proyecto en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio que parecía crecer a pasos agigantados en cuanto tecnología y urbanización. Fue una decisión bastante complicada de tomar pero nos terminamos mudando, bueno, solo yo y mamá, Meito se quedó a terminar la secundaria. ¿Por qué no me quedé yo a terminar igualmente la preparatoria? ¿Qué hay de Min? Bueno, yo cuento con diecisiete años (pronto cumpliré los dieciocho), Min con veintidós, ya es independiente, Meito quedó a su cargo y yo no quise dejar a mi madre sola y fui con ella, además si yo pierdo un semestre por la mudanza lo repongo en un par de meses, si Meito perdía lo que quedaba secundaria debía cursar el año completo (otra vez) en medio año.

Y así fue como llegué a Tokio, con una sonrisa algo triste abandonando toda mi vida anterior. Las mudanzas de verdad que no eran lo nuestro, si yo creía que sufrí de irme a Daejeon, Corea a Osaka, Japón irme de Osaka a Tokio me dejó en estado de agonía. Yo DE VERDAD lo abandoné todo, inclusive aquel chico que fue mi primer amor y con el cual llevaba dos años de relación ¿Por qué tirar tanto tiempo por la borda? Yo no creo en las relaciones a distancia, y a decir verdad últimamente no me sentía del todo cómoda y creo que el mudarme hizo estallar la bomba.

_— ¿Llevas todo? —Me preguntó mi madre mientras cerraba la maleta._

_—Aun no—Respondí—Todavía no me pongo los lentes de contacto—Quité las gafas de mi rostro y caminé en dirección al baño pero mi madre me detuvo negando suavemente con la cabeza— ¿Qué?_

_—Será un viaje largo y nadie te va a conocer_

_—Pero…_

_—Meiko…—Y con ese tono nadie puede negarle nada. Suspiré y le di la razón._

Esa fue nuestra charla al dejar la casa y despedirnos de mis hermanos. Como era obvio yo tenía sus números pero al cambiarnos de ciudad, así como de lada y teléfono ellos no el nuestro, pero por suerte existen las redes sociales (llámese Facebook) y por allí hablábamos. Ya al mes nos compramos unos celulares funcionales y guardamos sus números. Era bastante triste comparar la lista de mis contactos de mi viejo teléfono y ver solo "Mamá" "Meito" "Idiota" como mis únicos contactos.

Una persona normal me diría "Venga, entrando a la prepa te recuperas", conmigo no aplica. Soy una persona en cierta manera tímida o cohibida, las personas se me acercaban a mí la mayoría de las veces, es por eso que me sigue dejando sin habla el comportamiento que he tenido cerca de Luka. Los jefes de mi madre (que era más su relación amistosa que laboral) eran bastante amables, un matrimonio bastante peculiar y tenían dos hijos, una niña y un niño. No lo dijeron, pero es obvio que no siempre fueron una pareja, es decir, ¿Diez años de diferencia y los niños tienen apellidos diferentes? Con que tuvieran el mismo apellido podían despistar por completo… Por eso me daban gracia los comentarios de los nuevos ejecutivos que decían "igualitos a usted señor Saibora".

La primera vez que vi a los hijos de Saibora Luke y Megane Lena fue mediante una fotografía en el escritorio de Lena-san en donde estaban los cuatro. Luka a lo mucho tendría entre doce o catorce años, no podía reconocer en donde se encontraban por lo que suponía que igualmente se habían mudado para ese proyecto. Yo me enorgullezco de ser una persona bastante observadora, y fue por eso, que sin siquiera conocerlos pude darme una idea de cómo funcionaba esa familia y cuando realmente los conocí se reafirmó dicha idea.

No importa cuánto arreglen una fotografía, las poses, la iluminación, las sonrisas, etc. Siempre deja a relucir la verdad de uno, por eso en las fotos de identificación nos vemos del asco, cuando sacamos la carnet que nos identifica como mayores de edad aparentamos ser serios (cosa que todavía no llega para la mayoría) y al no serlos la imagen queda extraña, forzada y eso todos lo ven pero pocos saben que esa es la realidad de porque no nos gusta. Por eso las fotos que tomamos esporádicamente, para redes sociales o simplemente porque vivimos un buen momento quedan muy bien, porque somos _nosotros _quienes la tomamos y estamos _disfrutando _el hacer la foto.

Sabiendo todo esto vi con atención la fotografía de la feliz familia Saibora-Megane. Primero estaban Lena-san y Luke-san, con la mano del hombre sujetando la cintura de su mujer mientras con su otra mano cargaba su hijo menor, Luki. Por su lado Luka no hacía absolutamente nada, tenía la mano del lado contrario a su madre completamente dentro del bolsillo y se encorvaba ligeramente y aun así le sacaba un poco de altura Lena-san, y se notaba que tenía tacones mientras que Luka no, por lo que pude darme un idea de cuánto medía exactamente en base a eso y debo decir que era bastante alta.

Todos portaban una sonrisa mientras observaban a la cámara pero la sonrisa de Luka no llegaba a sus ojos, su sonrisa era falsa y me sorprendía que ninguno de sus padres (ni algun otro de allí) lo notara, estoy segura que de notarlo hubieran escogido otra foto. Lena-san usaba un vestido blanco junto a unas botas negras y un abrigo azul rey que contrastaba muy bien con su cabello, además de que el maquillaje que usaba le hacía parecer realmente joven, hasta pareciera que Luke-san se casó con una chica de dieciocho y los dos hijos los tuvo él. Y hablando de él… Luke-san usaba un traje, del color grisáceo y las gemelas, junto con una camisa blanca y sin corbata. Luki-san utilizaba un pantalón de mezclilla junto a una camisa de los avengers y se protegía del frio con un sweater naranja de rayas café y encima de esto usaba una chamarra negra.

Mientras que Luka… Era Luka…

A diferencia de su madre ella no usaba maquillaje, ni vestido, usaba un pantalón recto, una camisa similar a la de Luke-san, blanca, con una corbata a medio amarrar y una gabardina de un azul que podía pasar por negro igualmente de cuello y unos guantes negros de medios dedos. Ah, y unos zapatos igualmente negros algo desgastados pero igualmente lindos.

Con la manera en que cada quien iba vestido podría decir muchas cosas, en especial por las diferentes vestimentas, Luke-san, Lena-san y Luki-san iban para causar impacto mientras que Luka no, pero lo destacable es que se notaba que absolutamente TODOS llevaban ropa nueva, excepto Luka, solo con mirarle los zapatos, y eso que era de noche (no me quiero imaginar cómo se veían de día). También estaba el hecho de que todos tenían contacto de alguna manera, menos Luka, su único contacto era con Lena-san y casi a regañadientes. Eso mostraba que en cierto punto la familia estaba fragmentada, en especial con Luka y eso se notaba en esa mirada tan melancólicamente triste.

Debo admitir que Luka está de muy buen ver, y no soy lesbiana o bisexual a decir verdad pero sin duda si saliera con alguna chica en mi vida, sería con Luka. Ella tiene ese "algo" que te provoca misterio con solo verla, no me quería imaginar cómo sería con su voz o cuando esos ojos te miraran directamente, en persona… ¿Sería de esas miradas que desnudaban, de las que te invitan a perderte o de las que te intimidaban?

La mirada tan inexpresiva de Luka la vi en otras fotografías de Lena-san y así tuviera fotos suyas en su oficina rara vez hablaba de ella, siempre hablaba más de Luki, lo que me hacía darme cuenta de que posiblemente eso hacía esa mirada tan vacía. No podía dejar de verla, por lo que, cuando regresaba de inscribirme en una preparatoria abierta (solo por ese semestre, ya después me inscribiría en un sistema normal) me quede frente a la parada del camión a esperar a mi mamá, la cual iría con una compañera del trabajo a recogerme, aun no me ubicaba lo suficiente para movilizarme por mí misma.

Entonces un súbito jalón marcó el inicio de nuestra historia. Tenía mis audífonos puestos escuchando mi canción favorita con mi mente vagando en cómo sería tener esa mirada zafiro sobre mí con la vista al frente pero mi mente en Narnia. Mi cuerpo fue bruscamente jalado hacía atrás y al segundo siguiente pude ver como un auto blanco se estrellaba contra el poste que marcaba el inicio de la parada pasando por dónde yo estaba el segundo anterior. Aun sin poder pronunciar palabra me giré hacia la persona que me había salvado y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quien era. ¡Era Luka! ¡La chica que llamó mi atención con solo un par de fotografías!

Pude escucharla en inglés pero no supe que decía ya que no soy muy buena en ese idioma, entonces cuando la vi alejarse por el lado contrario me acerqué a darle las gracias por otorgarme un día más de vida. Cuando me miró con una sonrisa amable con esa mirada tan inexpresiva que te intimidaba un poco cuando te miraba fijamente ordenándote hundirte en ese mar para no volver, algo dentro de mí se movió, me sonrojé y no pude evitar sonreír también.

Ese fue nuestro primer contacto.

Pasó un mes para que pudiéramos vernos una vez más. Lena-san comentó que a Luka le gustaba mucho leer y que recientemente estaba contenta por un nuevo libro que había adquirido, puse mucha atención a cómo se imaginaba que iba el libro, yo por mi lado actué muy interesada en el mismo y le pregunté si me lo podía prestar. Con una sonrisa amable ella me dijo que charlaría con ella pero lo más seguro era que si me lo prestara, poco faltó para decir "Si no te lo quiere prestar la obligaré a que lo haga". A decir el plan era sencillo, leería el libro y lo guardaría más de lo necesario hasta que ella viniera a recogerlo… aunque bien el libro yo ya lo había leído y ni siquiera tuvo que pasar una semana para que se sentara junto a mí maldiciendo al mundo entero.

—Ah… ¿Hola? —Preguntó con clara confusión de verme allí sentada en la oficina de su madre, a decir verdad estaba dejando unos papeles que mi madre me encargó llevar y Lena-san dijo que la esperara un momento.

—Buenas tardes—Respondí ligeramente nerviosa, escuchar su voz me dio un ligero cosquilleo que nació por mi espina dorsal—Etto…

—Luka, Megurine Luka, pero llámame Luka por favor.

—De acuerdo Luka-san—Aunque bien yo ya sabía cómo se llamaba, esa mirada tan profunda me hacía perderme incluso en mis propios pensamientos.

— ¿Y vos cómo te llamas?

—Sakine Meiko, pero igual siéntete libre de llamarme por ni nombre—Con esa mirada tan analítica sé que ella me recuerda, aunque no del todo… es como ese presentimiento de "te he visto, te conozco pero no sé de dónde" Un dato bastante curioso de esta chica, podrá tener la mirada como la de una roca pero su cara demuestra hasta lo que ella no sabe, rara pero linda combinación.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Meiko—Sonrio de una manera diferente a la que le vi aquel día y diferente a la manera en que sonreía en las fotos, era mucho mejor, más linda, más cautivadora, más atrayente… ¿Qué? ¡Detén tus pensamientos ahí niña! A ti ni siquiera te gustan las chicas.

— ¿Estás lastimada? —Pregunté al notar como no se quería ni mover un centímetro, así se la pasaba mi hermano cuando hacía de las suyas en la escuela.

—Jodidamente lastimada, me hicieron una falta en un juego de baloncesto, no aguanto ni mi alma—Me respondió con una mueca de dolor exagerada que me sonsacó una sonrisa, de verdad que era simpática—Tengo unos cuantos raspillones y no quiero saber cómo tengo las piernas.

— ¿Te trataste los 'raspillones'? —Pregunté más que nada remarcando la palabra que había usado, jamás la había escuchado pero con el contexto era fácil deducir a que se refería.

—La verdad que no, solo me puse la sudadera encima. Aunque mi mejor amiga me las lavó, como su madre es doctora…

—Espérame aquí—Ella asintió y yo me paré de mí lugar dispuesta a ir por unas gasas y pomada en la oficina de mí madre. NO malentiendan, no somos paranoicas ni nada, simplemente a la prepa a la que me inscribí debía de llevar algo para uso comunitario y me tocó llevar un botiquín de emergencias, no estaría mal que lo use un poco antes de entregarlo, total el lugar es muy seguro y el botiquín es solo para prevenir—Volví—Anuncié mi presencia y pude ver como el ceño fruncido de Luka cambiaba a una cara relajada, ¿habrá tenido un mal día?

—Lo noté—Bromeó y yo reí, su sentido del humor es bastante sencillo y debo admitir que me gusta.

—Quítate la sudadera—Ordené

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — ¡Que tierna!

—Tranquila, es para ayudarte con los raspones, para otras cosas mejor despues—Guiñé el ojo sin creérmelo al segundo siguiente. ¡Yo no soy así! ¿Qué diablos me haces niña?

Cuando se quitó la sudadera me sorprendió ver lo bien lavadas que estaban las raspadas aunque bien habían varias manchas de sangre que se le fueron a quien la atendió, tambien me sorprendió que con el tamaño de las raspadas no hubiera rastro alguno de que hubiera llorado, en su lugar hubiera soltado hasta moco por dos días. Fuera de mis pensamientos unté algo de pomada sobre una de las gasas y se la puse en el antebrazo evaluando fijamente sus reacciones y adivinen… ¡no vi ninguna! Si acaso un poco de nerviosismo, se nota que no acostumbra a ser atendida (ni tener ningún tipo de atención en general) y se me encogió el corazón. Pasé a su brazo derecho y no habia nada que pudiera hacer, estaba el cuero de la piel a medio caer… allí de verdad yo no me meto. Sin embargo no pude evitar acariciarle ligeramente mientras miraba esos ojos azulados una vez más, son hermosos, aunque me detuve cuando vi cómo se miraba cada vez más contrariada, fue allí donde caí en cuenta de que no estaba siendo yo misma.

Superada la incomodidad que impuse con mi actuar comenzó una plática en la que me habló de cómo le molestaba que su hermano tuviera más libertades que ella teniendo 4 años y cómo siempre se hacía en su casa lo que él quería y sí, allí comprendí que Luka era tratada al estereotipo de "sacas buenas calificaciones porque yo lo digo y no me importa nada más que eso", se notaba que había demasiada preferencia Luki mientras que Luka era un punto y aparte. Ser padre no es fácil pero considero que algo les está fallando severamente.

Llegó Lena-san junto con mi madre y nos presentó así ya lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras y después la mandó por pizzas para comer. El horror en su cara fue indescriptible, no me quiero imaginar lo que sufrió para venir aquí y ahora la mandaban a salir por lo que me ofrecí a ir con ella y no cargara tanto, de no ser por lo orgullosa que era no cargaría nada.

— ¿Vas al Galicia? —Pregunté cuando sentí que la conversación moría queriendo darme de zapes contra la pared, yo ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba esa escuela y supe el nombre porque lo vi en su uniforme.

—Sí, ¿Y vos a dónde vas? Me comentó mi madre que te mudaste recién en diciembre.

—Yo voy a preparatoria abierta.

— ¿Preparatoria? ¿Primer semestre? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? No—Reí ¿tan chica me veo? —Soy de quinto semestre, estoy por cumplir los diecisiete.

— ¿De verdad? —Asentí—Te imaginé que tenías mi edad—Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y tomaba las pizzas del mostrador. La miré confusa tomando los refrescos ¿no tenía dieciséis o diecisiete?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Catorce, cumpliré los quince en Junio— ¡¿Quééé?!

—Pero sí que eres pequeña, pensé que tenías 16 a punto de cumplir 17—Vaya, la altura si es capaz de engañar a la gente.

—Bueno, yo creí que tenías 14-15 así que estamos a mano ¿no?

— ¿Tan niña me veo? —Pregunté haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Claro que no!… Es que simplemente no creí que alguien tan jovial, amable y llena de vida como tú fuera una persona completamente madura como para entrar en el mundo adulto.

—Y yo no pensé que alguien visiblemente madura y turbada por el mundo adulto fuera alguien completamente jovial y llena de vida—Ataqué, ella solo entrecerró los ojos u soltó:

—Touchè—Habia ganado la batalla del día.

— ¿Guardaste el cambio de las pizzas? —Pregunté y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me lo vas a creer pero… me olvidé de pagar

— ¿A quién se le olvida eso? —Pregunté incrédula, y también ¿cómo los de la pizzería no se dieron cuenta?

— ¡Te culpo a vos! — ¿Disculpa?—Es tu culpa por distraerme con esa bella voz y esos bonitos ojitos miel que te cargas.

— ¿Eso crees? —Alcé la ceja juguetona tratando por todos los medio no sonrojarme, es la manera más tierna en la que me han halagado. Ella asintió mientras pagaba lo que no había pagado, se disculpaba y caminábamos (una vez más) de vuelta a la oficina. Cosa que igualmente me sorprendió, de verdad que es honesta, poniendo a mi exnovio como ejemplo, él no se regresaría a pagar por el simple hecho de que estaba lastimado, ademas de que "ahorraba" valiosos yenes.

— ¿De dónde sos? —Me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Nací en Corea, pero me crie aquí en Japón, hasta hace poco vivía en Osaka—Respondí.

—Ya veo—Dijo mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba pasar. Ahora no sé si ella es demasiado educada/caballerosa o yo estoy rodeada de patanes.

—De ti ni pregunto, tu acento habla por sí solo

—Que observadora, me pregunto si entiendes lo que digo—Ya me imagino el lío que tiene para que la entiendan.

—Me gusta tu acento—Era en cierta manera ¿seductor? ¡¿Está intentando seducirme?! Espera, espera, ella probablemente no batea para el mismo equipo. ¡Me está mirando! ¿Por qué me está mirando? Espera una respuesta ¿una respuesta de qué? —Y si entiendo lo que dices, tenía un amigo británico—Mentira—que estaba de intercambio en mi antigua prepa.

— Vaya… Pues ahora conoces a una británica que no piensa irse de aquí—Y ambas reímos, me invitó a comer con ella alegando que ya había comido pero en realidad sentía que me daría una parálisis total si estaba más tiempo con ella pero como es terca quedamos de comer mañana y no me dejó negarme. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla bastante cerca de la comisura, la dejé descolocada, pero no tanto como me dejé a mí, yo no sabía porque me comportaba así y ella de seguro preguntaba si había algo zafado conmigo.

Al día siguiente apenas nos saludamos Luka cayó inconsciente sobre mí y el hecho de que esta niña mida posiblemente más de 10cm más que yo la hacía extremadamente pesada para mí. Por suerte Luke-san estaba allí y me ayudó a cargarla, realmente me preocupé pero Luke-san me explicó que era debido a que ocupaba un cambio de gafas. Al parecer tiene una enfermedad bastante fuerte en los ojos y debe cambiárselos cada cierto tiempo y ya era el tiempo. Cuando ya era tiempo le dan migrañas y si no lo atendían pronto llegaba al desmayo como le pasó conmigo, cosa que igualmente me sorprende ¿Por qué llegar al extremo?

Cuando se despertó ya era de noche, la oficina estaba por cerrar y yo por irme, entonces pasó algo que me dejó sin palabras: Me pidió mi número de teléfono. No sé cómo ven en Inglaterra eso pero aquí en Japón es señal de ligue y para rematar… no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Charlábamos cada rato, su número estaba registrado como "Luka 3" Ni idea de porqué puse el corazón ¿será por qué es muy adorable? Igualmente le pasé mi Facebook para cuando estaba con internet no desperdiciar mi saldo y lo mismo para con ella. Según platicó Lena-san le darían gafas nuevas a Luka el Lunes pero el viernes ella no tendría tiempo para ir a su casa con tanto trabajo y tenía miedo de que quemara la casa por lo que la mandó a la escuela, pero surgió una cita al último minuto y me encargó ir por ella y me dio dinero para que se comprara de comer. La vi despedirse de una chica bastante bajita rubia de ojos de un miel más brillante que los míos para después ponerse pensativa sobre su lugar y cuando vi que estaba por darse la vuelta para entrar a buscar a alguien decidí que era momento de entrar.

—Luka—Llamé y ella saltó de su lugar.

— ¡Waaaaa! ¿Meiko que haces aquí? —Se veía realmente sorprendida, aunque si ella apareciera de repente en mi prepa estaría igual.

—Vine por ti— ¿Qué diablos con mi tono de voz?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Cálmate, tu mamá me dijo que viniera por ti—Reí de su reacción, sigo insistiendo en que Luka es demasiado adorable para su propio bien—Me encargó que te diera esto—expliqué dándole el dinero que me dio Lena-san—Dijo que te compraras lo que quieras de comer.

—Oh ya veo…— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tiene los labios rojos emanando un olorcillo a cereza?—Tienes los labios rojos—Mi voz sonó mortalmente seria.

— ¿Enserio? Será porqué me los estuve mordiendo todo el día—Restó importancia, ni enterada estaba, pero algo me intriga, tiene la forma exacta de unos labios más pequeños y delgados, pasé una mano de mi sweater por sus labios removiendo el dulce ante la atenta mirada no solo de Luka, igualmente de dos chicas, (una igualmente peli-rosa de ojos azules y una peli-turquesa con ojos del mismo color) las cuales me querían matar con la mirada… interesante.

—Es dulce—Remarqué pasando mi mirada de la mancha, a las chicas y a Luka— ¿Lo pusiste tú ahí o tuviste ayuda? —La besaron eso es seguro, ahora la pregunta es quien.

— ¡Ni idea de cómo llegó eso ahí! — ¡Eso ya lo sé!

—De acuerdo te creeré, pero en caso de que alguna vez quieras ayuda me dices ¿Okay? —Besarla no sonaba como una mala idea.

—Ya… Aprovechando que ya estás aquí ¿Qué tal si caminamos por ahí para reponer la comida que arruiné la otra vez?

—Eres bastante dulce—Además de inocente.

—Hace mucho que no me lo dicen así que no se si creerte.

— ¿Tu novio no te lo dice nunca? —Encarné la ceja.

—No tengo novio— ¡Imposible! ¿De verdad ella…? ¿Mensaje del cielo?

—Entonces… ¿Novia?

Ella asintió comenzando a caminar y yo la seguí lentamente sin saber cómo digerir eso, ¿me ligaba teniendo novia o así era ella con todos/todas? ¿O será que…?

— ¿Y cuánto llevan? —Pregunté una vez a lado suyo.

—Dos meses

—No es mucho—Necesito quitarme la duda— ¿Y la quieres?

—Bastante—Sonrió embelesada, posiblemente en sus recuerdos, ya me gustaría que ella hiciera esa cara cuando pensara en mí. ¡Agh! ¡Fuera de mi sentimientos y pensamientos confusos!

—Que afortunada es.

—Más bien diría que la afortunada soy yo—Se rascó la nuca de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es su relación? —Acabo de perder las esperanzas, y ni siquiera sé que esperanzas perdí.

—Sencilla diría yo. No seremos de esos romances de telenovela, ni tampoco las más expresivas pero nos escuchamos cuando tenemos problemas y creo yo que eso es lo más importante en una relación…—La sonrisa de Luka cayó y pareciera como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunté.

—Que ambas hemos estado actuando estúpidamente, más yo que ella

— ¿No crees que siempre te atribuyes todo lo malo?

—Posiblemente, pero yo puedo sonreír y pretender que nada me pasa para hacer a otros estar tranquilos y felices. Ahora… —Tomó aire antes de proseguir— ¿Te apetecería ir a un parque que hay por aquí? Es bastante lindo y te aseguro que te encantará—Asentí y ella me tomó de la mano para guiarme ¡fuera de mí sonrojo!

Nos la pasamos en el parque toda la tarde, incluso jugamos con el agua de una de las fuentes a salpicarnos. Platicamos un poco más en los columpios meciéndonos suavemente una a la otra, ella me regaló unas flores que encontró por allí e intercambiamos separadores de libros. Llegada la noche le llamó a Lena-san y le pidió que nos recogiera. Según lo que pude entender estar allí de día es bello y salir de ahí de noche es peligroso, el parque es seguro porque está alumbrado y tiene cámaras, pero fuera… Igual no pasó nada malo por suerte y nos despedimos.

.

.

Hubo otra ocasión en la que Luka me demostró que era demasiado inteligente, por eso no entiendo las calificaciones de las que Lena-san tanto se queja. Puede que sea flojera o que la escuela sea de verdad exigente pero entonces ¡la secundaria a la que va tendría que ser de súper genios! Les diré porque.

Tengo que revalidar todas las materias del semestre y ya para Junio acabaría y entro a una preparatoria normal. Entonces tengo que ver temas pasados de los que ya no recuerdo mucho, estaba repasando química, en especial las configuraciones electrónicas y los métodos de balanceo algebraico y REDOX es lo que más se me dificulta así que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Luka había llegado hasta que sentí su mirada clavada fijamente en mis acciones.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola—Saludó alegremente— ¿De qué es tu tarea? —Preguntó curiosa.

—No es tarea, es repaso.

—Lo mismo

—Química, balances y configuración electrónica.

— ¿Puedo ver? —Asentí y le pasé mi cuaderno. Dio un rápido escaneo a los apuntes y me pidió mi tabla periódica y se la di, me preguntó si podía arrancar una hoja y yo le di permiso, estaba curiosa de lo que pudiera hacer pues la vi apuntar varias cosas y después me dio el cuaderno, donde había borrado todos mis garabatos en donde intentaba resolver los ejercicios.

—A decir verdad estos temas son muy simples y hace un par de semanas me enseñaron la base de estas cosas—Me dijo mientras acercaba más la silla en la que antes estaba sentada a donde yo estaba—No te voy a mentir, no me sé la teoría, nunca me aprendo esas cosas porque confunden innecesariamente a la gente y cuando la preguntan saco yo mi propia teoría.

— ¿Y eso funciona?

—Conmigo sí, pero vos no sé… ¿Tienes marca-texto?

—Sí, toma…—Le extendí el marca-texto color amarillo. Ella musitó un "gracias" y de la definición apuntada (que eran dos párrafos de casi diez renglones) subrayó la primera y última frase de cada párrafo y una media frase del primer párrafo.

—De un texto que te dan lo principal está al principio al final, cuando son extensos como este siempre hay algo escondido a la mitad—Me dijo dándome el marca-textos de vuelta—Si yo fuera profesor y me pusieras una definición tuya que tenga estos tres puntos te pondría bien la respuesta en el examen.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias por el consejo.

—No es nada ¿Vamos con lo demás?

—Por favor—A decir verdad tendría curiosidad de si podría hacerme entender, ni el profesor en dos horas lo logró, al final tuve que fingir que entendí para ya irme.

—Empecemos con la configuración que es lo más fácil y espero que entiendas mi letra de doctor—Me dijo mientras me mostraba en la hoja que tomó los mismos ejercicios y yo reí al ver su letra, si le entendía porque solo eran las letras de los elementos pero no me gustaría leer un texto completo con su letra—Olvida todo lo que dijo el profesor y solo recuerda que cuando te digan configuración electrónica solo te piden este numerito que te dice que número tiene como elemento—Con la pluma marcó el número en la esquina de arriba del Sodio—Y viendo en que fila esta te dice que parte de esta tabla vas a usar—Señaló ahora la tabla de 1s2, 2s2, etc. —Si está aquí o aquí te dirá hasta donde llegarás—Si no quieres apuntar mucho o hacer muchas sumas utiliza los gases nobles—Señaló la parte de 2p6—Desde aquí viene el neón, siempre están hacia abajo utilizando los ocho gases nobles y si logras ver el sodio está justo al lado del neón así que solo pones Ne3s1.

—Ya entiendo—Y no es mentira, ya entendí y de seguro que ahora no se me olvidará, y en caso de que se me olvide, sesiones de estudio con Luka no suenan para nada mal.

—Y para los balances meterás un poco de matemática pero veámosle el lado divertido…—La manera en cómo me explico los números de oxidación (valencias) fue bastante cómica y en cierta manera tierna pero imposible de olvidar quiero decir "Imagina que estos elementos somos vos y yo, si quieres metemos a Luke, digo mí padre, y a tu mamá, si ves que el elemento que esta solo quiere decir que soy yo y que no tengo ni un centavo encima, es decir tengo cero como numero de oxidación. Otra cosa es que también siempre hay oxígeno, entonces cuando veas al oxígeno debes saber que sos vos y siempre tenés 20 yenes de sobra, entonces tienes -2 como valencia y lo multiplicas por este numerito de abajo. Entonces llega tu mamá que quiere tener lo mismo que tú, de pura envidia y tienes que buscar un numero de valencia que multiplicado por su numerito de abajo deje una diferencia de 0 con vos". Creo que me irá bastante bien en el examen.

Después de una semana, con el accidente de una compañera de trabajo y con esto una fiesta para darle ánimo a la que Luka y yo iríamos me vestí lo más linda pero discreta que pude pero esta vez no utilicé mis lentes de contacto. A decir verdad tengo miedo usar lentes de contacto cuando hace mucho calor, estúpidas creepypastas en YouTube. Después de una charla con mi madre puedo decir que me gusta Luka, no sé hasta qué grado y me cuesta decirlo en voz alta ¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres! ¡Todo es culpa de Luka por ser tan… tan… TAN LUKA!

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos—Le pregunté a Luka cuando la vi sentada con la mirada perdida.

—Mejor un abrazo, esos son más bonitos—Me dijo y sonreí, creo que por esas razones me gusta, es tiernamente sencilla—Te ves muy bien, Meiko. Aunque por otro lado ¿desde cuándo usas gafas? —Preguntó

—Desde hace mucho pero normalmente uso lentes de contacto, además mi aumento es mínimo, no como el tuyo.

— ¿Y por qué ahora si las usas?

— ¿No has escuchado la leyenda de las lentillas en las carne asada?

—Nop.

—Consiste en que las lentillas se derretirían en mis ojos y necesitaría una operación en la que perdería los "bonitos ojos miel" que tanto te gustan—Le guiñé el ojo y ella me sonrió. Sé que acaba de terminar con su novia pero no pareciera como si le doliera tanto, además de que se sigue portando igual conmigo, es decir de esa manera que parece ligue, y me gusta creer que es ligue.

Eran como las ocho de la noche, ya tres horas en esa eterna burbuja de ligue que ahora se multiplicó por mi parte al saber que ya está soltera de nuevo y de ella que se veía en cierta manera más liberada cuando de pronto llegó un chico bastante lindo, castaño de ojos verdes, con los ojos rasgados como buen asiático, pero ligeramente menos rasgado que el resto. Perdí el apetito de la carne que estábamos comiendo y la dejé por allí, se veía buena química entre ellos y vi a Luka estallar en carcajadas dos veces, no soy una persona celosa, es más, soy la persona menos celosa del mundo hasta que después de media hora…

— ¡Deja de estar tan cerca de ella! —Jalé a Luka lejos de ese tipo, simplemente no aguanté verla con alguien más

—Cálmate linda, estamos pasándola bien y tampoco tenés derecho a decirle con quien se junta y con quién no.

—Puedo decirle que se aleje de tipos que intentan ligar con ella—En especial de ti, desgraciado-

— Si quiero ligar con ella o no es MI asunto—Me está retando, me está retando.

—También es MI asunto porque estás hablando con MI Luka que es MI NOVIA

— ¡¿Qué?! —Escuché a Luka gritar, al tipo reír y la jalé lejos de él. Ahora ya no sé si es gustar, es querer o es amar. Jamás sentí tantos celos con una persona que ni siquiera es mi novia, sigo sin entender porque la presente ante mis hermanos y mi madre como tal pero sigo sorprendida de que no haya negado nada, incluso después del shock sonrió con todos cortésmente y aguando las amenazas de Min y Meito en lugar de explicar la situación.

No tocamos el tema de este reciente "noviazgo" pero tampoco nos distanciamos, hablábamos como siempre y jamás nos soltamos la mano hasta que fue suficiente. Ya no sé si me gusta, la quiero, o la amo. Sinceramente dudo que sea amor, soy una persona racional, nadie se enamora tan rápido. ¿2 meses es demasiado rápido?

Necesito un consejo de tu parte lector, lo que siento… ¿es amor o atracción?

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿reviews? ¿amenazas? ¿tomatazos? ¿Nada? Oww :'(**

**¿Porque siempre que hago un POV que no es de Luka siempre me queda bastante extenso? NO me quiero imaginar como quedará el POV Neru... ah mierda acabo de hacer un spoiler... Meh~~ Creo que eso se veia venir.**


	18. Chapter 17

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN donde el 97% de las cosas relatadas son reales (por más dificil que parezca de creer)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**"¿Se considera esto una cita?"**

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Gritó Neru cuando le conté que aconteció en mi fin de semana— ¿Qué tienes qué?

—Tengo novia nueva…—Su mirada me da miedo… ¡Mami sálvame!

—Increíble

—Lo sé…

—La última semana te la pasaste con Miku en la cabeza, para que después de armarte todo un circo para pudieras sacarla de tu mente, no me das ni un simple gracias pero ahí vas a ponerte de novia con Meiko, ¿verdad desgraciada?

—Pero si no te he dicho que es Meiko…

— ¡ES OBVIO! ¡LE GUSTAS MIERDA!

— ¿Estás enojada?

—No…—Mierda lo está, me dejó sin comida y se fue con Gumi dejándome sola. Cuando traté de acercarme recibí una mirada asesina de Gumi ¿que hice ahora?

Ahhhh ya me quiero matar y apenas es lunes, no sólo el lío con Meiko que no sé cómo decirle que bueno… no seré su novia, sigo con Miku aquí en mi cabeza pero ya no tanto por querer, la quiero sí, pero ya es diferente, mi sentimiento se vuelve más… ¿amistoso? Lo que me la tiene en la cabeza es que actúa como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido y eso duele, su indiferencia después de cosas tan intensas duele y para rematar, Planetes-san disimula cada vez menos su odio contra mí.

No recuerdo si lo mencioné alguna vez pero si lo hice esto les servirá para refrescarse…

Ia Planetes es la chica más inteligente de mi salón (y posiblemente de todo tercero), y seguida por Miku y otras chicas que no recuerdo quienes son, igual no sé si seré parte del top ni me importa, pero de verdad hay veces en las que pareciera como si les quitara el lugar a todas ellas. De una vez lo digo no es arrogancia, no me siento mejor que nadie, solo reconozco ciertas diferencias. Remarco esto porque si algo sé es que en matemáticas yo soy una verdadera nerd, el maestro varias veces en broma me ha dicho que ya debería tomar las clases de preparatoria pero eso no es posible, además tampoco tengo ganas de adelantarme, cada cosa a su tiempo. Miku es un diamante en bruto en química, artes, japonés e historia y Planetes-san es… Planetes-san. Lee cuatro libros al mes, es extremadamente responsable y lleva una conducta intachable además de llevar un promedio de 9.8

¿Y yo? ¿Fuera de las matemáticas debo considerarme un genio? Según un psicólogo del colegio al que iba antes, (que evaluaba a todos los nuevos para ver que estuvieran psicológicamente estables) yo soy un genio bastante flojo y distraído. Según Tero soy una persona demasiado inteligente en cuanto el estudio pero para los sentimientos soy un desastre. Un ejemplo sencillo: Yo puedo dormirme en TODAS las clases, no estudiar nada ni tomar apuntes, hacer el examen y sacar una puntuación perfecta. En conclusión la escuela me aburre. De hecho una vez pensaron que tenía Asperger pero despues de explicar las mil y un razones por las que jamás tendría Asperger (y de hacerme lo más social que pude) el asunto quedó zanjado.

Volviendo a Aria Planetes…

Ella se sienta a dos asientos de mí y toma las notas como corresponde. Después de cierto tiempo en el que siento como me estuvieran sacando el aire volteo justo hacia dónde está y la encuentro viéndome con demasiada carga emocional, yo sé que me odia, posiblemente será por aquella vez que (sin darme cuenta) le bajé del pedestal con todo el grupo, o por lo menos eso dijo Rin; pero eso sí, siempre, SIEMPRE, no importan las circunstancias, cada vez que giro mi cabeza un poco a la izquierda logro ver su mirada clavada en mí. Ahora que lo pienso no le he hablado jamás así que no entiendo el por qué el rencor, ¡solo la corregí 1 vez! ¡Y fue una corrección mínima! Y asi fuera frente a todo el grupo no tendría motivos para odiarme ¿cierto? Las mujeres son un enigma pero…

— ¡Luka-san!

— ¡Presente! —Grité en inercia mientras me ponía de pie solo para toparme con SeeU—Ah sólo sos vos.

—Sí, solo soy yo… Luka-san, le estoy diciendo que nos tocó en el mismo equipo.

— ¿Me pierdo en mis pensamientos dos minutos y ya se hacen equipos? ¿Qué nos toca entregar esta vez?

—Nada, vamos a jugar.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¿Dónde nos toca? —Me levanté con entusiasmo.

—Por allá, con Leila, Mako, Midori, Ia y Hiro—En lugar de tensión con mi ex me das tensión con quien me odia, ¿verdad Yisus?

—Ok…—Ya con menos energía tomé mi banca y la cargué y por coincidencias de la vida quedé frente a Planetes-san.

No entraré en detalles pero después de dos horas de "clase" en las que practicábamos nuestra gramática en el inglés con varios juegos, así como poníamos a prueba nuestra cultura general terminé siendo amenazada por Planetes-san, digo, Ia de que si no la llamaba "Ia" a secas me iría muy mal. Y una vez finalizado el día Neru se desaparecio a quien sabe dónde así que me quedé solita y abandonada en la puerta.

El martes sólo se resume a que se hicieron más equipos pero el de historia en especial es el que me dejó fuera de combate, ya saben cómo es mi suerte, saben que terminé con personas con las que habrá tensión de solo estar compartiendo tiempo y espacio.

Les doy cinco puntos suspensivos para pensar quienes me tocaron.

.

.

.

.

.

Me tocó con Miku, eso habla por sí solo, me tocó con Plan- ¡Ia! que también se explica solo, con Kakeru-san un chico que según me contaron lleva babeando por Miku desde primero, por consiguiente me odia y Leila, la mejor amiga de Ia, que si bien no me odia, ella es taaaaaaaaaaaan tranquila, taaaaaaaaaaaan pacifista y taaaaaaaaaaaan sumisa que no meterá ni un dedo a defenderme si las cosas estallan si Ia se lo dice.

Resumiendo, el miércoles y el jueves no pasó nada nuevo, incluso el mapache (por alguna razon que desconozco) siguió ignorándome, hasta el viernes 13 de febrero que apareció quien menos lo esperé. ¡Reinforce! No recuerdo su apellido, solo sé que se llama Reinforce, una vieja amiga de Neru la cual lleva coladita por ella desde que se conocen y se le declaró pero fue rechazada, aun así ella no se rinde todavía y lo sigue intentando, aunque a ratos me medio odia, le caigo bien la mayoría del tiempo ya que segun ella Neru y yo parecemos novias, de hecho la primera vez que nos conocimos sigilosamente me amenazó, pero bueeeno.

En realidad el viernes se la pasó evitándome también pero solo hasta el receso, dónde hablamos casualmente, aunque se le vio nerviosa a ratos. Ya en la salida se podría decir recuperada nos quedamos en la entrada media hora platicando ya que nos recogerían en dos horas y de la nada me extendió una caja blanca; me topé con unos chocolates bastante deliciosos. Según entendí su hermano se puso de romántico e hizo varios chocolates para su novia pero al final hizo más de los que cabían en la caja que compró, así que le dijo a Neru que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos pero me los dio como disculpa por comportarse "inmadura" conmigo ya que sabe que adoro la comida y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

No sé por qué una parte me suena a mentira. Pero bien dicen que si todos son felices no saques la cruda verdad hasta que sea necesario, así que disfruté de los chocolates y apenas llevaba dos cuando llegó Reinforce con un pequeño globo el cual era pequeño y discreto pero dejaba el claro significado de "me gustas mucho". Nada más me vio junto con la caja, Neru se sonrojó y despues de que murmuraran bastante cosas lejos de mí, se acercaron y bromeamos bastante, más que nada avergonzando al mapache y descubrí el tan llamado "día blanco" en Japón y después de conclusiones sin sentido, resulta que debo regalarle algo a Neru el 14 de Marzo, cosa que no entiendo porque todavía no era San Valentín y ademas los chocolates eran de disculpa, pero bueno, no hay que contradecir las tradiciones de un país que no es el tuyo.

Fuera de eso no hay más cosas que contar, salvo que había otros chocolates en mi lugar de dudosa procedencia pues no estaban firmadas por nadie y solo decían "lo que siento por ti está en tu paladar" vaya frase más extraña, si quería conquistarme no le salió, pero… admitiré que el chocolate estaba fenomenal.

Lo importante aquí es el sábado 14 de febrero en dónde (después de enterarme que un tal Yuuma le pediría a Miku ser su novia por la misma Miku) pasé a ser el mal tercio de una "cita " en donde Lena y Luke se daban amor y hui por un tiempo a la sección de librería que había en el restaurante y cuando reaparecí despues de media hora recordaron que existía.

Me encanta cómo me tienen en cuenta ¬¬

El punto aquí es que después de no sé cuánto tiempo terminamos de cenar y tuvieron la brillante idea de ir al cine, peor para mí, según sé, se estrenaba cincuenta sombras de Gray, el lado bueno es que dado a que Luki y yo éramos menores de dieciocho años no entraremos ni de joda. Lena se la pasó bastante tiempo diciendo que quería verla y yo por mi lado estaba agonizando mientras trataba por todos los medios explicarle que desperdiciaría su dinero, si querían andar de cachonda bastaba con que vieran porno y ya, de seguro que la calidad es todavía mejor y ofrece una historia aún más coherente.

Entonces ya como arma final les recordé que si acaso había una película buena que no fuera esa, no podríamos verla gracias a cierto enano de noventa centímetros, por lo tanto escogimos la única que Luki podía ver: Bob Esponja, un héroe fuera del agua. ¿Por qué no escoger una por mayoria? Porque tendríamos a ese lindo monstruo jodiendo cada cinco minutos, cosa que juro por DIOS que no aguantaré, además, ya estábamos con muchas ganas de ir al cine así que íbamos o íbamos. Pero como siempre sufriré, no importa que sea una película infantil/familiar, con esos dos está más que seguro que cada quien se sentará donde le plazca y en dado caso de que quiera sentarme junto alguno de ellos aguantaré hora y media de melosidad y luego la demasiada infantilidad de mí hermano. De verdad quisiera tener alguien junto a mí durante la próxima hora y media.

Quien fuera…

—Luka, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

— ¡Meiko! ¿Te invoqué con la mente? —Ya en serio ¿tengo poderes mentales? O mi karma es especialista en joderme.

— ¿Pensabas en mí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y me puse nerviosa, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde em… la fiesta y nuestras charlas eran por mensajería así que esa sonrisa tan brillante me sacudió, más ahora que es obvio que le gusto y más ahora que aparentemente es mi novia.

—Pensaba en que no quería pasar hora y media de aguanta velas.

— ¿También tú?

— ¿Perdón?

—Mi madre al parecer está quedando con un hombre y la invitó al cine pero como a mi madre no le gusta dejarme sola me trajo con ella.

— ¿Un hombre intenta conquistar a la señora Eberwein la cual tiene ya tres hijos de 21, 17 y 15 años? —Pregunté con incredulidad, ella asintió—Valiente, tiene mis respetos, ¿y cual van a ver?

—El plan original era ver cincuenta sombras de Gray—Si esto fuera un anime de seguro me iría de espaldas—Pero yo no puedo pasar y creo que convencí a mi madre de jamás ver esa película si quiere seguir considerándose culta.

—Meiko, te quiero todavía más—Solté sin pensar recibiendo un muy lindo sonrojo de su parte y un silencio incómodo cuando caí en cuenta del peso de esas palabras.

— ¿Y tú… qué vas a ver? —Preguntó pateando una inexistente piedra en sus pies.

—Bob Esponja.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó con una risilla.

— ¡No te rías! —Exclamé pero ella solo se rió más fuerte—Fue un acuerdo general.

— ¿Se lo pediste a tus padres y ellos dijeron que sí?

—No… —Me miró fijamente—…yo lo sugerí y Luki dio su aprobación rompiéndome los tímpanos con sus gritos de emoción.

Y después de aguantarme sus risas por medio minuto terminé riéndome con ella.

—Iré contigo.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunté con duda.

—Al cine, a ver la película.

— ¿Perdón?

—Veré Bob Esponja contigo—Ehh…— ¿te molesta?

— ¡No! ¡En lo absoluto! —Exclamé de inmediato y volvió a reír pero más suavemente, si así reaccionará a cada boludez que haga las haré más seguido.

—En ese caso le diré a mi madre, espérame aquí.

—No es como si pudiera ir a algun otro lado—Señalé hacia afuera en donde el agua de lluvia caía fuertemente, ella rio y yo solo me quedé esperando en lo que Luke compró las entradas.

Después de la sorpresa inicial de mis padres al ver que "casualmente" veríamos la misma película así como de la madre de Meiko nos quedamos divididos por "parejas" puesto que aún no sé si definirme a mí y a Meiko como pareja. Compramos palomitas de caramelo y un vaso gigante de té de limón y nos sentamos hasta la última fila justo en el rincón mientras nos reíamos como buenas niñas con las ocurrencias de esa esponja gay.

¿Qué? Si bien sabemos que Bob Esponja es gay.

Cuando la película acabo no nos separamos en un buen rato porque a Seal Eberwein pareció que sería genial si nos quedábamos todos juntos. Cuando salimos ya hacía bastante más frío y Meiko estaba titiritando del frío… ya que…

—Toma—Puse frente a ella la sudadera que había estado usando.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó alzando la ceja, mejor preocúpate por ti mujer.

—Yo estaré bien, no tengo tanto frío ademas esta polera es bastante calurosa—Señale la ropa que tenía puesta, en realidad estaba más delgada que el himen pero bien dije que no tenía frío, soy bastante tolerante al frío, adoro sentir el aire congelado atravesar mi cuerpo y no… no es sarcasmo.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien—Le resté importancia dejando la sudadera en sus manos, ella se la puso y yo sonreí— ¿Qué tal?

—Pues está calientita y huele a Luka—Murmuró con alegría en su voz que me contagió un poco—Pero sigo preocupada por ti, te vas a enfermar.

—Meiko, yo no me enfermo…—Le dije con confianza.

—Pero estabas calientita y ahora estas helándote.

—Estoy bien de verdad. No soy friolenta, me gusta el frío, la discusión de todos los días con Lena es que siempre estoy demasiado desabrigada. Incluso la sudadera la traje a regañadientes y la tenía puesta porque que paja cargarla.

—Pero necesitas estar tener una fuente de calor otra vez o los cambios bruscos de temperatura te van a enfermar y si te enfermas luego no podré visitarte ni…

— ¿Ni qué? Anda termínalo…

—B-b-be-be ¡no me cambies el tema! —Jora…—Mejor caliéntate— ¿y ahora porque el sonrojo?

— ¿Alguna idea? —Pregunté con sarcasmo—tienes mi sudadera y no pienso dejar que te la quites.

—Pues según Meito una forma de brindarle calor a alguien es abrazándolo ya que el calor corporal se pasa y pues…

— ¿Quieres que te abrace? —Pregunté alzando la ceja juguetona, Meiko volvió a sonrojarse y escondió la mitad de su cabeza en la sudadera murmurando un muy leve "si". Me mató de ternura esta chica, no puse ningún pero y la abracé, pero desde atrás, puse mis manos enlazadas en su cintura y me agaché un poco para recargarme en su hombro— ¿Mejor?

—Ujum… —Escuché en respuesta.

—Ahora ya solucionado un problema nos queda otro por resolver.

— ¿Cuál?

—Cómo salir con este aguacero. Nadie trae paraguas.

— ¿Y si comemos algo en lo que baja un poco para correr a los autos?

—No suena como una mala idea—Dijo Luke, ¿desde cuándo nos estará escuchando?

—Meiko, vos si sabes—Le guiñe el ojo y entramos a una cafetería que quedaba un piso más abajo que el cinema y compramos bebidas todos un café con pan. A decir verdad yo quería una malteada bien helada de Moka peeero Meiko no me dejó ordenarla. Pasó media hora y la lluvia paró lo suficiente, pagamos la cuenta entre todos y corrimos a los autos, irónicamente también estaban cerca.

—Luka, tu sweater…—Me dijo mientras hacía ademán de quitárselo, pero la detuve.

—Tranquila, me lo devuelves luego—Con eso ella se tranquilizó.

—Luka, ¿Podrías acercarte un poco?

—Claro—Me encogí de hombros y me agache hacia donde estaba ella solo recibí un beso en mi mejilla el cual me dejó inmóvil, no supe cómo reaccionar, si bien antes me los daba antes de despedirse ahora se sintió diferente, no solo por el hecho de saber que le gusto, sino porque la atmósfera se sentía demasiado diferente, ¿pero qué la hacía diferente?

Me despedí torpemente con la mano y corrí hacia mi auto, la lluvia estaba comenzando a caer de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que tuviste una cita con Meiko? —Me preguntó el mapache con la ceja alzada, me siento regañada de alguna manera.

— ¡No fue una cita! —Creo.

— ¡Por Dios Luka-chan, no puedes ser tan idiota! —Últimamente Neru se enoja mucho conmigo—Salieron y vieron una película—En realidad me la encontré de casualidad y no había ninguna película buena—Le diste tu sudadera—Tenía frío, estaba temblando incluso—La abrazaste—Ella me lo pidió en teoría—tomaron un café—Yo quería una malteada—Y se despidieron de la manera más gay de la historia.

—En ese caso…—Reflexioné unos segundos antes de soltar una de mis grandes dudas— ¿…tú y yo hemos tenido muchas citas?

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—Pues todos los viernes salimos, si bien no vemos películas platicamos mucho sobre nosotras o vemos la tercera temporada de Kuroshitsuji, tomamos malteadas o compramos comidas sencillas las cuales compartimos entre las dos y nos despedimos aún más gay que nadie. ¿No es así, darling?

—Ca-Cállate.

—Lo he pensado mucho últimamente pero, ¿no crees que andas más Tsundere que nunca?

— ¡Que te calles dije!

—Está bien, está bien, no te enojes—Alce las manos en señal de rendición y me acosté de nuevo en el regazo de Neru, es muy cómodo, esta suavecito y mi cabeza se acomoda muy bien.

—Luka-chan…

— ¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también mapachito—Le dije mientras cerraba los ojos, quería dormirme un buen rato y con Neru siempre duermo en paz, cosa que nunca puedo hacer.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿reviews? ¿amenazas? ¿tomatazos? ¿Nada? Oww :'(**

**Las cosas se ponen intensas (?)**


	19. Chapter 18

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN basado en experiencias propias  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**"Se supone que tú me odias y que ella me confunde mientras que me ignora y no me ignora, ese es el equilibrio natural del universo"**

Cuando uno piensa que su vida está por fin tomando forma, que recuperas el equilibrio y tus problemas están desapareciendo ¡es cuando todo se complica! Estúpido karma, estúpido Murphy y sus leyes.

Seré breve en esta ocasión porque de verdad quiero matarme.

Ustedes ya saben cómo está al lío con Meiko. Después de dos semanas siendo disuadida por la bella preparatoriana, por fin logré aclarar las cosas con ella, logré explicarle cómo fue que salí de mi última relación (con Miku), logré explicarle porque no me sentía preparada para otra relación y que por ella siento algo demasiado extraño como para poder clasificarlo como algo y por último, pero no menos importante, las miles de razones por las que la relación amorosa entre nosotras no funcionaría.

Ahora les diré como terminó esa conversación.

_—Luka, ¿has escuchado lo del clavo saca otro clavo? —Preguntó Meiko tomando ligeramente de mi mano._

_—Lo he escuchado, pero odio esa frase—Me gire a verla directo a los ojos—Nadie es el remplazo de nadie Meiko. De verdad me siento bastante feliz de que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí pero yo de verdad sé que la relación no va a funcionar, he pasado mucho tiempo negándolo pero sigo teniendo cierto cariño por mi ex novia, sigo con ella en mi cabeza y necesito tenerla completamente fuera para iniciar de nuevo._

_—Eres de esas personas que quieren a alguien hasta el final ¿verdad? —Preguntó, yo asentí y ella tomó mi mano—Pues yo soy de esas personas que no se rinden cuando ven una oportunidad; dime, ¿Por qué tardaste casi dos semanas en decirme que no podías ser mi novia?_

_—No lo sé, seguía sorprendida—Respondí—Nunca me imaginé que fueras alguien que le gustan las chicas, eres la imagen de la heterosexualidad, además todo fue muy repentino—Me encogí de hombros._

_— ¿Qué sientes cuando estás junto a mí?_

_—Todo y nada—Estaba siendo sincera desde que inicié la conversación, seguiría siendo sincera hasta que todo concluyera—Logras tranquilizarme cuando hablas, me gusta tu voz y como me traes paz cuando quiero olvidarme de todo. En cierta manera soy débil cuando estoy contigo porque sé que soy capaz de cumplirte cualquier capricho pero de verdad que tengo miedo de lastimarte. Estamos hablando de mí, soy la persona más tosca del planeta, soy fría y por más que quiero me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos e incluso le temo a los sentimientos profundos y huyo de ellos._

_—Hagamos un trato, ¿te parece?_

_— ¿Qué clase de trato?_

_—Intentémoslo, pero solo durante un tiempo determinado—La miré con duda, quien más se estaba exponiendo a ser lastimada aquí era ella—Prometo que si no resulta seguiremos siendo amigas y todo continuará como el primer día._

_Sé que está mintiendo, eso es completamente imposible, de ser así de fácil ¿Por qué Miku y yo solo podemos hablar por Messenger sin que haya tanta tensión? Pero una parte de mi quiere intentarlo, pero la mayor parte de mi quiere seguir igual, terminar con todo ahora que todavía no empieza nada. Una parte de mi ser me dice que no será como Meiko me está diciendo, asi que por favor detente impulso de idiotez y déjame negarme._

_— ¿Qué clase de trato? — ¡Maldigo esa mirada llena de cariño que se carga Meiko que hace que no puedas negarle nada! Respira Luka, respira. Aun puedes remediarlo y negarte cuando acabe de explicarlo._

_—Es bastante simple, durante el tiempo que duren tus vacaciones seré tu novia y cuando regreses a clases me dirás si todo termina o continúa. Como un amor de verano pero en primavera._

_Son sólo quince días. Quince días que llegarán dentro de una semana, es como un período de prueba antes de comprar un programa para la computadora o algo de ese estilo. ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¡Qué lastime al amor de persona que es Meiko!_

_—Meiko yo de verdad…—Pasé saliva, es difícil negarle algo pero debo hacerlo por el bien de su ilusionado corazón—…pienso que…—Su mirada color miel está fija en mí—…que será complicado, no sé lo que quiero y tengo muchas dudas que contigo, y pues…— ¡Niégate ya carajo! _

_—Aclararé tus dudas y seré el soporte de tus miedos._

_—Yo…— ¡Eso no vale! ¡No vale! Apenas iba a continuar Meiko me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejó en otro mundo… cerebro regresa, te necesito para evitar una tontada—…Puedo intentarlo si de verdad todo seguirá igual—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

_El abrazo que recibí por parte de la preparatoriana calmó todas mis maldiciones y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa correspondí al abrazo, de verdad espero que todo termine bien._

_— ¿Prefieres esperar una semana o empezar de una vez nuestro noviazgo? —Preguntó y espero no arrepentirme de mi respuesta._

_—Seguiremos como hasta ahora. Mis ojos no mirarán a nadie más que a vos y mi lealtad es tuya—Le dije aparentando mi alegría usual, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo—Esa es la ley—Le guiñé._

_—Eso es lo que quería desde un principio—Me besó la mejilla de nuevo y… eso es trampa, ¿cómo se supone que siga negándome?_

Pues bien, ya se pueden dar una idea de en lo que me metí. En sí digamos que no me arrepiento del todo, solo de no poder esperar una jodida semana.

A veces siento como si al creador le gusta verme en situaciones complicadas solo para su deleite y diversión, y digo esto por el simple hecho de que todo parece sacado de un manga de poca fama. Casi no hablo de mi senpai aquí por el simple motivo de que quiero profundizar más en este lío emocional en el que me vi envuelta cuando tenía catorce años y que ustedes vean la estupidez humana que hay en mí, pero sin duda cometí un error al no explicarles que Signum-senpai tiene un extraño vicio de emparejarme con el mapache, incluso nos puso un nombre, aunque en este momento no recuerdo cual es, si no estoy mal y es por eso que no entiendo cómo es que le fui a contar el mayor malentendido que ha sufrido nuestro _ship _ en la historia del universo.

— ¿Oigan, y si mejor vamos a mi casa? —Preguntó Gumi-chan en un lindo viernes, en el que no teníamos para nada ganas de caminar. De hecho últimamente me la paso durmiendo mucho encima del mapache, lo cual es irónico porque le dije que ya no lo haría, pero bueno… si quiera no lo prometí.

—No suena mal, ¿qué dices, Luka-chan? —Preguntó Neru mientras me miraba desde arriba. Como es obvio, estaba en su regazo.

—Vamos, no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada por las próximas dos horas—Le dije mientras me sentaba y acomodaba el cabello que se me había desacomodado (aunque creo que lo desacomodé más) para después ponerme de pie.

Gumi-chan vive, literalmente, enfrente del colegio. Bueno casi.

Cruzas la calle y caminas medio bloque (tal vez menos) y llegas. Así que era mucho mejor que caminar media hora para llegar al centro, más cuando esta loli se hizo un esguince por tratar de meterse a su salón por la ventana en lugar de la puerta como una persona normal. Ademas, ¡había internet! ¿Qué mejor? Íbamos a invitar a Chrono y Amy tambien pero quien sabe a dónde se fueron.

Cuando llegamos nos saludó una señora bastante avanzada en edad pero que se veía que quería a Gumi. Subimos a la segunda planta y de inmediato Gumi fue por su computador, ya sé que vamos a ver… Tokyo Ghoul. A decir verdad ese anime me tocaba las pelotas que no tenía, estaba en todos jodidos lados, pero debo admitir que su OP está genial y es adictivo.

Me la pasé mirando la animación (la cual es demasiado buena) mientras mi mente vagaba en Meiko, en Miku, en Neru y en Ia Florian. Aun no le digo a Neru del trato que hice con Meiko porque siento que me meterá la gritada de mi vida, últimamente se enoja por todo y deja de hablarme, y eso no me gusta, así que por ahora mantendré mi boquita cerrada. En Miku y en Ia ando pensando porque últimamente actúan muy extraño, no sé si es cosa mía pero ¡pareciera como si se odiaran! Y luego Ia pareciera como si me odiara cada vez más, y ahora lo disimula menos y me hace sentir incómoda… ¿saben lo agradable que es tener un par de ojos azules fijos en ti todo momento? Pues no es nada agradable.

¡Ahhh! ¡Mi espalda! ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —Preguntó Neru acostada en mi espalda, podía sentir su cuerpo… eso sonó un poco pervertido ahora que lo pienso. Bueno, no importa.

—En nada…—Mentira más falsa que campaña gubernamental.

—Si claro…—Y como era de esperarse no me creyeron—Oye…—Posibilidad de cambiar de tema, aceptar o no aceptar, he allí el dilema—Pensé que era cosa del uniforme pero…—Neru se está sonrojando demasiado, lo que se aproxima no será bueno—Tienes un buen trasero.

…

…

…

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Grité de inmediato quitándome a ese mapache loco de encima— ¡¿Qué te dio ahora?! —Es muy dificil avergonzarme pero esta vez el mapache se pasó todos los niveles.

—Es que… yo pensé que era cosa del pantalón pero…

— ¡¿Enserio?! — ¡¿Gumi?!

—Quítense de encima…—Pedí mientras intentaba quitármelas pero se aferraron con uñas y dientes, además de que pesan…

— ¿No puedes contra una neko y una loli? —Preguntó Neru con burla.

—Cuando les conviene lo son ¿verdad desgraciadas? —Pregunté intentando darme vuelta y ¡lo logré! —Pesan condenadas…

— ¿Nos estás diciendo gordas? —Preguntó Gumi con cara de perrito apaleado, espera, no me pongas esa cara porque yo…

— ¡Al ataque!

— ¡¿Ehh?! —Al segundo siguiente Neru se me lanzó encima y terminamos forcejeando en el suelo, terminando yo encima de ella.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Animal! ¡Salvaje! ¡Bestia peluda! —Me gritó mientras trataba que le soltara las muñecas.

—No estoy peluda…—Reclamé con un puchero muy seguramente—Además vos comenzaste.

— ¡Cállate! —Alzó la cabeza.

— ¡No quiero! —Me acerqué más con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Quería probar quien se rinde primero, pues se quedará con dolor de cuello, sabe perfectamente lo terca que puedo llegar a ser.

— ¡Pues lo vas a hacer!

— ¡Oblígame! —Nos acercamos más, entonces pasó…

_Oshiete yo, oshiete yo, sono shikumi wo…_

El opening de Tokyo Ghoul nos hizo girarnos y encontrarnos con Gumi-chan viéndonos fijamente tapándose la boca con incredulidad, sus mejillas rojas y los ojos bastante abiertos. Fue allí que nos cayó en cuenta las posiciones en las que estábamos y como se veía eso a los demás.

Me levanté de encima de Neru de inmediato y me senté a un lado de Gumi-chan fingiendo que le ponía atención a la pelea de Kaneki contra el tipo ese. Si bien antes tenía curiosidad por la serie, me la mataron mostrándome la batalla final, gracias hija mía, esposa mía. Gracias… Por favor noten mi sarcasmo.

— ¿Y si subimos? —Preguntó Gumi.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté.

—Sí, aquí estamos bien—Me secundó Neru.

—Es que no tarda en llegar mi prima y no nos va a dejar manosear a Luka-papa a gusto.

—Así menos voy a subir. Además… ¿Luka-papa? ¿Enserio?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con inocencia mientras se alzaba de hombros—Soy su hija, tú eres mi papá y Neru es mi mamá.

—Primero, soy igualmente mujer, por tanto igual soy tu madre, y segundo, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea?

—Fue idea de mapache-mama.

Cuando giré a ver a Neru la encontré sonrojada, de nuevo. Esto ya me está preocupando, ¿no se estará enfermando? Pero pensándolo de una manera positiva… se ve linda sonrojada, es como si… ¡Mi celular! ¡Mapache hijo de-!

Neru tomó el celular de mi bolsillo y salió corriendo al piso de arriba, yo fui tras ella y minutos después llegó Gumi, para no hacerles el relato del día demasiado largo, nos encontró en una posición un tanto extraña por andar peleando por la supremacía del celular que en resumidas cuentas tiene los siguientes elementos: Una Neru acorralada contra la pared conmigo encima con mi celular en la mano completamente paralizada de ella con el rostro bastante cerca porque de alguna manera que se me hace inexplicable, me sentí débil y vulnerable con los ojitos de azul oscuro que tiene y un muy ligero rose de sus labios con los míos. ¡El más mínimo movimiento por parte de alguna de las dos haría que nos besáramos y eso no es de amigas

¿Qué decir? Cuando le conté esto a Signum-Senpai se rió en mi cara y ahora tiene aún más latente el estúpido sentimiento de que Neru y yo seremos pareja. Ahora que lo pienso no debí habérselo contado pero no podía contárselo a nadie más en ese momento ¿Y nosotros? Preguntarán, bueno, es mi deber informarles que me decidí apenas a publicar esto casi trece años después con la colaboración de mi actual pareja ahora que mi hija me preguntó cómo fue que terminé con su madre; pero aprovecharé, ¿Qué piensan ustedes de mí ahora? Tomen unos minutos para pensar y me responden después.

Ahora seguro dirán: "¡2'181 palabras y sigo sin comprender el título, tu queja del día y de donde se supone que este relato sería corto!" Yo solo les diré: "Paciencia, a eso voy" entonces en su sub-consciente se preguntarán porqué conté lo del mapache, la respuesta es que, en ese momento, fue algo que sumó estrés a mi situación con Meiko, Miku… y ahora Ia también.

—Me gustas—Fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras yo trataba de asimilar bien lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba yo tranquilamente saliendo de clase cuando Leila me pidió que me esperara unos minutos, que querían hablar conmigo, me quedó la duda de quién sería y para qué. Las únicas personas que tenían asuntos que tratar conmigo eran el rector y Miku pero el rector hubiera pasado directamente conmigo y Miku había faltado.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Balbuceé aun sin creérmelo. Había escuchado a Leila decirle a Ia que debía aprovechar la ausencia de Miku para hacer su movimiento, lo cual me causó intriga, dudaba que Ia fuera alguien de meterse en relaciones ajenas (porqué sí, Miku aceptó ser la novia de Yuuma) y el escuchar algo acerca de cómo Miku era bastante celosa con alguien a quien consideraba suyo asi no fuesen nada me hizo pensar en alguno del grupo de amistades que compartíamos antes de que fuera echada.

—Que me gustas…—Repitió—Y mucho.

—Pensé que me odiabas—Nunca, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños, pensé que fuera yo la persona de la que estuvieran hablando. Nunca imaginé que Ia albergara sentimientos por mí, así como nunca imaginé que Miku me celaba, me confunde porque en público actúa como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido mientras que en los pequeños momentos que estamos a solas actúa como antes de terminar y en mensajería siento una tensión terrible.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó divertida.

—Siempre me mirabas mucho y cuando hablaba te callabas o te ponías tensa.

Debo averiguar bien que ha estado pasando en este tiempo en el que comencé a desconectarme del mundo escolar exceptuando a Neru y Gumi.

—Siempre supe que eras distraída pero no tanto.

Pero por lo pronto debo huir.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sientes tú por mí? —La pregunta que nunca deben hacerme ha sido hecha, alguien, de verdad, quien sea, sálveme.

— ¡Luka-papa, te estaba buscando! Te estaba por…— ¡Gumi sos mi salvación!

— ¡Es verdad, tienes toda la razón! —Grité interrumpiéndola, ambas me miraron confundidas cuando fui y me abracé a ella con desesperación, al igual que un náufrago—Vamos que se nos hace tarde. Lo siento, Ia esto es urgente, me debo ir, ¡adiós!

—Pero…

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó mi _linda hija _una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos.

—Ni yo lo sé—Respondí pesadamente—Eso sí, ni una palabra a tu madre.

—Sólo si haces mi tarea de matemática

—Agh, ya que…

* * *

_**Y entonces una duda surge en mi mente... ¿El LukaxNeru y el LukaxMeikotendrán nombre de Ship como el Negitoro? Se aceptan sugerencias de nombres...  
**_

_**Antes de irme...**_

_**kohitsucchi:**__** Primero que nada, un placer leerte. Claro que entendi tu mensaje, pero como acabas de leer, Luka no piensa la solución a un lío y ya se mete en otro, desastre, desastre... pero así densa la queremos (creo...) ¡Saludos! -ignora el comentario acerca de la demora- Gracias por comentar, nos leemos después  
**_


	20. Chapter 19

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN basado en experiencias propias  
**

**PD. Dos capítulos en un día, no se pueden quejar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19  
**

**"Genio distraído"**

No creo que sean necesarias las explicaciones, en esta historia salimos del punto de vista ordinario de Luka cuando algo altera su orden de manera extrema. En la estructura que se le da en el área de literatura le llaman a eso rompimiento dentro del paradigma de Syd Field.

…Lo he hecho de nuevo. Termino metiendo una explicación innecesaria a algo completamente irrelevante, así soy yo, y esa es la razón por la que la gente tiende a ponerme sobre alguna clase de pedestal.

Aria Planetes, ese es mi nombre, me conocen mejor bajo mi diminutivo Ia, con esto ya no son necesarias las aclaraciones descripciones, es más, aseguro que ya sospechabas que era yo, lo expliqué anteriormente, un punto de vista externo al de Luka proviene cuando el narrador del capítulo causa un rompimiento en la continuidad y monotonía de su vida, asi que ahora es mi turno. He revisado el escrito hasta este punto y he notado que tanto Miku como Sakine expliGumin su primer contacto con Luka y cómo fue que se enamoraron de ella, supongo que yo igual debería hacerlo pero después de pasar tanto tiempo con Luka me ha pegado su flojera como para explicarlo todo, además de eso, a diferencia suya no tuve un contacto trascendental o muy impresionante como ellas. No me quedé una hora a solas con Luka fuera del laboratorio ni me salvaron la vida sin saberlo.

No tuve una manera muy original de fijarme en ella. Tampoco me fijé en su físico como hizo Gakupo en un principio, yo me fijé en esa mente tan brillante y oculta que tiene. He pensado que sea inseguridad o simplemente no quiera destacar por malas experiencias en el pasado, pero he notado que Luka suele disfrazar mucho sus virtudes y la inteligencia que tiene, aunque esto último no es tan consciente, es bastante distraída a decir verdad. Mi interés en Luka comenzó cuando noté que a pesar de saber la posición en la que nuestro grupo me tenía me trató de igual, pero se intensificó con realce cuando no tuvo ningún temor de corregirme frente a todos como el resto de mis compañeros de clase. Así fue como despertó mi curiosidad en esa chica y sin darme cuenta terminé viéndola todo el tiempo.

¿Lo ven? No es la gran cosa

Nuestra interacción había sido casi nula y ahora que sé que pensaba que la odiaba, comprendo porqué rehuía de todo contacto conmigo, tampoco ayudó mucho que al momento que asimilé mis sentimientos románticos hacia ella se los haya contado a Miku y Miku se hubiese hecho su novia dos horas después. No le mostré mi mejor cara, sino una molestia creciente por la que es mi amiga de la infancia. Comprendo porqué a Luka le sorprendió tanto mi confesión, aunque no la justifico, una persona normal debió haber interpretado el que estuviera tan pendiente de ella como atracción.

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando me dices que Luka-san salió corriendo? —Me preguntó Leila en una de nuestras salidas habituales.

—A eso. Literalmente salió corriendo—Solté con exasperación—Llegó Gumi-san a decirle algo, se aferró a ella y salió corriendo.

¡Recordarlo es tan frustrante! ¿No me podía simplemente decir que no? ¿O que sí? ¡¿Algo?!

—No te rechazó ni te aceptó—Concluyó mi amiga— ¿Será que tienes oportunidad?

—No lo creo—Suspiré—Si no sigue babeando por Miku lo estará por Akita-san.

— ¡Eres muy pesimista! —Me reprochó.

— ¡Soy realista! —Repliqué—No he tenido el contacto suficiente como para despertar interés de ella en mí.

— ¿Y qué te dice que no puedes despertar ese interés en este instante? —Le miré asimilando lo que me quería decir—El ciclo termina en unos meses e iremos a preparatorias distintas. Puedes terminar siendo su novia o terminar siendo su amiga. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Que termine ilusionándome más de una manera que es realmente estúpida.

—Y repito, que pesimista eres.

—Y yo te repito, soy realista. No la amo, simplemente me gusta—Repetí—Es un simple _Crush,_ sería mejor que permaneciera así ¿no lo crees?

No es tan fácil seguir lo que Leila me dice, lo he intentado cuando me enteré por boca de Len que Miku había terminado con Luka cuando le cuestioné porqué de repente Luka dejó de juntarse con ellas, pero Miku… ¡Miku es demasiado posesiva! Cosa que no entiendo, según me enteré, no había tardado nada en salir con Yuuma un chico de otro salón -que me hizo preguntarme que andaba mal con mi cobriza amiga-, no tenía motivos para celarla, ¡ya no eran nada! ¡Apenas conocidas! Ya eran meras compañeras de clase. Cada que intentaba acercarme a Luka, Miku lo impedía de cualquier manera que terminé por rendirme… hasta que Leila me motivó a confesarme aprovechando la ausencia de Miku, algo que no se volvería repetir, porque hasta donde sé, ella jamás falta.

—Ia-chan—Leila me sacó de mis cavilaciones recargando sus manos sobre mis hombros con sus ojos rosados viéndome fijamente a través de sus gafas—Luka-san es un alma libre. Sí, está bien que su mejor amiga y Gakupo-kun están detrás de ella, pero hasta donde me contaste, su amiga no piensa hacer nada y Luka-san con suerte recordará el nombre de Gakupo-kun. Apenas ha pasado un mes desde que Luka-san y Miku-chan terminaron, es improbable que ya tenga otra relación y si es que la tiene no estará realmente comprometida. Nunca tuviste más oportunidad que en este momento.

— ¿Y Miku? —No pude evitar preguntar mientras que la alejaba de mí—Por si no lo recuerdas, no deja a nadie acercarse a ella a menos que esté segura que no es un "peligro"—Hice comillas con mis dedos—y la única razón por la que no aleja a Akita-san y a Gumi-san de ella es porque es Luka quien las busca o están en situaciones en las que es inevitable que se junten.

— ¿Y si hacemos que Luka-san te busque? —Preguntó con picaría.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunté curiosa, ella solo sonrío implantándome confianza.

* * *

—Debido a algunas quejas de un par de compañeros suyos, terminaré cambiándolos de lugar—Hace unos minutos mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra clase de civismo (nótese el sarcasmo) hasta que entró el asesor Kokuo. A la primera hora de la mañana Leila y yo habíamos hablado con el pidiendo que nos cambiase de lugar, inventamos algunas cosas acerca de nuestros compañeros de asiento, aunque tampoco tan graves para que se metieran en problemas, para darle credibilidad—Por lo tanto les pido que tomen sus cosas al frente y se pongan de pie a un lado de sus bancas.

Sonreír ligeramente. La idea había venido por parte de Leila. Sabíamos que el objetivo del asesor era tener a Luka lo más lejos posible de su _prometedora estudiante, _pero sé bien que solo quiere apaciguar su homofobia no aceptada, fue por esto que la primera en ser re-acomodada fue Miku terminando en la primera fila, el primer asiento, justo enfrente del escritorio, y por tanto Luka…

—Megurine-san—Llamó, la linda peli-rosa poseedora de ese apellido se sobre saltó, de seguro estaba en las nubes otra vez— ¿Qué tan buena es su visión?

—Terrible, asesor. Tengo mucha graduación—Y por un momento olvidé que mi linda Luka es demasiado literal.

Kokuo-san soltó un pesado suspiro y parpadeó.

—Me refiero que cual es la máxima distancia que puede ver la pizarra—Conociendo a Luka, no importa si ve o no, ella dirá que hasta el final.

—No tengo rango—Bingo…

—En ese caso tome su banca y váyase hasta el rincón—Habló con cierta frialdad y Luka hizo caso, fue así como terminó en la última fila pegada a la puerta en la última posición en la intersección de las paredes.

Kokuo-san se mostró interesado en algo anotado en su tabla antes de mirar a Luka con cierto desdén, pero contrario a lo que uno pensaría, Luka se mostró calma mientras le sostenía la mirada. El asesor chasqueó la lengua al ver que la chica no se intimidaba en lo más mínimo por él.

—Considerando sus notas apenas aceptables…—Fue un cambio bastante radical en la expresión de Luka, escuché algunas risitas de Mako y su grupito, miré como Miku se tensaba en su lugar y miraba a Luka temerosa así como también vi a Luka apretar la mandíbula y meter las manos en sus bolsillos en forma de puño—Le pondré a mis estudiantes mejor capacitadas para tratar con usted…—Sabía que con eso se refería a mí y a Leila, junto con Miku éramos las alumnas más sobresalientes, pero la manera en la que lo hizo sonar fue…—Planetes-san.

—Diga…—Me hice la desentendida mientras apartaba momentáneamente mis ojos de Luka.

—Póngase a la derecha de Megurine y usted jovencita—Señaló a Leila quien estaba a mi lado—Frente a ella.

—Entendido—Dijimos ambas, a Leila se le acercó Sunohara para ayudarle con su banca, apenas estaba por intentar levantar la mía cuando…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Una apenada Luka se posó en frente de mí, seguramente por mi confesión del viernes.

—Claro, no me molestaría—Luka es alguien demasiado noble, otra de las cosas que me gusta de ella. Miré cómo aun con su mochila colgada al hombro, tomó la banca sobre ella sin esfuerzo alguno, vaya que es fuerte… Estaba por tomar mis cosas pero de nuevo tenía a cierta peli-rosa frente a mí.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude también con eso? —Señaló mi mochila, yo asentí. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí girándome hacia atrás en donde Miku me miraba con verdadero odio al ver que por un segundo fui merecedora del encanto ikemen de Luka que ella dejó ir. Duda existencial… Luka sigue sintiendo algo por Miku, lo noté porque apenas sintió la mirada de Miku atravesar su espalda le miró como disculpándose. Miku sigue queriendo a Luka, por lo tanto no la celaría hasta el punto de que nadie se acerque a ella, mi duda es… ¿Por qué Miku dejó a Luka por Yuuma? ¡YUUMA! Ese chico no es la mitad de hombre de lo que podría ser Luka siendo mujer.

—Luka….—Llamé interrumpiendo su telepatía con Miku por medio de miradas—Muchas Gracias.

—Hice lo que cualquiera haría—Se encogió de hombros ahora nerviosa, ¿será posible…?

—Pues nadie aquí tenía la intención de hacerlo—Su mirada azulada se pasó por todos los varones del grupo.

—Porque son idiotas—Contestó enfocando su mirada en la pizarra, allí supe que no lograría que hablase más.

.

.

Pasó una semana y noté que las quejas de Kokuo sobre Luka eran demasiado injustas. Está bien que es algo floja pero entrega los trabajos, se distrae fácilmente pero acata todo lo que enseñan en clase, es un genio distraído no cabe duda, la única materia con la que le vi problemas es Química, pero no toda la química, sino la química orgánica lo cual me causa intriga porque es mucho más fácil que la química inorgánica (en la cual es experta), y fuera de eso, esos problemas no son del todo graves, ha logrado pasar. Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos realizando un repaso del principio del ciclo.

—_Joder esto es imposible…_—_La oí quejarse en voz baja. Noté un montón de borrones en su libreta donde estaban los nombres de las distintas cadenas de carbono que tenía que formar_—_Un segundo…_

_Luka repasó apuntes anteriores en donde estaban esos ejercicios ya resueltos. Para su mala suerte su apunte no estaba completo y al revisar en otro había un gran tache por sobre toda la hoja. Pudo poner la respuesta pero eso no le ayudará a comprender el tema. Frunció el ceño varias veces antes de suspirar y recargarse a lo amplio de su banca._

_—Joder…_

_Tapé mi boca para que no sonase la risilla que estaba conteniendo por verla así, era demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Miré más de cerca, la parte de química inorgánica ya estaba resuelta, algunos resultados diferían de los míos y al comprobar mis resultados noté que la que había estado incorrecta era yo. Había sucedido de nuevo. Indirectamente ella me ayudó, supuse que era mi turno de ayudarle yo ahora, pero de manera directa. Claro, esa fue mi intención porque apenas abrí la boca Miku se sentó en el lugar delante de Luka. Mi voz se detuvo antes de salir, mis ojos se clavaron en las reacciones de Luka._

—_Luka-chan, ¿me ayudas? Hay un tema que no comprendo—Soltó demasiado ensayado para ser real. Luka miró a mi amiga con confusión, tanto a su libreta forrada de un obligatorio verde al igual que las nuestras como a la tabla periódica que, si no estoy mal, es la que habia "perdido" Luka hace un par de semanas._

_—Sabes que no entiendo la química orgánica—Sé que ella no lo quiso así, pero el tono de voz que utilizó fue demasiado frío, bueno, Luka era malísima regulando sus expresiones._

_—No es química orgánica—La expresión de Miku se tornó ligeramente divertida. ¡Momento! ¿Y Leila? Está con Sunohara… Traidora… Ah no, ya recuerdo. La maestra le obligó a ayudarle con su repaso—Es la configuración electrónica._

_Luka de nuevo miró a Miku con confusión—Hasta donde recuerdo, ese tema se te daba mejor que a mí._

_—Pero yo ya olvidé como se hacía—Luka no estaba rechazando a Miku, pero tampoco la estaba aceptando, es igual a lo que había hecho conmigo…_

_—Bueno, el tema es bastante sencillo, con lo inteligente que eres seguro lo captas enseguida._

_—A decir verdad también tengo problemas con los balances._

_— ¿Cuáles?_

_—Algebraico y Redox— ¡Mentira! ¡Fue la misma Miku quien me explicó esos temas tiempo atrás!_

_Tras un pesado suspiro Luka indicó a Miku que volteara la banca y le explicó y Miku fingió que entendía. Resultado final: Luka no entregó su repaso ni comprendió el tema, por tanto tuvo dos puntos menos. _

Nota mental: Luka no puede negarse cuando le piden ayuda y cuando intenta hacerlo tiene defensas débiles.

—Luka…—Hablé ella estaba en las nubes, ya no me extraña a decir verdad. Leila me miró divertida, yo solo le hice callar con un gesto y elevé un poco mi voz— ¡Luka!

— ¡Soy inocente! — Exclamó casi levantándose de su lugar. Miré su libreta de nueva cuenta, de nuevo, no me sorprendí de encontrar los ejercicios resueltos y notar que varios respuestas eran diferentes a las mías.

—No es lo que crees…—creo…

— ¿Entonces qué sucede Plan…? —Mirada insistente de mí parte— Aria ¡Ia!… -san

—El profesor dijo que comprobáramos resultados en parejas y Leila me ha abandonado—Señalé a mi amiga que de nuevo estaba con Sunohara—Me pregunté si podía hacerlo contigo.

Luka desvió la mirada varias veces antes de aceptar. Desde que somos compañeras de asiento puedo decir que hablamos un poco más así como también que dejé de temerle a la posesividad de Miku, claro, sigo molesta por el hecho de que no me haya respondido mi confesión como corresponde pero me alegra saber que no lo ha olvidado por la manera en que se pone nerviosa. Sigo diciendo que es adorable.

—Oh es verdad, mi error, mi error—Dijo ella despues de señalarle el error en su problema, lo había apuntado mal, de hecho de las cinco respuestas diferentes, tres eran porque los había apuntado mal, dos de ellas eran error mío.

—Es una fortuna que el profesor nos pusiera a comprobar resultados.

—Yo la verdad me siento afortunada de que la chica más lista de tercer grado me haya asesorado—Se rio inocente sin saber que me había elogiado.

—Luka.

—Decíme.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas responderme? —Pregunté sin tapujos, la vi entrar en crisis, es como si temiera hablar de sus sentimientos…

…

…

¡Ella teme hablar de sus sentimientos! No, no. ¡Tiene miedo de los sentimientos en general! ¡En especial los románticos! Ahora entiendo tanto…

—Eh…

—Olvídalo.

—Perdón.

—No te disculpes—Sonreí como siempre con una nueva resolución ahora. Ni Miku, ni Gakupo ni Akita Neru ni aquella chica castaña de ojos miel visiblemente mayor con la que la vi en la entrada van a intimidarme ahora. Me encargaré que Luka deje de temerle a los sentimientos y acepte los míos. ¿Cómo? Simple, avanzar de manera contundente pero sin presionar.

— ¿Estás molesta?

—Para nada.

* * *

—Te veo con sueño, Luka-san—Le dijo Leila lo que yo estaba pensando.

—Y lo tengo. Entre el mapache, Meiko y senpai se las arreglaron para desvelarme.

—Creí que no dormías.

—Duermo d horas, pero ayer literalmente no dormí, vi el sol salir, con eso te digo todo—Leila y yo reímos ante lo que dijo, en especial porque con el último comentario agitó los brazos como si fueran alas.

La maestra de civismo entró por la puerta, tanto Miku, Luka y yo pusimos mala cara al verla, odiamos a esa maestra, y esa maestra se la lleva contra Luka. A decir verdad todo el grupo tiene cierto resentimiento por ella, nos ha acusado con el director falsamente de agredirla verbalmente hasta hacerla llorar y nos han caído bastantes regaños, para variar es un asco de persona y es inapropiado que de clases sobre la tolerancia y esas cosas. No dijo mucho, después de mirar de mala manera a Luka —por qué sí, ahora que me siento cerca de ella soy capaz de notar las malas miradas que le mandan ella, el asesor, Mako, el supervisor y Yuuma cuando viene a fastidiar— nos ordenó apilar las bancas de manera que creamos conveniente y acostarnos sobre el suelo, aparentemente íbamos a hacer una dinámica. Muchos apilaron sus bancas hacia la derecha dejando la fila de Luka sin poder utilizarse, por tanto todas las bancas dejaron una forma de L alrededor del aula con un pequeño espacio para máximo tres personas (y espero demasiado) en el que Luka se fue para aislarse. Esperé a que se acostara y cerrara los ojos como la maestra lo indicó y me acosté a un lado de ella, era mucho más alta de lo que parece. Estando acostada boca arriba completamente extendida me hizo darme cuenta de que se encorva, y comparando la estatura de Akita-san y Gumi-san lo comprendo, aunque bueno, Miku y yo tampoco estamos tan altas que digamos.

_»En este momento se encuentran en un espacio en blanco, no hay absolutamente nada a su alrededor más que ustedes._

_Las palabras de la maestra rebotaban en mis oídos, no ponía demasiada atención, estaba absorta en la cara tan relajada de Luka. Su cabello enmarcaba su cara y su flequillo tapaba parte de sus ojos, ya lo tenía demasiado largo comparándolo con cuando la conocí. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y murmuraba varias cosas, espero no se haya dormido o le caerá una regañada de la maestra._

_»Una burbuja les cubre en este momento, no olviden como se sienten cuando esta burbuja les está cubriendo, porque ahora comienza a elevarse_

_A estas alturas ya es completamente obvio que no tengo planeado realizar la dinámica, a decir verdad ya la había aplicado con mi hermana anteriormente cuando vagueábamos por internet, sé que significa cada cosa así como mis resultados, por tanto es más interesante evaluar los resultados de Luka por mí misma. Luka soltó una ligera risilla al principio para después fruncir el ceño, esto no pintaba bien, murmuró cosas inentendibles que a juzgar por el tono no eran lindas, esto es malo, esa burbuja representa su relación familiar. Después de eso se removió de esa manera que nos removemos todos cuando soñamos que caemos por un abismo… ¿Será que…? _

_La maestra continuó diciendo más cosas, no recordaba el significado de todas pero supongo que los resultados no eran del todo alentadores por las expresiones que ponía._

_»Esta burbuja les va guiando por un sendero que solo ustedes conocen, al final cruzarán un río, ese es el final de su viaje._

_Luka una vez más frunció el ceño y murmuró cosas que no entendí y la verdad no me importó entenderlo al notar como una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por una parte de su mejilla para aterrizar en el suelo. Juro que sentí una necesidad inmensa de borrar esa lágrima y las que quisieron salir, porque ese río… ese río significaba…_

—Luka…—Llamé, poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella. En algun momento de la prueba había doblado sus piernas hacia arriba. Sé que no me escuchó, en especial porque no alcé demasiado la voz y no le toqué para que reaccionara, juntando esto, sólo puedo concluir que el hecho de que se despertara abruptamente y se sentara se debía a la manera en que terminó su sueño.

Aunque hay algo que definitivamente no me puedo explicar, bueno no del todo.

Yo lo atribuyo a la expresión tan vulnerable que mostró Luka cuando se despertó… tan asustada… No se veía como la chica fuerte y segura de sí que veo todo el tiempo. Tampoco debo negar el embrujo que envió su mirada en mí. No era completamente inexpresiva como siempre, era tan triste… Tan solitaria… que quise decirle que así todos la apartasen me tenía a mí, pero no lo hice.

Nueva duda existencial… ¿Cómo pasé de tener un _crush _a enamorarme completamente de este genio distraído? ¿En qué momento comencé a querer protegerla yo a ella y no ella a mí como seguramente todos hacían?

…No lo sé… Es la segunda vez que debido a ella no sé nada…

Con mi cerebro completamente apagado tratando de responder mi duda, mi instinto tomó el control de mi cuerpo, y lo que éste atinó a hacer fue tomar el rostro de Luka con ambas manos y acercarlo a mí con el propósito de unir nuestros labios. Sé que la sorprendí, pero ella de nuevo me volvió a superar, nunca esperé que correspondiera levemente mi beso.


	21. Chapter 20

**VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic del mismo título del fandom MSLN basado en experiencias propias  
**

_**PD. Perdón por la tardanza, muchas cosas han pasado, espero disfruten el capítulo**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20  
**

**"Dudas"**

_El espacio en el que me encontraba era negro y no blanco como se suponía. No había nada ni nadie alrededor, estaba sola. Algo viscoso y ligeramente brilloso iluminaba el lugar Hahaha, parecía una gelatina. Cuando intenté acercarme a aquella cosa el aire me faltó, sentí que me sofocaba y comencé a toser. Esa cosa me cubrió y formó una burbuja que comenzó a elevarse, cosa que era normal porque las burbujas flotan pero yo no quería alejarme de donde estaba, era feliz allí a pesar de que estuviese más obscuro que… de acuerdo, no puedo pensar en una buena comparación en este momento. _

_El camino se obscurecía cada vez más y me sentía presionada por algún motivo inexplicable, el temor quiso colarse a mi cuerpo y lo logró con éxito cuando la burbuja condenada se rompió y me dejó caer. Un poco de lo que fuera que conformara dicha burbuja me cubrió los ojos y juro que ardió como el infierno. Cuando el ardor se fue -y yo sentía como mi cuerpo caía a más de mil metros de altura- pude abrir los ojos y notar como poco a poco todo se aclaraba, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno ya que me dejaba ver cómo estaba a punto de caer en una fosa rocosa. _

_Cerré mis ojos esperando el fin de mi vida el cual no llegó, de nuevo estaba flotando sobre el cielo, pero ahora en una de esas alfombras mágicas que salen en Disney. El seguir un recorrido que no conocía ya no me causaba ansiedad pero si cierto nerviosismo, escuchaba risas desagradables mientras avanzábamos y de nuevo sentí que me faltó el aire. _

_Llegué a tierra firme. La alfombra que me había salvado la vida desapareció así como apareció. Tuve que continuar caminando yo sola, necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro, ¿pero que era seguro realmente? La burbuja que me transportaba se reventó y la alfombra que me salvó desapareció. Suspiré sintiendo como mi cuerpo se cansaba –de manera totalmente injustificada– y comencé a caminar en lo que yo pensé era el norte. De nuevo volvieron aquellas risas desagradables, solo que ahora mucho más fuertes, hubo unas pocas que me perturbaron pero una en especial me hizo flaquear y mirar a mis alrededores con verdadero miedo, esperando que a quien perteneciera aquella risa tan desquiciada y sádica no estuviera cerca de mí. _

_Escuché pasos detrás y corrí a toda velocidad con lo que mi condición física me lo permitió para terminar frente a un río con una corriente bastante brava con más rocas todavía, y estas estaban lo suficientemente hundidas y separadas para hacer imposible que las usara para cruzar._

—_Luka_

_Me giré para encontrarme con un hombre no tan alto pero tampoco bajo, de cabellos de la misma tonalidad rosada que la mía y ojos zafiro que me veía con enojo, no, no, me miraba con rabia. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? ¿Por qué me daba miedo su sola presencia? Agh… mi cabeza_

—_Luka_

_Una niña de nueve años, ojos negros y cabellos igualmente negros me mirada con ¿amor? Vestía un uniforme escolar que se me hacía conocido por alguna razón. ¡Carajo, mi cabeza está por reventar!_

—_Luka_

_Dos niños de la misma edad de la niña me miraban con asco. Utilizaban el mismo uniforme, de un segundo a otro me tomaron de los lados y me alzaron cerca del río, miré mi reflejo, de nuevo era esa niña pequeña y temerosa a la que todos molestaban y nadie le ponía la atención suficiente. Me removí en mi lugar, por más que intentaba esos niños no me soltaban y continuaban riéndose de mí. Algunos moretones se vieron en mi rostro ¿de dónde salieron?_

—_Luka_

_Risas y más risas. ¡Cállense carajo! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Duele, duele horrible! _

_De un momento a otro caigo en el agua, ¡no sé nadar! Pataleo con desespero y trato de mantener mi cabeza afuera y tomar algo de oxígeno. Veo venir de nuevo a aquella alfombra voladora acercarse a mí, pero ya es demasiado tarde, me hundo y el agua entra a mi cuerpo._

—Luka—Una dulce y preocupada voz llama mi nombre una vez que me levanto con la respiración agitada ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Los conocía? Sí, los conocía, ellos me conocían, nos conocíamos ¿pero de dónde? ¿Por qué me daban tanto miedo sus presencias?

Ojos de un profundo azul me miraron con tanto ¿cariño? ¿Era realmente cariño?, Esa mirada se me hacía desconocida, pero no sentía ninguna mala intención. ¿Eso era preocupación? ¿Alguien se preocupa por mí?

Un tacto suave rodea mis mejillas, aquellos ojos ahora me miran con determinación antes de cerrarse con una cálida respiración tan cerca que…

¿Ia-san me está besando?

Llevo una mano a su hombro para alejarla de mí, esto no es correcto. Su rostro se gira un poco hacia la izquierda y brevemente sus labios se separan de los míos, me invade nuevo ese miedo de un momento. Sus labios de nuevo tocan los míos y mi temple vuelve a estar como estaba ¿es magia acaso? Imito ligeramente aquel abrazo que me daban sus labios hasta que de nuevo vuelvo a pensar correctamente y me alejo de un salto hacia atrás.

Mala idea, me acabo de golpear con una banca, aunque eso es irrelevante en estos momentos ¡me acabo de besar con Aria Planetes, la chica "perfecta" del tercer grado que se me había confesado apenas una semana atrás! ¡Dios, Si Meiko o Neru se enteran….! ¿No tienen por qué hacerlo, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ia cuando vio las muecas que hice, seguro tengo un raspón en la espalda, y a pesar de que estoy pensando mil cosas, ¡siento que me quedé muda!

— ¿Todo bien aquí atrás? —La maestra de civismo llegó ¡¿Acompañada por Miku?!

—Sí maestra, todo bien—Respondió Ia por mí, yo solo asentí frenéticamente como idiota y… ¿Por qué siento que ya me jodí bien y bonito?

— ¿Por qué estás roja Luka…? —No negaré que me dolió que ahora Miku no utilice el "chan" pero la vida sigue, ¡y sigue jodiéndome! Seguro me puse aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Te importa? —Provocó Ia.

—S-NO— ¿Miku estuvo a punto de decir que sí? —Ya no somos nada.

—Entonces vete—Ambas chicas me vieron con sorpresa por la manera en la que dije eso. A ciencia cierta, no estoy segura de que se lo haya dicho a Miku ni mucho a menos a Ia que no ha hecho nada. Me hice la desentendida y comencé a acomodar las bancas y me senté en mi lugar. Sentí la mirada de Ia sobre mí –como siempre– pero ella no dijo nada, mi mente estaba asimilando que Aria Planetes me acaba besar y yo en cierta manera le he correspondido. Joder, de alguna manera le fui infiel a Meiko y Neru… ¿Por qué me preocupa Neru en primer lugar? Ella sólo es mi amiga, la cual se enojara conmigo a niveles bíblicos… de acuerdo, ya entiendo el porqué.

—Te noto muy distraída—Me dijo Meiko mientras veíamos una película. Las vacaciones de primavera ya habían comenzado desde el día anterior.

—Ando pensando sobre mi proyecto escolar, no he comenzado. —Me sigo debatiendo mucho sobre decirle o no. Necesito contárselo, mi moral me dice que se lo diga, pero no quiero arruinar el momento tan bonito que estamos teniendo.

—No sabía que dejas las cosas para último momento.

—Descubrimiento del día—Bromeé pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a mí, me gusta ese aroma tan suave que irradia y que sigo sin poder distinguir cual es. Concentré mi mente de nuevo en la película, en algún momento Meiko se pegó más a mí y yo me recargué en ella.

No quiero lastimarla, no quiero cambiar esa sonrisa que porta cuando está conmigo por lágrimas, ¿pero por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón de esto? ¿Cómo me lastima el sufrimiento ajeno? ¿Qué es un amor de persona que no merece sufrir? ¿Qué la quiero? ¿Qué clase de cariño le tengo? ¿Uno amistoso, uno fraternal o uno romántico? Normalmente no pienso en estas cosas pero no es justo que Meiko se esté arriesgando a lastimarse por un adefesio como yo.

—Luka…—Me llamó, yo sólo giré mi cabeza con ella. Mi mirada se quedó clavada en la suya (sin exagerar) por diez minutos. Ella soltó un suspiro cansado y me abrazó—Aun no estás lista ¿verdad?

— ¿Para qué?

—Olvídalo, no es importante.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí.

— ¿Sales con Gumi-san? — ¡¿EEEEEHH?!

— ¡¿EH?!

—Entonces es verdad— ¿Eh? — ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Desde cuándo qué?

— ¿Desde cuando salen?

—No salimos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo negaste?

—Porque no puedo concebir de donde te vino la idea, Miku—Contesté aun sin explicarme que las cosas terminaron de esta manera.

Yo estaba tranquilamente en una salida con Meiko, salimos a caminar un poco y despues de comer comida coreana –por petición suya– la terminé escoltando hasta su casa, pues entre tantas fugas de clase que me daba con Neru y Gumi había comenzado a aprender a moverme por Tokio, despues de todo me serviría para esos momentos en los que no aguantara estar en casa ya sabría a donde ir.

—Y fuera de eso, ¿te importaría? —Dije ligeramente molesta con ella, faltaban solo unos cuantos días para que acabasen las vacaciones y no quería que acabasen aún, no quería volver a ver a Miku dándose en exceso amor con Yuuma mientras tenía actitudes raras conmigo al tiempo que tenía que pensar como aclarar las cosas con Ia. —Ya hace rato que terminamos y no me habías vuelto a dirigir ni un hola hasta apenas unos días antes de las vacaciones.

Miku se quedó callada pero no dejó de sostenerme la mirada.

— ¡Luka! —Me giré encontrándome con Meiko quien se acercaba apresurada hacia a mí.

Ya enserio, ¿no seré obra de un autor que le gusta meterme en líos para su propia gracia?

— ¿Meiko? —Solté por inercia y frente a mí, Miku repitió su nombre.

—Qué bueno que te alcancé—Dijo recuperando la respiración, mirando brevemente a Miku—Oh, hola—La castaña se dirigió nuevamente hacia mí y metiendo una mano dentro de la sudadera que seguía sin devolverme y sacó ¿mi celular? ¿Cómo es que…? —Se te quedó en la cama, supongo que se te cayó—Contestó mi duda mental con las mejillas rojas, sonreír divertida recordando que, debido a que aún no quería llegar a mi casa, me quedé un rato con ella e hicimos guerra de cosquillas en la que ella terminó perdiendo—Llamo tu madre.

— ¿Dejó algún mensaje en especial? —Pregunté.

—Que no fueras a tu casa—Me respondió—Nuestros padres se encontraron y quieren que salgamos en conjunto de nuevo al cine.

— ¿Al de plaza tintero? —Ella asintió, yo suspiré. La relación con Luke ha mejorado un poco más en comparación con Lena desde que forzadamente salí con closet, pero ahora mi papá está terco con que tenga novia y pareciera como si su deseo es que me case con Meiko y tenga veinticuatro hijos… de acuerdo tampoco tantos— ¿Traes dinero? Porque solo tengo para cubrir mi pasaje.

—Claro, pero tú diriges, sigo sin ubicarme por Tokio.

—No te preocupes, conmigo vas a salvo—Guiñé el ojo juguetona, es algo que me sale muy natural con Meiko, es divertido jugar así con ella. Me giré de nuevo con Miku quien me veía como si no se lo creyera—Nos veremos después, Miku—Sonreí reverenciándome respetuosamente, Meiko la vio con sorpresa, lo cual era completamente lógico, ya le había hablado de ella y quien era en mi vida.

—Adiós, y gusto en conocerte, Miku-san—Dijo Meiko igualmente reverenciándose y caminando junto a mí. Ya una vez lo suficientemente lejos solté un suspiro cansado, Meiko no dijo nada y se ancló de mi brazo, yo me entristecí ligeramente, tenía que darle una respuesta en menos de una semana y a pesar de que me la paso increíble a su lado, sé que mi respuesta no será un sí.

Lamentablemente aun no estoy lista para iniciar una relación con nadie y primero debo rechazar como se debe a Ia.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez… Pueda iniciar de nuevo con Meiko en otro momento, aun somos jóvenes para estresarnos tanto por eso.


End file.
